Moon's Aura
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Returning from the Orange Islands, Ash began to dream of past events not his own . . . or is it his. Will he be able to find out what these memories? I also have a lemon in ch16 so this will be an M-rated story now
1. Are these memories mine?

**This is something new I'm planning for a while now; it's a Pokémon Sailor Moon crossover so let's just get down to business**

Tossing and turning in bed, a ten-year-old boy was having some type of dream. 

In the boy's dream, he was shocked to see that he was in a palace on the moon, "What the-why am I on the moon of all thing?" He asked himself.

Soon finding himself in the throne room, the child saw two children, one of them around his age. The one his age was dressed in what looks like a combat uniform while the girl was in a white spaghetti string dress with flats, a tiara, and a necklace. 

" _Big brother how was training_?" The girl asked, jumping up for a hug, before she sniffed something, " _Ew, you need to take a shower_."

The boy laughed, " _First of all, my training was good and second I was about to when you ran up to me_ ," he responded, ruffling her hair.

" _Big brother do you know how long it took me to make this_ ," she whined trying to fix it.

Hearing the laugh of an older female, the children turned to see a woman around the air of the dreamer's own mother. " _My what wonderful children I have, but shouldn't you be in class Serenity_?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Squealing in response the little girl ran the other direction.

Shaking her head, the older woman turned to her son, " _I know you were good at training but why did it take you so long to come here_?" She asked in her mothering look.

Nervous, the boy looked down but the mother understood, " _What did you get_?" hesitating, the young man pulled out a necklace. " _I saw this on the way home and with ****** birthday coming up I was hoping to give it to her myself_ ," the boy answered.

The dreamer was confused as the name was unheard.

" _Come, my son, take a shower then meet me in my study room_ ," the mother told her son and it was here that the dreamer was starting to wake up.

"Oh man, what was that all about?" The ten-year-old boy groaned rubbing his eyes. 

In his hometown of Pallet Town, the young man was getting ready to get ready for the day. Since his return from the Orange Islands, he was having dreams not his own but felt very familiar. Turning to the creature next to him, the boy nudged it a little bit. 

"Come on Pikachu, we need to get up and train," the boy said after feeling a small jolt of electricity from the creature.

Rubbing its own eyes, "Pika?" It asked, confused as to why they were awake earlier than normal, "Pika, Pikachu?" It asked again. This wasn't the first time the boy woke up earlier than normal, and while the boy was trying to make sense of it all, the creature was worried.

"Yeah it was another dream, but don't worry I'm fine," he smiled and got out of bed. 

Downstairs, the boy's mother was up making breakfast and hear the jolt of electricity from upstairs, "It looks like Ash is awake," the woman noted.

"Mime," the creature said swiping the floor.

This creature is a clown in physical looks with sticks for arms and legs, called a Mr. Mime, but the family of two call it Mimey.

"Morning mom, thanks for breakfast," the boy said moving straight to the table, wearing grey jeans followed by a black shirt, with a crescent moon design, that was under a white button-up shirt and had a necklace, the emblem was also a crescent moon but in the centerpiece was a star. 

Shopping with his mom, the boy saw the clothing on a stand and felt like he was very familiar with the style and just had to wear it.

"Not so fast Ash Ketchum," the mother said, "Did you even wash your hands?" She asked.

As he was washing his hands, Ash went back to the dream he had, " _Who were those two . . . the little girl called me big brother . . . from that I know that we're siblings, but that's all I can understand_ ," he thought.

After breakfast, Ash and Pikachu were heading to the lab to meet up with the rest of Ash's Pokémon. 

"Hey Ash, you doing some training again?" An elderly male voice said. The man was dressing in a button up maroon shirt with dark blue pants, running shoes, and a lab coat.

"Yes I am Professor Oak, I want to be more prepared for the Johto League in a couple months," Ash answered before he felt heat cover his body, "Nice to see you again Charizard," he said wiping off the soot.

In the section of the lab that the professor gave him, Ash went to work on trying to control the power he unknowingly had until it appeared during the whole Chosen One incident. And to do that, he had to recall an old friend, "Alright Primeape, let's get to training," Ash said stripping off both of his shirts.

Pounding its fists together, the pig-like Pokémon charged in jumping up for a fist to the face; however, Ash was about to block it but was unable to foresee the low sweep. Rolling away from the incoming punch, Ash retaliated with his own sweep kick then followed up with a small sphere of energy, but that exploded mid-way, which Primeape used as a cover by rolling undergoing in for a kick although Ash surprised it by a kick to the back of the head. Getting a bit mad, Primeape's fists glowed, "Shit," Ash muttered jumping back and formed a shield thought it was useless as it broke but Ash was prepared sending a sphere of energy once more sending both of them away from each other but also knocked Primeape out of its rage. Getting back up, Primeape ran in furiously kicking and punching at his trainer and Ash blocking and dodging, half of it landing on the trainer's shoulders and face. 

Shaking his arms getting some feeling in it, Ash got up, "Good job Primeape, you lasted longer before entering getting angry," he noted.

"Ash, your Pokemon are done with their training," a young man said wearing shorts, green shorts, running shoes, and a headband.

"Thanks, Tracy, so did you get anything off of the GS ball?" Ash asked wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The GS ball was the very thing that sent him on his trip to the Orange Islands in the first place, as for some reason it wouldn't go through the Transport system. 

Seeing his Pokémon, Ash suddenly felt water soak his upper body, "Hey Professor Oak," hearing his name being called, the man looked up from his work. "Ah hello Ash, I see that you're done with training," Oak stated. When Ash came up to him, he was surprised to see that the one he also called a grandson could wield Aura, the very life force of the planet.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to the injuries though," Ash said wincing at the sensation of some of his still existing injuries.

"How about those dreams of yours?" Oak asked, seeing that Ash brought it up when he and the young trainer was alone in the room.

"I'm learning, but it's still all too confusing. At this point I know I'm the eldest of a queendom but other than that I'm still lost," Ash said combing his hand through his hair, which for some reason had silver streaks through it.

"Well why not take a break and draw it out," Oaks said as Tracy suggested it after a couple nights of having different dreams/visions.

Pulling out his sketchbook, Ash went through the drawings he made. The first page was an image of a palace with a star-filled background, the center of the palace at the arc is a full moon. The second page had the siblings in a family embrace with the mother behind them, all of them smiling. The third had four girls on it, the colors being red, blue, green, then finally orange but the faces weren't drawn in. The following page had three different female and this time the colors were missing. The one right after is the boy and the green colored girl in a field of flowers, but like the third picture, the face wasn't drawn in. 

Taking a deep breath, Ash began to draw more details for the sister, but couldn't help but go back to the girl in green, " _Who are you and why does my heart hurt every time I see your face_?" Ash thought.

Unknown to him, at a distant hill a dark-haired woman, wearing a sleeveless black dress with the choker having a circular red diamond as the ribbons were a darker red. 

"My prince, it is great to see you alive in this new world," she said in an elegant tone, "but before you can reunite with the princess and the other scouts you must face the coming dangers," clutching a staff with a key-shaped tip, she thrust it in front of her before turning, like she was turning the key in the lock, before a portal appeared in front of her, "Take care Prince Lionel," she said stepping inside the portal. 

Finishing his drawing, Ash went to check up on his Pokémon, "Alright, now that you all are warmed up, let's get to the next part," he called out as each of them nodded. Once Ash gave them their orders he returned to the lab, "I'm still wondering how that stampede passes by every time I tried catching a Pokemon," Ash said watching his herd of Tauros pass by. Thinking it over, Ash thought it was about time to let them get their own open spaces, "Hey professor, do you know a place where I can trade Pokémon?"

"What brought this up?" Professor asked in return, "Well thinking back I only use one Tauros out of my 30 I caught back in the Safari Zone," Ash answered.

"I do know that Vermillion City is having a market but there are people I know that would love to have a Tauros," Professor Oak answered.

Talking to the Tauros, some of them did actually want a bigger space to stamped so Ash informed the professor, who quickly got to work calling his contacts. In exchange for ten of his, Tauros Ash gained pokemon from regions farther than Johto, from what the professor said, and those Pokémon are Ralts and Beldum from the Hoenn region, from the Sinnoh region the Pokémon Ash gained are Gible and a Buizel. Pokémon from the Unova region is Pawniard and Rufflet, while from the Kalos region are Honedge and Clauncher, and finally from the Alola region are Salandit and Rockruff. 

Returning home, Ash stayed up a bit longer staring up at the star-filled sky, "No matter where I travel this is what I enjoy," Ash muttered. 

Looking around, Ash saw that he was in another vision, "Alright what am I going to see now?" Ash thought out loud.

Seeing that he is in a girl's room, Ash saw the little girl crying on the bed. " _Little Sis_ ," the brother voiced entering the door, only to duck when a pillow was flying his way.

" _Get out, I don't want to talk to you_ ," she screamed, but the brother could tell there was a tone of sadness in it.

" _If this is about the trip, it's going to be for only a couple weeks_ ," the brother said.

" _I don't want you to go_ ," she said hugging him.

" _I'll be back before you even know_ ," he said.

" _Promise_?" She asked looking up.

" _Of course, and in the meantime, I need you to look after them for me, after all, I trust you with this task_ ," hearing this the little girl was excited. " _Really? I'll take good care of them for you_ ," she said.

Later on, the mother peaked into the room and smiled seeing her two children sleeping together, the sister snoozing away on the brother's chest said brother protectively wrapped his arms around his sister's body. 

Unknown to Ash, there was a symbol of the moon on his shoulder that was shining.

In a different dimension, the same woman from before stood watching a portal, "Watching the future again, Sailor Pluto?" An elegant voice stated.

Turning around the one who spoke has emerald blue hair and is wearing in a fuku consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar of her leotard was sea green and it did not have any stripes on it, and her shoulder pads had three layers. Her gloves were white with sea-green wrist fittings. Her shoes were lace up loose sea green boots. Her accessories were a gold tiara with a sea-green gem in the middle, her earrings were white studs and had some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and a sea-green choker with a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it. 

"Why are you even looking into the portal anyway?" The female next to the first one is a bit taller with blonde hair and is wearing something similar to the first but is navy blue in color. 

"I found Prince Lionel," Sailor Pluto revealed freezing them both.

"Where is he Pluto, tell us so we can bring him home," the first girl demanded.

"That isn't possible, Sailor Neptune," Pluto responded, preparing for the yelling.

"Why the fuck not, he's our little brother," the second woman yelled out.

"It's not that Sailor Uranus," Sailor Pluto said, "Prince Lionel's reincarnation has his own future and cannot be retrieved until it is complete," she finished.

"That doesn't mean we can't checkup and help him, if needed," Sailor Neptune argued.

". . . . He is in this world," Sailor Pluto said waving her hand showing Ash training with Primeape.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto, we can't fail him again," Sailor Uranus said.

Nodding Sailor Pluto, returned to the portal watching the future of her reincarnated Prince, "My prince, the future for you is long and rough, but as long as you stay strong you will succeed," she said.


	2. More memories revealed

**Hello there everyone, this is another chapter to the Moon's Aura series.**

* * *

In his journey through the Johto region, Ash kept his dreams from Misty and Brock, not to worry them.

In his visions, Ash only figured out that he was a prince but that's about it, but he figured that as time passes he'll figure out more. This came to be when Ash and company entering Ecruteak City.

"Finally we're here," Misty said stretching, "Cab we go sightseeing before you challenge the gym, Ash?" She begged.

Shrugging, Ash nodded, and when they entered the theater something made him see red as up on stage, there were two Rocket Grunts harassing two of the performers. The taller of the pair has blonde hair wearing a knee-length aqua blue dress with flats and the other performer with the emerald blue hair is garbed in a blouse and skinny jeans with mid heel shoes.

"Hey bastard, if you want to pick on, then pick on me," Ash shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Please, why should I? Go play in the sandbox kid," the second grunt said but what pissed Ash off is when the first grunt sexually assaulted the blonde hair girl.

"Didn't you bastards hear me, leave them ALONE," Ash shouted throwing two spheres of energy sending the grunts crashing through the wall.

Ignoring the shocked looks of his friends, Ash ran up the stage putting himself between the girls and the grunts who were slowly getting up.

"You want to play it like that kid, let's go Zubat," the first one shouted, "Don't cry when we beat yeah punk, take 'em out Koffing," the second grunt yelled out.

"Poison Sting/Sludge Bomb," they shouted their orders.

"Pikachu Iron Tail to block then respond with a Thunderbolt," Ash countered, watching his faithful companion jump off of his shoulder and after blocking both attacks released a bolt of electricity knocking out both Pokemon.

"Shit," the first grunt said.

"Bro we need to leave now, if the higher-ups knew we were messing around they'll ship us to the cleaning unit," the second grunt said causing both to run away.

Seeing the dangers was over, Ash turned to see the two performers slowly getting up, "Hey are you two alright?" He asked.

"Thank You, if it wasn't for you who know what would happen," the shorter of the pair said.

"Leaving our Pokeballs with our stuff backstage turned out to be a bad idea," the taller one stated.

"Oh my lovely goddesses I-," before Brock could even begin his usual flirtations, Ash smacked him on the back of the head, "That's enough flirting for you Brock," Ash said but blinked. "Where did that come from?" He asked himself.

"What I want to know is how you did that," Misty demanded.

"Honestly I'm as clueless as you are, all I know is that it first appeared back during the Orange Island adventure and when the Professor told me that the Johto League started in a couple of months I decided to find out," Ash explained.

"Did you find anything?" Brock asked curiously.

"Please we both know Ash is too stupid to actually research anything," Misty said, with her head turned to the side she didn't see the performers hands tighten.

"It's called Aura," Ash answered, "From what I was able to find out, Aura is the life force of this planet allowing Pokemon to use their attacks but every couple of generations there are a group of people that can wield Aura called Aura Guardians, they're the peacekeepers of old."

Misty was shocked while Brock nodded, "I see does having Aura grant you any other abilities besides using Pokemon attack?" He asked.

"I can talk to Pokemon," Ash answered, "It's thanks to my ability to use Aura that I was able to Iron things out between Charizard and I."

"Can anyone else use Aura?" Brock asked again as Misty was once again silenced.

"In order for one to wield Aura by two ways, the first one is that you have someone in your family line from either your mother or father that wielded Aura or the second way is that you are blessed by the higher powers," Ash answered smirking at a shocked Misty.

"Either way, thank you for helping us," the shorter one said kissing Ash on the left cheek.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would have been toast," the blonde hair female stated kissing Ash on the other cheek.

As they did this, Ash was suddenly assaulted by more memories involving his unknown past.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Misty demanded after getting her bearings back in place.

"I believe we're thanking your friend Ash for saving us," the blonde haired girl answered frowning at the girl's attitude.

"Either way, after what happened I suggest we get some sleep," Ash said stopping things from progressing, feeling that the blonde haired female would soundlessly beat Misty to the ground.

* * *

In the hotel room, the performers were staying at, they were discussing the day's event.

"Those punks better be glad that I couldn't punch them," the blonde one growled, "Are you alright, Michiru?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, Haruka . . . it's just that after seeing the Prince for the first time, after all of these years," Michiru trailed off returning to her computer checking a couple things.

Arriving in this world, the older scouts immediately encountered the god of this world.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Come on Michiru, we need to find the prince," Haruka said as they entered the world of Pokemon.

"Halt, who dares enters my realm?" Appearing out of a portal is a horse based creature white and gold in color with a type of crown on its back as it was surrounded by 18 different plates.

"Greetings Lord Arceus, we are Sailors Neptune and Uranus of the Silver Millennium," Michiru answered as the girls bowed.

"The Silver Millennium? I thought it was destroyed?" Arceus asked shocked.

"It was but before the final destruction, Queen Serenity sent the souls of her children and the scouts to the future; however, Beryl opened her own portal sucking in the soul of Prince Lionel to this world," Michiru explained surprising the God of all Pokemon.

"Tell me, who is the reincarnation of Prince Lionel?" Arceus asked.

"He is your child of Prophecy, Ash Ketchum," Sailor Pluto answered entering the scene.

"I am speechless, I had no clue that the young child is the prince reincarnated," Arceus stated, "I will allow you passage to my realm as I know it is the duty of the scouts to protect the Prince," he stated and with his glowing eyes nine Pokeballs appeared. "For you to blend in better I will give you three Pokeballs each to blend in with the people, and before you say anything Sailor Pluto, I know you entered my world so I will also give you three Pokeballs as well," he said.

"Thank You, Lord Arceus," Sailor Pluto said as the three girls bowed.

 **Flashback over**

* * *

"That girl had no right to speak to the prince in that manner," Haruka said remembering Misty's comment towards their prince.

They both knew that if the Prince's girlfriend was present that orange haired girl would be buried 10 feet under.

"Yes I wanted to punch her for her disrespect, even if they are friends," Michiru added snuggling up next to Haruka, "This time WE will protect you, little brother."

* * *

 **Pokemon center**

As Haruka and Michiru were getting into bed, Ash was having his own problems.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could chuck Aura Spheres?" Misty demanded.

"First of all does it really matter and second why do you want to know?" Ash asked.

"We're your friends," Misty responded like it was a valid answer.

"We're allowed secrets of our own you know," Ash countered.

"He's right, we do have our own little secrets," Brock agreed as he was going over a Pokemon Breeders guide he got.

Growling, Misty went to bed turning her back towards the boys.

Staying up a bit later than his friends, Ash did his normal midnight sky gazing before going to bed, but unknown to even the Pokemon, there was a blonde hair woman smiling at Ash. " _My wonderful son, one day you will remember your past but until then I will always be watching_ ," saying this she somehow picked up the blanket lifting it to covering Ash's body before kissing him on the forehead, " _Precious dreams, my little soldier_ ," she whispered vanishing.

As the woman was disappearing, she smiled when Ash mumbled out, "Mother."

* * *

 **Flashback**

In the Moon Palace, young Past Ash was in the courtyard dueling against an older blonde woman, "Hey she reminds me of the girl I just met today," Ash stated.

" _Very good my prince but you must be faster_ ," she said defecting the sword thrust smacking him with the handguard of her sword.

" _I am still trying to get used to the weight of my new blade, Atia-nee_ ," he said taking a couple deep breaths, his blade in question is a single blade katana with the guard being a full moon and the handle wrapped in pure white string, think of Orcrist from the Hobbit.

" _Lay off him, Atia-chan you know how he is when it comes to a new weapon_ ," an elegant voice said laughing, making him smile.

" _Vita-nee_ ," he said hugging her, " _Does mother need me_?" He asked.

" _No little one, I wanted to check up on you_ ," Vita said as she and Atia kissed each other on the lips.

" _Eww, I'm happy for you but do you really have to do that in front of me_ ," he said blocking his eyes.

" _Please, one day you and - will be doing it one day as well_ ," Vita smirked as she and Atia laughed at his blushing face.

" _What will you and - be doing_?" The mother asked entering the scene.

" _It's nothing, Milady we were just teasing the young prince_ ," Vita answered.

"You kissed in front of my son didn't you then made a comment about him and - doing it one day as well," the queen said before letting out her own giggles at her son's blushing.

 **Flashback over**

* * *

Unknown to him but as he was dreaming if past memories, Haruka and Michiru were dreaming of the same memories causing them both to smile.

The next morning, Brock woke up to see Ash drawing something, "Well isn't this a surprise," he said causing Ash to jump. "I didn't know you can draw," he stated.

"Well I needed something to do between working for professor Oak and training my Pokemon," Ash said. "Can you please keep this a secret, I didn't tell you or Misty because this is my own problem and I don't think either of you can help," Ash said.

"No problem, I understand," he said as he took a look at Ash's drawings, "Aren't these the girls we met yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, when they kissed me on the cheek, I gained even more memories," Ash answered, "All I could figure out is that these two are lovers and that I call them sisters," Ash said.

Looking further into Ash's drawings Brock was impressed, "Did you have Tracy help you?" He asked handing the drawing book back.

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested I start drawing to better remember the memories," Ash said going back to the girl in green and himself in the palace garden.

"You and that girl seem pretty close," Brock said.

"Yeah, I want to know who she is, she comes up numerous times in all of my past memories but the name, even though they clearly said it, is something I could never hear," Ash said frustrated.

Brock nodded, "Is this why you don't respond to whenever a girl flirts with you?" He asked, remembering all the times he saw Ash's uninterested look when a girl flirted with him.

". . . Yeah, it feels like if something stabbing me in the heart every time I try to get into a relationship with another girl," Ash said remembering the times he actually tried dating back in Pallet Town.

"Let me guess you use that Aura of yours to hide it in your bag," Brock said getting a nod from Ash.

"Can I ask if you remember anything else?" Brock asked trying to be helpful, trying to figure this out to help Ash.

"No, I figured that it will come in time or if something triggers it, like with the performers at the Theatre," Ash shrugged putting his sketchbook back in his bag.

* * *

 **Pluto's realm**

Watching the timeline of her prince's world, Pluto was surprised when she saw a couple of familiar faces standing with Ash.

"Sailor Saturn is in the Prince's world . . . and those three, I know they are familiar but it has been centuries so my memories are a bit fuzzy," Sailor Pluto said as she also kept an eye on the world the princesses are also on.


	3. Lover revealed

**Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter of Moon's Aura, thank you to all that favored and followed as I wasn't to sure if people would actually like it. For this chapter, it will be part of the Mewtwo Returns movie in the Johto region so let's begin**

* * *

After beating Jasmine in his gym badge against her, Ash and friends found out that in order for him to get his seventh badge he must make a pass through Ecruteak city.

However, it the day turned bad when Team Rocket made their appearance.

Captured by the second in command, Domino, Ash, his friends, and the two professors watched as they saw a whole army of Rocket Grunts with ground and air equipment heading to the MT. Quena, a mountain said to have healing properties in the lake in the center of the mountain.

"We need to get out of here," Ash whispered but remembered that Domino took all of their Pokeballs and placed it on the table on the other side of the room.

"Please, you escaping? Don't even think about it. Soon Team Rocket will reclaim it's living weapon," the grunt said standing guard.

"Man-made or not all Pokemon deserves to be free," Brock argued.

"Ha, and how are you supposed to do that?" The grunt asked laughing.

"Everyone duck," Ash yelled out sending out an Aura Sphere, destroying the prison sell; however, before the grunt could do anything Ash punched him in the chest before knocking him out. "Pikachu come on out," Ash said releasing his starter from its Pokeball.

"How did you do that?" Cullen asks as he and his assistant Luna was shocked.

"Ash is an Aura Guardian," Misty said as she and Brock also reclaimed their Pokeballs.

Unable to speak, the two professors followed the three trainers on the way out. "Do you know where we're going?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm using my Aura as a type of sonar allowing me to find the quickest way out of here with the least resistant," Ash said knocking out two more grunts.

"When did you find time to do that?" Misty asked confused as she never saw Ash practice it.

"Talk later get away now," Brock argued.

Entering the garage, Ash could sense many grunts in the room, "Please tell me someone knows how to drive these things?" He asked. Before anyone could answer there was an alarm that resonated throughout the building.

"I can drive," Luna said almost panicking at the moment but Cullen was able to calm her down.

For Ash, it seems like memories were unlocking themselves revealing more of Ash's unknown past. "Go I'll cover you," Ash said surprising them all, but they saw that he was charging up an Aura Sphere. "There's a Humvee right behind us, I'll make a distraction then catch up when I'm done," he explained.

"Ash, don't it's too dangerous," Misty said scared for him.

"If I don't how are we going to get out of here?" Ash asked back, but smiled, "Go, I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, Ash rolled in chucking the Aura Spheres, destroying two of their Humvees and destroying three of the surrounding vehicles, catching the Grunt's attention, "Hey Assholes, I'm right here," Ash yelled before turning to his starter, "Pikachu Thunderbolt on the helicopters."

Seeing that Ash had all of the attention, the others were able to get into the Humvee and drive off.

Seeing that they were able to escape, Ash quickly saw a couple of grunts going after them, "No you don't, Charizard, Pidgeot Air Slash but aim for the tires," Ash shouted ducking under Pokemon attacks. "Now hit me with everything you've got," Ash smirked ducking under a charging punch grabbing the arm, as he spun, sending the grunt flying forcing him to collide with a couple other grunts.

"Pikachu, let's try a new move, Meteor Bolt," sending a bolt of electricity in the air, it almost reached the top of the hanger they were in before it split apart, acting like the ever so famous Draco Meteor. Watching the area around them explode, Ash saw a four-wheel ATV and making a dash for it, "Charizard, Pidgeot air escort," Ash shouted revving up the engine.

Pumping his Aura into the engine, Ash was taken back by the speed increase.

Seeing the mountain up ahead, "Charizard, Pidgeot Air Slash on the propellers," Ash instructed. Seeing a small hill, he shouted, "Charizard get ready to catch me," driving off the hill, Ash saw that he landed in the arms of his Fire/Flying-type.

Seeing Pidgeot flying underneath, Charizard let go so that Ash was riding on top of his Normal/Flying-type. "Come on, we need to catch up," Ash said and as they reached the tip the three Pokemon and one human saw their friends backed into a corner while Mewtwo was struggling in its chains.

"Pikachu: Meteor Bolt, Charizard: Fire Wave, Pidgeot: Air Slash."

Hearing attacks being called out, there were explosions everywhere, "It must be Ash," Brock realized.

"So you're the one the three idiots are always chasing after," a male said.

"And you must be the leader of Team Rocket," Ash said, turning around to see a man in an orange suit with a tannish furred Pokemon, with a red jewel in the center, and Domino standing on his right.

"Yes, I am in charge of those three idiots," the man said.

"Pikachu: Thunderbolt on the three devices," Ash said catching Mewtwo as it fell in the water.

Before the boss of Team Rocket could say anything, all the clones came to protect their leader.

" _Why do you help something unknown_?" Mewtwo asked, asking the question that was on its mind.

"Do I even need to answer that? I'm always willing to help those in need," Ash said.

After the situation with Mewtwo is over, Ash and the gang went to the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak city.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Looking around, Ash found himself viewing another set of memories. "Ok, what is it for today?"

Exploring the training grounds, Past Ash paused before hearing sounds of grunting and something being smacked.

Following the sounds, he saw that it was a female training against a dummy, as he made a step there was a crack and looking down Past Ash swore as he saw a tree branch, "Who's out there?" she demanded getting into a fighting stance.

" _At ease, it's only me_ ," Past Ash said stepping from behind the bushes, " _I was taking a stroll around and heard noise so I went to investigate_ ," he explained.

" _Sorry for jumping to conclusion Prince Lionel, I regularly do this during my free time_ ," she said removing a strand of hair from her face, not seeing Leonel's face brighten up a bit.

" _Can I ask for your name please_?" Lionel asked.

" _I am Princess Sorine, Sailor Jupiter_ ," Sorine answered flashing a smile.

For Ash, it felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him as more memories unlocked themselves. Feeling himself being pushed forward to where he was now in a ballroom.

" _Thank you for allowing my birthday to be held in the royal palace_ ," Sorine said bowing to the queen.

The ballroom itself was circular with silver pillars placed similar to a clock as food was centered around the dance hall. The band was centered in front of the tall double door leading to the garden.

As Sorine was greeting guests, she felt someone tap on her shoulder, " _Lionel?! I thought you were still on your training trip with your unit_?" she said hugging him, in the distance the queen and mother smiled as Lionel's sister giggled as the rest of her friends smiled/giggled as well.

" _My leading Commander was able to allow us to return early, I just came back just a couple hours ago_ ," he said giving his signature smile, but with his eyes closed he didn't see Sorine blush. " _Here I wanted to give you this, it's something I found in one of the neighboring allied kingdoms we explored through_ ," he added bringing out a decent size box.

Gently opening it, Sorine gasp as there were two items in it; the first was a silver ankle bracelet that spirals midway up the knee with a thunderbolt design following from top to bottom, and the second item was a necklace, silver chains of course, but the decor is are two gold thunderbolt but the gem is a yellow diamond that when hit by the light it actually looks like the separate strands in an actual thunderbolt.

" _T-this must cost a fortune_ ," Sorine said admiring the jewelry.

" _Actually, it was around a thousand, and that was at a discounted price_ ," Lionel corrected making her jaw drop.

For his mother, sister, and her friends they were all gasping, " _Hm, it seems my son really likes Sorine_ ," the queen whispered.

" _Can I put it on for you_?" Lionel asked blushing, scratching the back of his head.

Blushing in return, Sorine lifted her hair so that Lionel could place the necklace, " _There's a bonus to the necklace_ ," Lionel said snapping Sorine out of her shock.

" _What do you mean_?" she asked holding it up.

" _If you say a code phrase, it can be any of your choosing, it will morph into a shielded gauntlet_ ," he explained, not seeing the further shocked looks from his family and sister's friends.

Thinking of a phrase, Sorine chanted, " _Thundering Roar_ ," in a flash of light two elbow length shields appeared, the color is entirely silver but the lines were a darker silver ( **RK: think of the shield Steve had in the Infinity War** ).

" _Excuse me, everyone, it is time for the royal dance to begin. If the Princess is in the room can she please pick a partner_ ," turning to Sorine, Lionel fidgeted blushing when Sorine held out her hand.

" _Can I have this dance_?" she asked.

" _It would be my honor and pleasure_ ," Lionel responded.

As the pair was dancing, Ash felt himself being pulled out.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Waking up, Ash turned to his sketchbook and began drawing a portrait of the girl in his dreams, "I see that you remembered something?" Brock said seeing Ash suddenly bolt up from his sleep and went straight for his sketchbook.

"Yeah, I finally figured out the name of the girl in my dreams," Ash said as he was sketching.

"That's great, so what's the name?" Brock asked.

"Her name is Sorine," Ash answered, "From what my memories tell me, she's a close range fighter wielding electricity as her elemental power."

* * *

 **Pluto's Dimension**

* * *

Watching the flow of time, Pluto tensed feeling something enter her realm. Turning around she saw a female at the height of 5'-8" wearing a tight corset over which goes a tailcoat with a thigh length skirt. She had vibrant purple hair and royal and dark blue eyes, "Who are you?" Pluto asked getting her staff ready.

"I am Sailor Animus, the Sailor Scout of the Pokemon World," she answered.

"I was unaware that this world had a scout," Pluto answered.

"It was a couple years after the attack on the Silver Millennium," Sailor Animus answered, "I wish to pledge my allegiance to the royal family but do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Prince Lionel is reincarnated as Ash Ketchum, Sailor's Uranus and Neptune are his hidden guards, but Sailor Saturn is also in this world; however, Mistress 9 also inhabits her body as well," Sailor Pluto answered.

"I'll go see if I can find her civilian form," Sailor Animus said before disappearing.

Turning back to the time portal, Sailor Pluto saw that Sailor Animus stood next to Sailor Saturn, "So now two more to go," she said.

* * *

 **Sailor Animus is submitted by Amethyst-Pheonixx2003**


	4. Parts revealed

**Hey, everyone, this is the fourth chapter in the Moon's Aura story, I would like to announce that my shipping name for Ash and Makoto is AuraThundership, but enough about that and let's get on with the show.**

* * *

 **Pokemon League**

* * *

Arriving in the Pokemon League in the Johto region, the gang finally entered the Pokemon Center.

"Finally, it's about time," Misty said sitting down on the couch in the lobby, placing Togepi right next to her.

"I can't wait to meet all of the beautiful women," Brock happily stated seeing the females pass by.

"I'm going to call the Professor and tell him we've arrived," Ash said.

Watching over to the nearest video phone, Ash dialed in the Professor's number, " _Hello who's this? I can't seem to see you_ ," he said as the video screen showed the back of his head. Before Ash could say anything his Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to turn the Professor's head around, " _Ah, Ash I take it that you've finally arrived at the Pokemon League_ ," he said.

"Yeah, we just arrived and I just enlisted before calling you," Ash said.

" _That's excellent news, Gary just called yesterday telling me he arrived as well so I hope to see the both of you in the finals together_ ," the Professor said before cutting the connection.

"Hey Ash we were able to get a room," Misty said, "So let's drop off our stuff and explore before the battles start tomorrow," she added waving the card keys.

Exploring the sights, in the back of his mind Ash felt that something was out of place but ignored it in the end. Seeing the various stalls, the three friends played a couple games as well as tried most of the food. As usual, Ash and Misty had to keep on Brock to prevent a scene.

"So Ash do you know what you're doing for the preliminaries?" Brock asked as they took a small break.

"I looked it up on the website, but it said that they change it every year so I'm clueless so I'll just have to keep on my toes," Ash said.

"Well if it isn't our old friend," turning to the female voice the three were surprised to see the girls from the Theater.

"Sorry for asking just now, but can I ask for your names?" Ash asked trying not to say Vita-nee and Aita-nee.

"I'm Haruka, and this is Michiru," the blonde hair girl said introducing themselves.

"The names Brock," Brock said shaking hands with Haruka.

"My name is Misty and this little cutesy is Togepi," Misty stated holding up Togepi.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"Mr. Good show asked us to perform a couple songs for the semifinals, but we wanted to come early and watch the matches," Michiru said, trying so hard not to pull Ash into a hug.

"Sure this isn't the first gig we got but this seems a bit bigger than the usual ones we do," Haruka added.

Seeing that it was almost ten, the two groups separated, Brock and Misty already in the hotel room, "Hey Ash good luck in the League," Haruka said giving another hug. "Knock 'em dead Ash," Michiru said, and unable to hold back any longer she kissed him on the forehead.

Surprised, Ash could feel the sisterly bond and whispered out, "Vita-nee," and turning to Haruka he also said in a whispered, "Atia-nee."

Tearing up, Haruka threw caution out the wind as now both girls hugged him, "Lionel-chan," Michiru said crying with happiness.

"Do you remember everything?" Haruka asked.

"Only bits of it, I started remembering after getting involved with the Chosen One Prophecy back in the Orange Islands," Ash said, "I remember a couple things, just a couple months ago I remembered Sorine," he added.

Michiru smiled, "We'll talk later little brother gist focus on winning the League," she said kissing him on the forehead once more. "You better be the winner or else you'll be going through the grinder," Haruka firmly said but Ash could sense the hint of fondness.

"I'll talk to you both, I promise," Ash said.

The next morning, Ash and the gang were in the training grounds, "So you're saying that out of the 200 hundred trainers only 48 pass for the League itself?" Ash said as they were waiting for his turn.

"Yup that's correct, it was made this way so that each trainer can battle three times but still be able to pass with only one loss," Brock said.

At the training fields, Ash was getting ready to face his opponent, Salvador from Cherrygrove City, "The third C-Block screening match is now in session," the ref announced as along the fence were children and adults watching with interest gleaming in their eyes. "The match between Salvador, of Cherrygrove City, and Ash, of Pallet Town, shall now begin and now let's see who send out their Pokemon first," on the screen the colors began to flash between Ash and his opponent.

"Depending on which screen lights up, the Prince will either be at a disadvantage or not," Haruka said as she and Michiru were underneath the tree watching Ash's match.

Seeing the lights shine on Ash, Michiru got worried, "Oh no, Ash is at a disadvantage," she said putting her notebook down.

"Please this is the Prince we're talking about, I'm sure he'll make it through with flying colors," Haruka grinned.

"Pikachu, let's give them a shock," Ash said, choosing his starter for his first match.

"Furret, time to start sweeping up the competition," Salvador followed.

"Let's see what move you do first," Ash told himself, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," charging up electricity, the Electric-type Pokemon fired its attack.

"Furret: Double Team," duplicating itself the Normal-type surrounded Pikachu.

"Pikachu let's use that move we've been working on in secret," Ash called out, and nodding Pikachu began to spin while also releasing electricity.

"Furret," Salvador shouted as he was caught off guard by the out of the box strategy.

"See told you," Haruka smirked seeing that Michiru staring at the field in worry, pecking her on the cheek.

"Fine, you're correct and I was wrong," Michiru said blushing.

"Furret use Dig to escape," Salvador said hoping to use this as a time to rethink his strategy.

Looking around Ash remembered one of the Professor's lessons in countering the move Dig, "Pikachu sense the vibrations in the ground to look for Furret," Ash said. Seeing gravel start to shake to the left and slightly behind him, Ash shouted, "Pikachu 8 o'clock, jump and use Iron Tail," jumping at the sound of his trainer, Pikachu dodged the lunge landing swift strike to the midsection.

"Furret: Swift," Salvador ordered, but that was blocked by the counter Ash had his Pikachu use. "This isn't good," he told himself seeing Furret start to tire out, "Furret: Dig once more," he shouted.

"Pikachu put all of your strength into Iron Tail and slam your tail on the ground," Ash shouted and to the shock and amazement to everyone watching, the earth actually shook, it was a small shake but everyone within a couple yards could feel it.

Waiting with baited breath, they saw Furret climb out of the hole, "Um buddy are you al-," before Salvador could finish his sentence Furret collapsed.

"Furret is unable to battle making Pikachu the winner, and that means Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will be moving on," the referee said.

"Hey is your Furret alright?" Ash asked as he went to go meet Salvador in the middle.

"Yeah he's alright but man you completely steamrolled over me," he said depressed, sad that he was already out of the League.

"Please your Furret was at a pretty high level from what I saw when it used Double Team," Ash complimented.

Making it through his next two rounds with little trouble, Ash soon finds himself in the Pokemon League Pokemon Center. Looking up at the screen, Ash saw a couple of familiar faces, "Of course Gary made it through," Ash muttered, "Hey look it's Harrison," Brock said seeing the face, "He made it past the screening," he added.

"Hey, Mr. Goodshow can you please explain how the Semifinals go?" Ash asked seeing the man standing behind him.

"Of course Ash, the Silver Conference Semifinal is fought between three members of each block and those with the most points can making to the next round," Mr. Goodshow explained. "Only 16 trainers are allowed to enter the Victory Tournament," he added.

"Wow, I guess it really is an uphill battle," Misty said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Standing next to his mother, Lionel watched as three older female enter the throne room, to Ash only Vita and Atia but only the third woman had clothing similar to the other females but only in a darker color, " _Speak, why do you come here in great haste_?" the queen demanded.

" _Lady Serenity, we bring troubling news spies in the far outer rim have sent an alarming warning that there are forces that are currently in the wings ready to attack_ ," Vita answered.

" _Please, I call heresy we have been at peace for centuries why would anyone want to attack us_ ," one of the nobles asked.

" _Most likely because of greed_ ," Lionel stated, " _They envy us for our happiness and wealth so that wish to take it for themselves by force_ ," he pointed out.

" _My son is correct, Sailor Neptune do you know when they will attack_?" the queen asked.

" _From my spies have told me they are unsure; however, he has noticed an increase in the creation and building of weapons_ ," she answered.

" _But why attack now, why not all the other times our forces were weakened due to our peaceful times_ ," his sister questioned.

" _Sailor Neptune when did your spies hear of the attack_?" Lionel asked having a probability as to why they are attacking now of all times.

" _Word spread of a potential attack a couple days after the queen announced Princess Serenity's hand to the Prince of Earth in marriage_ ," Vita answered.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

At the Opening Ceremony, everyone was waiting for the runner to enter the stadium with the torch in hand. Unknown to Ash, Pluto was standing with Haruka and Michiru, "So he remembers some memories of his past incarnation," Pluto said as the pair updated the Guardian of Time.

"Yes, Michiru was impatient and decided to act on her sisterly duties," Haruka said as they giggled at Michiru's blush.

"I wish to inform you that Sailor Saturn's soul was also sent to this world with the young prince," Pluto revealed after a moment of silence, "And to add to this news, the Mistress 9 joined her."

"Great if only we had another scout," Michiru said.

"Actually we do," Pluto answered, "A couple of months ago, Sailor Animus, the Sailor Scout for this world, came to me offing allegiance but has to put her search for Sailor Saturn's reincarnation to enter the Silver Conference."

"Do you know her Civilian form?" Haruka asked.

Wordlessly, Pluto points to a female with a vibrant burgundy hair wearing a long sleeve shirt, showing a bit of her stomach area, with skinny jeans and running shoes. "Her Civilian name is named Sakura Sapphire," Pluto answered the unasked question.

Finally seeing the torch runner enter the scene, "Now that the torch has been lit let it remind you to always keep moving forward and do not regret a single moment," Mr. Goodshow said.

* * *

 **Pokemon Stadium, next day**

* * *

In the Pokemon Center the next day, Ash was looking for his picture, "Cool it looks like I'm facing a girl name Macy," he said.

"Hey, Ash did you learn about your first opponent?" Misty asked as they saw him in the breakfast room.

"Yeah, Macy's a Fire-type trainer with an Electabuzz for the Water-types," Ash said.

"So I take it you already have a Pokemon or a plan," Brock stated.

"Yeah, Phanpy for Electabuzz, and stick to long range for the most part," Ash said. Seeing that there was time before his match with Macy, Ash opted to go sightseeing around the stalls.

"Hey little bro," Haruka said waving towards Ash.

"Atia-nee," Ash said as he walked up to them, "How are you enjoying the Conference so far?" he asked taking a bite of the offered food.

"It's going fine so far, Vita and I already have a song in mind for you," Atia smiled.

"Seriously? Can I listen to it please," Ash asked.

"Nope, you'll have to listen to it when you reach the final four," Michiru smiled, "But you should head to the stadium soon as your match is getting closer," she added.

"Got it, see you both later," Ash said heading to the League.

At the stadium field, Ash saw his friends and non-blood related sister watching them, "Welcome to the first C-Block battle between Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town, and Macy Becker, of Mahogany Town. This will be a three on three match with the winner being decided when all the Pokemon on one side is unable to battle," as the ref was talking, Ash was mentally preparing himself.

"Now trainers let's see who sends out their Pokemon first," similar to yesterday, the screens began to flash between the two trainers before landing on Macy's picture. "And the first move will go to Macy from Mahogany Town with Ash Ketchum following," the referee stated.

"Now I'm going to show you the power of Fire-type Pokemon," Macy said, "Go Slugma," she shouted releasing a shell-less snail-like Pokemon made out of magma.

"Floatzel let's cool her off," Ash said revealing one of his traded Pokemon.

Once the Ref started the match Macy went first, "Slugma Flamethrower," she shouted watching as her first Pokemon released a stream of flames.

"Dodge then use Water Gun," Ash countered.

As the stream of flames came close to the Sinnoh Water-type, Floatzel rolled dodged to the left before retaliating. "Not so fast, Slugma Double Team," with a quick command, Slugma dodged the Water Gun.

"Impressive, but not good enough, Floatzel: Neptune's Protection," everyone was shocked when Floatzel was able to both protect itself and attack at the same time. In the stands Michiru smiled, "Looks like the Prince is starting to remember our attacks," Haruka noted.

"Now include Swift in the assault," not letting up Slugma was defeated due to the onslaught of the attack. "Slugma is unable to battle so the winner is Floatzel," the ref broadcasted before the cheers erupted.

"That was an unbelievable counter to my own plan against Water-type Pokemon," Macy said returning her Slugma.

"I like to be unpredictable so thinking outside the box is my way of battle," Ash smirked, and as he was focused on the field and not his opponent or the crowd, he didn't see the blushing of different girls.

"Electabuzz you're up," Macy shouted.

"Floatzel return," returning his Water-type, Ash brought out a different Pokemon, "Stand your ground Donphan," appearing before his trainer, Donphan released a battle cry from it.

A bit nervous, Macy went for another switch returning Electabuzz, "Quilava time to fight," she said.

"Donphan: Earthquake and Stone Edge," slamming its trunk on the ground the earth shook and while the earth was shaking pieces of it lifted in the air forming small caveman like spearheads before launching themselves at the Fire-type.

"Oh no, Quilava can you still fight?" Macy asked watching as her Quilava struggled to get up, "Please I know you can keep on fighting I believe in you," she shouted. To everyone's amazement Quilava began to glow, "No way it's evolving," Brock said, "This could be bad for Ash," Misty added.

"Congratulations to your Quilava evolving, but I do have to remind you that we are currently in a battle," Ash said smiling at the interactions between Pokemon and human.

"That's right, Typhlosion let's use your new move," Macy shouted and beginning to run Typhlosion's body erupted into flames, "That's Flame Charge," she said excitedly.

"Donphan, let's give our opponent our all shall we," seeing Donphan nod, Ash went into action, "Donphan use Bulldoze to disrupt the flames before unleashing another Stone Edge before finishing up with Rolling Impact." Getting straight to work, Donphan slammed its trunk on the ground once more, but this time it looked like the turn was turned into liquids as it started to shake similar to water when something is dropped in it.

Being forced to stop, Typhlosion was sent into the air due to one of the shakes right in front of it, and being unable to block the Stone Edge the Johto Fire-type starter was left open to the final attack knocking it out. "Typhlosion is unable to battle meaning that Donphan is the winner," the ref broadcasted.

Sighing, Macy knew that the day wasn't in her favor, but despite the odds being stacked against her, she was going down fighting. "Electabuzz return to the field," seeing the Electric-type enter the field, Ash saw that his Donphan was close to exhausted.

"Donphan return, you did well," he said then taking out another Pokeball, "Take flight, Soldier of the sky." In the stands, everyone was shocked, "What is Ash thinking of, everyone knows that Flying-types are weak to electricity," Misty shouted.

"Ash may be planning something," Brock said.

"Of course the Prince would do something like this," Pluto said remembering all the times he pulled something off that scared even her.

"Electabuzz: Thunderbolt?" Macy shouted.

"Pidgeot: Hurricane to protect yourself," Ash countered.

Surprising everyone, once more, Pidgeot released whipping winds with the bird at the center and once the bolt of electricity got even closer it vanished.

"Pidgeot: Twisting Slash," Ash instructed.

Flapping its wings, a tornado is formed heading straight for the unprepared Electabuzz, "Electabuzz: Protect," Macy snapped. Once the shield was formed, Electabuzz was protected.

"Pidgeot: Air Cutter at the base of the shield," Ash ordered watching the S-shaped attack fly and disrupt the shield.

"Electabuzz we need to finish this so use Swift," Macy shouted.

Eyes narrowing, Ash chanted, "Soldier of the Sky, Swift as the wind, Lend thy power, Pidgeot: Streamline Tornado Strike," as Pidgeot flashed a sky blue glow, the Normal/Flying-type summoned the Twister before diving right in.

This time Michiru smirked, "I think that is a modification of one of your attacks," Haruka smiled.

"Oh no, Electabuzz: Thunderbolt at full power," Macy cried out, but it was a pointless attempt as the electricity bounced off.

After the dust cleared, Electabuzz found itself in a crater, "Electabuzz is unable to battle and with all of Macy's Pokemon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner," the referee shouted.

In the center of the field, Macy and Ash shook hands, "You were amazing out there," Macy said, "Thank you weren't bad yourself," Ash complimented.


	5. League begins

**I don't know how many of these I can update until my birthday on the 16 but I feel like I am making a good progress, so anyways let's begin**

* * *

Winning against his second opponent the previous day, Ash and his friends went to watch the various trainers. In one field, the group of friends went to watch one female trainer with Pokemon, not from the known regions.

"She's from a region farther than either Kanto or Johto," Brock said this time actually not trying to gush about how cute she is, "As a matter of fact she's from the Alola region but has traveled through other regions," he added.

For Ash, he was quite, " _Do I know this girl? Her Aura certainly feels familiar but I don't know I still have memories missing . . . I'll talk to Atia-nee and Vita-nee later on_ ," he silently told himself.

"Hey, Ash are you alright you're a lot quieter than normal?" Misty asked seeing that Ash wasn't responding to her question.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking how hard this may be," Ash said.

"Of course it's going to be hard for you," an arrogant voice said, "Everything is hard for an idiot like you."

"Gary," Ash said seeing Gary with his cheerleaders.

"Gary, Gary is the man if he can't do it no one can," the cheerleaders chanted, "That's right, what you did was luck, pure luck and one of these days it's all going to run out and you'll be crying in the dark while everyone will be celebrating my victory," Gary said walking away.

"I'm so glad he left or else I was going to punch him and hoped he chokes on his teeth," Ash muttered.

"You can use my mallet if you want," Misty offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ash will most likely use his Aura to power it," Brock remembered.

Finding a secluded part of the forest near the league, Ash enjoyed the quiet moment in life, "Sakura is a tough opponent, her pokemon are from regions not of either Kanto or Johto, but that won't stop me," he said.

"You always did enjoy the quiet parts of life," Haruka said as she and Michiru.

"Atia-nee, Vita-nee can I ask you something," Ash asked, remembering his dream/vision.

"What can we help with little brother?" Haruka asked.

"In one of my dream/vision, there were rumors of an attack on the moon. Does this involve anything?" Ash asked.

"Yes, if you can't remember the reason for it, the reason for the attack is because of a jealous queen who wanted the man your sister is engaged to," Michiru explained.

"So she became a jealous bitch and wanted revenge," Ash said only to wince when Michiru smacked him on the back on the head.

"Just because we're not related doesn't mean I'm not above smacking you when you swear," the Scout of Water said smacking him again for emphases, ignoring Haruka's laugh.

Seeing that his fight was about to begin, Ash teleported to the League building.

* * *

 **Pokemon League**

* * *

"Welcome to the Quarter-Finals of the Pokemon League Silver Conference," the announcer broadcasted. "In the red corner is the female trainer of both beauty and strength, with Pokemon not seen in Johto, I give you Sakura Sapphire." Stepping onto the field, she had a big fan base, though it is mostly made up of boys.

"In the green side, the trainer that thinks outside the box, the teenage boy of unpredictability, I give you Ash Ketchum." Stepping into the light, Ash waved to the mass of fangirls.

"This will be a six on six Pokemon battle and the match will be decided when all the Pokemon on one side of the field is unable to battle," the ref explained. "We will now decide who gets to send out their Pokemon first," as the trainer's respective colors flash everyone held their breaths when it landed on Sakura's color.

"Kyanite sparkle under the moon," Sakura shouted revealing a Sylveon, a shiny one as well.

Mentally scrolling through his Pokemon he had on hand, Ash unclipped a Pokeball, "Metagross stand your ground."

"Battle begin," the ref shouted throwing his hands down.

"Kyanite: Night Daze," she shouted watching her Pokemon send out a shockwave of dark energy.

"Light Screen followed by Earthquake," Ash shouted knowing something was up as a Pokemon like Sylveon can't learn a Dark-type attack. "Now use Hammer Arm Followed by Brick Break," faster than expected, Metagross sent Sylveon flying a decent couple feet. "Now Psychic," eyes glowing blue, the attack should have worked but nothing happened.

"So I was right," Ash said, "A Fairy-type like Sylveon can't use a Dark-type move like Night Daze and to add to that only Dark-type Pokemon are immune to Psychic-type moves," Ash explained, surprising everybody.

"It looks like those lessons paid off," Professor Oak said watching Ash's explanation on TV.

"Onyx reveal yourself the gig is up," Sakura said and jumping in the air, there was a brief neon purple shine before a fox-like Pokemon appeared.

"Zoroark, a Pokemon similar to the Ditto line but can only copy the appearance and not the moves that form has," Ash explained.

"Your smarter than I thought Ketchum," Sakura smirked, "But don't think that'll allow you a winning chance," she added.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ash said returning the smirk.

"Onyx: Aerial Ace then Night Slash," Sakura shouted.

"Earthquake followed by Iron Defense," Ash countered.

3/4th of the way towards Metagross, Zoroark stumbles from the earthquake but was able to launch the Night Slash before eating dirt. Taking on a metallic shine, Metagross was able to handle the Dark-type attack with little difficulty.

"Aerial Ace with Gyro Ball and Hammer Arm."

Hovering above the ground the triple combo attack slammed into Zoroark, who promptly slammed into the barrier protecting the civilians watching.

"Onyx!? Are you alright?" Sakura asked watching her Pokemon get up, "Please I know you can still fight," she added. Finally standing up, Zoroark took one step before falling on its stomach, eyes swirled showing that it was knocked out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle so the winner is Metagross," the referee announced.

"You did great Onyx take a good rest," Sakura whispered returning her fainted Pokemon. "Jasper trap them in a spell of love," she shouted revealing a reptile Pokemon.

"Rain Dance," eyes glowing clouds started to form above the stadium, and thanks to the field being purely dirt it started to turn all muddy like.

" _I knew I should have taught Jasper Sunny Day, but no I didn't think that someone had Rain Dance on any of their Pokemon_ ," Sakura thought, "Dragon Pulse," she ordered.

"Psychic to send it right back followed by Psyshock," Ash counted.

On the field, Jasper rolled dodged but was unprepared for three psychic bolts heading straight towards it.

"Acrobatics followed by Poison Jap," Sakura instructed.

"Widespread Earthquake," Ash once again countered.

* * *

 **In the stands**

* * *

In the stands, Haruka and Michiru were discussing the match.

"It seems that the Young Prince is starting to remember how he fights, even if he isn't the one fighting," Haruka said.

"Yes, and from what Pluto has told us it was a lot better than before where he would just charge in without thinking," Michiru added. Looming towards the field they saw Jasper falling to a Bulldoze.

* * *

 **Back to the field**

* * *

"Peridot, take to the sky," Sakura shouted bringing a Pokemon no one in the crowd has ever seen before.

"From the looks of it, that Pokemon is a Grass-type but might be a Flying-type as well," Ash muttered turning to his Metagross seeing that the Steel-type was already panting, "Metagross return," Ash commanded. Unclipping another Pokeball, he shouted, "Take to the sky's, Soldier of the sky."

"Peridot: Razor Wind," in a combination of Ominous Wind and Razor Leaf Pidgeot was having a tough time trying to fight the winds.

"Pidgeot: Hurricane followed by Aerial Wing," Ash shouted watching his first Flier dispel the dark winds before vanishing in a flash slamming Decidueye in the chest.

"Peridot: Toxic Blade," as a neon green blade appeared in Decidueye's hand there was an outer glow of a neon purple color.

"Pidgeot: Steel Wings in both wings to block it," Ash shouted, "Now use Return," while some scoffed at that weak move they were a bit surprised when Decidueye was sent back a couple feet. "Now Air Blitz," a combination of both Air Cutter and Air Slash.

Taking a beating, Sakura could see that she was on the losing end, "Peridot: Spirit Shackle," notching an arrow Decidueye fired it at Pidgeot's shadow where once it hit the shadow, Pidgeot glowed a ghostly blue before it formed chains connecting to the ground.

"Let me guess, this prevents me from switching Pokemon," Ash guessed.

"That's right," Sakura smiled.

"Planet of the Sky, Bringer of Wind, Blow away all the enemies before me, Pidgeot: Typhoon Impact." With a combination of Giga Impact, Hurricane, Twister, and Quick Attack so with all those movies Peridot fell.

"Decidueye is unable to battle, and with three of Sakura's Pokemon unable to battle we will take a 10-minute break," the referee announced.

* * *

 **Ash's room**

* * *

Sitting in his Desk, Ash was thinking over his next few strategies, "I can't get cocky now of all times, getting cocky will end badly for me," Ash told himself with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ash noticed something that wasn't there, "When did I get a tattoo? I'll ask Vita-nee and Atia-nee when I see them," Ash told himself before hearing that the ten minutes were almost up.

* * *

 **On the field**

* * *

Returning to the field, both trainers stared at each other.

"Kyanite, sparkle under the moon," Sakura shouted.

"Pikachu, let's give them a shock," Ash called out.

"Battle begin," the referee announced.

"Kyanite: Swift," Sakura shouted.

"Pikachu: Counter Shield," Ash instructed defending and attacking at the same time.

"That's going to be a problem to avoid," Sakura muttered. "Kyanite: Fairy Wind followed by Dazzling Gleam where Pikachu lands," she commanded.

Without even having Ash needing to say anything, Pikachu rolled dodged firing a ball of electricity destroying the Fairy-type move.

"Pikachu: Electro Meteor," watching in pure awe, the Electro Ball that was shot in the air before it exploded into smaller spheres. Due to the amount of the orbs, Kyanite took some major hits.

Sakura was at a standstill as trying to get in close Kyanite would get hit with the Counter Shield and trying to attack from a distance would get her nowhere.

"Kyanite: Moonblast," Kyanite shouted.

"Pikachu cut it half with a Thunder powered Iron Tail. With a minor explosion, Pikachu was able to cut the beam in half.

"Pikachu: Voltage Impact," with that single command Ash won the fourth round.

Returning Kyanite, Sakura shouted, "Fly high, Alexandrite," bursting out of the Pokeball was a Noivern.

"Return to the sky, Pidgeot," appearing out of the Pokeball, the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon stared at its opponent.

"Alexandrite: Dragon Rush," enveloped in a blue and green skeleton dragon.

"Twister to counter then follow it up with a Wing Attack Quick Attack combo."

Forming a tornado, the skeletal dragon plowed through the winds landing the hit on Pidgeot. "Now Dragon Claw," Sakura shouted.

Taking the hit, Pidgeot was able to get stabilized, "Pidgeot: Quick Attack and Wing Attack." Retaliating, Pidgeot went in fast landing the attack multiple times.

"Dragon Claw," Sakura ordered.

"Dance of the Flock," as the feathers fall, Pidgeot multiplied using Double Team.

"Get rid of them all with Draco Meteor," firing the attack, it exploded separating into smaller meteors. "What? Where did Pidgeot go?" Sakura asked.

"Aerial Blitz," Ash shouted and from above Pidgeot's attack slammed into the surprised Noivern, "Now Airline Strike," using Aerial Ace, and Quick Attack, Pidgeot landed the combo attack, "Now Twister," at close range the bat-dragon Pokemon was knocked back a good couple feet.

"Twister combed with Dragon Rush."

With the combination, Pidgeot was also knocked back a couple feet. Seeing that both of their Pokemon tired, Ash called out, "Hey Sakura, one final attack?" Thinking on it Sakura nodded, "Yeah Sure, why not."

"Planet of the Wind, Swift and Powerful, Finish thy opponent," Ash began to chant.

"Alexandrite: Dragon Impact/Pidgeot: Streamline Striker," they both shouted at the same time. Out of the smoke, both Pokemon fell to the ground as both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle so this round is a draw," the referee shouted.

"Chalcedony everything falls to you," Sakura shouted sending out her final Pokemon.

"Alolan Ninetales," Ash said seeing the snow white coat. "Go Metagross," appearing back on the field, the Steel-type looked recovered.

"Chalcedony: Dazzling Gleam," Sakura shouted.

"Earth's Protection," this move involved using Rock Tomb as a wall before reinforcing it with Iron Defense. "Now Earthquake," trying to stand upright, the Alolan Ninetales was hit with a Hammer Arm powered Gyro Ball.

"Blizzard follow by Ice Shard," Sakura instructed watching her final Pokemon summoning a quick blizzard followed by forming shards of ice launching them at the Steel-type.

"Gyro Ball to counter followed by Bulldoze," Ash called out.

"Jump off of the wave and use Icicle Impact," doing as told, Ninetales soared through the air surrounding itself in ice heading straight towards Metagross.

"Deflect it with Gyro Ball then use Flash Cannon," Ash instructed.

Watching with bated breath the Alolan Ninetales slowly got up and from Sakura's side, she knew it wouldn't be long until this match was over. "Chalcedony let's give it out all and use Frozen's Wrath."

"Metagross: Flash Cannon one more time."

As two separate explosions occurred, the two trainers and the crowd watched ad Metagross was the only one left standing. "Ninetales is unable to battle and with all six of Sakura's Pokemon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Quarter-Finals."

Meeting in the middle, as the two shook hands, Ash felt something jolt through his body, "Good Game Ash," Sakura complimented, "Thanks, you didn't do bad yourself," Ash returned. Separating Ash didn't hear Sakura mutter, "It's good to see that you are healthy Prince Lionel."

Meeting up with his friends, Misty said, "That was amazing, you were incredible out there." Brock gave Ash a manly hug, "Misty's right that was a great battle."

"Thank you two, it did seem pretty hard but I used what I knew worked with it," Ash said.

As the group went their own way doing separate things, Ash ran into his sisters in all but blood. "Very impressive little bro," Michiru smiled, "Not so bad squirt," Haruka smirked ruffling his hair.

"Vita-nee," Ash cried out trying to fix his hair.

"Seeing as you have the rest of the day off what do you want to do?" Michiru asked.

"Don't you still have songs to write?" Ash asked.

"We already know the songs for you and your next opponent; however, we neglected to mention that each of the four final competitors having their own little band and we're your band," Haruka smirked at Ash's shocked look.

Seeing the musical instruments, Ash couldn't help but ask, "Was I any good with an instrument back on the Moon?"

Michiru smiled while Haruka eye rolled, "Good? You were the best but that's due to Michiru teaching you everything she knew when, although your favorites were the Ocarina, Flute, and the Violin."

"Think you can reteach it to me?" Ash asked, "My match isn't until tomorrow so we have plenty of time and it might even unlock more of my memories."

Happily nodding, Michiru pulled out a flute that was silver in color but near the mouthpiece is a crescent moon with a lightning bolt between the two tips. "This is what Sorine gave you for your 17th birthday when you told her that you were taking lessons from me," holding it, Ash felt more memories of his past being unlocked.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" _Happy birthday Lionel_ ," everyone said surprisingly his past self.

" _Wow, when did you get everything ready so soon?"_ He asked his mother.

" _I had the generals and commanders to make you stay a bit longer and to take a shower at the barracks_ ," she answered, " _Now run along and join the others_ ," she said.

" _Happy birthday Leo-nii_ ," his sister said hugging him.

" _Thank you, little sister_ ," he said returning the hug. After everyone else gave him hugs as well, " _Happy birthday, Leo-kun_ ," Sorine said blushing.

" _Thank you, my beautiful lightning bolt_ ," he said admiring her single sleeve dress.

As the party got underway, it was time for presents, " _Here I had this made for you_ ," Sorine stated. Opening the box, he saw a silver flute, " _When you told me that Vita was teaching you how to play a couple instruments I knew this would be an excellent present_ ," she said blushing.

" _I love it_ ," he said putting it down and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"I take it that you remember something," Haruka asked.

"Yeah . . . This is the flute my beautiful lightning bolt gave me," Ash said, "How did you get it?" He asked putting the flute in his hands.

"Sailor Pluto," Michiru answered, "She was searching the field for our weapons when she stumbled upon it in your room."

Putting the flute to his lips, Ash just let his heart guide him.

(Play Aquarion Evol Genesis of Aquarion)

As he began to play, Michiru and Haruka were in awe with his Aura actually sung along as an image of Lionel and Sorine were dancing to the music.

"Holy Queen Serenity," Haruka said as Michiru was speechless.

With the song winding down, Lionel kissed Sorine one last time before entering Ash's body while Sorine herself slowly vanished.

Turning to Ash both Michiru and Haruka hugged him as they saw the tears start to flow. "It hurts, not remembering your past. It feels like my heart is being stabbed in the heart every time I can't remember everything," he cried.

"Sh, it's going to be alright little brother you'll see Sorine, we promise," Michiru whispered rubbing Ash's back.

After recovering, Michiru retaught Ash how to play the flute.

* * *

 **Next day**

* * *

Waiting for his name to be called, Ash was calming breaths.

"Welcome one and all for the Semi-Finals of Johto's Silver Conference. Introducing the green trainer, with his Introduction song Back In Black, I give you Harrison Rick," the announcer called out.

On the screen is a trainer of average height wearing the shorts and shirt combo.

"Introducing the red trainer, known for his ability to surprise his opponents, with the beautiful female duo of Haruka and Michiru playing his introduction Credens Justitiam (Magica Madoka Mami's Theme), I give you Ash Ketchum." Entering the field, Misty, Brock, and his mother was surprised by his new outfit. His new wardrobe is comprised of silver jeans and running shoes in a black color with the laces also being silver in color while his upper half is covered in a white button up with a silverish blue jacket and a handkerchief to finish up the look. The accessories was a silver chained necklace that had a crescent moon on it. Pikachu on his usual shoulder as well.

"What's with the new look?" Harrison asked impressed.

"Thought I could go for a new look," Ash admitted adjusting his handkerchief, "What do you think?" He asked with his signature grin

"Ask the screaming fangirls," he said pointing to the girls in the crowd.

"This will be a full Six on Six Pokemon battle, substitutions are allowed, and the battle will be decided when all six Pokemon are unable to battle," the ref regulated. "Now to decide who goes first," once again their respective colors begin to flash on the wheel before landing on Ash's color.

Ash, without even thinking, plucked out a Pokeball and tossed into the air, "Go Primeape." Appearing on the field it bashed its gloved hands together.

"Miltank, you're up first," Harrison said and despite being at a type disadvantage, Ash knew how strong it can be as Harrison saw Ash glare at it, "Um Ash is something wrong?" He asked.

"Let's just say that me and the Miltank family have a disliking towards each other," Ash said.

"Um ok, Miltank use Rollout," Harrison shouted.

"Get ready for a Mach Punch Primeape," Ash called out.

"That's what I thought, Miltank jump and use Mega Kick," Harrison ordered.

"Roll forward then use Low Kick," Ash instructed.

Dodging the Body Slam, Primeape was about to quickly turn around, mid-roll and kicked Miltank's foot from under it. "Now Seismic Toss," Ash ordered.

"Miltank try freeing yourself by using Double Slap," Harrison shouted.

Up in the air, Miltank furiously slapped its opponent but Primeape was hanging on until they both reached the ground head first. Seeing that Primeape was the first to get up, Ash shouted, "Primeape give them the old one-two punch."

Using Mach Punch, Primeape landed some major damage.

"Miltank: Milk Drink," Harrison ordered.

"No you don't, Primeape Earthquake," Ash counted stopping Miltank from healing itself.

"You must really hate Miltank," Harrison guessed. "Miltank use Milk D-," he was interrupted when Ash shouted, "Not so fast, Primeape Aerial Ace followed up by Close Combat."

Vanishing in a flash, Primeape unleashed a fury of attacks knocking it out. "Miltank is unable to battle the winner is Primeape," the referee announced.

"Kecleon, vanish in the shadows," Harrison said bringing out his second Pokemon.

"Primeape can you still fight?" Ash asked seeing Primeape grunt and nod.

"Kecleon: Camouflage," taking a second for it to work, Kecleon vanished into the dirt.

"Stay calm Primeape," Ash said seeing his Fighting-type start to twitch, "Draw Kecleon out with Earthquake." Slamming its foot on the ground the earth shook, "Primeape: Aerial Combat," Ash ordered seeing Kecleon go flying.

" _He must be saving his better Pokemon for the second half_ ," Ash thought as Kecleon was defeated.

"Hypo, hypnotize them," Harrison shouted.

"Primeape return," Ash called out before taking off another Pokeball, "Draw your blade Bisharp," he chanted.

"That's not a Pokemon I've seen before," Harrison said as his Pokedex couldn't scan it.

"I had around 30 Tauros from the Pokemon Safari in Kanto and before I left for Johto I traded ten for two Pokemon from Hoenn to Alola," Ash explained.

"Hypno: Psychic," but as the neon blue eyes indicated that the move was in play Bisharp wasn't moving at all. "So Bisharp a Dark-type," Harrison said.

"That's right, Bisharp: Faint Attack followed by Night Slash," Ash ordered.

"Hypno: Disable," Harrison countered, cutting off Bisharp's Night Slash.

"Good choice," Ash complimented, "Bisharp: Thunder Edge," is a combination of Thunder Wave and Stone Edge.

"Hypno: Protect," Harrison snapped.

"Dark Pulse at the base of the shield," Ash instructed.

Firing at the base of the shield, Hypno was having trouble stabilizing the shield; however, it wasn't long before it broke leaving Hypno open for an assault. "Hypno is unable making Bisharp and with three of Harrison's three Pokemon unable to battle we will be taking a short break," the referee announced.

* * *

 **In the stands**

* * *

In the higher sections of the stands, Michiru and Haruka were watching their little brother conquer the field.

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune it is an honor to finally meet you," Sakura voiced.

"Sailor Animus, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Michiru returned.

"My I didn't think you were this cute," Haruka purred.

"Haruka," Michiru scolded.

"Hey I'm just looking, I still love you," Haruka said kissing her.

"So how has the Prince been?" Sakura asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright, but he was depressed when he remembered Princess Sorine," Michiru answered.

"Ah, Prince Lionel was close to Princess Sorine," Sakura noted.

"Shush, the match is about to start," Haruka stated.

* * *

 **Back on the field**

* * *

"Steelix, crush your opponent," Harrison shouted.

"Donphan, stand your ground," Ash shouted, "Donphan: Earthquake," he ordered. Striking hard and fast, Steelix gained some major damage.

"Steelix: Dragon Breath," Harrison ordered.

"Rollout to dodge followed by Earthquake," Ash countered.

As Steelix reared up its head Donphan was already rolling away from being targeted before slamming its trunk on the ground.

"Steelix get yourself together and give them a little payback and use your own Earthquake," now taking its own attack, Harrison wasn't done, "Now get in close for Ice Fang."

Quicker than expected, Steelix got a lucky hit on the tusks and trunk froze, "Oh Steelix froze Donphan's body what will Ash Ketchum do?" The anchorman asked.

"Donphan: Fire Fang," Ash said as the ice slowly melted.

"Steelix: Giga Impact," Harrison shouted.

Without saying anything as both Ash and Donphan were really calm, "Donphan now," Ash shouted as Donphan morphed into a ball and rolled away, making Steelix slam into the ground and froze.

"Planet Uranus, Strong, and Swift, Lend me your Power, Donphan invoke World Shaker," Ash chanted, with a combination of Ancient Power surrounded by Stone Edge with Earth Power as a base.

As everyone was surprised the scouts were a bit surprised, "So he remembered my attack," Haruka noted.

"I have to admit that's really impressive," Harrison said seeing the move in action as it knocked out Steelix. "Go Houndoom," he shouted.

Seeing Donphan was panting, Ash switched Pokemon, "Primeape it's your turn to fight."

"Rain Dance," Ash began cutting off Houndoom's literal firepower, "Now use Stone Edge as a cover for Close Combat."

" _Man is all of Ash's Pokemon this quick_?" Harrison mentally asked itself. "Houndoom: Payback," he ordered.

"Revenge," Ash said forcing Houndoom to slide back. "Now Primeape use L-," this time Ash was cut off from finishing his order.

"Houndoom: Sucker Punch followed by Will-O-Wisp," Harrison shouted.

"Primeape: Bulk Up followed by Seismic Toss," Ash ordered.

"Houndoom: Destiny Bond," Harrison countered.

After impacting the ground, Houndoom's body was outlined with a purple glow before it formed into two swirls knocking out Primeape once it connected.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle this round is a draw," the referee announced.

"A good idea with the Destiny Bond, cheap but a good idea," Ash noted, "Primeape's going to be mad when he wakes up," he added.

"Blaziken fight with everything you have," Harrison shouted.

"Is that a Hoenn Starter?" Ash asked interestedly.

"Yup, this is the Final form of Torchic, the Fire-type starter that ends up as a Fire/Fighting-type," Harrison stated.

"If you're using your starter I'll use mine," Ash said glancing towards his ever faithful familiar, "Pikachu, let's give them a shock."

"Ok folks this is the final battle between both trainers in the ever familiar style of starter vs starter," the anchorman broadcasted.

"Blaziken: Bulldoze," Harrison shouted.

"Pikachu jump then use Discharge," Ash shouted knowing what Harrison was thinking, and he was correct when Blaziken went in for a Double Kick, "Now Iron Tail," Ash followed up.

"Rattata, I should have known Ash was thinking that," Harrison muttered, "Blaziken: Flame Charge then use Close Combat," he shouted.

"Pikachu spin to the right then use Electro Ball," Ash countered.

Surprising Blaziken, Pikachu began to spin to the right before twisting around launching the Electro Ball squaring the attack right in the back. "How do you train your Pokemon?" Harrison couldn't help but ask.

"I won't tell my secrets in from of everyone Harrison, even if it's on TV for all to see," Ash said.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," Harrison shrugged, "Blaziken: Will-O-Wisp," he ordered.

"Pikachu: Counter Shield," Ash shouted.

As the blue flames approached, Pikachu went for a spin unleashing a Discharge, and the combination created an explosion of ghostly blue flames covered in electricity.

"Blaziken: Earthquake," Harrison shouted disrupting the electrical shield, "Now Agility with Double Kick."

Using its impressive increased speed, Pikachu slammed into the wall, "Pikachu?!" Ash shouted turning to his starter, " _I'm alright Ash, don't bring me out of the fight so soon_ ," he said removing himself from the wall shaking his head.

"Pikachu: Agility followed by Charge Punch," Ash ordered.

"What the hell," Harrison shouted as Pikachu blurred from its spot in the ground before reappearing in front of Blaziken before unleashing his attack.

"Yeah, Pikachu is one of these fastest Pokemon I have," Ash smirked.

* * *

 **In the stands**

* * *

"Was the Prince always like this?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhat, Prince Lionel always had Princess Sorine to reign him in when he gets too cocky," Michiru answered.

"But other times, he's cocky only when he's confident and plans something," Haruka added. "Now let's be quiet as the Prince is about to finish," she added.

* * *

 **On the field**

* * *

"Sorry about this Harrison but I think it's about time I end this," Ash said.

"I agree," Harrison nodded.

"Planet of Jupiter, Keeper of Electricity, Bold and strong," Ash began to chant.

"Blaziken: Flare Blitz/Pikachu: Supreme Thunder," they shouted at the same time. Supreme Thunder is a complication of most if not all of Pikachu's Electric-type attack, and in the explosion, Blaziken smelled liked a cooked chicken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle and with all of Harrison's Pokemon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner and is moving to the final," the referee shouted.

Handshaking, both trainers smirked, "Hey give me a call when you get to Hoenn, I can show you around," Harrison said.

"Sure, I might go after the Silver Conference is done," Ash said.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

* * *

Handing over his Pokemon to be healed Ash heard a very annoying voice, "When we fight Ketchum I will expose you as a weakling that you are and only useful for bringing me up to higher glory."

"Whatever you say Oak, but don't come crying to me when you lose," Ash smoothly said not realizing he was using his Prince's voice.

"Yeah, yeah see you later loser," Gary said trying to play it off but was mad that Ash wasn't flipping his lid like he used to back then.

After his Pokemon are finished healing, Ash was about to leave when he heard, "Hey Ash over here." Turning to one of the tables, he saw his sisters, and surprisingly Sakura, was sitting at one of the tables.

"So who was that punk?" Haruka asked.

"A former friend turned spoiled punk due to his grandfather being the National Professor in Kanto," Ash answered.

"So do you have another song for my introduction?" Ash asked.

"You need to wait until tomorrow," Michiru said.

"I was wondering, can I use the flute to issue commands?" Ash asked, as it suddenly occurred to him that his flute can be used for battle purposes.

"Yeah, we can go to the spot we were at from yesterday," Michiru answered.

"Do you want to come along?" Ash asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure, it could be fun," she answered.


	6. League's finish

**Sorry for updating just now, I had my birthday on the 16 and it just slipped my mind, and it doesn't help that I can't use my computer from 12-9 pm due to the daylights saving time my family does over the summer. but anyways let's begin.**

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen of all ages, welcome to the final round of the Silver Conference," the anchorman said. "Out of the two hundred trainers only 48 were allowed to pass, and out of these 48, only 16 were able to make it to the Victory rounds with only 2 of these trainers making it to the finals. Let's meet these two amazing trainers," the anchorman said.

"In the left, he is the grandson of the famous Pokémon Professor of Kanto Professor Oak, let's give a round of applause for GARY OAK," with Glorious Domination as his intro song, Gary flashed an arrogant smirk that only his cheerleaders shrieked in joy and fangirlism.

"In the right, he's a trainer of unpredictability always thinking outside the box, he is the trainer of white light, I give you ASH KETCHUM," and with his theme being the Fairy Tail main theme, Ash gained more fans than Gary as both male and females cheered for him.

"This is where your glory ends," Gary said.

"If you say so Gary," Ash smoothly said.

"For this final round, both trainers are allowed to substitute in this Six on Six battle and the round will be decided when all of the six Pokémon is unable to battle," the referee regulated.

"Now to start the match we will decide on who goes first by a coin flip," tossing a coin in the air, "Call it," the ref stated.

"Heads," Gary quickly said, "Tails," Ash followed.

"Tails," the referee said.

"Heracross, let's get this party started," Ash said.

"Magmar, burn that bug," Gary shouted, "Magmar: Flamethrower," he barked watching his Fire-type unleash a stream of flames.

"Sword Dance to take out the flames followed by Earthquake then use Stone Edge," Ash instructed mentally smirked at Gary's shocked look as the flames were put out while also increasing Heracross' attack.

As the earth shook Magmar couldn't protect itself from the onslaught of sharp stones, "Magmar what the hell are you doing getting beaten by a bug," Gary shouted. This was getting a couple of negative views as his cheerleaders were starting to realize who he really is. "Magmar: Flame Charge then use Mach Punch," he growled out.

"Rain Dance," Ash ordered putting out the fire as Magmar was mid-way towards Heracross. "Now Aerial Ace followed by Arm Thrust," Ash added.

Taking even more damage, Magmar fell to one knee, "Get back up and Fight," Gary growled out, "Magmar: Flare Blitz."

As Magmar busted into flames, it was only half as power due to the Rain Dance, "Heracross: Rock Slide," Ash said causing Magmar to be buried underneath a pile of rocks knocked out.

"Magmar is unable to battle making Heracross the winner," the referee announced.

* * *

 **In the stands**

* * *

"Gary is embarrassing himself," Samuel Oak said shaking his head.

Arriving at the league to watch the finals in person Samuel Oak and Delia sat next to Misty and Brock.

"Is it alright if we can sit here?" Haruka asked.

"Of course," Misty agreed. "So what have the both of you been doing with Ash?" She asked caching Delia's attention.

"Ash stumbled upon us practicing with our instruments and asked if he could learn how to play the flute," Michiru answered not revealing the entire thing.

"Oh? And how is he doing in that?" Delia asked.

"Surprising well, it seems Ash learns better by action," Haruka answered.

"Yes, I learned that myself while teaching him before he left for Johto," Samuel agreed.

"It looks like Ash is about to wrap up his second battle," Michiru stated.

* * *

 **On the field**

* * *

"Heracross: Aerial Ace followed by Arm Thrust," Ash said ending the second round.

"Scizor is unable to battle making Heracross the winner," the ref broadcasted.

Gary was getting pissed more and more as he wasn't making a single dent in Ash's Pokémon, sure he made a couple of decent hits on Ash's Heracross but the damn Bug-type was still standing. "Nidoqueen, crush them," he shouted.

"Heracross return and Donphan get ready for battle," Ash shouted.

"Nidoqueen: Ice Beam then Stone Edge," Gary barked out.

"Donphan: Rollout to dodge then the Earth Spear combo," Ash shouted.

As the Stone Edge clashed the Earthquake came into effect causing Nidoqueen to stumble. "Stone Shard," Ash instructed, and with an onslaught of Stone Edge and Ice Shard Nidoqueen took on heavy fire.

"Nidoqueen: Roar," Gary shouted and while the roar didn't scare Donphan, Charizard's roar scared every Pokémon Ash currently owns, it was forced to switch out and was replaced with a werewolf like Pokémon with red fur and a white mohawk.

"Lycanroc, a Pokémon that is known in the Alola Region to have two evolution form based on the time of day," Ash explained, "And unlucky for you Lycanroc Midnight form is the more battle hungry of the two forms," he added. "Now Lycanroc rush in," he instructed.

"Nidoqueen: Earthquake," Gary yelled out.

"Jump and fire Stone Edge then use Brick Break," Ash countered.

As Lycanroc-Night form felt the earth began to shake, it jumped in the air dodging the move completely and once in the air multiple jagged pieces of rock formed around it in a double ring pattern before it was launched.

As Nidoqueen tried to block all of the attacks it was caught off guard with an Iron Tail to the face. "Gah, Nidoqueen you're better than this," Gary yelled as he watched Nidoqueen is knocked out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle and with three of Gary's Pokémon unable to battle we will be having a 10-minute break," the referee stated.

* * *

 **Ash's room**

* * *

Sighing Ash looked at himself in the mirror, "Can I really do this, can I really win when we're so close to victory?" Ash asked himself.

" _Of course we can, why are you asking yourself that now of all times_?" Pikachu said smacking his trainer in the face.

"It just seems so unreal, Pikachu just beating in the final round," Ash explained.

" _Mother what would you say if you were still alive_?" He asked himself.

After asking that the winds blew in from the open window and in the mirror, both Ash and Pikachu were shocked to see that behind them was an image of a blond hair woman in a white dress. " _Stay strong my son, never think of the what-ifs of now but think of the future_ ," as she was saying this the woman was stepping closer to Ash. " _I will always be proud of you my little lion so chin up and show the world how loud your roar can be_ ," as she finished her sentence, she kissed him on the head before vanishing.

"Mr. Ketchum the break times almost up," a staff member said entering the room.

"Thank you," Ash replied.

 **On the field**

"Golem you better not fail me now," Gary shouted.

"Flow with the river, Floatzel," Ash chanted.

"Golem: Rollout," Gary ordered.

"Counter with Neptune's Protection followed by Aqua Tail," Ash countered.

Before Golem could even get in close Floatzel was already on the defensive unleashing whipping strands of water while also attacking the opposing Pokémon at the same time. Then in a fluid motion, the existing water gathered around both tails in which Floatzel tossed them.

"Come on," Gary growled as he was back on the losing end.

"Floatzel: spiral Aqua Jet," Ash stated finishing the battle.

"Golem is unable to battle making Floatzel the winner," the referee stated.

"Arcanine your turn," Gary shouted.

Ash only shook his head, "Floatzel: Neptune's Protection," this was the only move he needed to knockout Gary's fifth Pokémon.

"This is it, folks, everything falls for Gary's final Pokémon," the anchorman stated.

"Blastoise, don't fail me now," Gary shouted bringing out his starter Pokémon.

"Pikachu let's end his suffering," Ash stated allowing his starter to jump onto the field.

"Don't underestimate me damn it," Gary shouted, "Blastoise: Surf then Ice Punch," he barked out.

"Pikachu end this with Thunderbolt," in a single flash the battle was over.

"Blastoise is unable to battle and with all six of Gary's Pokémon unable to battle making Ash Ketchum the winner," the referee shouted.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Ash Ketchum has won the Silver Conference allowing him the right to battle the Elite Four," the anchorman broadcasted.

As Ash waved to the crowd, Gary dropped to the floor, "How, how can the loser beat me, Gary Oak the grandson of the great Professor Oak?" Gary voiced his thoughts which Ash clearly heard thanks to his Aura powered hearing.

"Just because you're the Grandson of Professor Oak doesn't mean you are higher than everyone else in this world," Ash said as the entire stadium went quiet as to listen. "Take away the fact that you're the Professor's Grandson you still bleed the red blood as the rest of us," he said staring at him.

"But you're the loser, the idiot," Gary said.

"Just because I was an idiot in the beginning doesn't mean I'll stay an idiot, I control my own life so if I want to change I will change, the future isn't set in stone Gary Oak today I show that even the weakest trainer can do great things if he or she puts his or her mind to it. Let this be a lesson that we mold our own destinies as we forge our own path." while Ash was saying his piece, everyone else couldn't help but notice an older man resembling Ash stand behind him.

For the scouts watching, they couldn't help but smile as tiny tears fell as all around them people started to stand and cheer. "Very impressive," Lance said as he and his Elite Four approached Ash.

"Koga, you're an Elite for now?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I was offered the chance a couple months before the Johto League began," he answered smiling.

"My you're such a cute guy," the only female of the Elite said glancing at Ash from top to bottom, "Why don't we go to my room to personally get to know each other," she offered.

"Sorry, I'm not the type of guy that goes straight towards the bedroom," Ash denied surprising everyone watching.

"Finally someone silences her," the guy with the mask stated as the others members, as well as Lance, started to laugh.

"If this is about taking on the Elite Challenge, can I wait on that so I can train?" Ash asked.

"Of course, there have been updates to the standards as all Elites as well as the Champion should possible have at least one Mega stone for one of their Pokémon," Bruno stated.

"Do you know where I can get a Mega Stone or two?" Ash asked thinking about the possibilities.

"Finding more than at least ONE mega stone means you have the luck of the gods as they are scattered all over in every region and buying one would even bankrupt an Elite or a Champion," Lance added.

Gesturing for Ash to follow the Elite Four, the Champion, and Ash all entered a room where Mr. Goodshow was waiting for them. "I take it that the Elite and Champion have told you about the new rule," he said.

"Yes sir, I was planning to head to the Hoenn region so I might be able to find a Mega Stone," Ash answered.

"Good, but for now allow me to give you a prize for winning the Silver Conference," Mr. Goodwill began. "First of all, you get $50,000,000 Pokédollars and a Master Ball," hearing what he was getting Ash was shocked, "I-Isn't that too much," he stuttered out.

"Not really hun," the girl said, "Most girls like a guy with a lot of cash," she added.

"Again when I date I want it to be about love; if the woman wants money she can earn it herself," Ash said.

* * *

 **Pokémon Center**

* * *

Arriving at the Pokémon Center with Police escort, Ash was almost over runner by the fans, the most aggressive of them are the fangirls. "Hey get away from him," Haruka yelled out.

After the fans ran for it, Ash sat with his family, both blood related and non-blood related, "You were great out there sweetie," Delia said scrolling through the pictures.

"Thanks, mom," Ash said.

"So what did you get for winning?" Misty asked.

"I'm not going to say it in public," Ash said before turning to Professor Oak, "I hope you're not mad about what I said to Gary after our battle."

"No I feel that this could be a learning experience for the young man," Professor Oak said. "But tell me how would you like to explore a newly discovered ancient civilization near Saffron City?" He asked, "We discovered it after Lance and the Pokémon G-Men busted a Team Rocket Operation," he added.

"Sure, I want to know why Team Rocket of all people would go looking for something," Ash agreed but Misty and Brock had other plans.

"Sorry, but we'll need to skip," Misty said, "I want to make sure that my sisters don't turn the gym into one of their shows full time again."

"Yeah, my dad called and he said that he won't be able to do anything after a trainers Rock Throw missed and landed on his foot," Brock said, "He's fine but he'll need to stay in the house for some time," he added.

"Understandable, so this is where we part then," Ash said.

"We'll see each other in the future don't worry," Misty said.

"Can we come?" Haruka asked for herself and Michiru.

"Of course why not," Professor Oak said.

"Better grab an extra ticket as I have things to do in Saffron," Sakura stated.

"Of course, now the easiest way to get there is from the bullet train in Goldenrod City as it connects to Saffron City," Professor Oak said.

As the Professor went to get tickets for everyone the others were discussing random topics. "Michiru will you please stop adjusting my handkerchief," Ash groaned out.

"Sorry but it was crooked," Michiru argued.

"Yeah because it was supposed to be that way," Ash pointed out.

"My, aren't you two acting like siblings," Delia said seeing the interaction

"In the short week since we've met Michiru is acting as the overprotective big sister," Haruka laughed.

"Then you must be the relaxed sister," Ash said, "Who wouldn't think twice about ruffling my hair," he added with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you mean like this," Haruka said putting her arm around his neck and ruffling his hair. Watching the scene everybody was laughing.

"Ok Haruka you made your point," Michiru said kissing Haruka on the cheek, in a loving fashion.

Seeing this had different reactions, "Your girls, you shouldn't be doing that," Misty argued.

"Misty, please love is love no matter what gender you are," Ash points out, "I mean sure Pokémon and human love is where I cross the line but human and human love is alright in my book, no matter what gender they are," As he was saying this, Ash was remembering some memories.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" _Hey Lionel can I ask you something_ ," Vita asked as they were in the music room.

" _What is it, Vita-nee_?" Lionel asked.

" _How would you feel about a girl dating another girl_?" Vita nervously asked.

" _I'm completely fine with it; I mean love is love_ ," Lionel answered, " _Why_?" He asked.

" _Well I really like Atia but I'm too scared about what people will think_ ," Vita answered.

" _Really that's great_ ," Lionel happily said hugging his sister figure, " _If anyone is giving you a hard time send them to me and I'll take care of them_ ," Lionel said making Vita giggle.

" _Thank you, little brother_ ," she said hugging him.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Ash are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I just spaced out is all," Ash said sending a look towards Haruka and Michiru.

On the bullet train to Saffron City, the scouts were a couple seats behind the others in their group. "From what Sailor Pluto said she sensed Saturn somewhere in Saffron City," Sakura stated.

"Does she know anything about the temple found?" Haruka asked.

"No, it has been years since the fall of the Silver Millennium so all information has been burned or lost," Sakura stated.

* * *

 **Saffron City**

* * *

Reaching Saffron, Misty, Brock, Delia, and Sakura went their separate ways while Professor Oak, Ash, Haruka, and Michiru were heading out of Saffron to the site of the temple.

"Ah, Samson it is good to see you again," a gruff sounded man said and approaching them was around the height of Lance with an explorer's outfit in a military green color.

"I see you brought guests," he said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the professor said scratching the back of his head, "I offered them a chance to see some of our history," he explained.

"It is alright, it brings me great joy to see such young people interested in our past," he said with a chuckle. Turning to the group, he introduced himself, "I am Brandon, an archaeologist in charge of the dig, can I ask for your names?" He asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he introduced himself with the girls soon following. "Can I ask to see of what you have found so far?" Ash asked.

"Of course, now if you will follow me to the tent," Brandon told them gesturing for them to follow. Inside the tent, there were clothes, jewelry, clothing, and other various items.

* * *

 **With Sakura**

* * *

Exploring Saffron, Sakura felt herself being teleported, "Hey what gives?" She shouted.

As light lit up from behind her, Sakura sees a female wearing a white one-piece with a purple thigh length skirt with the choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, and boots were the same color. The white accents were on her tiara gem, earrings, front middle of the choker, and center of the front bow as the front and back of the bow was a maroon color. Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals or half a Moravian star. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee-high and laced up in the front. Her earrings were the most unique of all Senshi, being white pearls adorned with a ring to look like her guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them.

"Hello there Sailor Animus, as you can tell I am the Guardian of Silence, protected by the planet of Destruction, Saturn, Sailor Saturn," she said then dispelling the outfit, Sakura saw that it was Sabrina, the Psychic gym leader.

"But I thought the Mistress 9 was transported with you," Sakura points out.

"Yes, it was part of why I was so emotionless but all it took was a pranking Haunter for me to be free of her grip," Sabrina answered, "Along with Prince Lionel's incarnation helping as well," she added.

"So you know who the Prince's incarnation is," Sakura said.

Before Sabrina could answer they felt something originating from the temple.

* * *

 **Back at the temple**

* * *

As Braddon gave the group a personal tour, they ended up in another room, "According to our experts, the contents of this room predates the Great War," Brandon explained.

"Wow all this must be priceless," Haruka said as both she and Michiru kept their eyes on Ash.

"The clothing is something we have never seen before, even if we compare it to that of the same timeline," Brandon explained.

Walking around the room, Ash was getting a sense of familiarity as his Aura was singing, " _Ok, what I'm getting at is that I'm a reincarnation of the prince but my head is still hurting from all of this information_ ," he thought.

"Sir we found something you need to take a look something we found," someone said entering the room.

Approaching another room, there was a vase with symbols covering every inch of the room, "I don't know what this is," the person began, "But whatever this room was made for is either dangerous or something else," he added.

Before Brandon could say something the earth shook, "Brandon, Team Rocket is attacking the campsite," someone else said running in as the earth shook once more.

Unknown to anyone the vase fell over and broke, " _ **After so long I am finally free**_ ," the voice spoke as the mist escaped and formed into a draconian beast like woman.

"Who are you?" Brandon demanded.

" _ **I am Lamashtu and you are ants**_ ," she said swatting him to the wall before grabbing him by the neck, " _ **Now tell me what I have missed**_ ," she said staring at him in the face before letting him go allowing Brandon to gasp or air, " _ **It seems that the Mistress' plan was a success, but now I will start destroying this world**_ ," destroying the wall, Lamashtu walked out.

"What is that thing?" Jessie shouted from their robot.

" _ **Humans of this time period must be pathetic to rely on technology**_ ," Lamashtu said easily destroying it with her spear like tail.

"If you want a fight then you got one," James said, "Weezing come on out," he shouted.

"Arbok help out," Jessie shouted.

" _ **Pathetic sending these weaklings to challenge me**_ ," shocking and horrifying everyone, Lamashtu easily killed them without a second thought.

"Y-You killed them," James stuttered out.

" _ **Of course, only the strongest survive don't they**_ ," Lamashtu said, " _ **Now it is your turn**_ ," before the trio could even realize it she killed them as well. " _ **That wasn't satisfying at all . . . now what to do next**_ ," she said.

"You can surrender now," a female voice shouted. Turning around Lamashtu saw two very familiar outfits and growled.

" _ **What?! I thought there were no scouts in this world**_ ," Lamashtu shouted out enraged.

"Soldier of the elements, Protected by Arceus, Sailor Animus," Sailor Animus shouted holding a sword.

"I am the Guardian of Silence, protected by the planet of Destruction, Saturn, Sailor Saturn," Sailor Saturn announced pointing the blade of her Glaive at Lamashtu.

" _ **Fuck you, bitches, I will kill you in the name of my Mistress**_ ," Lamashtu shouted.

As the fight began, it was clear that the scouts were getting their ass's beat, " _ **Ha what was I to fear? You scouts are pathetic**_ ," Lamashtu laughed.

"Michiru, Haruka go help them," Ash said, "I'll give you some cover," he added.

"Wait no Ash, don't," Michiru shouted but Ash was already running.

"Hey lizard bitch, over here," Ash shouted sending out Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere.

" _ **Why you little runt**_ ," Lamashtu growled out sending out her own energy based attacks.

"World Shaker/Deep Submerge," two voices shouted.

" _ **What Two more Scouts**_ ," Lamashtu growled out, " _ **But you can't protect the little Ant**_ ," she said grabbing a surprised Ash.

"Let go," Ash said smashing his hand at her tail. " _I need to get free and help . . . but how . . . I can't let the scouts do all the work . . . h-how can I call myself a Prince if I can't fight_ ," Ash thought as he was slowly losing air.

" _ **Time to die little Ant**_ ," Lamashtu grinned.

"NOOOO," Michiru shouted with tears running down her face.

As if responding to Ash's thoughts there was a flash of white light and soon Ash found himself a distance with a belt around his pants. While the belt was white, the buckle itself looked to be detachable but the image on the buckle is a mix between a lion and a wolf. " _Use this power to protect your people, my son_ ," Ash heard his mother voice in his head.

"Hen," Ash began sliding the buckle out before flipping it over to reveal a full moon, "Shin." Sliding the buckle back into place the symbol of the moon appeared under his feet, as Ash spun in the center the moon rose up all the while Ash now wore a jumpsuit with armor covering the legs, hips, elbow, arms, and chest. The helmet had the face of the wolf but the sides and back were that of a lion, (RK: think the lion suit from Jungle Fury with the armor of the Wolf Ranger from Mystic Force).

"Protector of all that is in the moonlit sky, defender of justice and truth, I am the Lunar Lion," Ash said striking a pose.

"Prince Lionel," Sailor Uranus shouted making Lamashtu gasp.

" _ **Prince Lionel? NO, that can't be**_ ," she shouted enraged.

"It's the truth, lizard bitch, I'm back," Ash said.

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU**_ ," Lamashtu snarled out dashing towards him, launching her tail.

Holding up his left hand an energy shield appeared, think Bridget from Overwatch, before the lion mouth opened up to reveal that it could be an offensive weapon as it fired energy shots surprising the Yoma. "There's more where that came from," Ash shouted running in as spiked knuckle busters appeared before he let rip a couple of punches while also ducking.

" _ **Enough**_ ," Lamashtu growled out grabbing Ash's left arm. However, she was forced to let go when Sailor Animus attacked her back with an Energy Ball.

"Did you forget about us yeah bitch," Sailor Neptune shouted as Sailor Saturn pinned down the tail with her Glaive.

Pulling out his own sword, Fullbring Ichigo's blade, he and Sailor Uranus did a dance of blades on Lamashtu slashing the yoma before Ash unleashed a moon powered Aura Sphere on her stomach sending her flying through a tree or two. "Have enough?" Ash asked rotating his wrist trying to get some feeling back into it.

" _ **Not on your life, brat**_ ," Lamashtu said getting up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ash said, "Wolf Assault," as Aura poured off of Ash it took the form of a pack of wolves. Eyes widening, Lamashtu tried to attack them but they were too fast and too many for her, "Now to finish this," he said charging energy into his blade, "Getsuga Tenshō," he screamed scoring a direct hit.

"You may have won but there are many more prisons like this scattered throughout all the regions," Lamashtu grunted out before finally dying.

De-morphing, Ash fell to the ground, "Ash," Michiru screamed out, catching Ash as he fell.

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked as they approached them.

"Yeah he's fine," Haruka asked, "You both should get out of here before anyone comes here," she told them.

Seeing the girls off, Michiru and Haruka heard Ash groan, "Mother Moon, the first transformations are always exhausting," he said.

"Don't you dare worry us like that again," Michiru said as Haruka smacked him on the back of the head.


	7. Start of a new adventure

Staying home for Christmas and New Year's, Ash was all set for the Hoenn region. After the run-in with Lamashtu at the temple in Saffron, Brandon promised to keep what he saw a secret along with giving them the items found in the temple as it rightfully belongs to them.

"Ash are you ready to leave?" His mother cried out.

"Coming," Ash said putting his shades on his head, "Come on Pikachu we need to get moving," nodding Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't forget about me young prince," a female voice said as a Purloin walked over to Ash.

"Don't worry Amaris I didn't," Ash said remembering when he met her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Finally making it home, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU," Delia screamed when she saw Ash's injuries.

"Well when we got to the temple, it turned out it was a prison for an ancient creature," Ash began, "And not caring for my own safety, I went to distract her when a group of girls called the Sailor Scouts came to defeat it, "Ash explained, hating that he has to lie to his own mother

Delia sighed, "As long you're alright. Now why don't you get your Pokémon to the lab I'm sure they'll enjoy the open space," she said. "But I have I have to ask when did you color die your hair?" She asked seeing the top part of his hair turn white with it cascading to a silver color in the back.

"Oh that, I wanted to change my looks a bit," Ash said as he walked out the door.

Arriving at the lab, signing autographs along the way, Ash knocked on the door, "Oh Ash good to see you again," Tracy said seeing who was at the door. "Congrats on your win in the Silver Conference," he complimented.

"Thanks, if it's alright I'm going to let my Pokémon get some fresh air," Ash said. Entering the backyard, he released all of his Pokémon, "Alright everyone have some fun," he shouted.

Re-entering the kitchen, he spotted a shiny Purrloin on the table, "Hey Tracy, where did you find a Purrloin?" Ash asked as Purloin perked up, hearing Ash's voice.

"Honestly, I don't know, I was just doing the morning routine when one of your Pokémon brought her to me," Tracy answered. "The only difference I can tell is the crescent moon shaped tail," he explained.

Before Ash could say anything the Purloin tackled Ash bringing him to the floor followed by tapping her head on an empty Pokeball that rolled out of Ash's pocket. "Well now it's mine," Ash said before the Pokeball burst open, "I take it you don't like the Pokeball?" He guessed getting a nod.

Back at his house, Ash entered his room, "Ok Purloin, I know you're not a regular Pokémon so spill, does this involve my past as the Prince," he guessed.

"Yes, it does," she spoke in a feminine gentle tone, "It is good to see you again, Prince Lionel," she added.

"I may not remember much but I know I've seen you before," Ash said.

"Yes, I am your advisor similar to how your sister has one as well," she explained.

"So you got a name?" Ash asked.

"I am Amaris," she answered.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Arriving at the boat, Ash was about to board when he heard, "Ash wait up," turning he saw Haruka and Michiru run to catch up to him.

"Hey girls what are you doing here on the boat, I thought you were still in Saffron," he said.

"We got a few gigs in Hoenn, and Michiru wants to enter the Contests," Haruka answered.

"Now where did you find a Purrloin?" Michiru asked bending down.

"To answer that we let's get to my room first," Ash said.

Once in Ash's cabin, Amaris jumped onto the table, "Hello Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, I am Amaris the Mou adviser for Prince Lionel," Amaris bowed.

Shocked, the pair quickly got over it, "Tell me why did you appear now and not earlier?" Haruka asked.

"I was reborn in Unova, indicating by my Purrloin form, and it took me a long time traveling as a stowaway from boat to boat. Until I made it to Professor Oak's lab where a couple days later Lionel Arrived," Amaris explained.

Seeing as the trip would take about three days, Ash offered to be the girl's guard to ward off all the perverted guests. And indeed, most of the males, married or not, lewdly stared at the women while the females glanced at Ash far more than he would ever like.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, first of all I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and the crew for sailing on the Wailmer Cruise, but for more imports news we are now three hours before we hit the Hoenn region, so please have all of your belongings together and be ready to depart from the boat.

Once they got off the boat, the girls turned towards their prince, "We'll see you around little bro," Haruka said as Michiru hugged him.

"Come on Pikachu, Amaris we need to get to Littleroot Town," Ash said.

* * *

 **Near Littleroot Town**

* * *

Making his way towards the small town, Ash had some difficulty in trying to pass unnoticed but his black to white hair color stands out in the crowd. After signing autographs, he was finally able to make it to the forest, "Thank Arceus that was over, I didn't know if I could survive any longer," Ash said out loud.

Walking through the forest, there was a sudden scream breaking the late morning silence. "Come on you two we need to go and help," Ash said, and arriving at the source, they saw a girl surrounded by a pack of five dark gray furred Pokémon. Seeing this new type of Pokémon, Ash went to his new Pokedex, which Professor Oak gladly gave him the national Pokedex so that he wouldn't have to get a new one every single time Ash went to a new region.

 _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back._

"Amaris: Shadow Ball," Ash shouted turning all attention to him.

"On it," she feline said launching a ball of dark energy at the pack. Seeing a much stronger opponent, the pack ran back into the woods.

Getting a closer look at the girl, she is a slim female of average height, with a bust size bigger than those around a 13 year old girl as her chestnut hair is secured by a red with a white Pokeball handkerchief as she wore a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. "Thank you for helping me, I'm May," she said introducing herself.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum," he responded, "And these are Pikachu and Amaris," he added. "So what happened?" He asked.

"I was making my way towards Littleroot Town when I ran in face first with a Duskull and my bike got totaled by the pack you just saw," May explained gesturing towards her bike.

"You can travel with me to Littleroot Town if you want," Ash offered.

"Really? Oh thank you," she said hugging him. "But what about my bike?" She asked.

"Oh that we can bring it with us so that someone can ship it to your place," Ash said easily lifting it up with no problem at all.

Continuing on their trip, Ash asked, "Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 13 years old," May answered.

"That's a bit late for being a trainer," Ash said not understanding why she would start so late, but not going to ask about it.

"That's because the law for new trainers changed a couple years back to better prepare the trainer," May explained.

Before Ash could ask anything else there was another yell but this time it was a male, "Come on let's not wait," Ash said as May struggled to keep up.

Reaching a clearing there was a bigger pack of Poochyena, around 7, surrounding the man. "Please help me, there's three starter Pokémon in my bag over there," the man said seeing the pair.

"Um Ash, I think the pack from before brought some friends," May said seeing five of them communicate with their friends.

"May I need you to get a Pokeball from the bag," Ash said, "I may need your help," he explained.

"What?! Why do you need my help when you can easily take them all on," May said.

"Experience," Ash simply answered.

Nodding, May ran to the bag and took out a Pokeball, "I choose you," she called out as an orange and yellow chicken-like Pokémon appeared. "Torchic," it said getting ready to battle upon seeing the many Pokémon.

"Amaris get ready," Ash said as the Purrloin jumped off his shoulder.

For the Poochyena, they knew that Ash is the most dangerous as the six of them surrounded Amaris while one of them faced May and the Torchic.

Seeing four of the Poochyena go in for a close-range attack, Ash shouted, "Amaris: Thunder Wave followed by Dark Wave," releasing a pulse of electricity, the four Poochyena fell to the ground with electricity covering their body's, before Amaris jumped in the air firing a dark crescent wave from her tail at the remaining two Poochyena. Getting back up the Poochyena helped their companions, "Here eat these," Ash said bending down giving the four Pokémon the Sitrus Berry.

"All done," May stated as Torchic is a bit roughed up.

"Yeah, now let's go check on the man," Ash said.

Returning to the man, Ash helped him up, "Thank you for the help," he said laughing.

"Um, sir why were you in trouble in the first place?" May asked as Torchic was in her arms, reminding Ash of Misty holding Togepi.

"You see I'm a Professor," he said introducing himself, "I do field for most of the time but I bit off more than I could have chewed," he explained with a chuckle.

"Oh so your Professor Birch," Ash said as Amaris returned to Ash's left shoulder.

"Yes, and from your hair color I take it that you are Ash Ketchum, the winner of last year's Johto League Silver Conference," Professor Birch said.

"Wait you're the guy my brother fanboys about?!" May yelled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't know that when I introduced myself," Ash said.

"In all honesty, I wasn't really paying attention as I was getting ready for my start as a trainer," May explained.

"And from I saw from your battle, you'll make a fine one," Birch said, "But this isn't the place to talk, let's return to my lab."

Littleroot Town, Professor Birch's Lab

"Now May, from what I can tell you really bonded with that Torchic," Birch said.

"Yeah, it seems so," she said looking down at the little fella.

"Isn't Torchic the base form for Blaziken?" Ash asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Birch asked.

"Harrison, we faced off back in the Silver Conference in the Semi-Finals," Ash explained.

"That explains it, I was hoping for him to win the entire thing but oh well you win some you lose some," Birch said shrugging. Then moving to the table behind him, Birch gave May a Pokedex, "You can't stress how important it is for you to keep this safe with you at all times as this holds all of your digital info I.E. name, date of birth, and if you lose it I can't replace it," Birch explained.

May nodded saying that she understood, "Now Ash, my next new trainer isn't coming until next week so do you mind if you could take a Pokémon," Birch said.

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't you have a third trainer?" Ash asked a bit surprised.

"The third trainer I should have come in yesterday but he had some back luck with some Zigzagoon and had to spend time in the hospital," Birch explained.

Nodding in understanding, Ash went to the middle Pokeball, "Let's see who you are," he said popping it open. Bursting from the Pokeball is a green gecko-like creature with a leaf-like tail. "Treecko," it said looking around.

"Hi, there little one," Ash said bending down only to roll back when Treecko tried to smack Ash with its tail. "My, what a fierce personality tell me you want to be strong come with me and I'll make sure you're the strongest in the world," seeing the human holding out his hand, Treecko decided to believe him.

"I'm just thankful that Professor Oak increased my limit to 8 Pokémon," he said.

"Wait you can have more than six Pokémon?" May said surprised.

"Not really, only the professor is allowed to increase the limit by a couple of things," Birch began, "First you need to prove that you can handle the normal Six limit, second you need to win a major competition whether it be the Pokémon League or the Contest League," Birch explained.

"Now it's getting late, so why don't you stay at the Pokémon Center, and don't worry May I'll get your bike back to your folks," he said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lionel asked his little sister.

"I don't want to lose you," she said hugging him with tear stains on her face.

"You know it would come to this," Lionel said.

In the coming months after the warning of an attack that it came close to their doors as this unknown enemy made a small attack on Pluto.

"But what if you don't come back," Serena cried.

"I will come back I promise, and if I don't then I know you become a beautiful queen," Lionel whispered.

"But I'm not like you," she said before she felt her brother kiss her forehead.

"I want you to be better than me," Lionel whispered, "If you need help look to the stars where I'll always help and guide you," he added holding her close where they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Waking up, Ash realized that he was crying, "What's wrong with you, my Prince?" Amaris asked as she could practically see the waves worry and sadness roll off of him in waves.

"It's fine Amaris, I just had another vision," he said, "It was after the news of an attack on Pluto arrived," he explained answering the unasked question.

"I remember there was an uproar about you being brought out on the field so soon. I even remember you punching one of the upper nobles for saying that the soldiers are just pawns for the upper elite," Amaris said.

"Because whether or not they are 'cannon fodder' these soldiers are living people, and bleed the same fucking blood as the rest of us," Ash began, "Buildings can always be remade lives can't, and to me the lives are important. Even if the palace falls, even if the world around is crumbling, as long as the people live on the Silver Millennium lives on," he finished. As he was saying this, the moon symbol on his shoulder glowed as if responding to his voice.

As Amaris stood there she couldn't help but see the Queen standing next to him as if agreeing with him.


	8. Meeting face to face

Back on the field the next morning, Ash was telling May of his experience as a trainer, not including bits with the Legendary Pokémon. "Wow you've been through," May said in amazement. But in the back of her mind, May wondered if she would be going through these things as well.

"So how far until Oldale Town?" Ash asked as he fed Pikachu and Amaris.

"We still have plenty of time as we left early," May said looking at her watch, "According to my watch, we still have a couple hours remaining," she added. As they kept on walking there was a rustling of leaves on the right of them and out of said bush was a blue sphere like Pokémon with a ball like tail as well.

"Oh, an Azurill," May said jumping around bringing memories of his little sister. "Ash, can I catch it?" She asked.

"You don't need my permission, but remember Torchic is severely weak against Azurill, who is a Water-type," Ash said reminding her of the type advantage and disadvantage.

"Alright, Torchic go," May cheerfully called out. Hearing the noise, Azurill was a determined look on its face. Seeing Azurill run in, May almost panicked, but remembered the times she watched her dad battle, "Torchic jump back then use Scratch," she called out. Watching the battle play out, Ash was actually impressed, "Pokéball go," May shouted when Azurill was weakened.

"Good job May," Ash complimented.

"Thanks," the newbie trainer said smiling.

Back on the road, the pair ran into a professor, "Oh, hello how can I help you?" He asked. The man wore the average clothes of an archaeologist with glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"We're looking for a Pokémon Center nearby; do you happen to know where it is?" Ash asked.

"Oh that, it's right over that hill you can't miss it," he answered, pointing to the hill that was in front of them.

While May was interested in getting some A/C at the Pokémon Center, Ash was curious about what was around here. "May why don't you head to the Center while I say with the Professor," he said, "I'm curious as to what is here," he explained.

Seeing May walk over the hill, Ash turned to the Professor and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and these two are Pikachu and Amaris," he said pointing to the respective Pokémon.

"I am Professor Alden, and I'm here to see about the survival of a Pokémon that has never changed to survive," he introduced before explaining the reason for his appearance.

Leading Ash and the two Pokémon to the ruins itself, the first step inside, Ash felt something resonate within him, " _What is this feeling_?" He thought. In a different part of the ruins three different sets of eyes opened up, the first set is a silverish blue and the other was a metallic green with the last one being a bright orange.

Unknown to the trainer and archaeologist, there a bunch of group of people heading to the same ruins they were at. These people wore red jump and a leotard for the ladies, with poncho with a hood attached to it with pants for the males and short for the females, for the women they had knee-length socks and both grunts had shoes ( **RK: this is the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire outfits** ). "Sir we have reports that the professor is in the ruins and he has a trainer with him," the person reported.

"Good, but keep the units near the Pokémon Center as a backup plan," the superior instructed.

"So what's with the ruin?" Ash asked as Alden led him inside the ruin.

"From what I was able to study from the hieroglyphs, it opens a portal to the past where like I said it could reveal a Pokémon that is untouched to time," Alden explained.

Moving deeper and deeper into the ruins, they made it to the door that had a moon design on it with four slots. "Luckily we need four keys to open the door, which I don't have," Alden said.

"But we do," surprised the pair turned around they saw people in red outfits that had a mountain symbol on it.

"Who are you, people?" Alden demanded.

"We are Team Magma, those who will burn off the water to reveal more land," the man in the front declared. "And you, Professor Alden, will help us get into the room, or else," with a snap of his fingers, the walls behind him broke to reveal two vehicles similar to tanks. This was followed by the grunts releasing their Pokémon.

"That isn't all if you don't agree with our demands we will destroy the Pokémon Center and all of those inside of it," he threatened.

With no other option, Alden was forced to cooperate with Ash being forced to watch, " _Come on, I need to get out of here but how? If I fight back everyone in the Pokémon Center will die_ ," Ash thought.

As if something was answering his question the walls next to the door broke two reveal two strange creatures but the strange this was that both creatures were made of metal. The first one looked fast and looked like a jaguar with cannons on its back ( **Bravejaguar from the Zoid series** ). While the second one was big and looked slow with something similar to that of a shield, with the tips of the shield also looking to be guns as well, as there was a type of gun underneath the head and a mini-gun on the back ( **Dark Horn also from the Zoid series** ).

"W-What are those things?" A grunt yelled out scared of the beasts as they mowed down the grunts, but made sure not to injure or kill the Pokémon in any way.

Before the tanks could attack, both mechanical beasts went on the attack, as the quick beast went to the tank on the left it sliced the barrel in three thanks to its claws as this was followed by its fangs glowing in electricity ripping off the top before jumping off firing the cannons from its back destroying it. For the bigger one, it was surprisingly fast ramming the other tank forcing it back by an entire football field then unleashing the mini-gun on its back.

"What in the world are those?" Alden screamed out in shock as there were more explosions outside.

Running outside, they were shocked and surprised to see a flying machine that was a mix of a hawk, falcon, and an eagle. With the head of a falcon, it had the widespread wing of an eagle on its back were two giant cannons with two smaller ones at the underwing and two smaller pods on both sides ( **Fusion of the Buster Eagle, Hurricanehawk, Jet Falcon of the Zoid Series** ).

"Run, retreat!" the leader shouted as the fast-moving tank-like beast destroyed all of their transportation with the flying beast kept the skies clear. The explosions plus the bird-like machine could be heard and seen from miles away as the explosions were numerous.

"How did the Lunar Jaguar, Silver Horn, and the Crescent Falcon get to this planet?" Amaris said shocked, watching as they all regroup with Crescent Falcon landing on Silver Horn's back.

"You know what these things are?" Ash asked.

"Yes, these beasts called Zoids were found on one of the planets allied to the moon but these three are your personal Zoid companions," Amaris said.

Hearing a grunting sound, Ash saw that the Silver Horn gesturing for him to follow, "Where are you leading me?" Ash asked as the three followed the mechanical beasts kept moving.

Finally stopping, they all turned to the massive doorway in front of them, "There is someone waiting for you Prince Lionel," Lunar Jaguar said.

Approaching the door, Ash placed his hand on the door before snapping it back when it suddenly glowed. "What's going on?" Ash shouted out as the door opened revealing a swirling portal; however, Ash felt something familiar, "Well let's see where this leads to," he said stepping forward.

* * *

 **Ruins on the moon**

* * *

Landing face first in the dirt, Ash groaned, "I really need to work on my landing," he said slowly getting up. Looking around he saw Pikachu and Amaris getting up as well.

"Amaris do you know where we are?" Ash asked.

Looking around, Amaris gasped, "I've never thought I would see the day," she said as tears started to form.

"Where are we Amaris?" Ash repeated, seeing building toppled over with potholes in the ground.

Before Amaris could answer, another voice made its appearance, "Welcome to the ruins of the Moon Palace, Prince Lionel." Turning around Ash was met with a tall woman with dark emerald hair and clothing similar to the scouts but in a different color and style.

Assaulted by memories, Ash muttered out, "Auntie," saying this he was pulled into a hug.

"Leo-chan," she whispered before stepping back, "If you don't remember much, allow me to reintroduce myself I am Sailor Pluto the Guardian of time."

"Auntie, do you know why I'm here? All I remember the ruins in Hoenn where my Zoids brought me to the temple doors," Ash asked, explaining why he was here.

"I do not know, but it is a good enough time for you to see someone," Sailor Pluto said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Your mother," Pluto simply answered.

Momentarily freezing, Ash hurried to catch up and following the Sailor Scout, he saw skeletons all over the place with destroyed Zoids and other military technology scattered over the once beautiful land. "Please follow me, my Prince," Pluto said as she saw Ash slow down a bit.

Continuing their walk Pluto finally stopped, "This is the Throne Room," Ash realized.

"Your mother is waiting for you in the throne room," Sailor Pluto said, standing guard.

Taking a calming breath, Ash turned to his Pokémon, "You two stay here, this is something I have to do alone."

Before Pikachu could object, Amaris placed her tail to stop Pikachu from following. "We understand my Prince," she said.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

* * *

Entering the throne room, Ash looked at the tattered pictures and the worn out colors with a clear layer of dust coating everything. In the back is a clear transparent coffin with a beautiful blonde hair female with pale white skin garbed in a white dress. "Mother," Ash whispered, approaching the coffin and bowing, all the while trying not to cry.

" _How many times have I told that it is ok to cry_ ," an elegant voice said giggling at the end.

"Mother," Ash said quickly raising and looked around to see where the voice originated before hearing a giggle in front of him as the image behind the throne rippled before his mother appeared.

" _My sweet child, please step forward so I can have a better look_ ," she said as Ash did just that.

"But didn't I see you in the Johto Region, Silver Conference?" Ash asked.

" _Yes, that was me but you can't blame me for wanting to see you in person_ ," the Queen said laughing, " _Did you really think with my death that I would leave you and Serena behind, a mother will always look after her children even after her death_ ," she told him.

"You've been watching over Serena?" Ash asked.

" _Yes my Little Lion, she is in good hands until it is time for her to be called into action_ ," the mother of his past life answered.

"And what about Sorine?" Ash asked.

" _Unfortunately I don't have any info on her_ ," she answered, " _But I can see that you were forced to awaken_ ," she said.

". . . I think it would be best to start from the beginning," Ash said before he began to explain what happened.

" _I see, in any case, I'm glad to see that you are well_ ," she said.

"Mother, when am I going to reunite with them?" Ash asked the question that's been on his mind.

" _The answer to that one is a bit more difficult, you see my son you have a great destiny as that world's protector, similar to Sailor Animus, and you will reunite with the rest of the scouts is when your task is complete_ ," she explained.

Ash sighed before he saw his mother step out of her portrait and pulled him into a hug is when he felt her warmth; as if she never really died in the first place. " _Peace my son you will meet them soon, but in the meantime, I think it is about time you return to your world_ ," she added.

"But I still have so much to ask about," Ash exclaimed.

" _And they will be answered in due time my son_ ," she whispered kissing him on the forehead. " _I will always be watching over you and no matter what road you take I will always be proud of you_ ," she said smiling.

"But what if I go down a darker path?" Ash asked.

" _Then I will help bring you back to the light, now you can visit but call Sailor Pluto to do so_ ," she said looking at him in the eye. " _Now go and good luck_ ," with those final words, Queen Serenity walked back to her portrait and resumed her former position of kneeling in front of a moon.

"I take it things were informative Prince Lionel?" Pluto asked, seeing Ash exit with his Pokémon standing on his shoulders.

"Very informative, and for all that is holy how many times have I told you to call me Lionel, your family auntie there is no need to add the Prince title," Ash said almost whining.

"Far too long my Prince, far too long," Pluto said chuckling at the memories of long ago. "Now the queen said that you may visit the palace at any moment but please do call me as the Neptune and Saturn can't do it for you," Pluto stated.

"Auntie, can I search around for a couple minutes?" Ash asked.

"Of course my Prince," Pluto said watching with sad eyes as her nephew/godson walked off.

Exploring the ruined halls of the Palace, Ash couldn't help but activate his Aura as the surrounding area seemed to glow neon blue before moving images appeared. "I remember running through these halls playing tag with Serena," Ash said out loud.

" _Come and catch me, big brother_ ," the girl said.

" _Come back here Serena so I can eat you_ ," the older brother playfully shouted making the little girl squeal but there was still a smile plastered on her face.

" _Mommy save me from the scary monster_ ," she shouted the pair faded away

Moving to the living quarters, the room lit up there as well.

" _Big brother_?" The little girl whispered entering the room.

" _Huh, what Serenity-chan_ ," the older brother said forcing himself awake seeing his little sister crying. " _What's wrong_?" He asked bringing her close.

" _I had a nightmare . . . can I sleep with you_?" She asked.

" _Of course_ ," opening the blanket, Serenity crawled next to her big brother, " _Good night little sister_ ," the brother said kissing her on the forehead.

Moving on, Amaris and Pikachu clearly saw tears start to flow, "My Prince, I think it would be a good idea to go before you start to break down once more," Amaris stated.

Nodding Ash returned to see Pluto, who quickly pulled him into a hug seeing the tears. "It is alright my prince, everything will be alright," she whispered clearly not minding the fact that Ash is crying on her uniform.

"That reminds me, do you know if any other Scout has made their way to the Pokémon world?" Ash asked, wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry my Prince you will find them in time," Pluto said giggling at her own joke.

"That one was lame Auntie," Ash said as he stepped through the Portal.

* * *

 **Ruins; Hoenn region**

* * *

Appearing back in the ruins Ash saw the Zoids standing guard, "So um how do I get you to leave as with the destruction you left is pretty noticeable with the explosions that created it," Ash said before each one of them flowed forming into orbs followed by entering his body, feeling something burning on his skin, Ash lifted up his shirt to reveal a tattoo of Silver Horn's head surrounded by the fangs of the Lunar Jaguar with the wings of the Crescent Falcon on both sides.

Finding Professor Alden, Ash saw that he was shaking, "Professor are you alright?" He asked.

"Ash please tell me I'm not crazy," he begged shaking him by the shoulder.

" _Um, Auntie think you can help me out here_?" He thought hoping she would hear it. Thankfully, she heard her nephew's plea by appearing behind Alden placing a hand on the back of his head.

This resulted in Alden dropping unconscious, but Ash was able to catch Alden before he hit the dirt. "There I was able to replace what he just saw as a dream of sorts," Pluto said.

"Thanks, Auntie I owe you one," Ash said.

* * *

 **Oldale Town; Pokémon Center**

* * *

Leading Alden to the Pokémon Center, Ash had a room for the researcher, "Ash, I was so worried when I felt the earth shaking," May said hugging him.

"Don't worry, the professor and I were just attacked by a group called Team Magma," Ash explained.

"But Ash Team Magma and Team Aqua are in a turf war for the Hoenn region," May explained. "But there was also a bird-like machine flying about the ruin site," she added.

"Professor Alden went into shock seeing the machines as they started killing the Magma Grunts," Ash grimly explained, acting it all out.

"K-Killing," May stuttered, "T-Then why aren't you in shock?" She asked.

"It wasn't the first time I've seen something like it and just leave it at that," Ash explained.

Staying in Oldale Town, both trainers got some training in as Ash gained a Seedot, Poochyena, and an Electrike while May gained a Wurmple and a Surskit.

"So May what's the dream?" Ash asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean I like to travel but I don't know what to be," she said a bit nervous about his reaction.

"That's fine, no one knows what they want to be right away so just take your time," Ash said.

As they were walking, Ash remembered something, "Hey May you live in the Hoenn Region, do you know anything about the Petalburg Gym Leader?" He asked.

Slightly freezing mid-step, which Ash didn't see as he was in front, May answered, "No not really all I know is that he is a strong gym leader despite using Normal-type Pokémon," she said trying not to stutter as she never told Ash that the Petalburg City Gym Leader is her father.

"Normal-types, huh," Ash muttered to himself.


	9. New and old friends revealed

Finally arriving at Petalburg City, Ash turned to May, "Hey May why don't you see your folks, I'm going to train a bit more in the forest," he said returning to the forest once more.

Sighing in relief May walked towards her house, "Ah May good to see you again," her mother said opening the door, wearing a light peach colored dress. "I heard from Professor Birch that you had a run in with some wild Pokémon and had you bike destroyed," she said with a look of concern on her face.

"Mom, I'm fine if it wasn't for my new friend then who knows how much pain I would be in right now," May said.

"Then I'll have to thank this friend of yours," an older male voice said entering the room, who was soon followed by another, "Hey sis, what Pokémon did you pick?" A younger male, most likely under ten, asked.

Before May could answer, the doorbell rang, "Ash what are you doing here?" May asked upon seeing the black almost white hair.

Before Ash could answer the young boy shouted out, "Oh my Arceus, it's you, Ash Ketchum the winner of the Silver Conference," he said before talking on and on about all of Ash's battling prowess.

"Max, please stop talking," the mother said before turning to Ash, "Sorry about my son, I'm Caroline by the way and this is my husband, Norman the Gym Leader of Petalburg City," Caroline introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Ash smiled.

"Tell me, Ash, why don't have a one on one fight," Norman offered, "This won't be an official gym battle, but more of a fun time of thing," he added.

"Oh man, this is going awesome, you may be a League Winner but my dad is a tough battler and will beat you," Max said smirking.

"Max there is no need to be so rude," May said speaking up for the first time. "Sorry for my little brother, Ash," she said apologizing.

"Don't sweat it, I did the same with my own dad before he kicked the bucket," Ash waved, "Now where's the gym?" He asked.

Following the family, Ash saw that the gym is a field inside of a dojo like building, "Now Ash how would you say about using our Starting Pokémon?" Norman asked.

"Sure, now let's battle," Ash smirked.

"Slaking time to fight my friend," Norman shouted revealing a light brown furred ape-like Pokémon.

"Load up Pikachu," Ash followed as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, why didn't Pikachu appear out of its Pokéball?" Max asked with May curious as well.

"You'll discover on your journey that Pokémon have many different personalities and that not all Pokémon are different," Ash began, "Pikachu here really hates being in him Pokéball so I allow him to just sit on my shoulder," here Ash let out a little laugh, "It's almost funny compared to when I first started that he disobeyed me at every turn." Pikachu let out a little laugh of his own.

"Wait Pokémon can disobey their trainers?" May said shocked thinking to her own Pokémon.

"Like I said Pokémon are living breathing creatures like you and I, Pokémon can disobey their trainer for any number of reasons," Ash explained speaking from experience.

"Well said Ash, now I think we have a battle to fight," Norman said, "Slaking: Focus Punch with both fists." Quickly getting up, Slaking rushed at Pikachu with both of its fists glowing white.

"Pikachu: Electrical Current," Ash countered. Faster than the family could keep track of, Pikachu spun in a circle releasing electricity injuring Slaking when it came to close.

"Impressive," Norman said as Max was shocked that his father hadn't scored first hit. "Slaking gain some distance then use Flamethrower," he shouted.

"Pikachu cut it in half with an electrical powered Iron Tail," Ash instructed. Watching from the sidelines, the rest of the family was in awe as Pikachu's tail gained a silver shine to it as sparks jumped around it and spinning in a vertical direction parted the stream of flames like Moses parting the Red Sea.

" _Beautiful_ ," May thought as she watched the battle, she has seen this when Max took control of the TV to watch the Silver Conference but seeing it in person is a whole different story. But it got her thinking of being something else instead of a trainer and thinking back she saw how beautiful the Pokémon are in Contests, " _That's it, I know what I want to be_ ," she thought. Looking to the right side of her, Caroline knew her daughter finally found her calling.

"Slaking: Focus Punch one more time," Norman shouted already thinking of a plan.

"Pikachu trap Slaking with an Electro Net," Ash said pinning Slaking in the center of the field, "Now for the grand finale. Planet of Thunder hear my call, Master of Electricity grant me your power, smite my foe with all of your might, Pikachu: Savage Thunder."

In Max's eyes, it was a nightmare as he watched his father's Pokémon fall in battle. "Good job Ash, I have to say that was impressive," Norman complimented.

"Why are you complimenting him, he just beat you," Max screamed out with tears starting to flow.

"Max, my son, this is all part of being a trainer," Norman said staring him in the eye, "Losing doesn't mean that it's over, it just means to get up and try harder," he explained.

"Your father's right Max," Ash said speaking up, "After my loss in the Kanto League, do you think I gave up because of Charizard's disobedient? No, I powered through and became stronger because of it, and I was even able to make peace with the same Charizard. Being a Gym Leader isn't about winning or losing, the purpose is to help the trainer grow. And hey, just because I'm a League winner there will always be someone stronger than me.

Listening Max began to understand what Ash was saying, "So you're saying that one day I could be like you?" He asked.

"No, I want you to be better than me, after all, how can an older trainer like myself help people like you and your sister if they can't be better than the previous generation," Ash smirked at May's and Max's face of awe.

For the adults, they were proud to witness such an event. "Now as it is almost lunchtime I offer for you to be our guest," Caroline said.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Ash said denying the invitation.

"Please Ash, I mean you just got here and I would love to learn more from you," Max begged.

"Fine I'll stay, but I can only teach you and May so much as you also have to learn things on your own," Ash said.

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

* * *

"Wow Ash I didn't think you were such a cook," Caroline said as he helped her make the food.

"My mom owns a diner in Pallet Town where I would help out when I was younger, a part-time job to get some cash before starting my journey so I learned a few tricks from her and a traveling companion of mine," Ash explained.

"Hey May I never got to see your starter," Norman said, "It must be hungry right about now," he added.

"Oh your right, Torchic go," May said calling out her starter.

"Torchic really, I would have gone for something like a Treecko," Max whined but yelp in pain as Torchic went to peck at him for the comment, getting laughs from everyone.

Looking around, Ash spotted a CD album, "Is that Michiru and Haruka's latest Album?" He asked.

"Why yes, I just love the blend of classical and a bit of modern," Caroline answered.

"Honestly, I like the techno and classical style they have on some of their songs," Ash said playing one of their songs on his phone.

"See I told you that people your age likes them," Caroline told her daughter.

"Whatever mom," May said.

"Hey Norman, do you know where the nearest Gym is?" Ash asked.

"Oh that would be Rustboro City, Roxanne's gym is the first gym where most starting trainers would go," Norman answered.

"So sis are you going to challenge the gym?" Max asked.

"Actually I want to go a different route," May said after some hesitation.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked a bit curious.

"After watching Ash's match it reminded me of the Contests that were always on TV and after some thinking, I want to be a Coordinator," she explained staring at her father.

"I understand and I'm happy that you've set your goal," Norman said smiling, surprising his children.

"What? You're not mad about it?" May asked surprised.

"No, not really, I've noticed that you would always go to the Contest Hall here in Petalburg and knew this could be the path for you. But I want to tell you that I will always back you 100%," he said.

"Thanks, daddy," she said getting out of her seat to hug him.

"Aw man, but if that is what you want then I'll back you up as well," Max said as he and Caroline joined in on the hug.

For Ash, it was a touching moment as he remembered his family moments both in this timeline and during the times in the Silver Millennium. Feeling a bit sad, there was a sudden breeze from the open window as two arms wrapped around his neck, " _Do not worry my son, times like those are closer than you think_ ," he heard in his head.

"If you want to be Coordinator then you'll have to look the part," Caroline said after the hugging was over. "Oh I know the perfect outfit as well," she added.

The males in the group were having a bad feeling right about now, "Does that mean what I think it means?" May asked excitedly

As one mother and daughter screamed out, "SHOPPING," before the man, teen, and child could make a run for it; Caroline took her husband while May snatched Max and Ash.

"Wait but what about my training?" Max cried out.

"That can wait until after we're done shopping," May said.

Oddly enough, Ash wasn't terrified as memories surfaced about his own times shopping with his sister and the scouts.

At the end of the day, Ash was in the guest room that Caroline offered as a way of thanking him.

* * *

 **Pluto's realm**

* * *

Watching the timelines, Pluto noticed something, "Damn it, the image is too blurry to get a clear reading of," Pluto said cursing. Sensing a disturbance, Pluto changed the scene only to discover that one of the temples holding a Yoma broke and possesses a Sharkpedo, who stumbled upon it by chance.

"Oh no, I must inform the others at once," Pluto gasped.

The next morning Ash was already set and was waiting for May, "Ash, can you do me a solid favor?" Norman asked as the family appeared.

"Um, dad why is Max with a backpack?" May asked.

"I was hoping you could take Max with you," Norman said, "I think it could be a learning experience for him," he explained.

"Sure why not, personally I feel like learning from experience is better than learning from a book," Ash said agreeing.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret it," Max cheered.

"Well this is new, Ash Ketchum actually teaching someone I'm shocked, wait till Misty hears about this," a male voice said.

Ash blinked recognizing the voice, "Brock what are you doing here?" He asked as they bro-hugged.

"My parents and siblings are in good health so I booked a plan to Hoenn and hoped I could reach you before you leave," he explained.

"Um, Ash, who's he?" May asked.

"Oh right sorry, everyone this is Brock Slate Pokémon breeder in training and former Pewter City Gym Leader," Ash introduced.

"Well then it's nice to meet a fellow Gym Leader, I'm Norman the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym, and this is my family, my wife Caroline, eldest child May, who is a new trainer becoming a coordinator, and my youngest Max, who will be accompanying you with May," Norman introduced.

"Tell me, Brock, how did Ash get your gym badge?" Max asked.

"Not in the way you think," Brock said laughing.

"I'm going to say right now that my Kanto trip is a bit of a letdown," Ash admitted confusing the kids.

"So you don't think you deserve that one?" Norman asked.

"Yes, some of the badges were given to me for a number of reasons," Ash revealed.

"Is that even possible?" Max asked.

"It's the Gym Leaders choice on whether or not the trainer earns the badge," Brock explained. "But his Johto one is a lot better," he added.

"That's because I learned from my mistakes, look to the past as we head to the future," Ash explained. "So are we ready to get going?" He asked.

"I'm ready," Brock said.

"Before you go, Ash, I want to give you this," Norman said handing him a badge case, "And for Max, a Poké-Nav," he added.

"Awesome with this we can't get lost," he said.

"Max just jinxed us," Ash said.

"Yup, saying anything with the words can't or any other word involving us not doing something will have us doing the opposite effect," Brock added.

* * *

 **Petalburg Forest**

* * *

Entering the forest; Max was excited about all the Pokémon in the forest, "Max zip it, we know already, don't get too excited about Pokémon near our home city," May snapped.

"Hey, Brock is it like this with your sins?" Ash asked seeing the siblings arguing.

"Not on this level," Brock said.

"Hey May why don't you go battling a few trainers around here before Lunch," Ash called out.

"Great idea, Brock do you mind looking after Max?" May asked.

"Sure, I can teach him a thing or two about breeding and taking care of Pokémon," the former Gym Leader said.

Taking two separate paths, Ash went to the deeper into the forest, "This is strange, I haven't seen a single Pokémon here," Ash said but had to quickly roll out of the way when he felt something approaching from behind.

"What's this Pokémon?" Ash asked himself seeing a small robin-like bird with a dark navy blue outer coat.

 _Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponent_.

"Load up, Electrike," Ash shouted.

Growling Electrike sized up its opponent, but it was Taillow that made the first move by playing in with its left wing glowing, "Thunder Wave followed by Quick Attack," Ash ordered watching how his Electrike drew the first attack of this battle.

Hawing, Tailor multiplied itself, "Electrike: Thunder Wave coated Swift," Ash instructed watching all the Taillows pop out of existence as the real one was trapped, paralyzed unable to move. "Pokéball go," he called out.

Looking at his watch, Ash guessed it was time for lunch so he returned to the group.

"So May, how was your training session?" Max asked.

"Great, my Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon," May said showing off her new Pokémon.

"So Ash anything new?" Brock asked his old friend.

"Only a Taillow," Ash said releasing his new Pokémon as well.

It was when they were near the exit is when they ran into trouble. "Excuse me sir do you need help?" May asked, seeing a man looking around.

"No, but can you tell me if you've seen a Shroomish?" The scientist asked looking at them.

Before either of them could answer, "You are a real pain in the fucking ass. I was going to jump you when you left the forest but you just had to spend hours in this forest looking for some Shroomish," a female voice said from behind the scientist. Turning around all three saw a female with dark skin and a bandana covering her hair, the bandana having its own symbol on it, garble in a blue and white striped halter top, showing her navel, armbands on the upper arm, ripped up short shorts held up by a sash and thigh-high leggings and shoes.

"And you are?" Ash asked as the scientist, as well as the siblings, hid behind Ash and Brock who were unafraid.

"We are Team Aqua, we are those will drown the lands in water to make the world a better place," she said posing.

"So you're the same as those Magma punks a while back," Ash said.

"Do not speak of Team Aqua's mortal enemy," she shouted, "Now hand over the blueprints Scientist or drown in the fury of Team Aqua's wrath," she demanded.

"Brock, can you tell me if this is reminding you of Team Rocket?" Ash asked, totally ignoring the grunt.

"Yup, it does remind me of Team Rocket but at least they look presentable instead of these pirate reject," Brock answered, as behind them the three Hoenn natives were scared.

"You dare insult Team Aqua, prepare to die," she shouted releasing a Poochyena and a Zubat.

"Taillow/Fortress," both of them shouted at the same time, "Taillow: Wing Attack combined with Quick Attack," Ash said. "Fortress: Rapid Spin with Gyro Ball," Brock followed.

With the quick reaction and the double attacks, Poochyena was knocked out while Zubat had half of its HP taken. "Zubat: Leech Life," the female grunt shouted.

"Fortress get in front and use Protect," Brock countered.

"Thanks, Brock, Taillow: Quick Attack and Wing Attack one more time," Ash instructed winning the battle.

"Fine you may have won this round but we still have work to do in Devon Corps in Rustboro City," she said running away.

"Did she say Rustboro?" The scientist asked, "Oh no I just remembered why I was in the forest," he shouted running away.

"Did he really forget his assignment for some Shroomish?" Max asked dumbfounded, receiving nods.

As they made their way out of the forest, they didn't see the person watching them before the short skirmish began, "Understood, I'll return to base ASAP," she said before cutting the connection on her phone. Before leaving, she turned to where Ash left the forest, "It's good to see you still alive little bro."

Though before she could leave a portal opened up, "Sailor Draco, I never thought I would see you again," Sailor Pluto said.

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you in the flesh," she said bowing.

"Rise child, unlike the others I do not care," Pluto said, "You are my guard are you not yet you are here wearing the clothes of a criminal gang," she added.

"I know that, unlike you, I can change little parts of time without consequences, so I blend in with the enemy to prevent possible futures," she explained staring at Pluto in the face.

"You symbolize your type well, Sailor Draco," Pluto said, "Fine, just keep me updated every once and a while and would it kill you to make contact as soon as your powers wake up, I've been running circles trying to find all able body Scouts for future troubles," she said almost whining.

The woman laughed, "Of course, my mortal name is Zinnia if you must know," she said.


	10. Step sister and sea monster

Finally reaching Rustboro City was a trip all on its own, as once they left the forest the group ran into a trainer who immediately puts May down for losing a battle.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Man Petalburg is going to be a breeze if you're his daughter," Nicholai laughs as May starts to cry a little, "What is the little baby crying, don't you want your mommy? Go back home and tell your father that a real trainer is coming," his laugh was short-lived when Ash stomped over and punched him in the face.

"Hey you jackass, she just started her journey as a Coordinator so shut your fucking mouth," Ash growled reminiscing a wolf or a lion.

"Coordinator? Ha, Norman must have disowned her for not being a trainer?" before he could laugh, Ash punched him once more. "Hey who do you think you are punching me?" Nicholai demanded.

"The names Ash Ketchum," he said introducing himself. Nicholai paled, Ash Ketchum is a semi-well-known name as he is friends with famous people like Pokémon Trainer Lance, the Dragon-type master and someone who regularly rumbles with the likes of any criminal. It's even rumored that he was the one to prevent the world from ending back during that freaky storm.

Staring behind Ash, Nicholai and Ash's friends could have sworn they saw an animal that is a hybrid of a wolf and a lion. "If you want a trainer battle I'll gladly take it," Ash said, "I won't let anyone insult those I consider family," he growled, as the scene reminded him of times of with someone close to him, who was called a freak by his own people.

"F-fine, I'm sorry, I guess I was a bit cocky after the battle," Nicholai said scared.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Ash calmed down, "I'm not the one you should apologize to," Ash said.

Turning to May, Nicholai bowed, "Please accept my dearest apology, I had no right to mock and insult you so soon after your start as a Coordinator," he said.

"I accept," May said.

"Let's re-introduce ourselves then, I'm Nicholai the Knickerbocker Trainer," he said grinning, despite the punch to the face.

"May Maple, daughter of Norman the Petalburg Gym Leader," she said shaking his hand.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Next up, on their trip to Rustboro is when Ash and the gang stopped a Pokémon Poacher named Rico. This is where Ash gained a new friend in the form of Litleo, a Fire/Normal-type Pokémon.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Rico, you are under arrest for illegally capturing Pokémon and selling them on the Black Market," Officer Jenny said through the megaphone.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Rico growled releasing his Tyranitar.

"Charizard, show him our displeasure when it comes to Poachers," Ash said releasing his Fire/Flying-type. Appearing on the field, the Kanto starter saw the cages filled with baby Pokémon and the man in front of him and made the connection.

Releasing a fierce and loud roar, May and Max hid behind Officer Jenny as Rico stumbled back due to the shock waves. "Tyranitar crush that thing," he barked out.

"All yours," Ash said watching Charizard blitz towards the hulking Tyranitar easily picking it up spinning in a circle a couple of times before crashing back into the earth.

Getting back up, Charizard wasn't allowing Tyranitar to throw a single punch and before even the 5-minute mark passed, Rico was in handcuffs.

Seeing the Pokémon afraid, Ash pulled out his Ocarina and began to play. Hearing the music the Pokémon calmed down.

Seeing one of the Pokémon burst out of its cage, it made a quick dash towards Ash. This cub like Pokémon was soon joined by Electrike, "Is it me or does Litleo and Electrike already know each other," Max said.

"Yeah, it's like they've known each other for a long time and are now reuniting," May said.

Seeing them playing around, Ash suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Kaida-nee_ ," Serenity cheerfully said hugging the older girl.

" _Hello Kaida-nee_ ," Lionel said hugging her as well.

With the reveal of the king taking another wife, there was a lot of resentment among the masses as Kaida was treated like an outcast to all but the scouts, both outer and inner, and the royal family.

" _I have a present for you little Prince_ ," Kaida said gesturing for two different animals to enter, " _These animals are known as a Wolf and a Lion that I found while my unit busted a Black Market ring_ ," Kaida explained.

Staring at both animals, Lionel felt a bond form, " _Kaida-nee, can you tell me anything about these animals_ ," Lionel asks scratching the chins of both animals.

" _Both animals are known to live in Packs, for the wolves, and Prides, for the lions_ ," Kaida explained.

" _I think I can connect to these two_ ," Lionel said only to collapse when both animals licked him all over.

" _Can we have a name for such noble creatures_?" Queen Serenity asked.

" _For the swift wolf, it shall be Raksha (protection/nurture)_ ," Lionel began, " _And for the noble lion, the name shall be Baldur (brave warrior)_ ," he finished.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Skipping on a couple of events, Brock caught a Lotad after helping it perfect a move it was having trouble with before May entered her first contest, which she comes to the top three before losing.

"Finally Rustboro City," Ash said as his hair was slowly turning a dual white on top with silver at the back. "I never thought we would be here with everything that's happened," Ash said.

"Now to find the gym, so I can see a gym battle," Max cheered.

"I heard that the Gym is right next to the Pokémon School," Brock said reading from the guidebook.

"Oh are you looking for the gym?" a female voice asked from behind them.

Turning around, the group was met with a girl around Brock's height with red eyes and brown eyes wearing a grey school sleeveless uniform skirt with a rectangular print, which is white on the inside. Roxanne also wears a white undershirt, with short sleeves and a pair of black shoes. "Hi, I'm Roxanne, the Rustboro City Gym Leader," she said introducing herself.

"Hello beautiful, I-," before Brock could finish Max suddenly pulled him by the ear, "That's enough out of you," he said dragging him by the ear; reminding Ash and Pikachu of Misty.

"Sorry about that, he's Brock, the little kid is Max, his sister May, and I'm Ash," the reincarnated prince said introducing everyone in the group.

Roxanne gasped, "You're Ash Ketchum, I hope I'm not a bother but can I ask you to come to my school as a guest?" she asked, "You see I always have my students watch a Pokémon League on TV and when they saw your style of battle there were so many questions that I couldn't handle it all," she explained. "We also have a Contest Class for beginners as well," she added remembering May from the Contest a day ago.

"I'm fine with that," Ash said, "Why don't you bring them to watch our Gym Battle," he added.

"Oh thank you they'll be so excited," Roxanne cheered. "How about we have our battle after class tomorrow as it is the start of the weekend for them," she offered.

"Sure, I can think of a couple strategies until then," Ash said.

"Great, why don't I show you where the gym is," Roxanne offered.

Agreeing, the Gym Leader/Teacher, brought the gang to the gym which stands next to the school, "I'm sorry to ditch so soon but class is about to start," Roxanne apologized, "Roger here will show you around the gym until you get to the Trainers class," she said gesturing to the man on the right.

"Right this way please so we can begin," Roger said.

Leading them through the hallways, Roger stated, "Out of the 50 years this school has been opened, there have been many famous trainers and Coordinators who were students at this very school." Stopping at one of the room, "This is our Beginner's Pokémon Doctor we have here at school, where we teach students how to care for Pokémon," Roger explained.

"Excuse me but do you also have a Breeder's class?" Brock asked interested in taking the class for the day.

"Actually the Pokémon Doctor class has some tips on Breeding, are you interested?" Roger asked then seeing him nod. "Ms. Smith, do you have room for a temporary student for today?" he asked opening the door.

"Of course, we do have one extra seat for today," she answered.

"Thank you for accepting me on such short notice," Brock said bowing.

"Of course, come right on in, your seat is in the middle row second to the left," Ms. Smith said.

Next up was a second class near the stairs leading upward, "Right here we have a Contest class for beginners," Roger presented.

"Do you think I can have that class for the day as well?" May asked.

"Let me ask first," Roger said before entering the room a second or two later, Roger return, "Mr. Yami said he has an extra seat for you to take part in the class," he informed the cheering girl.

The final room Roger brought them to was the Trainer's class, "Ms. Roxanne, I have one Mr. Ash Ketchum and Max Maples here for you," he said entering the door.

"What about Brock and May?" she asked.

"Brock is taking part in the Doctor class as May is doing the same for the Contest Class," Ash answered.

"Oh my Arceus, it really is Ash Ketchum," one of the little boys said.

"Yes class, this is Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Silver Conference," Roxanne said as Ash waved. "Max, why don't you take a seat in the center row in the middle," she said.

"Now, does anyone have any question?" Roxanne asked the class.

"Yes, why do your battles have a contest feel to them?" One of the students asked.

"Well I wouldn't say they are in a contest style," Ash began, "It's more of a way to keep your opponents off guard," Ash said.

"You mean like when you call out completely different names with the move using two different moves?" Another student asked.

"Yes, it confuses the trainer into guessing what I'm doing," Ash explained seeing some of the children understand.

"Mr. Ketchum, do you think we can watch your battle against Ms. Roxanne?" Another student asked.

"Yes, your teacher and I met beforehand and we agreed that the students will be able to watch after class tomorrow," Ash admitted glancing at Roxanne, who nodded.

Seeing the cheerful faces, Roxanne calmed the class down, "Alright, now that your questions have been answered let us return to our lessons," Roxanne answered. "Ash thank you for being our guest for the day and you can leave if you want," she said.

"What time does class end?" Ash asked.

"It ends at three in the afternoon," she answered.

Seeing that it was only 9:45 A.M. Ash turned to Max, "Tell May and Brock, I'll be out training outside of Rustboro City," he said.

Leaving the building, Ash explored the City, "Hey little brother," Haruka voiced.

"Atia-nee Vita-nee," Ash said using the names of their past names, "Did you win a ribbon yet?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Michiru said opening her ribbon case revealing two ribbons.

"How do you already have two ribbons? We've been in this region for at least a week," Ash said.

"Even with our gigs, there is a Contest Hall in the area so Michiru entered," Haruka answered.

"We got a heads up from Pluto," Michiru said getting serious.

"Let's get to a more secure area," Amaris whispered.

In a secluded area, Amaris landed on the floor, "Now tell us what Sailor Pluto said," the feline advisor to the Prince instructed.

"On an island on the way to Dewford Town, Sharkpedo stumbles upon a Yoma prison and is now turning the surrounding Sharkpedo into its slaves," Michiru explained.

"Why hasn't there been any news of it on TV?" Ash asked.

"That's because it hasn't done anything just yet, the yoma is just getting things together," Haruka answered.

"Please tell me you have a Zoid that can sit multiple people?" Ash asked, "I don't think using Crescent Falcon is a good idea."

"I can only fit only one more person," Michiru answered, "But why haven't you tried the bio fusion? It's easier for you to travel," she said.

Reaching a secluded part of the beach, Ash said, "Bio fusion: Crescent Falcon," glowing, the wings burst out of his back.

"Zoid Summon: Hammerhead," Michiru whispered and in a flash of light a hammerhead shark appeared with weapons on its back, next to the head, and under the fins. As the cockpit window opened allowing Michiru and Haruka to get in.

"I'll follow you," Ash said taking off into the air.

* * *

 **Unknown Island**

It was a very short trip as Ash already had Michiru calling him, "My Prince, we have arrived at the island," she said.

Landing on the beach, Michiru and Haruka stood next to Ash both in their Sailor Uniforms, "Well it's my turn then," Ash said unclipping the buckle on his belt, "Henshin," he called out and going through the motions Ash stood in his combat outfit.

Cautiously walking along the beach of the unknown island, they suddenly had to jump back when something burst out of the water; they looked to be Sharkpedo that turned into little imps as the bottom fin split into feet as the side fins turned into arms with five claws at the hand. "Great there must be a whole school of them," Haruka said.

"Be careful it looks like they still have their Rough Skin ability," Ash warned, "Silver Horn Shield and Warhammer Mode," as Silver Horn's head appeared in Ash's left hand, the mouth opened up to reveal the Mini-Gun.

"Hammerhead Dual Fin Blasters Mode," Michiru shouted as two guns appeared in both of her arms.

"Saberlion Frequency Blade Mode," Haruka shouted as the two cannons from the Jet Falcon appeared.

Without saying a single thing the shark imps charged, "Here they come," Ash shouted unloading round after round at the imps before jumping back slamming the Warhammer on the ground lifting pieces of rock from the sandy beach then firing them at the imps. At Haruka's end, she went wild swinging her two swords slicing the imps; however, as she was coming into contact with them their Rough Skin ability came into effect so she got injured in the process. Michiru, on the other hand, was cautious about staying at a safe distance before switching to the blades being careful of their ability.

"Damn they're blocking us in," Ash said grunting as he was pushed into another imp. "Gah, that's it, Moon Style: Falling Meteors," he shouted using the fact that they were all grouped together as mini meteors fell from the earth almost wiping out the entire swarm.

"Shit, there are more of them," Haruka groaned as she was the most injured of the three.

"Silver Horn: Rapid Cannon," Ash said as the horn tips moved in the forward position as the combination of cannons and Mini-Gun finished the grunts.

" **You may have beaten my men but you still need to beat me** ," a male voice grunted. Appearing out of the water is an Ogre like creature similar looking to the imps but more muscular with small fin blades appearing out of its arms and legs in a random pattern.

"Oh come fucking on," Ash complained, "You're a fucking Mega level," he growled.

" **Yes, I found an odd looking stone after gaining this magnificent form and I turned all the other Sharkpedo in my pack into my slaves** ," he said, laughing at Ash's reaction.

"Can we ask for a name?" Michiru asked as the three were getting ready.

" **I am Anapos, the master of Mistresses Nehelenia water army** ," Anapos answered dropping his hand in the water pulling out a war axe with a hammer at the other end.

"Great, well here comes the final round," Michiru said firing a few shots but it did nothing against the skin.

"The Rough Skin must have given him an armor-like skin," Ash said, "Michiru, Crescent Falcon Saber Cannons," he announced as the cannon like blades appeared over Michiru. Discarding her weapons, Michiru took hold of the dual blades.

Rushing in all together, Ash blocked the axe swing allowing Haruka and Michiru to go-around attacking the back. " **Gah, curse you, scouts** ," Anapos shouted slamming the hammer end on the ground sending a shock wave sending the scouts to the ground. " **Water Impact** ," he shouted.

Before the attack could connect, "Silent Wall," a female voice shouted.

"Sailor Saturn," they shouted seeing her.

"Forgive me, my Prince, I was in the middle of a gym battle when Sailor Pluto called me," she said, "Berserk Fury Particle Glaive," her weapon gained an energy blade.

"I'll hold him off while you girls go in on the offensive," Ash said firing the minigun along with the lasers.

" **I won't let you kill me** ," Anapos shouted using his weapon to block the attacks.

With the inclusion of Sailor Saturn, the process of taking Anapos down was a lot quicker. " **No, I can't lose here, I will defeat you, scouts** ," Anapos shouted.

"Time we finish this, I still have a gym battle to win," Ash said.

"Meteor Impact," Ash shouted.

"Typhoon Swing," Haruka yelled.

"Death's Cannon," Sabrina hollered.

"Ocean Lance," Michiru cried out.

Altogether, the attack created a giant explosion, "Good, now let's see if we can find anything," Ash said.

Exploring the cave, Haruka spotted a stone, "Look at what I found," she said.

"That's a Mega Stone," Ash said seeing it, "But for what Pokémon, I don't know," he added.

Before they left, Ash asked his sisters, "Do you know who Kaida is?"

All three girls were surprised, "How do you know that name?" Haruka asked.

"Flashback," was Ash's answer.

"Kaida is your step sister back during the Silver Millennium as the king confessed to taking another wife with the Queen's approval," Haruka explained.

"While we scouts, both outer and inner, along with the royal family were fine with it, there was an outcry from the nobles," Michiru said.

"How bad did I react?" Ash asked.

"You killed a noble after said noble said that Kaida should be put in the Red Light district," Sabrina bluntly stated.

"She was assigned to being Sailor Pluto's guard while she is in the Time Zone, due to your ordering as there have been rumors as to Kaida's . . . permanent removal," Michiru said.


	11. THREE-WAY SOUL BOND!

The following day was Ash's gym battle against Roxanne.

"Thank you once again, for allowing the students to watch our battle," Roxanne said.

"No need to worry, I feel that learning by action is better than learning from a book," Ash said, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's just my opinion," he added not wanting to be rude.

"No, I understand, everyone had a different way of learning," Roxanne said knowing what Ash was getting at as she experienced it with different students.

Leading the group of friends inside, Ash saw the gym battlefield. "Reminds me of the field back when we first fought," Ash said confusing all but Max and May.

"Why would that be?" Roxanne asked.

"Because I'm the former Pewter City Gym Leader while my dad was away," Brock admitted.

"It's nice to meet a fellow Rock-type trainer," Roxanne said smiling. "Now Ash let's get down there so we can have our battle," she said turning to Ash.

"Alright ladies first," Ash said as he followed her down the stairs.

"Ok folks this is the gym battle between Roxanne, the Gym Leader, vs Ash Ketchum, the challenger," the referee said, "This will be a two on two Pokémon battle with the challenger only being able allowed to change Pokémon. Trainers release your Pokémon," he announced.

"Geodude, let's roll out," Roxanne shouted, but this Geodude looked different, "Like it this Geodude is from the Alola Region and unlike the regular Geodude line this one is Ground/Electric." The students along with May and Max were surprised at hearing this, "I wanted to make sure I give my all against the Johto League Winner," she added grinning.

"Lock and load, Treecko," Ash said.

"Battle begin," the referee.

"Coat the Rock Throw with Spark," Roxanne called out.

"Treecko run around via Quick Attack," Ash instructed.

While the students along with Max and May were having great difficulty keeping track of Treecko; Brock and Roxanne were somewhat able to keep track with the Hoenn Grass-type starter. "Fast for a little guy," Roxanne said as she watched Treecko dodge the electrically charged rocks being tossed at it.

"Treecko has been taking Speed lessons from Pikachu as my starter is the fastest Pokémon in my arsenal," Ash explained. "Treecko: Bullet Seed," he called out.

Reappearing Treecko fired little seed like bullets from its mouth before vanishing and doing it a couple more times Geodude was almost knocked out, "Geodude: Rollout," Roxanne ordered.

"Stand in front of it," Ash said as Treecko did just that, "Now on my command I want you to use Pound on it," he said getting a nod.

As Geodude was getting closer and closer, it was at the point of no return that Ash said, "Use Pound now," like a baseball bat, Treecko slammed his tail sending Geodude into one of the pillars knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle will the Gym Leader please bring out her final Pokémon."

"Nosepass, I chose you," Roxanne shouted revealing a head like rock carving, big red nose included, with little arms and feet.

"Treecko can you still fight?" Ash asked after scanning Nosepass to the Pokédex. Treecko nodded getting into a fight stance.

"Nosepass: Sandstorm," Roxanne shouted.

"Crap, this isn't good," Ash muttered knowing that it would be difficult for Treecko to hear him.

It was here that Ash felt something in his pocket, " _My flute_ ," he thought. Remembering something he pulled it out.

"Huh, when did Ash get a flute?" May asked.

"And what is that going to do?" Max added.

Placing it on his mouth, Ash began to play; and in the sandstorm, Treecko felt something resonate within, "Treecko: Aerial Ace to find Nosepass then follow up with Double Kick." Snapping his eyes open, Treecko quickly locked on to the Ground/Electric-type Pokémon before unleashing two to four kicks.

"Did Ash just command his Pokémon through music?" May shouted as everyone thought the same.

"Of course, Ash is known for his predictability so something like this," Brock said crossing his arms.

For Roxanne, she was hoping that the Sandstorm to hold Ash off but he goes and does this, " _Is Ash a Psychic? I know that Psychics can communicate telepathically to their Pokémon_ ," Roxanne thought before calling out, "Nosepass: Rock Throw."

"Treecko dodge then get in close with Quick Attack then use Mega Drain," the gecko-like Pokémon heard in his head.

Doing as told, Treecko dodged rock after rock getting ever so closer a neon green whip appeared in his arm and with an outstretched arm the rope wrapped around Nosepass resulting in the Pokémon feeling its energy slowly draining.

It was around this time the sandstorm was starting to dissipate. "Oh no, Nosepass: Zap Cannon," Roxanne shouted. But it was too late as while Nosepass was charging up the attack it fainted from the lack of energy.

"Nosepass is unable to battle and with both of the Gym Leader's Pokémon unable to battle that means that Ash Ketchum is the winner," the referee announced.

"That was a good match," Roxanne said as they met in the middle, "I certainly learned a lot," she added.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad as well; I actually thought that Sandstorm got me," he smiled.

"Well, here you go, the Stone Badge," Roxanne said.

"Excellent, the Stone Badge is mine," Ash grinned.

Upon exiting the gym, Max was almost run over, "See ya sucker," the male voice yelled.

"Get back here," the scientist shouted.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brock asked.

"No, the Aqua Grunt tackled me and took the Devon Parts that is needed for a project that is almost in its final phase," he explained.

"I'll go get it back," Ash said.

Before anyone could say anything, Ash was already out the gate. On Route 116, Ash ran into a man standing outside the cave, whose face was filled with worry, "Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I'm worried for my DARLING PECKO, me and my DARLING PECKO were out on a walk when this pirate looking man snatched her before heading into the cave," he explained gesturing to the cave next to him.

Entering the cave, Ash quickly found the Grunt along with the Wingull, "Gr, it's you," she said seeing him. "This time I will win," she shouted releasing her Poochyena.

"Raksha, howl," Ash shouted sending out his Electrike.

"Poochyena: Tackle," the female grunt barked out.

"Raksha: Quick Charge," Ash shouted combining Quick Attack with the electrical coating of Spark, making it something similar to Wild Charge.

"Poochyena: Bite," the grunt shouted.

"Raksha . . . use Spark now," Ash shouted baiting Poochyena to a point that it couldn't turn back.

Growling that she was defeated she handed over the Devon parts along with the Wingull. "Oh my DARLING PECKO, I'm so glad you're safe," the old man said before turning to Ash, "Thank you, young man, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would happen. The names Mr. Briney and if you need me you can find me at my cottage near Petalburg forest," he said before leaving.

Returning to Rustboro City, Ash saw the scientist along with his friend, "Someone call for a delivery boy," he said catching their attention as he held up the package.

"Oh thank you," the scientist said hugging him, which looked a little weird from an outside perspective. "Please come with me," he said after getting his bearings back into place.

Reaching the Devon Corp. Building, Ash, and the gang were lead to the top floor, "I have to say thank you for retrieving the parts after they were taken," the man said sitting behind the desk, "Let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Devon, head of Devon Corps."

While the others were fine, it was Max that was amazed and before he could start sprouting question after question May stopped him. "I need two favors to ask of you," he said.

"What do you need?" Ash asked.

"First, I'm afraid to send my scientists out after the two attacks so I'm asking you to send the parts to Captain Stern in Slateport City," he began. "The second task I have for you is his letter to my son Steven, who is currently in the Granite Cave," Mr. Devon said handing Ash a sealed envelope.

"I take it that Steven is always moving around?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he always moves from cave to cave looking for rare stones like the evolutionary stone, diamonds and other such items, along with the Mega Stones," Mr. Devon said.

"Brock where's Granite Cave?" May asked.

"Looks like we're in luck Granite Cave is in the town for Ash's next gym battle," Brock said, "From the guidebook, it is Northeast of Dewford Town," he added.

In the Pokémon Center, as it is still afternoon, the gang was just relaxing, "Wow Ash these are beautiful," May said seeing the drawings.

"Thanks, it's something I started in Johto as a way to relax," Ash said as he continued drawing.

"Hey, I know who that girl in green but who's the girl in blue?" Brock asked; after May brought Max for her shopping trip.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I know that the guy and the girl in green are in are in a relationship but the blue haired girl is new to me," Ash admitted.

"Besides how are we getting to Dewford Town?" Brock asked.

"Funny thing, as I was going to get the parts back from the grunt; it seems that she took a boater's Pokémon hostage. After getting the Pokémon back he said that I can a ride from him for free," Ash explained.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Alright now, what do you want me to see now?" Ash asked looking to see that he was in a lab of sorts.

" _Princess Ivory, what are you doing down in the labs_?" Lionel asked the only other person in the lab.

" _Prince Lionel, forgive me for being in the lab but I wanted to get a look at the mechanical animals were acquired from Planet Z_ ," Ivory said before returning to the computers.

" _What are you trying to do_?" Lionel asked standing next to Ivory.

" _I was just trying to get a CAT scan is all, I'm curious about how they internally function being part flash and part machine_ ," Ivory said.

Looking up, Lionel saw different beasts of the land, sea, and sky, " _Tell me have you found anything just yet_?" Lionel asked.

" _For the most part it seems that while they are machine their thought process is that of the animal; or animals, they represent. For example, the tiger/lion creature acts like the tiger and a lion_ ," Ivory answered.

" _I don't want to sound like a villain here but can they be crossbreed_?" Lionel asked.

" _That will take time as we still need to study them for the most part_ ," Ivory answered. " _But we need an official title to call them by as saying creature is a bit too demeaning_ ," she added.

" _Well, what about Zoids, they come from the Planet Z and they're like androids_ ," Lionel explained.

" _Perfect, now_ -," before Ivory could finish one of the Zoids roared causing her to trip. Luckily Lionel was there to catch her but when they touched a spark went through them both.

" _Um, Prince Lionel, can I ask when your spar with Sorine is_?" Ivory asked.

" _The same as usual, why_?" The young prince asked.

" _Because I want to know how to better protect myself, I mean sure I'm smart but I don't have the physical strength to back it up_ ," Ivory explained.

" _When you put it that way, of course, you can join us_ ," Sorine voiced from the lab entrance.

Realizing that Lionel was still holding Ivory, they quickly parted, " _Sorine it isn't what it looked like_ ," Lionel said.

" _I understand, I know you Leo-kun_ ," Sorine waved. " _Now let's get you a starting course shall we_ ," she said facing Ivory. Unknown to the pair, Sorine also felt the static charge that was extremely similar to how she and Lionel first touched.

Unknown to the three of them, Sailor Venus arrived in the throne room to explain to the Queen about the first three-way soul bonded in history.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ash explained to the siblings about their transport to Dewford Town. Once their things were packed, Ash leads them to a cottage near the Petalburg Forest, "Mr. Briney are you here?" Ash called out.

"Ah, Ash I take it that you need something," Mr. Briney asked.

"Yeah, we need a ride to Dewford Town as we're running an errand for Mr. Stone," Ash explained.

"Of course, we should be in Dewford by mid-morning," Mr. Briney said, "Pecko we're setting sail," he told his Pokémon.

Watching the Water Pokémon from the boat, Ash was sitting at the front of the ship while the rest of his friends did their own thing. "Hey, Ash how do you like my bikini?" May asked. Turning around, Ash said that May had on a two piece bikini comprised of a shoulderless halter top along with a pair of mini hot pants for the bottom.

"It looks good on you," he said before going back to his drawings but he didn't see May pout.

"Hey, kids do you want to stop for a lunch break?" Mr. Briney asked, "I know a good secluded island we can stop at," he added.

"Sure why not, it's not like we're on a time limit," Brock said.

"Sure why not," Ash agreed, putting his drawings away.

"So Mr. Briney, is this island on the map?" Brock asked.

"It's not on any of the maps kiddo, I stumbled upon it when I was a lot younger," Mr. Briney answered.

As they got closer to the island, Ash saw that it was the place where Ash and the scouts fought off the yoma on. As May set up for her tan the guys went to change into their swimming trunks.

Enjoying their small break, everyone had lunch before Mr. Briney set course for Dewford Town. "Well here we are, Dewford Town," Mr. Briney said.

When the group stepped on the docks, "If you need me, I'll be in my boat sleeping," Mr. Briney told them.

"Alright Brock, where's Granite Cave?" Ash asked.

"On the other side of Dewford Town," Brock answered.

Entering the cave, May caught an Abra and a Mawile for her contests while Ash caught an Aron. In the second room, the group saw a man with sky blue hair wearing a suit. "Excuse me, are you Steven Stone?" Max asked.

"Yes, I am, do you need something?" He asked.

"Your father asked us to give this to you," Ash said handing the letter over.

"Ah, I see forgive me for having you to travel so far, Ash Ketchum," Steven said.

"Wait I never introduced myself," Ash said.

"Even then, your hairstyle and color is unique and well known," Steven said before turning to the mural on the wall.

"Aren't those Kyogre and Groudon?" Max asked, "But I don't recognize the markings," he added.

"Theories state that these two massive Pokémon had a form similar to the Mega Form of today's Pokémon," Steven said.

"That reminds me, I found this stone on the beach near Rustboro and wanted to know if it was a Mega Stone," Ash said taking out a stone.

"Oh my, this is a Mega Stone for Blastoise," Steven said after placing it in the computer. "But to compromise for having to come all the way out here I want you to have this Steel Wing TM," he offered handing it over.

Watching Steven leave, and the rest of his friends leaving to do their own thing, Ash looked at the mural. "Ok, how can I contact auntie, it's not like I can say 'Hey Auntie do you think I can speak to my mother on the Moon'," Ash said.

"Actually it is that easy," Pluto said appearing behind him.

"Auntie don't do that," Ash said almost jumping in the air, resulting in Pluto giggling.

"What do you need?" Pluto asked.

"It's about the latest flashback, in it Ivory and I were talking about the zoids when I caught her from falling which resulted in a spark similar to when Sorine and I touched," Ash explained.

"I thought it would be until sometime later is when you would ask that question," Pluto answered. "But if you must know, it was a couple months after that day when the queen announced that there was a three-way soul bond between you, Sorine, and Ivory," she answered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Do you know why mother asked for all of us to gather_?" Serena asked, as the royal children, scouts, and other people were in the throne room.

" _No, but I'm sure she has a good reason_ ," Lionel said.

" _My people, I was informed my Sailor Venus of a historic moment_ ," the queen announced. " _A couple months ago, she has brought me news about a three-way soul bond_ ," everyone gasped while Sorine, Lionel, and Ivory froze for a split second.

It was a few months ago when Lionel explained to both girls that he was starting to have romantic feeling for Ivory, and to him surprise Sorine admitted to the same romantic feelings to Ivory. Here Ivory said that she was having feelings to both of them. After some talk, they agreed to keep things slow but Lionel passed out from nosebleed when Sorine teased Ivory about not being able to keep up with him in the bedroom, this was followed up with Sorine and Ivory made out in front of him.

" _Can you tell us who they are_?" Vita asked.

" _I think they know who they are_ ," Queen Serenity said staring at the three.

" _Wha-, wait big brother, Sorine-chan, and Ivory-chan_ ," Serena said, " _Is that why you had to leave the house more often_?" She asked.

" _Yes, don't think I'm ignoring you, little sister, as I wanted to also spend time with them_ ," Lionel said.

Turning to her two nervous scouts, " _Break his heart and it will be the last thing you do in this world of the living_ ," she said.

" _We would never do that_ ," Sorine said with Ivory nodding in agreement.

" _Now that's over with think we can see the marks_?" Atia asked.

" _We would but not in public_ ," Sorine said blushing as her mark is above her left breast while Ivory's is placed at her inner left leg.

Easily taking off his shirt, Lionel's mark was on his back while the mark itself is a mini blizzard with lightning bolts and a moon overhead.

" _Beautiful_ ," Sailor Venus answered.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Shaking his head, Ash quickly took off his shirt to reveal the same mark, "So you remembered," Pluto said seeing the mark.

"Thank you for telling me, Auntie," Ash said.

"Of course my dear nephew, but I think you should head out for your gym battle," she replied.


	12. Finding clues to the king

The following morning, Ash was at the beach training when someone walked up to him. "Hey, little dude, what are you doing up so early?" he asked in a surfers tone of voice.

"Oh I train early in the morning, it just relaxes me I guess," Ash said taking a break.

"Ah, I see, we all have different ways to bond with nature," he said. "From your hair color and style, you're Ash Ketchum aren't you," he points out.

"Yeah, that's me, and I take it that you're the gym leader," Ash said.

"Yup, now tell me, little dude, will you challenge me now or later?" He asked.

"Maybe around the afternoon, I don't want to rush right now," Ash said.

"Excellent, little dude, but when you're ready just swing by the gym," he said before jumping into the ocean.

Seeing that his morning training is up, Ash went to take a shower. "Welcome back," Brock said, "So how was your training?" He asked.

"Good, ran into the gym leader by the way," Ash replied, getting ready to take a shower.

"Hey, Ash when did you get a tattoo?" Max asked as the soul bond mark wasn't there the previous day.

"Oh that, I decided to get a tattoo that's all," Ash shrugged his shoulders but in doing so caused the bolts of lightning to move.

"Think you can help me with my contest before you have your gym battle?" May asked, seeing him exit the shower room.

"Sure, I can teach you a couple of things," Ash said.

On the field, Ash taught May a couple of Contest like strategies with her current Pokémon, "Ash can I ask what the difference between Coordinators and Trainers is?" May asked.

"Well as you've most likely realized; Coordinators are all about stylizing the moves of their Pokémon going for then moves that can easily be changed, while trainers go for moves that have a lot of power behind them, like Hyper Beam and the like," Ash began. "But what they don't count on is the power and stamina, for example, Trainer like to use the more devastating attacks but don't have the stamina to keep fighting while Coordinators have the stamina but don't have the power to make the attacks hit harder for the battle round," he added.

"Has there ever been a person who is both a Coordinator and a Trainer?" May asked understanding that both sides have their pros and cons.

"If there is a person like that then I wish him or her luck as keeping track of where the contests are going to be is a nightmare-inducing headache," Ash said, "Not to mention that with each gym badge won it's only going to get a whole lot harder if they can't keep up the power level," he added.

"So what you're making me do is to increase the power and stamina of my Pokémon before teaching them on how to control it," May guessed.

"Yup, now let's get back to work," Ash said.

Spending most of the morning helping May, Ash decided to bring in Pidgeot to help Taillow with its long-range attacks.

* * *

 **Dewford gym**

"Alright, little dude, let's get this battle underway," he said when he saw Ash and his friends enter his gym, which is similar to an actual gym with all the equipment.

"This is a gym battle between Brawly, the Gym Leader, against Ash Ketchum, the challenger," the ref broadcasted. "This will be a two on two battle and it will be decided when all three on one side is unable to battle, trainers please release your Pokémon."

"Ride the waves Machop," Brawly shouted.

"Lock and load Taillow," Ash responded.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Taillow; Quick Attack and Wing Attack," Ash instructed drawing the first injury of the battle.

"Fast little guy," Brawly said blinking.

"Most of my Pokémon are the speed and power type so I know how to train them," Ash explained.

"Machop: try and hit Taillow with Focus Blast," Brawly ordered.

"Taillow fly under it and unleash Air Slash," Ash countered and luckily Air Slash was able to hit Machop despite it being a new move. "Now Quick Wing," he followed up.

"Defend yourself with Cross Chop then grab it for Seismic Toss," Brawly commanded.

Quicker than Ash was expecting, Machop grabbed Taillow by the wing pulling it into a hug before jumping into the air. "Taillow: Agility to get out of there followed by another Air Slash," Ash called out.

It seems that while Machop held on too tight for Agility to work there was an explosion when Air Slash activated causing Machop to let go while Taillow had to adjust itself mid-flight. "Taillow, are you alright?" Ash asked receiving a nod.

"What about you Machop?" Brawly asked seeing Machop stumbling to get up before kneeling over panting as he was out of breath.

"Machop if you can please use Focus Blast one more time," Brawly instructed.

"Counter it with Air Slash," Ash ordered.

Halfway on the field, the two attacks caused an explosion as smoke and dust went flying, "Now Quick Wing one more time," Ash shouted winning the match.

"Machop is unable to battle Gym Leader please send your last Pokémon," the referee said.

"Fight on, Makuhita," Brawly shouted revealing his final Pokémon.

"Taillow return," Ash said switching Pokémon, "Roar Raksha," he shouted revealing his Electrike.

"Raksha: Swift followed by Quick Attack," Ash shouted.

"Makuhita try and predict where Electrike is coming from then use Arm Thrust," Brawly shouted.

Closing his eyes, Makuhita felt each attack coming from every direction but making a quick turn behind him, Makuhita thruster his arm on Electrike's faces causing Raksha to slide back. However, it seems that Electrike used Thunder Wave right he collided with the opponent's palm.

"Raksha: Thundering Howl," Ash shouted as the combined attack sent Makuhita tumbling back, "Now Wild Charge plus Quick Attack," Ash said following up.

Paralyzed, Makuhita did put up a good fight by using Arm Thrust but Raksha was able to quickly recover, "Makuhita is unable to battle and with both of the Gym Leader's Pokémon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner," the referee announced.

* * *

 **Beach**

After the gym battle and getting his badge, Ash went to the beach with Amaris and Pikachu while leaving the rest of his Pokémon at the center with Brock. Just looking out at the ocean, Ash didn't care as the waves touched his feet.

"Is something the matter my Prince?" Amaris asked.

"It's something that's been on my mind lately, but I don't know if I should bring it up to mother or not," Ash answered sighing.

" _What is it_?" Pikachu asked.

"My father from the Silver Millennium," Ash admitted.

"I see, if that's the case maybe you should bring it up to your mother," Amaris replied.

"Auntie, can you send me to the moon, please? I need to talk to mother about something," Ash said.

Hearing this Pluto stepped forward from one of her portals. "Of course my nephew," she said standing aside so that Ash and the Pokémon can enter.

* * *

 **Moon; ruins**

Landing on the ruins of the Moon, Ash made a b-line for the throne room, "Mother can I speak to you?" He asked.

"Of course my son," she said appearing in front of him, "Now what is on your mind?" She asked.

"It's about father," he admitted.

"Ah so that is what's bothering you," the queen said, "You wish to learn more about him do you not?" She asked.

"Yes, but it feels wrong for me to ask without Serena as she also has a right to know?" Ash said.

"Well if that's the case then you get to tell her what I told you," she said taking him by the hand and leading him to the steps.

"Now if you didn't know you gained a lot of traits from your father, including his pack like mentality," she began.

"I didn't know that," Ash said.

"Yes, in fact, he was the one who commissioned your transformation belt as it is the one he had," she revealed, "That Henshin belt was in his side of the family for generations and passed it on to you a few years before his death. Another thing is that while you were called the Lunar Lion, he was given the title Solar Wolf. Your father was a lot stricter then I was but would always listen to both sides of the story before admitting justice," she said.

"Do you recall anything else?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you see his family magic allowed him to transform into an animal based on his personality, which is that of a wolf," she answered.

"Because while wolves can go solo they often are seen with a pack," Ash guessed.

"Yes, your father would always go his own way but would always return home when needed," she replied.

"Can I do that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know can you?" She asked back.

Closing his eyes, Ash found himself in what looks like the Silver Millennium before it was attacked.

"It's about time you came here," a gruff sounding voice said.

"Yeah well I'm still trying to collect my memories," Ash retorted turning around.

Standing before him is a silver-furred lion standing up to his thighs with the mane being a lunar white color, "I can't blame you then, so do you want to try it now or later?" The lion asked.

"Let's do it now," Ash answered.

Outside of Ash's mind, the mother saw Ash stand up before centering himself in the center of the room, "Henshin: Lunar Lion," Ash shouted before morphing into his beast form.

Hearing the roar, both Pokémon rushed into the room to see a lion grinning at them.

"Oh my, I never expected to see this," Amaris gasped remembering this form as Pikachu's jaw fell to the floor, " _What the fuck_ ," he shouted.

"Yes, I remember a lot of times when Serena and the girls would corner you before dragging you into a makeover," Serenity laughed as Ash paled remembering those times; the amount of nail polish was humiliating to him, but he powered through as it made his sister smile in joy and glee.

Transforming back, Ash asked another question, "How did father die?"

It seems that this was a question his mother wasn't expecting as tears started to form, "That is a question to be answered for another time my son," she replied.

"Of course, you don't have to answer it until you are ready," Ash said pulling her into a hug, "See you later, as I need to return to my current world," he said leaving.

Seeing him go, Serenity thought, "You would be proud of him if you were still alive my love," she said before retreating back into her portrait.

* * *

 **Dewford beach**

Landing back on the beach, Ash and the Pokémon returned to the Pokémon Center. "So where to next?" Ash asked.

"Slateport City so we can deliver the parts," Brock answered.

"Great there's also a contest hall in Slateport as well," May said excited for her next and hopefully first contest win.

Heading to the docks, they saw Mr. Briney relaxing on a chair with Pecko sitting on his head. "Hey Mr. Briney, we need a ride to Slateport," Max called out.

"Slateport huh, of course, let's go Pecko anchors away," Mr. Briney called out.

Surfing the seas, Ash gazed out on the water, "So what's on your mind?" Brock asked as the siblings were in the back of the boat.

"Learning about my past life weighs a lot on my mind," Ash admitted.

"Ah, so do you mind telling me anything?" Brock asked.

"Well I have a three-way soul bond between me and two different girls," Ash admitted.

"Wait, what was that? Did you say soul bond and between two other girls?" Brock said actually blinking, revealing his black eyes.

"Yeah, the soul bond is the first three three-way for the first time in centuries in the Silver Millennium," Ash said.

"Think you remember anything about the girls?" Brock asked.

"The first girl is named Sorine and she's the melee fighter of the group while Ivory is the brains being the head of the Silver Millennium's Tech and Science department," Ash explained.

"So both brains and bronze huh," Brock teased.

"Please just because Ivory is the brains doesn't mean that she can't kick my ass," Ash said.

"So that tattoo on your back is the soul bond symbol," Brock guessed.

"Yup," Ash answered.

"Does your mother of this timeline know?" The breeder/doctor in training asked.

"Nope, just like she doesn't know of all my run-ins with the criminals and Legendary Pokémon," Ash admitted.

"So you have a Mega Stone for Blastoise, do you still think you'll be able to get any more?" Brock asked seeing buying one would put a dent in any bank account, for both elite and champion.

"I hope so, but who knows only time will tell," Ash hinted looking up as if he knew that Sailor Pluto was watching him.


	13. Running into Water

**Review time: as some of you have been wondering, will I go through all the regions? That is a yes, I want to go from Johto to Alola as I wish to incorporate the Ultra Beasts but with the anime still ongoing I'm not sure what to do.**

 **Now let's get on with the show**

Arriving in Slateport, the first thing they saw it was crawling with Aqua grunts, "Oh come on," Max whined, "Not these guys again," he said seeing them.

"Why don't you guys go to the Center while I bring the parts to the shipyard," Ash said gesturing for them to go.

Seeing him leave May couldn't help but ask, "Hey Brock do you know why Ash doesn't get us involved with things like this?"

"Might be with the promise he made to Normand about keeping the two of you safe," Brock answered. "I mean sure you will eventually join in sooner or later but he wants to make sure that you're ready when that happens," Brock added.

"So basically it's for our own protection," Max guessed getting a nod from Brock.

For the teen in question, it didn't take long for Ash to find the Shipyard. However, "Sorry lad, but Captain Stern isn't here right now," one of the workers said checking his watch. "By this time he should still be at the Oceanic Museum looming over some of the old submarine artifacts on display," he told the teenage trainer.

Easily finding the museum, and the Aqua Grunts inside, "Hi, can you point me to where Captain Stern is?" Ash asked the nervous lady at the front desk.

"Yes, he should still be on the second floor by this time," she answered.

On his way to the stairs, Ash was stopped by one of the grunts, "Hey who do you think-," before the grunt could finish his sentence he, along with the rest of the grunts, paled recognizing the hair color. "Fuck it's Ash Ketchum everyone run for your lives," he screamed out.

Entering the second floor, "Hey crusty old landlubber, you're coming with us," the male grunt barked as his partner stood to the left so that the old man wouldn't think of escaping.

"How about you letting him go," Ash said announcing his presence as Pikachu and Amaris hopped down to the floor combat ready.

"We'll see about that," one of them said.

"Belay that cadet," a gruff sounding voice said. Appearing from the stairs is a dark-skinned man dressed as a pirate except that he wasn't wearing anything under his long sleeve vest revealing the scars on his chest. "Well if it isn't the landlubber Ash Ketchum, fancy meeting you here," he said.

"Yeah, yeah so let me guess you're the leader of these guys," Ash said.

"You got that right, landlubber, the names Archie," Archie said.

"Tell me, boyo… Do you know that Pokémon, people, and all life in this world depend on the sea for life? That's right. The sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this source of all life… Day by day, we're all destroying our most precious resource! If we humans suffer from our actions, well, maybe we'll end up getting what we deserve, but what about the Pokémon in our world? The Pokémon that no longer have a place to live because we stole and soiled their seas? The Pokémon that won't have a place to raise their young and watch them grow? We are creating a world in which innocent Pokémon suffer as a result of our actions… And that is something that I can't forgive! That's why I came to a decision, see? The foolish actions of my fellow humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself… I will return everything to its unspoiled beginnings!"

Laughing Archie calmed himself, "… Heh! It's not like me to talk so much. Never mind, little scamp… I'll withdraw for now and leave you be. But understand this… Get in my way again, and you won't walk away unscathed next time. Remember that, at least!"

Turning to his men, Archie barked out, "We're moving out, so get your asses in gear."

Watching them leave, Ash said, "Well at least it wasn't the usual taking over the world type shit."

"You alright, Capt.?" Ash asked turning to the old man.

"Yeah, thanks for the save, now tell me why are you here?" He asked.

"The Devon Parts you ordered," Ash answered handing it over.

"Great! It's finally time for us to set out on our ocean-floor expedition! Thanks for this, and excuse me!" Capt. Stern said leaving.

Walking around, restocking on a few things, "Hey Ash over here," May called out as the rest of his friends were in front of the Contest Hall.

Waking over, Ash asked, "So did you enter yet?"

Brock should his head, "No when we got here, there was a huge crowd," he explained.

Before Max could say anything, the crowd started to get excited, "Please give a warm welcome to the beautiful and lovely Woman and her signature Pokémon who have taken the Contest World by Storm! Lisia and Altaria!" 

Stepping out of the door is a teenage girl around May's height; she has teal blue hair with two large bangs, clipped by a barrette that holds her Mega Keystone. She wears a sleeveless blue top with a blue ribbon design that exposes her belly button. She wears white shorts that are laced with two large blue and white frills that mimic a skirt. Lisia wears a pair of diamond-designed anklets around her light blue high-heeled shoes, which make her look like she is somewhat taller than an average person. On her left leg, Lisia wears a blue and white striped stocking. To further match her Altaria, Lisia wears cotton puffs on her forearms, on the back of her neck, and just above her shoes. Next to her is her Altaria which had a ribbon around her neck.

" _Please, I know women who are way more beautiful than her_ ," Ash thought thinking of Sorine and Ivory.

"Thank you for the warm welcome and to make today such a spectacular day, I'm going to be making one of you a raising Contest Star," Lisia said as the hope in People's eyes began to rise, "Eenie…meenie…miney…moe," pointing to someone in the crowd, she landed on Ash.

"Wow, I never expected to see Ash Ketchum in a Contest Hall," she gasped causing the news cameras to turn to him.

"I may use Contest like strategies for my battles, but I'm not really a Coordinator; I have respect for Coordinators to suddenly try doing something like that when I'm a brawler," Ash said, "But I'm sure that my friend here is one that may peak your interest," he said pushing May forward.

"Are you sure, I mean you could love it," Lisia said not giving up, "I'm sure you'll love it when you try it. I'll be backstage if you change your mind," she said before entering the building.

"So are you going to enter the Contest?" Brock asked.

"Nah, like I said I'm not a Coordinator," Ash said. "May why don't you enter," he told the girl, "I'm sure you can do way better than I could," he said.

Allowing Max and Brock to watch May in her Contest, Ash opted to browse around the market area.

"Awe so you didn't want to be a Contest Star," Lisia said seeing Ash sitting on a cliff before pouting at him.

"Like I said, Contests aren't my style despite me using Contest like combos," Ash said.

"Awe so maybe your sister, the princess, would love them," Lisia stated snapped her fingers.

"How do you know of her?" Ash asked now cautious than before.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Sailor Mystic, but unlike my boss Sailor Animus, I can only use the Fairy Plate," Lisia smiled.

"Do you know who else has awakened among the elemental scouts?" Ash asked.

"I know that Sailor Draco is awake but I don't know where she is," Lisia answered.

"Thank you for informing me," Ash said.

"Of course milord, I live to serve," Lisia said bowing.

"You know I plan on reuniting with my sister in the other dimension, correct?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Well sooner or later I plan on showing the scouts this world," he explained.

"So you want me to teach her how to be a Coordinator?" Lisia asked.

"If you have the free time as I'm planning on leaving a few scouts to protect this world," Ash stated.

"I would be honored to teach the Princess," Lisia answered.

Going their separate ways, it suddenly occurred to Ash about the education, so finding a secluded area, he called out, "Auntie can I ask you something?"

Appearing in front of Ash, Pluto had a face of concern, "What do you need?" She asked.

"It's about the education in the other world," Ash began. But Pluto knew he meant the world where the princess and the other scouts were reincarnated in.

"I see, you do need to get to the High School level as that is when your sister and the other scouts will be grade-wise," Pluto said.

"Think you can help me out," he asked.

"Of course, we'll have to start from the beginning though," she warned. "But with the difference in time between here and the gates we should be able to get you to a college prep level," she added.

"This is going to give me headaches isn't it?" Ash said.

"Oh you have no idea," she replied.

As the time ratio is one minute in the Pokémon world equals 1.5 hours in the Time Gates, Ash got a lot done.

"So where to next?" Max asked as May admired her first Contest ribbon. 

"Mauville City," Ash answered.

Along the way, Ash caught a Corphish and Brock a Mudkip, but event wise the group entered a type of fun house where the creator had a ton of screws loose, "I still feel like he was dropped as a baby numerous times," Ash muttered. It was also traveling to Mauville City that May's Silcoon evolved into Beautifly.

Educational wise, Ash was slowly making it to high school entry level with some difficulty as Math was his bane. In other news, it seems that Michiru has won a couple more ribbons.

 **Pluto**

Standing on one of the tall buildings in the world the Princesses are at, Sailor Pluto watches over the princess, "Do not worry little one, you will be reunited with your brother soon," she whispered.

"Sailor Pluto what are you doing here?" a female voice asked.

"Luna, I see you already found the princess," Pluto said.

"Yes, but she is still too young to have the transformation brooch," Luna said. "Now tell me why are you here so soon?" she asked.

"Prince Lionel has awake," Pluto revealed.

"What?! Already," Luna asked shocked.

"After the Queen started opening the portal, it seems that Nehelenia realized what was happening and opened her own portal sucking in the souls of the Prince and Sailor Saturn into a different world where time is different as he is already 14 years old," Sailor Pluto revealed. "It doesn't help that she has some of her monsters in the world the Prince resides in as well," she added.

"What about Sailor Uranus and Neptune?" Luna asked.

"They're awake and are guarding the Prince, but do you know if anyone else is awake?" Pluto asked. 

"No, it still too early for any of the scouts to be awake right now," Luna answered.

"That is fine, I do not want them to fight so early at this point at their age," Pluto said.

"What of the Prince, when will he rejoin us?" Luna asked.

"He still has a destiny to accomplish in the world he resides in and even then by the time he is done, the girls would be in high school. If you find them, keep track of Sorine's and Ivory's incarnations as the Prince already remembers the soul bond," Pluto answered.

"High School huh," Luna muttered, "I'll be sure to figure out the Identities of the other scouts before he should return," she swore.

"No need to rush, I'm sure you can find them but if you can't then it's alright," Pluto waves, "Now I must return to the Time gates as I still need to figure out what to teach the young Prince as I promised that he would be at the College prep level before he enters this world," she added before opening her time gate.


	14. Truth soon revealed

Entering Mauville City a couple hours into the later part of the morning, the group of four went to the Pokémon Center for a small brunch, "So are we going straight to the gym?" Max asked slurping on his soda

"Well let's look around first," Ash answered after taking a bite of his steak.

Looking around in the City, Max had to drag Brock by the ear while Ash combed through the Music selection picking up the newest CD link to Michiru and Haruka's album. 

After a little break from all the shopping, the group of four finally arrived at the gym; however, when Ash knocked the door turned into a platform, "What the hell is this," Ash shouted as they held onto the handlebars.

As the ride made sharp lefts and rights near the end of it was Raikou growling at him, "My Arceus, that was awesome," Max shouted.

Hearing a might laugh, the group turned to see a mechanic wearing an aviator's jacket, "Nice to see someone enjoying the ride," he said laughing.

"So I take it that you're here for my gym badge," he said staring at Ash.

"Yup, so are we going to do this or not?" Ash grinned getting a laugh from the gym leader.

"If you're that prepared, let's get over to the battlefield," he said

Traversing deeper into the gym, the assistance that was with the gym leader stood between Ash and said gym leader. "This will be a gym battle between Wattson and Ash shall now begin, both sides are allowed to use three Pokémon but only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now trainers reveal your Pokémon," he said.

"Give them a shock, Magnemite," Wattson shouted laughing at the end.

"Lock and load Treecko," Ash called out, surprising Wattson.

"I like you, Ash always going for the uphill battle showing your great potential," Wattson said laughing, "But it won't win you the battle alone, Magnemite: Sonic Boom," he shouted.

"Dodge with Quick Attack then respond with Bullet Seed," Ash counted.

On the field, Treecko was a blur stopping only to fire its attack before vanishing once more. However, it tripped on one of the pebbles that came from the explosion giving Magnemite the chance to attack.

"Oh no, this is bad," Max said with May being worried.

"This is Ash we're talking about, he'll pull through," Brock said, "Just have a little Faith," he added with a knowing tone.

"Treecko: Agility," Ash shouted. Seeing his Grass-type Pokémon appear above gave him an idea, "Double Team," watching him multiple caused Magnemite to panic.

"Magnemite: Thunder Wave," Wattson yelled out but was shocked as all the clones exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Now use Pound," looking above, everyone saw Treecko doing somersaults slamming his tail on Magnemite's screw causing a critical.

But as Treecko fell to the ground, "Magnemite: Gyro Ball," Wattson instructed.

Taking a magnet to the face isn't a feeling that Treecko would want to experience a second time as he crashed into the ground face first. But as he got up, everyone was surprised to see a bright blue glow. "No way Treecko's evolving," Max shouted excited to see something like evolution for the first time.

Similar to a theropod dinosaur in appearance; it is primarily green with a red underside. There is a belt-like green stripe across its belly. Grovyle's hands have two clawed fingers and powerful legs with bird-like feet. Its well-developed muscles make it an expert climber and allow it to leap quickly from branch to branch. Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance. 

Pulling out his Pokédex Ash scanned his evolved Pokémon.

 **Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas.**

Looking further, Ash raised an eyebrow, "Grovyle: Agility followed by Double Kick." Faster than before, Grovyle appeared in front of Magnemite and with a super effective move, the Electric/Steel-type was finished.

"Magnemite is unable to battle the winner is Grovyle," the referee shouted.

"See I told you," Brock said, "The evolution was unexpected but with how hard Ash trains his Pokemon it was unknown when Treecko would evolve," he added.

"You did well Magnemite, now Voltorb start this all with a bang," Wattson shouted sending out his second Pokemon.

"Voltorb?" May asked pulling out her Pokedex.

 **Voltorb the Ball Pokemon.** **This mysterious Pokémon uses strong Electric attacks and is often found near power plants. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may explode without warning.**

Thinking it over, Ash turned to Amaris, "Want to have a whack at it?" While he knew that Amaris isn't much of a fighter but he at least wanted to ask.

"Your will be done," Amaris whispered so that only Ash and Pikachu only heard it.

Seeing Amaris jump off of Ash's shoulder, Max turned to Brock, "Hey Brock what Pokemon is Amaris?" May was also confused as she's never seen it before and thought it was a Pokemon from either Kanto or Johto.

"Amaris is a Purrloin from the far-off Unova region, a couple hours by boat from the Sinnoh region. Unlike Kanto through Sinnoh, where at least some Pokemon are common, Unova has a whole region full of Pokemon not seen outside its borders," Brock explained. 

"So that's way my Pokedex isn't getting anything," May said.

"Voltorb: Rollout," Wattson ordered.

"Amaris jump and use Snarl," Ash countered.

To May and Max, they were confused as to why Ash kept Amaris attacking even if it wasn't hitting the opponent. "I can see that you are confused I take it," Brock said.

"Yeah, why is Ash still having Amaris attacking even if it isn't working at all?" Max asked as his brain was overloading. 

"Doesn't Rollout grow in power every time it is used?" May asked.

"For your question May, yes it does grow in power and that is what Ash is counting on," Brock said, "Just keep watching," he added seeing the confusion on their faces.

Back on the field, Voltorb rolled into one of the holes and was sent flying, "Now Amaris: Double Team followed by Taunt," Ash ordered. In the air, Voltorb saw multiple forms of Amaris all taunting him in different ways, and it was enough that Voltorb exploded. 

"I see now, Ash used the power right back at it but then Voltorb went and used Explosion," Max realized.

"Tell me where did you get the idea of using Rollout against me?" Wattson asked.

"Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym back in the Johto region," Ash answered, "Except it was a Miltank that used Rollout and it was my Totodile that made trenches in the dirt to stop Miltank," he explained.

"Magneton let's give it your all," Wattson shouted.

"Roar with Pride, Baldur," Ash called out.

"What Pokemon is that?" May asked as it wasn't showing on her Pokedex.

"Litleo is a Pokemon from the Kalos region, a place that is known to have Pokemon from each region including Unova," Brock explained.

"Magneton: Tackle," Wattson shouted.

With his Fearow like eyes, Ash was able to estimate how close Magneton was to colliding with his reincarnated companion, "Baldur: Fiery Roar," as Magneton got closer the combined power of Echo Voice and Fire Spin left a burning effect on Magneton.

"Magneton: Magnet Bomb," Wattson ordered out. Outlined in blue electricity, the magnets flashed before light blue orbs appeared sending themselves at Litleo.

"Counter with Will - O - Wisp," Ash said. Eyes glowing neon blue, ghostly flames appeared before they moved to intercept the Magnet Bomb.

Meeting in the middle, it created an explosion where the blue flames appearing through the smoke. "Wow that looks amazing," May said mystified.

"If I were you I would keep track of what happens so you can use them for your own performances," Brock said.

"Won't Ash be mad about that?" May asked. 

"No, Ash believes in learning from action so I don't think he would mind you learning from him," Brock replied, "And I would also keep a notebook around for those moments of sudden inspiration," he added. 

Using the explosion to his advantage, "Flame Charge," Ash shouted.

Bursting through the smoke, Litleo made a direct hit. "Now Fire Fang," Ash followed up ending the fight.

"Magneton is unable to battle, and with all of Wattson's Pokémon unable to battle the Winner is Ash Ketchum," the referee announced.

After getting his badge, Ash went to explore the marketplace, when he saw something that caught his attention. Looking at the little charm bracelets, he saw a silver bracelet but the middle, and only charm was a water droplet in the form of a heart. 

**Flashback**

" _Hi Ivory-chan_ ," Lionel said as he entered the palace gardens.

" _Leo-kun_ ," Ivory said smiling.

It was a couple of days since the triple soul bond, and while it was strange at first the three was able to make it work as all three truly loved each other.

" _Even without the soul bond, the three of you would have been together eventually, the bond just amplifies it before locking it in place_ ," Sailor Venus said as it was true the month following the meeting, the three, despite not knowing about the soul bond, were starting to fall for each other.

" _Here, I bought this in another part of the galaxy_ ," Lionel said showing the charm bracelet that Ash saw.

" _It's beautiful_ ," Ivory gasped looking at it as she allowed Lionel to put it on.

" _It works similar to Sorine's necklace except that it's a naginata staff_ ," the young Prince said.

Without any hesitation, Ivory said, " _Flowing_ _Lion_ ," on each separate charm there was the engraving on it in the language of the Lunarians.

 **Flashback End**

"Excuse me, sir? How much for the bracelet?" Ash asked the salesman. 

"Oh this little thing, would five Pokédollars do?" he asked as he saw the young man stare at it as if there were some memories attached to it.

"Keep the change," Ash said handing the man a ten.

"Thank you, my boy, now I know this isn't any of my business but can I was why you stared at it for so long?" he asked. 

"I bought my Girlfriend something exactly like this a while ago but it was lost when her house was on fire. She had to move away after that and I haven't seen her since," Ash said saying a half-lie, "I was hoping that when I see her she'd be surprised when I have one in my hand." 

"Ah true love, it's nice to know that it still exists in this world of quick relationships and even quicker heartbreaks," the man said waving Ash off. 

Seeing that no one was looking the man retreated to the back room and placed a circular device on the desk, "Sailor Pluto the Prince has come by and bought the charm bracelet," he said.

" _Good work, the prince would be surprised when he realizes it the same one from all of those years ago_ ," Pluto said. It seems that while searching for signs of the prince and princesses, Sailor Pluto found civilians and other people related to the moon and woke them on. Informing them of the situation at hand, they clearly agreed to surprise Ash and the rest of the scouts by having Pluto hide the fact that she has found the people that once lived in the palace and the surrounding areas.

 **Time Gates**

Watching from her gates of future events, Pluto was cursing up a storm in her native language, "Those fools, don't they have any idea what they're doing," she screamed wanting to pull out her hair. In the gates, she saw a skirmish between Aqua and Magma but what they didn't know was that there was a Yoma prison right beneath their feet but it was too late as the mountain exploded and all current scouts along with the prince were knocked out as news choppers hovered over the area recording everything live.

The only good news was that one of Lionel's generals were awake, "But how to prevent this from spilling over," she asked herself.

After the fight, during a press conference explained what just happened and who they are. Effect: criminals are more willing to go out into the open in hopes of using the scouts to their advantage. Or the Government is going to hunt them down in order to form their own hit squad.

Wipe everyone's mind of the incident. Impossible as it is on the world news.

Use illusion magic to make it seem it was a gas line explosion. Impossible as there will be news cameras.

Sighing, Pluto had to go for option A as it seemed like the best solution, "I really hope this doesn't backfire on us," she whispered praying to her mother for guidance. 

"I take it you found out about their plan?" Sailor Draco said appearing.

"Yes, do you know how they plan to do it?" Pluto asked.

"Team Magma plan to steal a meteorite then bring it to a machine to erupt Mt. Chimney," Zinnia answered.


	15. Past revealed

Waking up the next morning in the Pokémon Center Brock was scratching his head with a groan escaping his lips. "What's wrong?" Max asked hearing the groan. For Brock, ever since he found out about Ash's past life things started getting weirder for him as memories that, at first, weren't his own appeared but soon after he started to realize that they were his own memories as his most solid clue was the name Lionel and remembering that it was Ash's name in the past.

"No nothing's wrong but I need to talk to Ash in private," Brock replied getting a raised eyebrow out of said teenager.

Seeing that it was meant to be private, May took Max by the hand, "We'll go save seats for the both of you," she said closing the door.

"What's up?" Ash asked sitting up, wondering what Brock wanted to talk about.

"Does the name Ridge mean anything to you?" Brock asked.

Before Ash could answer, "I can answer that for you," Pluto said entering the room, and before Brock could do his usual thing Ash stomped on his foot hard. 

"Auntie what did I say about suddenly entering," Ash asked.

"Sorry my prince, I'll be sure to remember next time. But for Brock's question, Ridge was one of your generals in the days of the Silver Millennium as he commanded the Earth," Pluto explained.

 **Flashback**

Standing together in the open field, Brock and Ash saw their duplicates sparing.

" _Ridge can I ask you something_?" Lionel asked as they were taking a break.

" _What's up Lionel_ ," Ridge asked wondering what the young prince wanted.

" _My mother asked me to get four generals loyal to me, due to the rising tensions and I want you to be my second in command_ ," Lionel admitted.

" _M-Me a general_?!" Ridge was shocked; it wasn't every day that the prince himself asked you to be his general.

" _We've been friends since our days as recruits and over the years I've seen you as a brother so I'm asking you again, do you want to be my first general_?" Lionel asked.

Taking a knee Ridge said, " _Prince Lionel, I Ridge Stone gladly accept the offer and swear my loyalty to you, now and forever_."

 **Flashback End**

"No wonder we were easily friends when we first met," Ash said.

"Because we were friends in the past," Brock finished.

Pluto smiled, "Unfortunately whenever ever a memory surge is in the process, that means danger is on the horizon," she said.

"Let me guess Aqua and Magma are going to unlock a Yoma Prison soon," Ash guessed.

"Yes, and unlike last time, there will be news choppers around so you will be seen in your outfit as well," Pluto answered informing her prince.

"Whatever it takes we'll make it through," Ash said with Brock nodding.

Leaving Mauville City, Max suddenly remembered something, "Hey don't we need to talk to Mr. Devon."

Does that mean we'll be going back around through Dewford?" May asked wanting to take another break at the beach.

"Actually we can go through the Rusturf Tunnel via Verdanturf Town," Brock said.

"That's great how long will it take?" Ash asked.

"To Verdanturf Town? About a day at most," Brock said looking at the map.

"There's also a contest in Verdanturf Town," May remembered as she was looking for upcoming contests.

Seeing as they were already, the group of four set off. Entering the small forest area before Verdanturf Town, May and Max were enthralled by the beauty and wonder of the forests outside their life outside of their home while Brock and Ash were impressed but have seen it all before. Along the way, May and Ash battled most of the trainers in the area causing May's Surskit to evolve to a Masquerain, while Ash's Seedot evolved into a Nuzleaf, and Electrike to evolve into a Manectric. "Brock, why don't you do any battling?" Max asked as he helped the older teen in cooking. Despite the fact that the young child knew that the former gym leader never battles, he was still confused.

"Honestly? I wasn't much of a battler, my true dream was being a Pokémon Breeder, and maybe a Pokémon Doctor as well, but I had to put it aside to run the gym while my dad was away trying to find himself," Brock answered. "My Pokémon know this and they don't really care, they seem fine with me going a different route in life and they get to battle with my brother Forrest," he explained.

Calling the others for lunch, May asked her mentor, "Hey Ash there's this combination I'm thinking of but I can be too sure if it will work," Ash nodded as he was in the same mindset numerous times in the past.

"If you aren't too sure then just try it a couple times before you use it in a contest, that way you get the feel of it before doing it in public," Ash explained.

"Feel of it?" Max asked not understanding it.

"Yeah, the different ways of combining it, the power needed to be put into the attack, how much damage can it do once you have the amount of power you desire accomplished, the range of the attack, and how fast you can use it," Ash listed. "You really didn't think I got it down on the spot on the first try did you?" He asked.

The siblings shook their heads as they've clearly seen him work on combinations, "Brock told me to keep a notebook, but will I have to skip a couple pages for each one?" May asked.

"Normally I would use up three to four pages for a normal size notebook, and write lightly so you can erase it better," Ash advised showing May his own notebook.

Moving out when lunch was finished, the group continued on when they heard a Pokémon in pain. "Keep going, I'll go look for it," Ash said already leaving the group before he could even finish his sentence.

Hearing that the sound was getting closer, Ash hid behind a tree and glanced over.

"You little shit stop squirming will you," the man grunted trying to stuff the Shroomish inside the cage while a Houndoom stood to watch. Looking over at the truck, Ash saw other Pokémon of the Hoenn Region, ranging from all the types as he even saw a Fairy-type or two.

Thinking about what to do, Ash decided to go straight forward, "Hey jackass let go of those Pokémon," Ash shouted catching their attention.

"A kid? You mean to tell me that a fucking brat is going to beat me," the man laughed, standing at full height, the man was about 5'4" with a shirt and pants combo with a vest over the shirt, "The Great Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De la Rosa Ramirez," he laughed, "Houndoom: Flamethrower," he ordered.

"Corphish: Water Gun," Ash said using the new Pokémon he caught while fishing in the lake.

As fire and water clashed steam clouded the vision of both combatants, "Gr, Houndoom get in close and use Thunder Fang," Esteban shouted.

"Metal Claw into the ground," Ash said with a knowing smile.

"You fool, my Houndoom will turn that little fish into lobster," Esteban laughed but was shocked when Corphish still stood. "B-But how? Electricity should be frying that thing," he shouted in shock.

"Metal Claw, metal is a good conductor and stabbed into the ground, the electricity passes through the body unharming it as the electricity enters the ground," Ash explained. "Now Corphish, Sword Dance then full powered Water Gun," he instructed.

Eyes widening, Esteban's last sight was his Houndoom slamming into his stomach before slamming into a tree, "Officer Jenny, I stumbled upon a little Poaching and stopped it in progress . . . . I'm outside of Verdanturf Town . . . Yeah, I can wait, got it," Ash said on the phone.

Waiting a couple of minutes, he saw the familiar form of Officer Jenny along with two of her officers, "Of course it's you," she said playfully glaring at Ash, "My cousins in Kanto and Johto warned us about you," she said.

Ash shrugged, "It's not my fault I have a big heart," he said turning the Shroomish, "Hey I think this little one has a trainer, that's why it was fighting so much," he guessed.

"We did get a heads up about a missing Shroomish in Verdanturf Town," one of the officers admitted as they looked through the Pokémon in the cages.

"I'll return Shroomish to its owner," Ash said as he picked it up as Pikachu and Amaris, who were watching Esteban, returned to his shoulders.

"We'll send his bounty to your account," Jenny said seeing Ash's two-finger wave in response. "I want a couple of eyes on Ketchum, where ever he is trouble is likely to be there as well, and I want eyes on it. I'll go call the G-Men and inform Lance about this recent discovery," she ordered before making her call.

Entering the small town, "Shroomy," a little girl shouted.

Smiling, Ash let go of Shroomish as it ran to the little girl, "Thank you, sir, the police informed us that you saved our daughter's Shroomish," the father said, "They got separated in the forest when they were playing around and she got worried," the mother added. 

"Oh my you're Ash Ketchum," the little one said as the adults finally realized who it was.

"Once again we thank you for saving our daughter's Shroomish. I know this isn't much but please take it, a trainer would be a better use for you than for our daughter," the father said handing Ash an odd looking stone.

"This is a Mega Stone, it's an item that allows a Pokémon to gain a fourth form during battle if the bond is high enough," Ash said explaining it to the family of three, seeing the confused faces.

"I found it in a tree stump and took it because it looked shiny," the girl answered. "Do you know what that stone is for?" she asked.

"I know someone who can tell me," Ash said.

"When you do please tell me," the little one smiled reminding Ash of Serena way back then.

"Of course, now take care now," Ash said waving the three goodbye.

At the Pokémon Center, Brock saw his Prince approaching them, "So I take it that the poacher is caught," he said signaling to the siblings that Ash has returned.

"Yup and I even got a Mega Stone out of it," Ash said holding it in his palm.

"Aren't Mega Stones really hard to find?" May asked receiving nods of agreement, "Then why does Ash already have two: Blastoise and this one," she almost yelled out.

"Lady Luck loves me," Ash smirked not knowing that Lady Luck was in the room and silently giggled.

"Hey, Ash why don't you ever watch my Contests?" May suddenly asked feeling a bit hurt. 

"That's because I want to see what it can add up to at the Grand Festival, as I know you'll be great," Ash said surprising them.

"You believe in me that much," May whispered shocked and surprised.

"Yup, I wouldn't have so much trust in my first student if I had to watch her take part in every Contest," Ash smiled.

While the others were in the Contest Hall, Ash opted to stay in the surrounding forest, "You really did love sleeping in the forest," a somewhat familiar voice said.

Turning to the origins of the voice, she is medium height and very thin. She has chin length black hair with a fringe and red eyes, and wears a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray short shorts with a red rope around the hips serving as her belt, a tight black top with two red crescent lunar symbols on her chest, a pair of knee-length gray socks and open-toed grey boots. Zinnia also wears two spherical red earrings, as well as a blue Mega Anklet on her left leg, where her Key Stone lies. "Hey little Lion it's certainly been a while," she smirked. 

Realizing who it was, Ash quickly jumped up, "Kaida-nee," he smiled hugging her.

"Nice to see you again," Kadia smiled ruffling his hair, "But in this timeline the names Zinnia," she added.

"When did you wake up?" Ash asked but Zinnia knew what he was talking about. Taking Zinnia by the hand, Ash brought her to the tree he was on and then sat on her lap. 

Releasing a laugh, Zinnia began playing with his hair, "You never could stop being a little child around me and the others," she said, as this was true while Lionel acted like a prince but around close friends and family he was a little boy.

"It can't be helped, I always did like spending time with my sisters so I blame you," Ash childishly smirked.

"For your question, it was a couple years before the storm in the Orange islands and now I'm acting as a spy for Team Magma," she answered. 

Enjoying their time together, Zinnia realized that it was time for her to leave, "Before I leave, I need to inform you that a couple of Magma grunts will be trying to take the meteorite that will be at the Rustboro City Devon Corps that will be delivered in for study," Zinnia said kissing Ash on the forehead. "Take care and good luck," she said before taking off.

Seeing that May's contest was about to end, Ash got up to leave, "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Second Ribbon," May replied back excited showing it to him.

"Congrats, now should we leave now or later?" Ash asked the group.

"We can leave now if you want," Brock said looking at the children.

"We can leave now," Max said.

Entering the tunnel to Rustboro they found themselves blocked off by a couple of boulders, "Aaron: Rock Smash," Ash instructed. Once the smoke cleared, Aaron had something in its mouth, "Another Mega Stone," Ash said looking at it.

"Oh come on, two Mega Stone in the span of hours you've got to be kidding me," Max said not believing that anyone had that much luck. 

All Ash did was smirked in reply as they continued forward, "Max, I've seen Ash's luck many times and if I didn't know it, it's that Lady Luck has a crush on Ash and hoped that with all the luck she's giving him she hopes it would be enough for him to date her," Brock said not knowing that was Lady Luck's plan all along.

"Really Lady Luck, I know you are in a relationship with him, Sorine, and Ivory but did you really have to give him so much luck," Pluto asked remembering how it all began.

 **Flashback**

A year after their first night together, the scouts were in the throne room wondering why they were all called. " _Mother, why did you call us_?" Lionel asked.

" _We have important guests and I wanted everyone to be present when they arrive_ ," Queen Serenity answered.

Seeing three flashes in the room, the scouts covered their eyes. Once the light show was over, there stood three women each with their own style of dress: the first one had a backless dress, the second one had a single strap dress and the final one had a tube top dress.

" _Ladies Fate, Luck, and Destiny, I welcome you to my home_ ," Queen Serenity said bowing as the scouts followed.

" _Thank you for welcoming us_ ," Lady Fate smiled.

" _Now we heard rumors of a three-way soul bond and wish to see them with our own eyes_ ," Lady Destiny said.

Stepping forward, they each had their own full face blushes when Lady Luck got a good look at them before having her own blush. While the mother and the rest of the scouts were shocked and surprised, the other two had a teasing smile. " _Really sister, are you already attracted to the three of them at first sight? Isn't this called love at first sight_?" Fate asked Destiny.

" _Only way to find out_ ," Destiny replied pushing Luck forward as it caused her and Lionel to accidentally kiss each other on the lips. This caused a golden glow to cover both of them as Ivory and Sorine moaned as the bond resonated.

" _No fair we want a kiss to_ o," Sorine stated with Ivory nodding in agreement. 

" _Oh poor dears, I'm sorry here let's share a three-way kiss and see how our man reacts_ ," Lady Luck said kissing both girls at the same time.

Once the three-way kiss was over, they turned to Lionel, who was sporting a rather large hard-on as he was brain dead from the nosebleed. Seeing this they giggled, " _If you excuse me, sister, it seems that the ladies and I need to take care of our man_ ," Lady Luck said purring.

" _Don't be making us aunts so soon and we'll be fine_ ," Fate said.

" _But if you do, I want nieces_ ," Destiny said.

 **Flashback End**

Lady Luck sexually purred remembering what happened after as she was rubbing her legs together. Seeing this action caused the three other ladies to roll their eyes.

Returning to the group of four, they finally made it to Rustboro City and made their way to Devon Corps. "Ah, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Devon said seeing them and he wasn't alone as Steven was with him.

"Sorry for getting here so late sir, we kind of forgot until Max reminded us to head back," Ash said a bit guilty.

"No need to worry, I know how distracting a journey could be," Mr. Devon waved.

"Now if the young man here could give me his PokéNav, I'll be upgrading it for helping me," Mr. Devon said.

Watching Mr. Devon at work, Ash remembered the Mega Stone, "Hey Steven I have these Mega Stone but I don't know who they're for," Steven was surprised. 

"Two Mega Stone? I have to say you have some pretty good luck," he said scanning them, "Incredible, the first one is for a Pidgeot and the second is for an Aggron," he told the group.

"Impressive, my bond with Pidgeot to already Mega Evolve as it is one of my original six as a Pidgeotto," Ash said.

It was then that, the building shook and sounds of glass breaking were heard from below, "What's going on?" Mr. Devon demanded. 

"Sir, a Team Magma Grunt has taken the Meteorite and said that he was heading for Mt. Chimney," he heard one of his scientists replying back.

"Why would they need the Meteorite?" Steven asked out loud.

"It doesn't matter we need to get it back now," Ash said looking around.

"I do have an open window," Mr. Devon said using the remote to open the window.

Pulling out his Pokédex, Ash got Pidgeot's Pokéball from the lab, "If your mother finds out that you jumped from a five-story building, I'm not saving you from her rage," Brock bluntly said.

"I know," Ash responded jumping out the window, "Pidgeot, I choose you," he cried out landing on his first flyer, "Pidgeot, take me to that mountain over there ASAP," he said receiving a nod.

Flying to the base of the mountain, Ash saw grunts from both sides fighting it out, "What are ye landlubber doing here?" Archie shouted as he was battling three Aqua Grunts.

Ignoring him, Ash traveled to the base of the mountain, "So you're the one who has been interfering in both our operations and Team Aqua's operations," a man said.

Wearing a black shirt and red shorts, and a black-red lab coat with Team Magma's emblem on both sides. He also wears a red suit under his clothes and red boots. The man also wore glasses with a black frame, and it is where his Key Stone lies. 

"And you are?" Ash asked getting a Pokéball ready.

"I am Maxie leader of team Magma," he said in a British accent. "And it is too late the machine is at its fullest capacity as now as I bring Groudon to life under my command," he said pushing the button and firing the laser.

As it hit the lava, the earth shook, "Yes, yes come alive, live once more and turn the ocean into steam," Maxie shouted.

But as the earth shook, something appeared out of the lava, but it wasn't Groudon, " **Ah thank you Ningin for awakening me** ," the monster said.

"W-What, who are you?" Maxie stuttered out falling to the rocky ground.

" **I am Te Kā, demoness of lava loyal servant to Queen Nehelenia** ," Te Kā said. " **Your reward for freeing me, destruction of your world** ," she laughed spewing out lava from her hands.

"T-This isn't what I wanted," Maxie shouted but reversing it is impossible as the machine fell into the lava, "Team Magma retreat," he shouted at Team Aqua also ran.

Seeing that they were gone and that no one was around, Ash suited up, "Henshin," once more going through the motions he was now Lunar Lion.

Watching from Rustboro, Brock knew he had to help " _Brock Slate, it is I, Sailor Pluto; your transformation buckle is in your bag. Now hurry the Prince needs you_ ," he heard in his mind.

"I left my bag in my room so I'll be right back I need to call Ash," he said rushing. Opening his bag, he pulled it out and placed it on his belt. "Hen," removing the buckle the image on the other side was a rhino, "Shin." As he was covered in rock and stone it soon broke away to reveal an armored shirt and pants in a dark and reddish brown with the combat boots being the same colors. Over the clothing would be a trench coat and on top of it is a Warhammer. 

Also watching the news in two separate regions two preteens and one older woman heard something in their heads. "You must go to the Hoenn region and help the prince," they heard in their heads.

In one of the City's of the Kalos region an older woman stood up, "Power of Fate hear my call, Fate blessing power." Appearing behind the older woman was a female deity who wrapped her hands around the woman, and once the hands moved away, the woman was wearing a Platinum bodysuit, and Platinum Tiara with round Sugilite gemstone Midnight Blue collar with Platinum piping, with a Midnight Blue pleated skirt and Platinum edge as the bow was also in the same Midnight Blue and silver brooch. For her footwear, it was a thigh-high flat soled boots with the same color and edges as the skirt, and the gloves were also the same midnight blue with platinum bracelets at the wrists. "Sailor Fate," she shouted grasping a staff. 

"Mistress of Luck hear my call grant me the power to protect my Prince, Lucky blessing power," in the small town also in the Kalos region a preteen retreated to her room and locked her door. Similar to the first woman a female deity wrapped her hands in a prayer, clothed in a Platinum bodysuit, with a dark gold collar and silver with orange piping. On her head is a platinum tiara with a round citrine gemstone. In the colors of dark gold and orange were the bow and skirt while the broach and skirt edging was silver. On her feet was a dark gold ankle-high boots with an orange and silver heels while the elbow length gloves were the same color as the boots and the decals being a silver and orange. "Sailor Luck," she shouted holding a bow and arrow in her hands. 

In a tower in the region of Kanto another preteen also stood up, "Goddess of Destiny, guide my hand towards your chosen path, Destiny blessing power." As the female deity gently blew on the preteen. With a Platinum tiara and a charoite gemstone, the preteen wore a platinum color bodysuit with the collar being amethyst and the piping being light pink. Unlike the other three, she had shoulder pads in an amethyst color and pink edges while her skirt was the same amethyst with pink-edged as the bow was the same color as the skirt and the broach being pink in the front and amethyst in the back. "Sailor Destiny," she shouted holding two platinum chakrams in her hands.

Returning to the Hoenn region, Ash was attacking at long range, " **What's wrong little kingling? I thought that you were going to stop me**?" Te Kā laughed laughing lava balls.

"Water Nebula/World Shaking," two female voices shouted as the Water Nebula stopping the lava and the World Shaking slammed into Te Kā.

" **Grah, Sailor Scouts** ," she spat but as she was about to attack something else stopped her.

"Earth Slammer," a male voice shouted and similar to Earth Power, the cracks leading to Te Kā exploded once it reached her.

" **Who are you**?" the female Yoma asked.

"Warrior of Earth, one of four Generals of Prince Lionel, I am the Rhino," he said but to Ash, he knew it was Brock.

"Don't forget about us," a female shouted.

"Chains of Fate," an older voice chanted.

"Arrows of Luck," the first preteen shouted.

"Chakrams of Destiny," the second preteen yelled out.

" **More scouts, how is that possible?!** " Te Kā demanded.

"You should know that where ever danger occurs the scouts of Fate, Destiny, and Luck will be there to stop it," they shouted as one.

"Where are Sailor Draco and Mystic?" Sailor Destiny asked.

"Mystic is on a Contest tour and Draco is still spying so they can't be here right now," Lionel answered.

" **DIE** ," Te Kā shouted sending lava wolves at them. Dodging the wolves, they left a stream of lava in their wake.

Hearing rotation from a propeller they looked up to see a news chopper, "Great we need to protect the civilians," Uranus groaned.

"Neptune, can you stop the fire?" Lionel asked firing a couple rounds but it had little effect on the flame body of Te Kā. 

"Neptune's Rain," Sailor Neptune shouted sending a ball of water into the air resulting in rain clouds to form.

" **If you think that a little rain will stop me think again** ," Te Kā shouted as she kept firing lava balls at them, the rain having a little effect due to how much lava was around it. 

"Lion's roar," Lionel shouted releasing a sonic wave destroying the lava balls.

"Rhino make a sinkhole, Neptune drown it and everyone else attack," Lionel said. 

"Crushing Blow," Rhino shouted slamming his hammer on the ground causing a small lake to form, and before Te Kā knew it she was slammed into the recently formed lake.

" **If you think that can stop me th-** ," Te Kā was forced to stop talking when Neptune started to fill it with water.

"Now everyone attack," Lionel shouted as they unleashed their most destructive attacks. After a couple tense minutes, Te Kā slowly got up but the lava was slowly recovering.

" **You have not won for as long I am connected to the earth I will always live** ," Te Kā said.

"Thank you for telling us about how to kick your ass," Lionel smirked causing Te Kā to pale.

Rushing in Rhino sent the demoness sky high before Sailor Fate wrapped her in the Chains of Fate before everyone fired their attacks defeating it.

Hearing chopper noises behind them, they knew it was time to jet, "No wait I have a lot of questions for you," the news reporter shouted as they ran away.

As Brock returned to the Pokémon Center Ash made his way to Lavaridge Town.

Entering the Pokémon Center there, Ash saw Lance on TV.

" _Lance do you know why that monster was there in the first place and who its master Nehelenia was_?" A reporter asked.

" _All we can reveal at the moment is that it was some type of tomb that was able to survive in the magma and was awoken when Team Magma tried to do something_ ," Lance said.

" _If you wish for answers I can explain as much as I can_ ," to the left a portal opened up and a young woman appeared with a key-shaped staff. 

" _And you are_?" Lance asked getting a Pokéball I'm hand but realized the power this woman had.

" _I am Sailor Pluto, watcher of the gates of time_ ," Pluto answered.

" _Gates of Time_?" One of the reporters asked.

" _I cannot say much but it allows me to watch all moments of time in this world from the first steps of man to today, I've seen it all_ ," Pluto explained.

" _I can tell you are a powerful woman so tell me why come here_?" Lance asked.

" _In my time there was a great war that happened due to jealousy and greed. In the final moments my queen tried to send the souls of her children and their guardian to a future where they are safe but unfortunately the opponent Nehelenia discovered this opening her own portal sending the soul of the prince, and heir to the throne, along with many others to this world_ ," Pluto explained showing a holographic scene of it (RK: think of the scene in the first TF movie with Prime).

" _And I take it that, Nehelenia sent her demons here to keep them from awakening their past_ ," Lance explained seeing the nod, " _And I take it that you won't be telling us the names of their current incarnations then_ ," he said getting a nod.

" _I won't reveal their names to protect them as I do not want them to be at risk_ ," Pluto answered.

" _Thank you for your time Sailor Pluto and wish you luck in finding your prince and comrades_ ," Lance said.

" _All I'm willing to say is that you personally know one of them_ ," Pluto said while Lance's eyes widen, now knowing this guess was indeed correct.

For Ash, he had a quick look of shock before recovering, " _Why would Auntie reveal myself to him . . . unless she knew it was vital to the future_ ," he thought.


	16. I'M MARRIED TO A GODDESS?

**I know it's a bit early for me to update but I thought why not update early as I'm not doing anything so here are ch16-18.**

 **review: Lucas, if you want stories that don't have sex in my stories then don't read Maya's Sex Filled Adventure or Ashes to Aurora**

* * *

In the interrogation room of the Police Station, Ash and Lance stared at each other, "It was not my suggestion to have Pluto reveal anything involving the Silver Millennium on national TV," Ash admitted, making the conversation start to roll.

"I can tell, so that means you are the young Prince," Lance stated.

"Soon to be king when that bitch attacked my sister's wedding," Ash bluntly added.

"Do you know the locations of any of the . . . Yoma prisons?" Lance asked waiting a couple seconds to remember the name of the monsters.

"Honestly no, I don't but that bitch back in Johto said that there were many across the lands in all the regions," Ash said.

"I think that some were awake during the Great War according to the history books," Lance said opening a couple textbooks.

"Amaris, this is your cue," Ash said as the Purrloin jumped down to the table.

"Yup these are Yoma alright, these things were in the initial attack on the moon," she said after looking at each of them in a closer eye.

"You let a feline do it?" Lance asked confused.

"I'm still trying to remember my memories of the Silver Millennium and all advisors to the line had a feline adviser Amaris is mine," Ash explained.

"So that thing with the beasts what are they?" Lance asked opening a folder showing Ash the images of the three Zoids.

"They come from the Planet Z, I know not creative, but on the planet, there are creatures that seem to be entirely made out of machines but also have simple organic mindsets like finding mates. I just happen to be partnered with three of them," Ash explained showing his tattoo.

"So is there anything else you need before I can go to the hot springs?" Ash asked wanting to relax.

"No nothing now, but I will be keeping an eye out for anything strange going on. Don't worry, I can keep a secret you can trust me," Lance said. Pulling out his wallet, the Dragon Master gave Ash a couple hundred, "Keep the change, think of it as a job as I'll be sending money to your account now that you'll be stopping crime as well," he said walking out.

Leaving the Police Station for the Hot Springs, Ash entered the male side, not remembering that it was a unisex day at the springs. "Ah, I really needed this," he sighed.

"Care for some company?" A female asked.

Slightly jumping Ash turned around to see a woman around her mid thirty's with chestnut brown hair that went to her mid-back with misty silver eyes and ruby red lips. Seeing that the towel covered only have of her breasts Ash saw her triple 38 D-Cup breasts shake with every step. "Excuse me miss, I think you're on the wrong side, this is the male side," Ash said in a polite tone.

"No, today is a unisex day so it's ok for me to be here," she said taking off her towel showing ash her brown nipples and her clean nether regions.

Having a full body blush, Ash tried to slowly adjust his legs. "You don't mind if I sit next to you right?" The lady asked leaning on Ash's left shoulder.

"N-No, I'm fine," he stuttered but when the woman's head hit Ash's shoulders, a spark coursed through his body, "I don't want to sound like I'm flirting with you or anything but do I know you from somewhere?" He asked trying not to glance at her valley.

* * *

 **Lemonbegin**

* * *

"Yes I do, you said that I was your lucky lady during the days of the Silver Millennium," she grinned grabbing Ash by the back of the head and kissed him right on the lips. Surprised, Ash left his mouth wide open allowing the woman to sneak her tongue in.

Gasping for air when the need for it was too great, Ash stared into her mischievous eyes, remembering who has his time as Lionel had that same expression. "Evangeline?" He asked as said woman moved to Ash's lap.

"Ding, ding, ding, you're correct and the lucky winner gets me," Evangeline cheered going in for another kiss. This kiss, unlike the first one, was slow and steady similar to two lovers reuniting after years of being apart.

As they were kissing, their hands wondered as Evangeline traced random shapes on Ash's body leading to Ash's dick, " _Oh this will be fun_ ," she thought stroking his slowly hardening 10-inch dick. Making patterns of his own, Ash took his time trailing up to her breasts sending shivers up and down her body.

As one hand trailed up Evangeline's back before messing with her hair, Ash felt her hands wrapping behind his neck pulling him closer in. As the tender love making got more heated, the couple separated for air, "You do know that Sorine and Ivory are going to be pissed that they're not included correct?" Ash asked.

Evangeline smirked leaning down to his left ear and purred out, "Then we get add them in when we see then next time, or maybe I'll visit them myself and have some good lesbian action with one of them or maybe even a threesome," she smirked in victory hearing Ash moan out imagining it in his mind eye.

"You're a tease you know that," Ash said nibbling on her neck and shoulders leaving bite marks on them.

"Ah . . . And . . . What are . . . You going to do . . . About it?" Evangeline said between moans. As they were back together for a kiss, the couple returned to exploring each other's body.

"This," lifting her up, Ash placed Evangeline at the steps leading to the hot springs before spreading her legs. Leaning down, Ash slowly blew on Evangeline vagina before licking it slowly.

With each lick, a shiver made its way through her body, "Leo stop being a tease and lick me already," Evangeline whined grabbing his head and pushing it forward.

Grinning, Ash started to lick Evangeline's slowly wet inner walls as using his right hand to play with her clitoris. Releasing short narrow breathes, Evangeline played with her breasts as she laid on the stone floor, "THAT'S it right there . . . Focus on . . . That spot," she said when Ash found her G-Spot.

Loving the flavor of Evangeline girl cum, Ash wanted more so charging his tongue with aura; he jabbed at his girl's G-Spot. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screaming to the heavens above, Evangeline's back formed into an arc when she felt something jab at her G-Spot. As his face was covered in vagina juices, Ash licked it all up.

"That was delicious," Ash said growling softly at the end, not bothering that his face was still covered in juices.

Evangeline giggled, "Come here love you have a little something," she said bringing Ash closer, "Right here." Using her finger to lick up they were brought together for another round of kissing.

Grinning, Eva switched places with Ash so now she was in front of him, "Now it's my turn to pleasure you, my love," she said. Leaving bite marks on his neck and shoulders, Eva kept moving south, leaving butterfly kisses, before finally reaching his dick. Wrapping her right hand around it Eva slowly moved it up and down as she blew on the tip.

"Now who's being the tease," Ash said moaning.

Smirking Eva started licking her lover's cock like it was an ice cream cone; first, it was little licks at the tip before swallowing it and some of the shaft. While she was licking up precum and her right hand was stroking the shaft, her left hand started massaging his ball sack. Releasing another moan, Ash gripped Eva's head using both of his hand and forced her head to take more of his dick.

" _You want to play it that way, fine let's see you handle this_ ," Eva thought as she began to hum. Feeling the vibrations from her humming on his cock, Ash couldn't hold back any longer and came, flooding her mouth his semen.

Panting for air once more, Evangeline lovingly stroked Ash's face, "It's time love, the main event," she whispered kissing on the lips. And so Ash returned them to their previous position of her sitting on the steps and he was standing up.

Pointing his dick towards, Evangeline's vagina Ash slowly pushed in moaning as the wet walls wrapped around his dick like velvet. Stopping Ash felt something stop him, "You're a virgin?" He asked surprised.

"Yes I made myself a virgin since you died during the Silver Millennium all those years ago and promised never to have a relationship unless it was your incarnation as only you would be the only man in my life," Evangeline whispered wrapping her legs around Ash's ass and closed in forcing Ash's penis to break through. Staying still for a couple seconds, Ash wiped away the tears before bending his down towards her nipples and sucked on them with a fever, "You always had a lactation fetish," Evangeline giggled remembering the first time she willed her body to produce milk resulting in Ash sucking on her nipples for half an hour only breathing when he switched.

Wanting to feel the pleasure more, Eva willed her breasts to produce milk getting a surprised reaction from Ash resulting in him sucking harder before switching over. Feeling the pain was away, Eva reached down to get Ash's attention, "I'm ready my love," she whispered.

Starting off slow, Ash kept Evangeline detracted from her pain by continuing to make out with her. " _Oh Leo-kun, how I miss these moments together_ ," she thought as she had her legs and arms keep Ash close. "Oh yeah, baby that's it . . . Keep fucking my pussy," Evangeline meowed every word spoke as a whisper.

As they were fucking, Ash didn't realize that the symbol of luck was on the moon itself as it was carved into the soul bond right after Ash broke Eva's virgin wall.

"Leo baby, I'm about to cum . . . Please tell me you're close?" She asked panting.

"A-Almost there," Ash replied back as his hips were currently on autopilot.

As Eva's legs wrapped against his hips, Ash is unable to pull out, "E-Eva . . . No . . . Condom," he panted out.

"Don't give a shit . . . Get me pregnant," Eva moaned out.

"CUMMING," they shouted at the same exact time; Ash painting Eva's womb white with his semen. Panting, they both shared in the afterglow of their lovemaking and in each other's arms they shared a kiss.

"Round 2?" Evangeline asked lewdly smirking. Without even saying anything, Ash started pounding into Eva once more as she loved every second of it.

* * *

 **Lemon over**

* * *

Panting both had very satisfying grins as Ash surveyed the surrounding area, "So how are we going to clean this up?" He asked gesturing to the piles of semen and girl juices everywhere. Rolling her eyes Eva snapped her fingers and the piles of sexual juices vanished in seconds.

"Wouldn't you being pregnant break a lot of universal laws?" Ash asked worried for her.

"Please the entities of the different dimensions have had children with mortals for eons, this is no different," Eva said kissing Ash on the nose.

"Now while I would love to stay and chat, I need to return to my sisters," Eva said trying to get up only to fall back into the water. "Guess, this is the after effect for having sex," she giggled rubbing her stomach.

"If you are pregnant do you want a boy or a girl?" Ash asked lovingly stroking her hair.

"Does it really matter?" Eva replied back snuggling into his neck.

"No, just curious that's all, but if we do have a daughter she isn't allowed to date until she's ⅓ of your actual age," Ash said.

"You overprotected goofball," Eva giggled slapping him on the shoulders, "I really must leave though," she whispered.

"Of course, I love you, my lucky lady," Ash whispered kissing her.

"Love you too, my loving lion," Eva responded in kind. Snapping her fingers, she vanished.

Sighing, Ash turned to the clock, "Oh shit it's been that long already, the others must be at the Pokémon Center by now," he said quickly getting out of the water.

"Ash, what took you so long?" Max asked when he saw the older teenager.

"Sorry, the hot springs were way to relaxing after what went down yesterday," Ash said.

"That's right, who could have known that a thousand years ago, something like that was possible," Max said.

Sniffing the air, May's face scrunched up, "Hey do any of you smell that? I can't describe it but it smells odd," she said.

"She's right it does smell odd," Max said doing the same

For Brock, his eyes widened, "Ash, can I speak to you in private?" He asked already taking Ash by the hand. Inside their rented room in the Pokémon Center, Brock bluntly asked, "Did you have sex with someone in the Hot Springs?"

"Yeah, it turns out I had a third lover during the Silver Millennium," Ash answered.

"Really? Who is it?" Brock asked.

"The Goddess of Luck, or as I like to call her Evangeline, or Eva for short," Ash replied back, shocking Brock.

". . . . Did you just say you fucked a literal Goddess?" Brock asked hoping his mind was playing tricks on him.

"We went about five rounds, it would have been more but we decide that five was enough," Ash said.

"I'm so proud of you, my best friend and prince fucked a literal Goddess," Brock said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, come on we need to get my Gym Badge," Ash said shoving Brock to the bed, getting a laugh out of him.

Later on, Ash found the gym, "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum, I was wondering when you would roll around these parts," an elderly man said.

"So you're the Gym Leader?" Ash asked.

"Not anymore, but with my granddaughter sick, then I'll be taking the reins once more," he said.

At the gym field, the referee stepped into position while Ash and Mr. Moore stood on both sides of the field. "This will be a full three on three match between Gym Leader Mr. Moore and Ash Ketchum shall now begin. Trainers release your Pokemon," the ref shouted.

"Let's make this quick Ninetales," Mr. Moore shouted revealing a yellowish tan fox with nine separate tails.

"Lock and Load, Trapinch," Ash called out revealing one Pokemon his friends don't know about.

"He must have got it while waiting for us to get here," Brock guessed.

"Trapinch: Earthquake," Ash instructed.

"Jump and use Energy Ball," Mr. Moore countered watching his Pokemon jump to dodge the quaking of the earth, and once in the air Ninetales released a neon green ball of energy.

"Dig to dodge then use Sandstorm while underground," Ash instructed watching his recent Pokemon hide underground.

Mr. Moore grimaced seeing the sands start to swirl around, "Now what to do when I can't see a thing," he muttered to himself.

As the sandstorm took into effect, everyone was wondering why Ash wasn't calling out orders, "Ninetales if our opponent isn't going to be doing anything," interrupting Mr. Moore's call out, the minute Ninetales made a move the ground under it collapsed.

"I see, Ash stayed silent to make his opponents make the first move causing the ground to collapse from Trapinch using Dig under it," Brock realized.

"Trapinch: Sand Tomb," eyes glowing the rock around Ninetales turned to sand trapping it, "Now Trapinch Double Team then Bulldoze," Ash called out.

Appearing out of the ground, the original and clones circled around the trapped Fire-type, "Ninetales: Will-O-Wisp," Mr. Moore called out watching ghostly blue flames appearing on the tips of each tail before the tails flicked them towards the separate Pokemon.

As each clone popped, the original was now coated in a ghostly flame, "Alright, Ninetales: Energy Ball on each tail before sending them at Trapinch," Mr. Moore declared.

"Trapinch: Dig," Ash yelled out watching as one of the energy balls made its mark before it was able to dig underground, "Now Rock Tomb." Looking above, rocks began to form before all ten or so stones fell knocking Ninetales out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle making Trapinch the winner," the referee declared.

"Good work Ninetales you did great," Mr. Moore said returning the fox-like Pokemon, "You did good Ash, but let's see you take on Camerupt." Bursting out of the Pokeball, Camerupt resembled a type of camel and stood up to Mr. Moore's head with two mini grey volcanoes on its back. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle.

 **Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon. Camerupt has volcanoes inside their bodies, which can erupt and spew lava from the humps on their back when angry.**

"Lock and Load, Corphish," Ash announced after returning his Trapinch.

"Camerupt: Earthquake," Mr. Moore announced. Seeing Camerupt raise its front hooves, Ash went into action to counter it.

"Twin Water Gun on the ground," just in time, Corphish gained air before the earth shook, "Now Water Pulse," still in the air; Camerupt took some major damage from the two orbs of water.

"Camerupt: Stone Edge," Mr. Moore shouted signaling for his Pokemon to go long range.

"Corphish: Water Gun cowboy style," in short bursts of water each piece of stone was knocked off course, but it was only half the stones when the earth shook from Camerupt using Earthquake.

"Don't think you're the only one that can use the double command," Mr. Moore smirked.

Ash returned the smirk, "Corphish: Aqua Shell Spin."

Confused, everyone was in shock when Corphish went into an Aqua Jet before crossing his pincers in an X pose as two neon blue blades appeared before he went into a spin. With the spinning being applied, the stray strands of water took out the flames from Ember and the stones from Stone Edge. With the twin Water-type move, Camerupt almost fainted from the two hit super effective move.

"Camerupt: Heat Wave," Mr. Moore shouted.

"Corphish: Water Gun into the air," Ash counted as he could feel the heat once Corphish dodged the attack. "Now go for another Aqua Shell Spin," he instructed.

"Flamethrower at full power," Mr. Moore declared.

As the stream of flames approached Corphish, he spun around and still landed the hit, "Camerupt is unable to battle, will the gym leader please release your last Pokemon," the referee asked.

"Time to show you the bonds between me and my final Pokemon," Mr. Moore shouted releasing a Typhlosion; this was followed by him pulling out his staff with a mega stone. "Now to show you the bond between Typhlosion and I," Mr. Moore said slamming his hand on the Mega Stone.

Encased in a sphere of power, Typhlosion landed on all four while it gained a long neck and tail. Its body gained a steel like shine as flames appeared on its feet and eyes, "Mega Typhlosion is a Steel/Fire-type with Flash Fire as its main ability," Mr. Moore explained.

"Blastoise let's rock," Ash said revealing his Kanto starter. Landing with a thud on the field, there was a bracelet with a mega stone on its right arm. "Alright, Blastoise under the power under Neptune Mega Evolve," Ash chanted, using the Mega Bracelet Steven gave him.

After Mega Evolving, both Pokemon stared out at each other, "Typhlosion: Fire Lash followed by Iron Claw," Mr. Moore shouted.

"Block it, and then retaliate with Water Pulse and Hydro Cannon," Ash barked out.

Blocking the lash and claw, Mega Typhlosion backed stepped from the Water Pulse and slid back from Hydro Pump, making small trenches from how hard the Fire/Steel type tried standing its ground.

"Flame Wheel," Mr. Moore shouted.

"Water Gun on the ground in front of it with your left cannon and another Water Pulse from your right," Ash countered.

As the flames were shrinking from the spray of water then taking another hit from Water Pulse, "Typhlosion: Flare Blitz and finish this battle," Mr. Moore shouted.

Encased in a ball of fire, Typhlosion lunged forward, "Blastoise: Surf then fire Hydro Cannon from all three cannons, if it's still standing," Ash countered ending the battle.

"Blastoise is the winner of this match and with all three of the Gym Leaders Pokemon unable to battle, I call this match in favor of the challenger," the referee declared.

"Congrats young man," Mr. Moore said handing Ash the badge, "Now that you have four badges you can head to Petalburg City for your fifth badge," he told him and his friends.

"That's right, what's the closest way to get there?" May asked.

"Well we could go through Verdanturf Town or go the long way through Fallarbor Town where there is another Contest being located in a couple weeks," Brock said after checking the map.

"That's great that means I can get my third badge," May cheered.

"Come on, I want to see mom and dad," Max whined wanting to see his parents ASAP.

"Max, think of it this way, if we go the long way you could be able to tell more stories and buy a couple presents for them," Ash pointed out.

"That's right, I need to go to the gift shop," Max said dragging his sister and Brock.


	17. What do you mean I'm a woman!

Traveling through the rocky desert, "Man why does it have to be so hot?" May whined fanning her face using her hand.

"Just be lucky we got the heads up for the weather today," Max snapped trying to stay cool through the heat as well.

"Ok you two just cool down, I know it's hot but that doesn't mean you two can fight," Brock said getting in between them.

"How come Ash's isn't complaining?" they asked turning to the young adult.

"Go through enough heat waves out here and you'll get used to it," Ash shrugged blowing a strand of his hair away from his face. That's another thing, as more of his memories were unlocked, his hair turned from a black to a white leading to a dusty blonde with the length of it to the top of his back. Even Aunt Pluto was confused as the princess and mother was a sunny blond.

It seems that after the attack from Te Ka, most of the surrounding area was quickly recovering as plants began to grow and some of the Pokemon started to return; however, with the sudden heat came a heat wave. It was only with Nurse Joy's warning that the group of four was prepared. Climbing through the rocky trail, it was when they climbed to the top of one of the mountains all three were in awe at the scenery as the skies had some clouds but you could see the surrounding areas for miles on end and from the group of four were standing it was a perfect picture to take or something to be drawn on paper.

"This could be a perfect spot for a date," Ash said catching May's interest.

"As long as you make sure it's on a cooler day," Brock replied.

Continuing on their trek through the desert, the four ran into an odd sight of a young lady in a witch outfit trying to get a Torkoal to cry, "Lily is that you?" Brock asked a bit surprised to see her.

"Ash, Brock what a coincidence," she said laughing a bit remembering the first time they met.

"You two know her?" Max asked.

"Yeah, she's a witch we met in Johto when one of the potions turned me into a Pokemon for a couple days," Ash explained.

The siblings were surprised, "Really?" May asked Lily, who had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Yeah, it was supposed to help people communicate with Pokemon except it turned Ash into a Pikachu," Lily explained.

"Let me guess, you need tears from Torkoal for another Potion of yours," Max hypothesized.

"Yup, but it's harder than it looks," she said a bit depressed.

"What other Pokemon did you need?" Bock asked a bit curious.

"Fang of a Mightyena, shed skin of a Shedinja, couple fur strands from a Delcatty, powder from a Gloom, and the tears of a Torkoal," Lily listed from her spell book, "Oh and a small jolt from any Electric-type Pokemon," she added.

"Well I have two different Electric-type Pokemon," Ash said, "And if you need a lab rat I can give it another shot, what's the effect for the Potion?" he asked.

"The effects are once more to help understand Pokemon," Lily answered, "But are you sure you want to go through this again, as who knows what happens once you drink it," she asked wanting to know if Ash was willing to go through it again.

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean it was nice being a Pokemon and understanding them for a couple days," Ash waved, "Now we have a Torkoal to find," he said getting up.

Splitting up, Ash went by himself as Lily and Brock went in one direction while the siblings went to another. Hearing some commotion in the distance, Ash discovered a Torkoal being attacked by a Skarmory and a Magneton, "Pikachu: Electro Ball, Amaris: Shadow Ball," Ash shouted out stopping the Magneton from taking Torkoal away. Seeing the human and two Pokemon stop them, the Skarmory went to attack closing in with its wings being coated in a steel-like appearance.

"Pikachu: Iron Tail to block, Amaris: Dark Pulse point blank," Ash shouted hitting the dirt to dodge.

As tail met wing there was a minor explosion as Skarmory took the Dark Pulse head on, turning his head, Ash saw the Magneton continue their attack on Torkoal, "Grovyle: help Torkoal by using Leaf Blade," Ash shouted. Entering the fray, Grovyle jumped high into the air slashing through both Pokemon. Rushing over, Ash and his Pokemon stood around Torkoal, the Pokemon in a triangle formation with Ash and Torkoal in the center, "Everyone long-range attacks now," the incarnation of the Prince shouted getting the three opposing Pokemon to leave.

"Now, why would they want to attack you?" Ash asked himself as he healed Torkoal, "It could be territory, milord, Torkoal must have wondered in and the Pokemon ruling this rock valley made it so that no one is to enter, or else there would be an attack on all who enter," Amaris said.

"Good point then whoever those Pokemon work for will no doubt attack the others," Ash said going to his phone but saw the no signal indicator on it, "Snap, we can't warn the others," he sighed looking around, "Come on the sooner we find the big boss the sooner the attacks will stop," he said.

"Tor, Torkoal, Koal," Torkoal said getting up.

"What you want to face the boss by yourself?" Amaris asked shocked.

"Torkoal," the Pokemon replied.

"Guess he isn't taking no for an answer," Ash guessed getting a nod, "Yelp, let's get a move on Torkoal has a date with destiny."

Traveling with Torkoal, after wiping off the soot from Torkoal's emotional response, the one human and three Pokemon kept their eye on their surroundings, "You know what this is getting stupid," Ash suddenly said, "There are ways to attract the big bad boss," he added. "Hey Boss of this valley, get your stupid ass out here so that my friend and I can kick your scaly ass," he shouted out.

If Ash was expecting to happen, the earth shook a couple seconds later where the rocky ground a couple of yards in front of them burst open and a Steelix appeared, "Oh, it would make sense that a Steelix would be the boss in this valley," he muttered. "Torkoal are you willing to work with me?" he asked getting a nod in agreement and it was then that Torkoal ran up to Ash allowing itself to be captured in an Ultra Ball.

"Torkoal: Flamethrower," Ash shouted and watching the attack hit Steelix dead on, he was shocked when Steelix roared slamming its tail in their direction causing the rocks to fly, "Torkoal: Iron Defense," he shouted before summoning a portion of his Aura to form his own shield.

Seeing Steelix swing its tail at the defensive Torkoal, Ash shouted out, "Torkoal Lava Plume," before the tail could slam into the Fire-type Pokemon spewed flames from the orange spaces in its shell burning Steelix's tail. This caused a pissed off reaction from the snake-like Pokemon comprised of metal, releasing a growl Steelix released bluish green flames.

"Get out of the way with Rapid Spin," Ash shouted sighing relief when Torkoal dodged in the nick of time, "Now Flame Wheel," Ash followed up and while the flames weren't doing as much damage as it was supposed to considering that Steel was weak to Fire, it was better than going for a move that did normal damage.

But the close range came at a cost as Torkoal was now trapped in Steelix's tail, "Shit, what to do now?" Ash asked himself but remembered a move Torkoal did have, "Torkoal: Overheat full power," he shouted.

Spewing out red-hot flames, Steelix screeched in agony as it was forced to release the Fire-type, "Ash are you all right?" Brock voiced as the rest came from hearing the noise from a distance.

"Yeah, Torkoal and I are just fine," Ash replied. Seeing Steelix slowly get back up, everyone got ready for another round but stopped when Steelix nodded before digging back underground, "I think that means we're clear," Ash guessed.

"Wow, a Torkoal where did you get it?" Max asked.

"I found it being attacked by Magneton and a Skarmory," Ash answered. "That reminds me, Torkoal you did great out there, do you still want to travel with me or do you wish to stay here?" he asked.

It seems that being given a choice was too much for the little as it cried a waterfall; Lily gasped seeing the ears and quickly put a couple drops in a vial for safe keeping. Seeing that Torkoal wanted to stay, as returned it to the Pokeball, "So Lily don't you have a potion to make?" he asked the bubbling witch.

Getting some shade, Lily put in each ingredient one by one, "Now Pikachu, I need a small jolt at the cauldron," she instructed and nodding Pikachu let loose a small jolt, enough so that there was a couple bubble popping. "Perfect, now Ash this is the last time you can back out," the witch said holding a small shot glass with the potion.

"I'm taking it, and besides what's life without a little wrist," he said drinking everything in one go.

"Ok, I'm feeling something," Ash said but the concerning part that it was getting more feminine.

"Um, Ash I think you're turning into a female," Brock said pointing the growing bust size and the sounds of his turning her shirt ripping. As Brock and Max turned around, the girls could only watch as her breasts stopping at what they could assume is an E-Cup with the body of a supermodel and a slim runner, with some meat still on her bones from all the training he/she does.

Seeing her new body, Ash promptly fainted causing another flashback to occur.

* * *

 **Flashback begin**

* * *

While training in the private section of the family, Lionel was trying to work on his own spell seeing as he had a free day. Shaking his head trying to get the sleepiness out of his head, Lionel returned to studying and when he started chanting.

As he started sprouting the first words, the door slammed open, BANG

" _HI, BIG BROTHER_ ," Serena shouted but instead of the response, she was hoping for there was a small explosion. As the smoke cleared, the ladies rushed in hearing the noise and saw who was in the room with Serena.

" _Wait, Lionel_ ," Sorine and Ivory gasped seeing the naked girl, surprising everyone.

" _Are you sure that's my son_?" the Queen asked.

" _Yes milady_ ," they answered.

" _Serena, can you explain what happened_?" Aiko, Sailor Venus, asked.

" _All I did was slam the doors open and screamed out hi_ ," Serena said crying thinking that it was her fault.

" _Don't cry little one_ ," Amaris said, " _It seems that the young Prince was studying when you interrupted him by accident_ ," she explained seeing the book.

Even though they were shocked, Sorine pouted, " _What's wrong with you_?" Alina, Sailor Mars, asked.

" _I had the biggest rack among us but with Lionel turning into a girl I'm only second_ ," she whined, causing everyone, yes everyone including the Queen and the cats, to face fault.

Looking closer at her new daughter, the Queen looked at the books laid out, " _It seems that Lionel was working on a new spell when Serena unknowingly interrupted her_ ," she guessed seeing the notes.

" _Why is he working on a spell that would help the female same-sex couples have a baby without having the need to blood adopt_?" Alina asked.

" _It seems that he wanted to surprise Atia and Vita_ ," Ivory guess surprising the couple.

" _He must have overheard us talking about having to blood adopt if we wanted a child_ ," Vita said remembering one of their arguments.

Atia smiled, " _It would be just like him to make his family happy more than himself_ ," she said getting nods from all around.

Moving over to her brother/sister, Serena poked her breasts yelping when something squirted out of the dusty pink nipples, " _Is that milk_?" Luna asked in shock.

" _Is that part of the spell or what_?" Sorine asked the queen, who was currently checking on her daughter when she opened her eyes.

" _Oh Goddess, what happened_?" she asked shaking her head, causing her breasts to sway a bit. Looking down, she almost screamed but saw that she had an audience, " _Um, hi_ ," she said waving her hand.

" _We saw the notes little bro_ ," Vita said.

" _There goes that surprise_ ," she muttered before seeing Serena tear up a bit, " _Oh little sister, I don't blame you for interrupting, it's my fault for not locking it or something of the likes_ ," she told her pulling Serena into a hug.

" _Big sister, your chest is leaking_ ," Serena said with all the bluntness of a child her age.

" _Huh, I don't know if this is genetic or it's part of the spell_ ," she said looking down.

" _Actually that's genetics_ ," the Queen answered, " _My ten Great, Great Grandmother had it and it is randomly revealed after that_ ," she explained seeing the looks on their faces.

" _Does this mean that I get it as well_?" Serena asked.

" _I don't know little one, I did say it was at random_ ," Queen Serenity replied.

" _You know what this means_?" Aiko said grinning.

Feeling as if death was quickly approaching, she tried to get away but realized that she was still naked, " _Shopping_ ," Aiko, Vita, and Serena shouted.

" _Here allow me to put some clothes on you myself_ ," the Queen said waving her hand. Appearing on the female Lionel is a single strap white ankle length dress with a Japanese sash around her stomach.

"You know we need a female name for her if she is going to be in this form," Alina points out.

" _Well I was leaning towards either Lynn or Laura_ ," the mother revealed, allowing Lionel to pick for herself.

" _Lynn_ ," the now named Lynn answered, " _But what are we going to do about the public and the likes as I don't know how long this spell lasts_ ," she points out.

" _A twisted truth, something like Lionel was working on a spell but due to unseen events it turned you into a girl and is trying to reverse as we speak_ ," the mother of now two daughters said.

" _What's up, little sis_?" Atia asked but it left an odd taste in her mouth as just like everyone, she was used to saying little bro but with this twist, she would get used to it but it would take time.

" _I was thinking if these things could be useful in a fight, besides distracting my opponents_ ," Lynn wondered groping them a bit.

" _I think I can help with that_ ," Atia said.

" _Train later shop now_ ," Aiko bluntly stated grabbing Lynn by the arm before bolting out the door as they were soon followed by the rest of the girls. In the background, the Queen shook her head with a smile.

" _You know I think I'm going to enjoy having a daughter for a while_ ," she said looking out the window.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Slowly waking up, Ash looked around before realizing what happened before the flashback, "So I'm back to Lynn now huh," she muttered.

"Ash are you awake?" May asked from outside the tent she was in.

"Yeah, I just woke up," Ash called out using the blanket to cover herself, forgetting that May was a girl as well.

"Lily's outside if you still want to talk to her," May chimed in.

"Tell her that I don't blame her for what happened just now as even if she knew the supposed effect it would have still been a wild guess," Ash shrugged not realizing that her breasts swayed as well. "And it was my fault for drinking the entire shot anyways so she doesn't need to blame herself," she added.

"Oh and these came for you from a Psychic friend of yours while you were still unconscious," May said handing him a satchel.

" _My Prince if you are heading this, then what Sailor Pluto has for seen has come to pass. She herself is unsure how long the effects are but the satchel already has outfits for you and a separate tent as well. Sincerely Sailor Saturn_ ," Ash read.

Looking in the bag, she saw that there were already a couple of outfits along with a tent. Seeing the underwear, Ash sighed thankful that he remembered how to properly put a bra on. For her underwear, it is a black Crochet Lace High-neck Push-Up Bra and a same color high rise cheeky peeks. Digging around for a set of clothes, Ash went for the shorts in this hot weather and chose a backless back tie Halter Top, Lace Babydoll Camisole, Low Rise Short shorts, All Terrain Boots, Silver Cowgirl hat, and Black shades with silver frame.

Stepping out in her new clothes, Brock had his own flashback of receiving the news of Lionel turning into Lynn. While Max had a small blush, the girls were sort of jealous as Ash's girl form having a bigger bust than them. "You all right Ash?" Brock asked seeing him struggling a bit to walk.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit difficult to walk with these things," Ash said, "Hopefully the potion wears off before my battle in Petalburg," she added.

"So what do we call you if you're currently a girl?" Max asked speaking up the first time.

"Lynn, I don't know why but Lynn feels best for my girl state," Ash, now Lynn, said. However, with Brock's memories of the past, he knew that Lynn was the name Lionel had when he went through the spell mishap.

"I would really hate to run now but I really must go," Lily said feeling better, "Brock here's my cell number in case if you need to call me about Ash's state," she said handing him a slip of paper," she said handing the older teen her number in exchange for his.

After Lily left, and the sun was getting low, the group set up their tents, "There may not be enough sticks to keep the fire going," Brock said looking at the surrounding area.

"No need to worry as we have May's Torchic to keep the fire going," Lynn said.

After everyone ate their dinner, Lynn was the only one still up, "Even if we are in a less populated area, the night sky from the Palace isn't even above a hundred times better," Lynn whispered.

Returning to her tent, Lynn stripped to her underwear and went to bed. Unknown to her, the mother appeared before her, " _To think you would be a girl once more_ ," she giggled. Even if she was only a spirit, the queen and mother snuggled up to her child, " _Goodnight little one_ ," she whispered.

Waking up the next morning, Lynn could have sworn she felt a familiar presence during the previous night. " _Take care little one, and please try not to scare me anymore_ ," she heard mother's voice in her mind, making Lynn smile.

"I'll try, but no promises," she grinned hearing her mother giggle.

Dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, the group of four set off on their way to May's next Contest hall. Along the way, the girl battled many trainers ranging from the normal Hiker man associated on the rocky path to the unusual Ninja Boy, all the while Lynn trying not to smack every guy across the face for trying to grope her, "May, you have my respect for not slapping every boy across the face on instinct," Lynn said adjusting her top.

May just giggled, "Think I can mess with your hair after my contest?" she asked looking at it.

"Nothing to over the top, I am curious about a single side ponytail though," Lynn answered back.

Making it to Fallarbor Town around late morning, they sighed in relief when they felt the cooler air from the A/C unit in the Pokemon Center, "Excuse me are you Lynn Cosmos?" Nurse Joy asked confusing them all.

"Um, yeah that's me why?" Lynn asked.

"There's a package for you by Lucky Lady," the nurse said handing her the package.

Asking for two different rooms, Lynn went to her room and opened the package, " _Hi sexy, it's Eva. Pluto told me of your little situation so I sent this little number_ ," taking the clothes out of the box, Lynn blushed as it was a front open Lacy Lingerie Babydoll Nighty with a V-string garter. The decor on the cups was that of the Japanese symbol for luck while the design of the material connecting to the cups was that of the stars with the V-string garter belt was a silverish white as the garter itself was only around the upper thigh area.

Trying it on, Lynn couldn't help but gain a Hinata level blush seeing herself in the full body mirror, "It seems you like it," Eve whispered in Lynn's ear making her jump.

"E-Eva, when did you get here?" Lynn blushed a bit embarrassed that she was caught.

* * *

 **Lemon Begin**

* * *

"I teleported myself in, you were busy checking yourself out," Eva answered wrapping her hands around Lynn's waist, "And I have to say it really does look sexy on you," she purred nibbling on Lynn's right shoulder.

"Mmn, E-Eva n . . . Not now," Lynn moaned out trying to remove Eva's hands but her body wasn't responding, "M-My friends are next door," she stuttered out trying not to moan.

"Don't worry I made the room soundproof and had a note in your handwriting saying that you were going to sleep," Eva whispered slowly tracing her left hand up to Lynn's right breasts crawling underneath the blouse like material connected to the bra and the bra itself. Feeling the right hand slowly travel south, Lynn tried to stop her but again she was too absorbed by the pleasure to make another move. "I'm sure you might have forgotten but this is what feeling pleasure as a woman is like," Eva whispered as she began to nibble on the left shoulder.

Trapped in Eva's embrace, Lynn could only ride out the wave after wave of pleasure feeling her nipples being played with as Eva's right hand teased her clitoris before inserting two of her fingers inside of her vagina going slowly. Releasing moan after moan, Lynn turned Eva's head so that they could have their first kiss of this slow sexual dance, "That's it stop holding back and give into the pleasure," Eva said pinching a nipple.

"Mmn, y-yes Mis-Mistress," Lynn let out but paused hearing herself call Eva Mistress.

"Mistress huh," Eva sexually purred increasing the speed of her finger fucking. "You might be all dominating in you male form but as your female self . . . You're very submissive aren't you," she said nibbling on Lynn's ear. Lynn couldn't but moan in agreement, she clearly remembered the 'bonding' time she and her girls did including the various kinky and role-playing moments they did.

Moaning, Lynn couldn't deny it as she shivered from cumming as a female for the first time, in a long time. Grinning Eva removed her hand to reveal that her fingers were soaked in Lynn's girl juices, "Lick," was all she said trailing her hand up the stomach before slowly inserting it into Lynn's mouth.

Once the girl cum was sucked clean off, Eva brought Lynn over to the bed and laid her down. Slowly kissing each other, Eva removed the bra freeing Lynn's breasts as milk dripped out, smirking Eva began sucking on a nipple filling her mouth with breast milk before coming back up and sharing it with her mate. "Ah, milk is always delicious when its breast milk," Eva said after the need for air was too great. Lynn could only blush from the kiss as the taste of milk was on her tongue but watching Eva go deeper south she couldn't help but cross her legs.

However, her body wasn't following her tune as Eva easily opened it as she used her teeth to slowly peel the underwear off. Her nibbling on Lynn's clit caused the young lady to squirt her juices all over Eva's chin and face, "Didn't think you were the squirting type," she said wiping the liquid off before licking it. Without a second thought, Eva began munching her mate's cunt.

"AHH . . . MMN, Eva to r-rough," Lynn moaned out holding Eva's head, but her arms were slowly starting to feel like jelly. To her own surprise, Lynn moved her hands up to her leaking breasts and started to play with them. Pointing a tit to her mouth, Lynn drank the milk she was squirting in.

As sounds of moans, slurps, and groans filled the room; Lynn felt something swell up inside of her, "E-Eva I . . . I'm CUMMING." Screaming out the last word, Eva's face was soaked in Lynn's juices. "My, it must have been a really good experience if you gushed that much," Eva giggled at Lynn's blushing face.

Crawling up, Eva moved Lynn to the side and placed her cunt against Lynn's in a scissor position, "Now let's move," she said jerking her hips. Grinding her cunt against Eva's, Lynn played with her breasts as this new experience was overwhelming. Cumming against each other's cunts a couple minutes later, Eva opted to finish this and so climbing up she sat her cunt on Lynn's mouth, "Now let's end this in a delicious 69," Eva said leaning forward to munch on Lynn's cunt.

Trying to lick Eva's cunt, Lynn was mostly moaning as her mind was mush from the pleasure, but she was able to make Eva cum. Panting, Eva brought Lynn close, "Sleep love, we both deserve it," she whispered but saw that Lynn was catching a few Zs before closing her own eyes.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

The next morning Lynn woke up to see that Eva wasn't there but heard the shower running, "Morning," the Goddess of Luck said opening the door.

"I thought deities don't need to take showers," Lynn said relieved that Eva didn't leave.

Seeing the expression of relief on the face of her mate, Eva kissed her on the lips, "I wanted to wake up but I didn't think you would be awake when I was in the bathroom," she said.

"Why didn't you wake me? We could have saved water," Lynn cutely pouted.

"Even I know we would be in there for who knows how long," Eva giggled seeing Lynn pouting again. "Now I need to leave so take care," she said before vanishing.


	18. Discovering more of the past

Going through Meteor Fall to get to Petalburg, after staying in Fallarbor Town to celebrate May reaching the Semi-Finals, Lynn caught a Lunatone to join his party. "How are you able to carry all of those Pokémon? I thought the max was six?" Max asked seeing all of her new Pokémon with a couple of old ones.

"There are a couple of ways you can carry more than Six, Max. The well-known ones are by either winning a Pokémon League or a Grand Contest, but what people don't know you can ask the regional Professor and if they trust you he or she will up the limit by two," Lynn explained.

Entering the mountain itself, they were amazed at how big it was on the inside, "Wow this place is awesome, I've seen it on TV but being here is a completely different story," Max said.

"Well there's a good way to get out of here as well," May said seeing as the bridge leads them to the other side.

But before any action could be taken, there were noises from underneath them, "I want all perimeters set up now. If there is a single blade of grass swaying to Pokémon fucking I want to know about it," the man barked.

Thinking quick, Ash noticed that one of the paths go a bit deeper into the cave and pushed everyone in there before the grunts came by. Peeking out the path entrance, Lynn spotted a familiar red R, "Team Rocket? What are they doing here this isn't their territory," she said confused.

"Come on we need to find a different way out of here," Lynn whispered as the group traveled down the path they are on. Staying in the back, Lynn always kept her Aura in Sonar Mode so they wouldn't be caught off guard by Team Rocket.

"Why would Team Rocket be in the Hoenn region, don't they already have Kanto and Johto?" Max asked looking at Lynn.

"Sure they might have two regions but that doesn't mean they'll stay in the regions, if they are in Meteor Falls of all places then they might be looking to collect some of the meteorites," Brock said.

"But for what purpose?" May asked a bit scared.

"That is something I don't feel like finding out," Lynn answered.

At the end of the tunnel, the group was even more amazed as there were meteorites everywhere, "Holy Arceus, how has no one found this place yet?" Brock asked. The cave looked like it was practically made out of meteorites judging by the walls.

"The path is to hidden so that's why no one found it, they weren't searching around hard enough," Lynn answered. "Now we don't know if they're radioactive or not so try not to touch anything," she said.

"Shit there are civilians here," someone said from behind them.

"Zubat: Poison Sting," two separate voices shouted.

"Grovyle: Bullet Seed," Lynn called out pushing the siblings to the floor.

"Fortress: Gyro Ball," Brock said sending out one of his own Pokemon.

"You two stay here," Lynn whispered hiding the siblings behind one of the meteorites, "Grovyle, Agility followed by Leaf Blade," she instructed.

As the battle raged on, Lynn was pushed into one of the meteorites; however, when she collided with it the meteorite broke and Lynn fell into the liquid inside, "Shit that's the meteorite we're looking for," the first grunt said.

"Quick we need to report to the boss and fall back," the second guy said; however before they could move they were levitated into the air.

"Sorry but you're little operations ends here," Steven said with Metagross next to him.

"Ash," Brock remembered checking the unconscious girl pulling her out of the meteorite.

"Did you just call her Ash?" Steven asked.

"It's a long story," May said as she helped clean Lynn, being careful as to not touch the liquid.

Unknown to them, the liquid was able to enter Lynn's body through the small scrapes that occurred during the small fight and with the potion still in her system something reacted. Slowly waking up, Lynn spotted Steven with the others, "When did you get here?" she asked shaking her head. Trying to get her mind together, she remembered that she was pushed into a meteorite breaking it.

"You're friends told me what happened so far since we last met," Steven said.

"So how long was I out?" she asked slowly getting up.

"Only for a couple hours, and with Team Rocket caught, you can leave," Steven said getting up.

"I have to ask, I know your dad said that you're a pretty strong trainer but does that mean you're the champion?" Lynn asked.

Steven smiled, "I'll keep you guessing so see you later," he said waving.

Smelling the ocean sea from the cave exit, they smiled seeing the ocean, "Sweet, after Rustboro City its Petalburg," Max cheered. Stopping at the beach to relax a little, Lynn was about to change into her one-piece swimsuit when she felt something course through her body.

"I wonder what's taking Lynn so long?" Max asked as the friends were in the sand.

"Who's Lynn?" someone asked, but they couldn't believe it as he was supposed to be a she.

"Ash you're back," May cheered.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of changing when the same feeling I felt before I changed to Lynn coursed its way through my body," Ash explained. "It was a pain to try and get out of the changing room as a guy as well," he added as he had to teleport away.

"That's great," Brock said patting Ash on his shoulder.

"But after a couple days of being a girl, it feels strange not having breasts," Ash muttered as to make sure that no one was over listening.

Spending most of the morning on the beach, the reached Rustboro City, all around them, it seems that they recovered from the run-in with Team Magma, "Hiya Ash," a familiar voice to only Ash and Brock said from behind them.

"Michiru, Haruka," Ash said having a megawatt smile hugging them both.

"You both know them?" May said shocked.

"Yeah we met them in Johto then again in the Johto League," Brock explained.

"Hi, Ash it's been a while," Sakura said coming up from behind.

What surprised them was when both older women had turns kissing the teenager on the lips, "When did this happen?" Brock asked. The siblings were shocked that the older women lovingly kissed Sakura while Ash was only a bit surprised, knowing their sexuality.

"It was around losing the finals for my fourth ribbon and Haruka brought me to a club to cheer me up," Michiru said when Haruka took over. "We noticed a couple of guys around Sakura here and helped her out before they did anything," she explained. "After that, they offered me a drink and words were spoken," Sakura further explained blushing.

"It turns out that that little Sakura had a crush on the both of us and in our drunken haze, we brought her to our shared bed," Haruka said almost purring. "And ever since then she's been our little pet of sorts," Michiru said with a gleam in her eyes.

It was here that Sakura started shivering as if struck by something, "Are you alright?" May asked seeing the shiver.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just cold all of a sudden," Sakura stuttered before shivering once more.

"May, Max why don't you stop by the school and ask Roxanne if you could take another class," Ash said causing them to nod and walk away.

Pointing to a secluded area of the forest, Ash and Brock noticed Sakura walking a bit slow before she sighed in relief catching up to them. "I know you two would never push any girl who joins you too far but a vibrator in public?" Ash asked first thing after seeing that no one followed them.

"Actually I kind of like it," Sakura said much to the guy's surprise.

"We were shocked that she agreed thinking that she was a bit drunk from the previous night," Haruka said.

"And look," showing her shoulders a bit, the guy's had another surprise as there on Michiru's shoulder was a small tornado of air and water with sparkling gems on it.

"Three-way soul bond," Ash said realizing what it meant.

"Yeah we found them the next morning and it shocked us out of our hangovers," Haruka added.

"As long as she isn't forced," Ash said knowing that his older sisters wouldn't do something Sakura didn't like.

"I'm ok with a little bondage and the likes," Sakura replied. "I have a little bondage fetish and it takes little effort to get the blood flowing," she added.

"And I take it that her shivering earlier was a vibrator," Brock guessed.

Haruka nodded revealing the remote, "It was her choice actually saying something about being the first one to fall asleep after a couple rounds," she explained.

"Let me guess, Michiru's the gentle Dom and Haruka is the rough Dom," Ash stated getting nods from both girls.

"Now why did Pluto call us and say that you were Lynn for a couple days?" Michiru interrogated.

"We were helping a friend of ours in her potion and I offered to be a guinea pig," Ash explained and it was here that he felt something coursing through his body once more, "Oh come on not again," he whined before turning into Lynn once more.

"This didn't happen after Ash returns to normal having been a Pikachu for a couple days," Brock points out turning around.

"Wait, I want to try something, Lynn try thinking of being Ash," Michiru asked.

Thinking on it, they were surprised when Lynn was able to revert to Ash, "Holy shit, I can control my gender," she said before reverting to Ash.

"But how long will this last? I mean Lionel was able to turn back after a couple months," Haruka points out, "With the strange liquid from the meteorite, who knows what will happen," she said.

Making their way to the Pokemon Center, Ash glared at anyone who was looking at the three women with a disapproval face on them as Michiru and Haruka were holding Sakura's hand in a loving fashion, "Hey Ash," Lance said. Leading them to the Police Center, Lance had them in the interrogation room, "I thought you were currently a female?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" Michiru asked.

"Sailor Pluto," Lance admitted, "She told me of your little incident," he added.

Seeing as hiding it would be useless, Ash shifted from male to female form, "Yeah I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it too," he said after he reverted back.

"And how will this be explained in the public?" Lance asked trying not to get a headache.

"Does it really have to be made public? I can control it," Ash said pointing something out. As long as Ash is able to be male in public events I.E. tournaments and League champions ships, this can be kept secret.

"That can work, the less the people know about it the better," Lance said but added, "But can you please stop looking for trouble please," he begged.

"Impossible, I've traveled with Ash for a couple years now and I know that Ash doesn't go looking for trouble because trouble finds him," Brock said with truth in his tone of voice. "And this is Ash we're talking about if something is wrong do you really think that he would go the opposite direction?" he asked.

"He's right," Haruka said, "He was like this back during the Silver Millennium as well, Lionel was known to be stern yet soft when needed and would listen to both sides of the story before making his final decision," she explained. In her memories, Haruka saw Lionel in the throne room acting as ruler while the Queen was away on negotiations.

Talking a bit more, Lance brought up the reason why he was here, "Ash, in one of the temples discovered on land, we ran into this," he said showing them a box and opening it. Inside is a type of wrist device, while the strap is a yellowish red while underneath is a rectangle device with the symbol of the sun underneath the wrist (It's the Manacle from Spider Riders series).

"Wait a minute, how is that on this planet of all things," Ash gasped as he reverted into Lynn due to pure shock at seeing the device.

"Lynn?" Michiru asked concerned.

"Sorry, it . . . It's been so long since I've held this in my hand," Lynn said putting it on her right wrist. "It was when I was back on the Palace during my time as a female that I went to one of our allied planets for training. I offered the option to join and when I agreed I was taught under the warrioress that I soon called big sister," she began.

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Beryl happened, the bitch discovered that I was on the planet and soon attacked," Lynn snarled slamming her hand on the ground, making a dent. "I was only able to survive when the others forced me into the escape ship, I was forced to watch the planet I called a second home being destroyed while holding on to her Manacle," she continued wiping her eyes.

"I know this was in my room when Beryl attacked the Palace so I don't know how it came to this world," she said confused.

"Either way it's a good thing it's here or else you'll need to revert to Ash to transform," Brock said.

"If that is all then I must leave, but I do want to inform you of a Tournament in Petalburg City with a Pokemon egg as the first place prize," he said before leaving.

"So girls do you want to have lunch with us?" Lynn asked as the group reunited with May and Max.

Looking at each other, Michiru and Haruka glanced towards Sakura, "Sorry little bro, but Michiru and I promised little Sakura some bonding time," Haruka answered with Michiru grinning in agreement and Sakura blushing. Max and May were confused but the guys knew what they were talking about.

Separating at the ladies' hotel, the group of four left for Petalburg City. It was a really short trip to as they arrived in only a couple of days and reaching the Maple house, Norman was the one that answered the door. "Ah Ash and company, come on in," he said standing aside.

"So how's the journey so far?" Caroline asked as they sat around the table, Ash leaning against the wall.

"You mean besides the fact that, Ash keeping us safe while he runs off stopping both Magma and Aqua at every turn," Max points out surprising the parents.

"I have a history of running into criminal operations without meaning to," Ash shrugged when he noticed the looks on their faces. "I try to keep them safe from the fighting but they'll be forced to participate sooner or later so I want to at least train May so that she can protect herself and Max," he added.

"And I thank you for that," Norman said nodding in thanks, "So I take it that you're here for the Tournament before the gym battle?" he asked.

"Gym battle first, it will help me warm up for the tournament," Ash said, "How will it play out anyways?" he asked.

"It will be a five-day tournament with 64 trainers that will cut down to half, the first four day is for a separate section so the first 16 would fight one day followed by the second day being the second group of 16 and so on," Norman explained. "On the fifth day, it would be the four finalists," he added.

"May why don't you enter," Caroline said.

"Sorry but I don't think I'll make it that far," May said in a knowing tone, "The Tournament might have a couple Coordinators but they don't have the power to match the trainers entering as well," she said.

"When is the end of the registration?" Brock asked.

"Around midafternoon," Norman said looking at the clock.

"I'll head out now and get a hotel room," Ash said pushing himself off the wall, Pikachu and Amaris returning to their respective spots on his shoulders.

"Nonsense you can stay here for the duration of the Tournament," Norman offered.

"No it's alright, Brock can have the living room and honestly I want some hot water in the morning," he joked.

"Hey I don't use all the hot water," May whined pouting. She huffed when the guys in the group just stared at her.

Chuckling, Ash found the registration building rather easily and found that he wouldn't know his place until the first day which was in two days, due to the thing still needing to be set up and all that.

In the hotel room, Ash was resting when his body shifted from male to female form, "Oh come on I thought I had control," Lynn whined reaching for her satchel and pulled out her underwear.

"It seems you're having a little problem," Pluto voiced giggling.

"Auntie this isn't funny, I thought I had control over it," she whined.

"Shush little one, you're the one who went ahead and drank the potion," she scolded, "And with the unknown liquid from the Meteorite, the timeline is slowly changing from this ripple," she added.

"How bad is the ripple?" she asked as Pikachu and Amaris stood on the bed.

"I do not know; your control over the two genders might slowly change to that of a hermaphrodite, someone who has both male and female sex organs," she explained.

"What will happen now?" Lynn asked trying to hide her worry.

It seems that she didn't hide it well enough as Pluto hugged her, "It's going to be ok, I know you will overcome this obstacle like all the other times you've prevailed the time's trouble enters your life," she said. "Who knows, you being a futanari, the human Japanese word for it, would be more helpful, it all depends on how you take it on," she added.

With that said, Pluto vanished and Lynn returned to the bed, "You know at this point I might as well wear a loose tank top if this is going to be happening," she groaned. "The next time someone offers me a potion stop me before something like this happens," she said.

"Of course, milady," Amaris giggled at Lynn's pointing look at her direction.


	19. Restoration of a Queendom

**First off I would like to say thank you to Amethyst-Pheonix2003 for the scouts outfits and for those who don't know I have a poll on my page for the whole Ash gender change thing, you can pick between, Ash staying as a male, Ash being able to change between genders like Ranma, or Ash turning into a female (might add futa to the female vote I don't know). With that out of the way let's begin ch19.**

* * *

The following morning, Ash woke up to see that he was back in his female form before switching to his male form, "Good, maybe I should just go female at night so that a sudden shift doesn't happen during the day," he said to himself as he got ready for the day.

Making his way to the Maple house, he was met with Brock at the door, "Hey Ash, did you have breakfast yet?" he asked seeing who was at the door.

"No, I knew I would have eaten again anyways," Ash shrugged.

"Hey Ash, do you know when the tournaments begins?" Max asked seeing Ash.

"Tomorrow at 7:50, but the competitors are supposed to be there ten minutes before," Ash replied back.

"What about the Pokemon?" Max asked.

"First round is two Pokemon, the following next two rounds are three Pokemon, and the final round if four," Ash answered digging into his eggs while Pikachu and Amaris ate their Pokemon Food.

"So Ash, when do you want to have our gym battle?" Norman asked.

"Around ten good enough? That way I can relax before the tournaments begin," Ash asked after taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"It's almost nine right now and the hour should be enough for me to set up the field," Norman said agreeing.

At the gym around ten, both Gym Leader and Trainer stood on the field, "This will be a three on three gym battle between Norman Maple, the Gym Leader, and Ash Ketchum, the Challenger, will now begin, both sides are allowed to use three Pokemon each with substitutions allowed. Now trainers release your Pokemon," the referee shouted out.

"Linoone, let's go," Norman shouted, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Lock and Load, Amaris," Ash responded in kind.

"Linoone: Pin Missile followed by Tackle," Norman called out. As Linoone's body is covered in a white glow, millions of small needle-like projectiles shot out.

"Double Team to dodge then follow up with Aerial Ace then Night Slash," Ash countered. Glowing white, Amaris created multiple copies of itself allowing it to dodge the millions of small needles, and after Linoone attacked another copy Amaris attacked from behind landing both attacks.

"Linoone: Sand-Attack followed by Furry Swipe," Norman snapped using the fact that Amaris is right behind it.

Trying to wipe the sand and dust out of her eyes, Amaris couldn't block the multiple swipes of Linoone's claws, "Now go for Play Rough," Norman said. Tackling Amaris into the ground, Linoone began attacking as it was playing around.

"Amaris: Payback," Ash ordered, gathering energy Amaris released a ring of powerful Dark-type energy sending Linoone into the air, "Now use Snarl," Ash called out.

"Linoone get in there and use Slash and stop it," Norman barked out.

Appearing faster than expected, Linoone's attack had Amaris accidentally swallowing it mid-charge. "Amaris are you alright?" Ash asked but everyone paused when his feline advisor was covered in a dark energy, "Amaris: Night Slash," the charge up was quicker than expected as Linoone was sent back farther than it should have.

"I see, swallowing an energy based attack increases the power and charge time of the attack," Max said seeing that Dark Pulse was quickly fired.

"But the effects on the body could be tremendous depending on if the Pokemon swallows an attack, not of its own type," Brock points out, "Like if Amaris swallowed an Energy Ball, her body wouldn't be able to handle the energy with only Grass Knot as the only Grass-type move it knows," he explained.

When Linoone fainted, Purrloin began to glow and evolved into Liepard, "Linoone is unable to battle, Gym Leader please send out your second Pokemon," the referee instructed.

"Vigoroth, time to go wild," Norman called out. Appearing out of the Pokeball, Vigoroth snarled pounding the ground and its chest.

"Amaris return," Ash voiced allowing the newly evolved Pokemon stand next to Ash, "Lock and Load, Primeape," he said as his own Pokemon pounded the ground.

"P1 Champion huh," Norman said seeing the belt, "This is going to be tough along with the fact that Primeape a Fighting-type Pokemon," he added.

"Brock, what's with the Belt around Primeape?" May asked.

"The P1 Championship is a pure Fighting-type competition that is reminiscent to a Boxing Match. Ash entered his Primeape in back in Kanto to help someone out and after they won, Ash allowed Primeape to train until around the Kanto League because Ash would need all of his Pokemon," Brock explained.

Back on the field, Vigoroth and Primeape were having a pure out brawl with the added Pokemon moves as well, "Vigoroth: Focus Punch uppercut style," Norman shouted.

"Primeape: Low Sweep to block," Ash countered back.

As Vigoroth swung its arm, but Primeape barely dodged as it went down low and tripped Vigoroth's legs, "Vigoroth: Play Rough," Norman shouted just before Ash could order Primeape to attack. Grabbing Primeape by the leg, Vigoroth kicked Primeape around with its legs before rolling it in place.

"How many Pokemon do you have that know Play Rough?" Ash asked while trying to think of a way out.

"It's a good way to fight against Fighting-type Pokemon," Norman points out getting a respected nod from Ash.

When Vigoroth pushed Primeape a bit too high, Ash took the chance to attack, "Primeape: Double Team followed by Earthquake," while in the air, Primeape made multiple copies of itself allowing it to get away from Vigoroth's attack.

As Vigoroth was getting angry, three Primeapes slammed their foot on the ground causing the earth to shake, "Primeape: Close Combat," Ash followed up.

Seeing all the Primeapes coming at his Pokemon, Norman went into action, "Flamethrower," he shouted. Unleashing a stream of flames, Vigoroth didn't see Primeape insight.

Glancing around at the destroyed field, everyone was shocked when Primeape burst out of the ground-hugging Vigoroth from behind. "Primeape: Seismic Toss," Ash shouted out.

"Wait how can Primeape learn Dig? I thought that wasn't a move Primeape could learn," Max shouted.

"I don't think it was really Dig," Brock points out, "I could be that he had Primeape pound the ground to make a hole and hid while the copies did the attacking," he explained. "I know from Professor Oak, that Bulbasaur did its own version of Dig to help solve a situation at the lab," he added.

As Primeape got up from completing its attack, Vigoroth slowly followed, "Vigoroth: Bulk Up followed by Focus Punch," Norman shouted.

Seeing the Pokemon coming closer, Primeape had full trust in its trainer and stayed in a fighting stance. "Primeape: parry the attack then use your own Bulk Up and Focus Punch combo," Ash said.

Right as Vigoroth came within range; Primeape parried the attack by grabbing the fist before bringing it down before slamming its gloved fist in Vigoroth's stomach. Stepping back, Vigoroth fell to the ground but as it landed on the ground it fainted. "Vigoroth is unable to battle, Gym Leader please send out your last Pokemon.

"Alright Ash, you did well but let's see you handle my starter," Norman called out revealing an ape-like pokemon, "Slaking," it said opening its eyes.

 **Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its reach.**

" _Ok, Slaking is strong in appearance but I would think that Norman would surprise me by having it be faster than it looks, so I need to go with something faster_ ," Ash thought. "Pikachu time for you to shine," he called out.

Brock whistled, "Ash must be taking this seriously, Pikachu is one of his fastest Pokemon," he said to the Maple family. "He isn't underestimating Slaking, Ash must have guessed that Slaking is faster than it looks so he's using Pikachu to outspeed it," he explained.

"Slaking: Earthquake followed by Focus Blast," Norman shouted starting off the match.

"Pikachu: Agility while in the air then Electro Ball from 6 o'clock," Ash called out and to everyone's surprise but Brock's it looked as if Pikachu teleported from one place to another.

"Slaking: Feint Attack followed by Hammer Arm," Norman barked out.

Faster than expected for Slaking, it moved in a zigzag formation with both arms glowing white, "Pikachu: Iron Tail to parry it then follow up with a Thunderbolt," Ash countered.

Before the fist could reach the small Electric-type, Pikachu moved in a wheel forcing the left arm to slam into the ground and unleashed a bolt of electricity earlier than Slaking could swing its right arm. "Slaking: Focus Blast," Norman said watching his Pokemon charge up the attack and seeing this Ash did the same.

"Pikachu: Electro Ball."

Seeing that both attacks were charged up, "FIRE," they both shouted at the same time causing an explosion sending smoke and dust everywhere. "Pikachu: Counter Shield," Ash called out through the smoke, as he figured that Norman would use it to his advantage. It seems that his guess was correct when he heard Slaking groan in pain from the electricity flowing through its body.

"Slaking: Blizzard," the gym leader ordered.

"Iron Tail on the ground to form a shield," Ash called out as the piece of rock took the attack, "Now Electro Ball," he followed up.

"Send it back with Hammer Arm," Norman shouted watching Slaking knock it back with the back of its arm.

Without having Ash saying anything, Pikachu sliced it in half with Iron Tail but it left it wide open for Slaking's Aerial Ace and Brick Break combo, "Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked.

" _I'll be fine now let's end this_ ," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu: Thundering Blitz," Ash called out.

In a huge flash of light, almost blinding everyone, they all heard a loud thud and when they were able to open their eyes they saw that Slaking was knocked out. "Slaking is unable to battle and with all three of Norman's Pokemon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner," the referee announced.

Norman sighed, "I have to admit I had fun despite that I lost," he said, "Here you earned the badge," he added handing him the badge.

"You both did amazing," May said as the other approached the gym leader and trainer.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Max cheered, "Now all Ash needs to do is win the tournament and we're set," he said.

"Wait until the Tournament starts to get pumped up," Ash laughed. Looking at the clock, Ash saw that it just hit 12 o'clock, "Wow it's only the afternoon, what to do now?" he said out loud.

It was there that May remembered something, "Oh yeah, Mom it seems that Ash has a sibling relationship with both Michiru and Haruka," she said.

Turning around, everyone saw a dust cloud in the form of Ash before hearing the door slam close. Brock chuckled, "Ash can face any criminal in the face but put him against a female's wrath and he's gone," this got the others chuckling as well.

With Ash, he was back in the hotel and allowed his form to shift, "Well it looks like you like you're female form better," a familiar purred.

"Eva, what are you doing here?" Lynn asked as she stripped her clothes off. "And besides it's not by choice really, I don't want Lynn to appear during a tournament or in public so while I'm alone I can change into my female form," she explained.

Seeing the Trainer in his female form, both Pokemon went to the patio as Lynn took out their food. Seeing that they were alone, Eva hugged Lynn from behind, "I miss you," she said nibbling on Lynn's neck.

"Mn, E-Eva I need to wake up early tomorrow for the tournament so we can't play," Lynn moaned pushing her away.

"Fine, but after that little tournament, I'm keeping you all to myself," Eva said tracing the bond mark on Lynn's shoulder.

"Do you want to eat? I can order something from the Hotel Kitchens," Lynn said putting on her underwear.

"I'll take the Shrimp Pasta with White Wine," Eva said after looking through the menu.

"Looks like it's the Sirloin Steak with Gravy and Mashed Potatoes," Lynn followed.

The next morning, Ash was at the stadium in Petalburg City for the tournament and looking around he saw Michiru, Haruka, and Sakura to his right while his friends were mostly in the front row. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Grand Battle Tournament," Ash already knew what was going to be said next thanks to Norman so he blocked it, "Now if you take a look on the big screen you'll be seeing what day you'll be battling on and who you're going to face first.

On the screen, all the pictures were shuffled around before they split into four different groups. "Alright, I'm in B-Block against a male trainer," Ash said a bit disappointed that he wasn't battling sooner. "Well what to do now," he asked himself.

Thinking of what to do, Ash remembered his mother so finding a secluded area he called his aunt, "Hey Auntie Pluto, I'm having a free day right now do you think I can speak to mother?" he asked out loud.

Waiting a couple seconds, the portal opened up and his Auntie stepped through, "I do what this to be a surprise but there is something I wish to show you," she said.

Confused, Ash and the Pokemon stepped through and while the fields were still in ruins he was wondered where the machines and bodies were. Once he entered the city, Ash gasped as all around there were people there helping to restore the once beautiful site to its original glory, "Auntie what . . . How?" he asked almost shouted, which got the people's attention.

"Look it's the Prince," someone shouted causing more people to approach them. Seeing the citizens, his citizens, Ash smiled and felt something tug on his pants he looked down to see a little girl.

"Amy, don't disturb the Prince," Amy's mother said as she was about to drag her away, "No, it's alright, I don't mind," Ash waved bending down to pick her up. "So care to explain how they're all here, Auntie?" he asked while playing with the little one, getting giggles from the girl.

Pluto smiled, "While searching for you, I found citizens who have been reincarnated into the modern area of the Pokemon world and the world where the Princess's live," she began. "It was in my hopes that this place to be like its original state when you are crowned king," she included as they walked towards the Palace. When they were on the steps, Ash set Amy down so that she could be handed to her mother.

Entering the halls of the Palace, Ash entered the throne room, "Hi mom," he smiled when the Queen appeared.

" _Hello my son, I take it that you've seen the city_ ," she said; when Pluto informed her that the citizens had also reincarnated she was excited to see that the people are returning.

"I love it, but I was hoping that you could tell me more about my past?" Ash asked as they sat on the steps.

" _Well where to begin, oh yes the day Serena was born_ ," the mother answered.

* * *

 **Flashbackbegin**

* * *

In the hospital section of the palace, a younger Queen Serenity was in bed with a man of golden white hair gripping her hand, " _I swear this is the last time you're ever touching me_ ," she said glaring at the man.

" _That's great my lady just one more push and the little one is free_ ," the nurse said and doing as told, the little one was in her arms, " _Congrats milady, it's a baby girl_ ," she said.

" _Shall I go get our son then_ ," the man asked trying to get the feeling back into his hand.

" _Can you, Lionel should be the first to see his little sister_ ," the queen panted.

Entering the room was a little five-year-old Lionel, " _Is this my little sister_ ," Lionel said climbing up to the bed. Seeing the little girl in his mother's arms, the baby spotted Lionel so she extended her little arms out, " _Awe, look she wants to see her big brother_ ," the mother cooed when the little girl wrapped her tiny fingers around Lionel's pinky. Smiling Lionel gently patted her on the head.

" _Excuse me, milady we still need a name_ ," the nurse said.

" _I'll name her Serenity, after myself_ ," the now mother of two answered before seeing the look her husband and son sent her, " _What's wrong with naming my daughter after myself_?" she asked glaring at them.

" _Because, she's going to hate having the same name as her mother, not including the fact that it would be so confusing as both of you would answer to the name when only one of them was needed_ ," Lionel said with all the bluntness of a five-year-old child.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Ash smirked remembering that one, "I told you she would hate it," he said wincing when his mother pinched his cheek.

" _Now, how are you doing as Lynn_?" she asked giggling when Ash reverted back into Lynn.

"It's alright, but it feels weird when a change to and from," Lynn sighed before reverting to Ash. Seeing the sad look on her son's face, Serenity sat his head in her lap and combed her hand through his hair, seeing this Ash smiled as this is what his mother would do whenever he was sad.

" _Can I ask why you drank the potion in the first place_?" She gently asked.

"The first time, I was turned into a Pokémon, and I was hoping if I drank it again then I would be turned into a Pokémon," Ash answered.

Serenity giggled at his childish answer, " _I don't know about you but I think it's time for you to return_ ," she said allowing Ash to get up and leave.., "See you next time mom," he waved doing his two-finger salute.

" _Even in this timeline, he still does that_ ," she giggled vanishing.

"I take it that you wish to return to your world?" Pluto asked as she stood up straight seeing Ash exit through the front doors; although, she knew he would answer differently.

"Yeah, it's only around midafternoon in my world so I can help out," Ash said checking his watch. Seeing that some of the people needing help, Ash went over to check it out, "I take it you folks need help?" he asked as he was getting closer.

"No, my liege you don't have to help if you are needed elsewhere," the man said almost tripping over a cord.

Before he could hit the ground, Ash caught him, "This is my home as well, so I'm always willing to help after all unlike those nobles, I'm will to 'degrade' myself and help my people," Ash said stripping off his coat and shirt. "So what do you need help with?" he asked as he wouldn't take no for an answer.

From the steps leading up to the palace, Pluto smiled, "Lionel will be a great king I just know it," she said as more and more people began to help when they saw their King start doing manual work.

"You didn't bring any of the nobles back did you?" Amaris asked with a knowing tone as she didn't mind some of the children playing with her tail.

"You do know that I'll have to bring them back sooner than later," Pluto answered as she could see Ash punching a couple of them in the face, "After all there are a couple of respectable nobles," she added. Amaris sighed knowing that she was right, "Besides if I brought them back now, they would be whining and complaining about doing manual work AND try to take over the whole thing, forgetting that only a member of the royal family can properly rule," Pluto answered.


	20. Zariel, the Little Lion Princess

**the Polls are going really well there are 17 votes in all, I won't say anything after that so I wish to thank all those who gave their votes.**

* * *

On the second day of the tournament, Ash's battle was the third one of the day, "Now for our Third Battle B-Block match," the announcer proclaimed to the raging crowd of people. "In the Green Corner is a semi-known Coordinator Connor Shepherds," entering the scene is a male teenager of average height with a vest over his shirt and had a deck of cards in his hands, "In the Red Corner is a more well-known trainer and is the winner of the Johto Region Silver Conference, I give you Ash Ketchum," stepping in, there was a larger crowd cheering when they heard and saw who it was.

Connor snorted, "Well if it isn't the copycat, how does it feel using a Coordinator strategy you trainer scum," he sneered.

"If you think you can bait me, think again but I've dealt with worst,"Ash's eye rolled as he was used to the feud between the Trainers and Coordinator.

Connor glared at the Trainer, "Ref get the match started so I can beat this fool," he said making the referee glare at him.

"This Match will be a Two on Two Pokémon battle, and there will be no substitutions allowed. Trainers release your Pokémon," he called out.

"Magmar beat this fool," Connor shouted out smirking, thinking he scared Ash into submission.

"Bulbasaur, knock him off his throne," Ash said sending out his one of his original 6.

"Ha, what a fool sending a Grass-type against a Fire-type," Connor laughed, "You are a poser, Magmar burn that thing with Flamethrower," he barked out.

"Razor Leaf," Ash said.

As the flames kept burning the leaves, Connor snorted, "What's the use of doing this? It is a pathetic move you made," he said but as the more leaves burnt the harder it was to see his opponent's Pokémon, "Hey where's Bulbasaur," he said.

"Like I would tell you," Ash noted, "You know what to do Bulbasaur," out of the burning leaves was a blob of purple goop poisoning Magmar but this was also followed up with a neon purple bolt.

"Damn you," Conner shouted out seeing that he fell for Ash's trap.

"Hey there are children in the crowd," Ash replied in kind, "Besides you were the one that said it was a pathetic attempt, it's not my fault that a Coordinator is used to making sure that their Pokémon is well seen," he included.

"Gr, Magmar: Fire Punch," Connor said, watching the first of his Fire-type light up as it charged forward.

"Bulbasaur: Grass Knot," Ash simply said inwardly smirking when Magmar fell face first.

"Magmar get your butt back up and use Will-O-Wisp," Connor barked up as he was slowly only seeing red.

Seeing the ghostly flames heading towards his Pokémon, Ash went into action, "Bulbasaur: Petal Dance followed by Energy Ball," Ash instructed.

As the flames were getting closer, pink petals appeared around Bulbasaur taking the attack allowed the Kanto Grass-type starter to get away allowing it to fire a ball of energy. Taking the hit from the right, Magmar grabbed its newest injury.

"Magmar: you better win this or else you'll be punished," Connor shouted, forgetting that he was in a public place.

"Hey buddy you do know that you're in public right," Ash called out making him freeze.

"Magmar: Flamethrower," Connor growled out.

Ash sighed, "Bulbasaur: Frenzy Plant," he instructed surprising a lot of people.

Before Connor could even begin taunting his opponent, their jaws dropped when huge vines appeared from the ground, "T-That's impossible, only a final evolved Pokémon can use a move like that," he stuttered out.

"The reason why that is so the bond between trainer and Pokémon is at the strongest so the Pokémon can handle the power, "Ash explained," Bulbasaur isn't much of a fighter nowadays, but it still is one my original six Pokémon," he added.

"Why isn't that thing a Venusaur yet?" Connor asked narrowing his eyes.

"If my Pokémon doesn't want to evolve then I won't let them, they are their own individual beings with their own dreams, and if one of them isn't to evolve then I won't let them until they are ready," Ash answered. It seems that while at a type advantage, Magmar fell from the poison.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Green trainer send out your last Pokémon," the referee broadcasted.

Connor grunted, "Machop beat 'em up," he said sending a muscular Pokémon.

Ash narrowed his eyes knowing that this one would be a bit difficult, "You ready for this one old buddy," Ash asked receiving a nod from the small Pokémon. Despite being a bit tires, Bulbasaur was ways ready for a match.

"Machop: Focus Punch," Connor barked out.

"Bulbasaur: Grass Knot then follow it up with Toxic," Ash instructed poisoning the small Fighting-type Pokémon.

"Machop: Focus Blast," Connor shouted.

"Energy Ball but swallow it instead of launching it," Ash listed. Surprising everyone, once Bulbasaur swallowed the attack it was covered in a green glow. "Now Solar Beam," without needing to charge up, the power of the attack ripped through the Focus Blast and sending Machop into the wall.

"W-What was that?" Connor stuttered out almost falling to the ground.

"I discovered it by accident; if a Pokémon swallowed an energy base attack the power will be increased around fivefold. But it can also be deadly to the Pokémon as well if they swallow an attack not of their type element as their body won't be able to handle the new energy," Ash explained.

"Machop get back in there and use Flamethrower," Connor barked out.

"Sword Dance to take out the flames," Ash countered. As the flames were approaching, a small tornado surrounded the Grass-type Kanto Starter.

Connor frowned as every move he made Ash would outmaneuver him, "Machop: Focus Punch," he called out, and once more this was countered by Grass Knot then followed by Venom Shock knocking Machop out.

"Machop is unable to battle and with both of Connor's Pokémon unable to battle I declare the winner of the entry rounds is Ash Ketchum," the referee declared.

Waving to the crowd one last time, Ash was leaving the field to meet up with his group. "So how'd I do?" Ash asked when he saw them all together. When he got closer, Haruka pulled him into a hug and started ruffling his hair, "Hey watch the hair sis, it took me at least half an hour to do," he said struggling to get out of her hold.

"Alright, Haruka I think you had enough fun," Michiru giggled clearly remembering similar times like this in the past.

"Nice way silencing that guy," Max complimented after Haruka released Ash from her hold. Spending time with them for an early lunch, seeing as his next match was right at lunch, he went back to his hotel room opening the door to a surprise.

"DADDY," a little girl around ten years old nearly shouted tackling him to the floor.

"Zariel, I told you to wait," Eva said, "Didn't I tell you that your father is still trying to collect his memories," she points out helping Ash up.

"Daddy doesn't remember me?" she asked almost crying, seeing this Ash quickly snatched her up and rocked her back and forth. Doing this, however, caused memories to pop up in his mind.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

* * *

" _I'M NEVER ALLOWING YOU TO FUCK ME EVER AGAIN_ ," Eva screamed out as she was in the hospital getting ready to have her first baby as she broke every bone in Lionel's hand. She had been swearing at Lionel ever since her water broke so the other children couldn't stay in the waiting room.

" _You're doing great sister, this is the last push and we can see the gender for baby. I still don't like the fact that you didn't want to do this the goddess way and just snap her into existence_ ," Lady Fate said, muttering the last part but they all heard it.

" _I wanted to feel what it was like to give birth the normal way_ ," Eva whispered out after holding her baby girl for the first time.

" _Now we need a name for my little niece_ ," Serena said smiling at the newest member to the family, this is the first child between Lionel and Eva but fourth in line due to the oldest being a male from both him and Sorine, and with the twin sisters from him and Ivory.

" _I already have one, Zariel, our little Lion Princess_ ," Eva answered smiling when the now named Zariel opened her eyes, " _Oh Leo-koi, look she has a combination of our eyes_ ," she said in glee.

Gently taking her in his arms, Lionel smiled when Zariel extended her tiny hands out at him before wrapping them around his pinky finger when he brought it up to her face, " _Welcome into the new word little one_ ," he whispered.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"My little Lion Princess," Ash whispered hugging her tightly.

"You remember me now daddy?" she asked with hope filling her eyes.

"Yes Zariel I do, but how I thought all the children were," Ash couldn't finish his sentence when Eva wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You sent her with me because you were afraid what would happen when the attack happened so you couldn't send any of the other children with me as you closed the portal," she explained, "Zariel was crying when word reached us about the fall that she stayed the same age so that she could grow up with her father," she added.

"But would this make her the first in line for the throne?" Ash asked remembering that the child he had with Sorine was the heir to the throne before the attack.

"No, because she is a demigoddess, she can't be a ruler when she is also helping me ruling the realm of Luck," Eva answered.

"Daddy, who are they?" Zariel asked seeing Pikachu and Amaris for the first time

"Well, in this world there are creatures called Pokémon that help the humans in this world in everyday task and even battle with us," Ash explained, "The first one is Pikachu, be careful not to touch the red cheeks or you'll be in for a shock, and the second one is actually Amaris as she was reincarnated in this world as well," he told his daughter.

Walking over, Zariel picked Pikachu up, "You taking care of my daddy aren't you?" she asked receiving a nod. "Good now we can play, you to Amaris you're joining as well," she smiled as they played in the middle of the room.

"If only I could remember my other children," Ash said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Don't worry love we'll see them again," Eva said wrapping her arms in a comforting fashion as they laughed at the position Pikachu found himself in. "So when is your next match?" The Goddess of Luck asked catching the attention of their daughter.

"Are we going to watch daddy complete?" she asked in glee.

"Yes, but remember, you can call him daddy in public," Eva said to a slightly disappointed Zariel.

"To answer your question, my next match is right at lunch," Ash answered checking his watch, "Which is only in two hours so I better get going," he said getting up. Bending down to pick up Zariel, Ash kissed her on the forehead, "Wish me luck my little Lion Princess," he said before kissing Eva on the lips before rushing out the door with Pikachu and Amaris in tow.

At the stadium, Ash was already battling against a female trainer when Eva and Zariel approached his group of friends, "Excuse me is this spot taken?" She asked a Max while Michiru and Haruka were shocked. They thought that all the children died during the attack on the moon but soon remembered that Zariel was the only one to escape when they were caught off guard.

On the field, Ash had his Donphan against Rachel's Golem, "Rollout," they both shouted standing in their trainer boxes as both Pokémon clashed multiple times. "This is getting me nowhere, Donphan: Bulldoze," Ash called out seeing his Pokémon leap into the air before slamming all four feet on the ground sending shockwaves throughout the ground causing it to forms waves. This caused Golem to leap into the air and unravel itself, "Now Stone Edge," slamming the front feet, pieces of the rocky field rose from the ground before it was launched at the opponent before Golem crashed into the ground.

"Golem please get up, I know you can do it," Rachel shouted and hearing its trainer calling out to it Golem slowly got up and growled at its opponent. "Great, now use Rock Blast," Rachel ordered as Golem went into action as three rings formed around it before they turned solid revealing multiple pieces of rock and with a mental command they were launched.

"Rollout to dodge and try to get in close," Ash countered and once Donphan was close enough that Golem wouldn't be able to dodge so easily, Ash let loose his attack, "Now use Ice Shard," caught off guard, Golem could only cross its arms and try to ride out the attack however that is what Ash was hoping for, "Donphan: Gyro Ball," unable to defend itself, Golem fell and fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle, will Rachel send out her next Pokémon," the referee instructed.

"Zangoose it's your turn to fight," Rachel called out sending the feline Pokémon onto the field.

"Donphan: Earth Edge combo," Ash instructed standing still as the ground shook.

On the field, Zangoose was on all four trying to stay stable so it couldn't retaliate when the Stone Edge came into effect. "Zangoose: Aerial Ace then use Giga Drain," Rachel ordered; and on the field, Zangoose vanished ramming into Donphan before biting down on the body before draining its opponent's health.

"Quick, Donphan use Brutal Swing," Ash snapped seeing the Giga Drain in action. Struggling, Donphan wrapped its trunk around Zangoose forcing it to let go as it was turned a living ragdoll before it was thrown to the other side of the field. "Now use Stone Edge one more time," Ash instructed.

"Zangoose get in close with Quick Attack then follow it up with Crush Claw," Rachel called out. Disappearing before it could get hit with flying stones, Zangoose slammed both of its claws in the face, "Now go with Giga Drain one last time," with one last energy drain, Donphan fainted.

"Donphan is unable to battle, will Ash send out his next Pokémon," the referee declared.

"Grovyle, lock and load," Ash said sending out his Hoenn Grass-type starter.

"Zangoose: Flamethrower," Rachel snapped once the round officially began, and opening its mouth, a stream of flames was unleashed.

Seeing the attack coming at it, Grovyle, without needing Ash to say anything, dodged before reappearing behind Zangoose using Double Kick followed by Low Kick then somersaulted back to Ash. "Great job, Grovyle," Ash complimented, "Now go for Acrobatics with Leaf Blade," he ordered.

"Zangoose: Aerial Ace and Crush Claw," Rachel followed.

As Grovyle was quicker than its opponent, the Grass-type had more hits than Zangoose which it soon became apparent Zangoose was too tired to fight. "Grovyle: Leaf Storm followed by Double Kick," releasing a fury of leaves, Grovyle rushed in ending the battle.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, will Rachel send out her final Pokémon," the referee regulated.

"Loudred sing your heart out," she shouted.

 **Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon. Loudred has a voice powerful enough to blast a wooden house into splinters. Its round ears act as speakers.**

"Grovyle can you still battle?" Ash asked turning to the present Pokémon seeing it nod before settling in for a fighting stance. "Great, Grovyle go in for Leaf Blade," he instructed seeing it rush in, the leaves on its wrists glowing outward.

"Loudred: Rock Tomb," Rachel called out, and glowing in a white outline Loudred had a ring of grey rocks floating in a ring above its head. With a roar, each rock, ten in all, were launched forward at the charging Grovyle.

"Grovyle use the rocks and get into the air," Ash ordered watching as his Pokémon jumped from rock to rock until it was in the air, and with the sun right behind the Grass-type, it was hard for Loudred to see it. "Now use a solar-powered Energy Ball," Ash shouted, similar to Solar Beam, Grovyle absorbed the sunlight but instead of it being in a beam, the attack was in a ball.

Dodging one attack and getting hit by another, Loudred was a sitting duck in the open field, "Loudred, let's see how Grovyle likes it and use Flamethrower," Rachel barked out.

"Grovyle: Acrobatics to dodge then use Double Kick," Ash countered.

Seeing Grovyle vanishing, Loudred panicked quickly went looking around trying to find its opponent when Grovyle came from behind unleashing two kicks on the sides. "Loudred: Earthquake and Echoed Voice," Rachel shouted watching Grovyle slam into a wall, "Great, now follow up Fire Punch," she said next.

"Grass Knot," Ash countered causing the Normal-type to trip on grass. "Now Mega Drain," with the final attack Loudred fainted.

"Loudred is unable to battle, with all three of Rachel's Pokémon unable to battle that means Ash Ketchum is the winner," the referee announced.

After waving to the cheering crowd, Ash met up with his group of friends, "That was incredible," May said when they saw him approach.

"Thanks, so is anyone hungry? All that battling worked up an appetite," Ash grinned as the others laughed. Seeing Eva and Zariel, Ash had to pretend that he didn't know them, "Excuse me, I don't mean to flirt but can I have the name of the beautiful female that stands before me?" he smoothly said.

As the sibling's jaws dropped, the others could see that Ash was having a hard time not bringing their relationship of the past out into the open, "I am Evangeline, and this is my daughter Zariel," she introduced.

Kneeling down, Ash smiled patting her on the head, "You and your husband must be proud of her," he said getting back up.

Unable to keep quiet, Zariel hugged Ash's legs, "Mommy why does he look like daddy when you told me that he went to sleep forever?" she asked, playing the little girl whose father has left this world.

While the siblings were sad, Ash was trying so hard not to shed a tear at the sad tone in her tone of voice, "I wouldn't mind being the father," Ash said without a second thought exciting Zariel and surprising the siblings.

"Really you'll be my daddy," Zariel excitedly said hugging Ash.

"Of course," Ash gently said picking her up, while this wasn't something they expected Ash and Eva weren't complaining.

After the early dinner, Ash returned to the stadium for his next battle which was at the later times of the afternoon, "This is a match between, Shinji Ryu and Ash Ketchum in this three on three Pokémon match. There will be no substitution allowed and now trainers release your Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Take flight Golbat," Shinji called out.

"Swellow, lock, and load," Ash followed.

"Golbat: Swift," Shinji shouted out, and flapping its wings Golbat released a group of golden stars that honed in on the little Flying-type Pokémon.

"Taillow use Quick Attack to dodge and try to get in close," Ash countered, however, it seems that with the small size Taillow still got hit with all five stars.

"Now fly in and use Wing Attack," Shinji said keeping up his assault. He knew that Ash Ketchum is a tough trainer so the only way to beat him is an onslaught of attacks to keep him boxed in.

"Taillow: Double Team then follow it up with Quick Attack," Ash yelled. Thankfully, Taillow was able to split at the last second.

But before Taillow could attack, Shinji went on the offensive, "Golbat: Air Cutter," destroying all the clones, the attack made contact with the real one that was behind it at an 8 o'clock position. "Now fly in and use Poison Fang," the trainer said poisoning Taillow.

"You studies my battle style didn't you," Ash voiced seeing as Shinji was blocking him at every turn.

"Yup, I give you props you are an incredible trainer but even you have to admit that you were getting a bit sloppy," Shinji points out.

"Yeah I can see that now, I guess that I was prepared that I got cocky as a result," Ash said in a knowing tone. "But that won't stop me, Taillow: Quick Attack and combine it with Wing Attack," he shouted out.

"Meet it with Aerial Ace," Shinji called out and once they clashed he followed up his attack, "Now Venoshock," he continued using the poison effect to his advantage knocking Taillow out.

"Taillow is unable to battle can Ash Ketchum send out his second Pokémon," the referee regulated.

"Corphish, lock, and load," Ash chanted sending out his Hoenn Water-type Pokémon.

In the stands, Zariel tapped on Brock's arm getting his attention, "Uncle R-Brock," she began almost calling him by his past name of Ridge. "Why doesn't daddy use his old Pokémon? I mean he does have some of his old Pokémon correct," she asked.

"Then let me ask you this, if Ash uses his old Pokémon will his newer ones gain any experience?" he asked making her think.

"I see, daddy sends out his newer Pokémon so they have a chance to grow and evolve, which they wouldn't be able to if they're always being overshadowed by his old ones," she answered getting a head pat from Brock. "But wouldn't it be smarter to use his old Pokémon for tournaments like this one," she asked.

"Think of this as a Learning experience, Ash said that being too prepared caused him to be a bit arrogant so learning from this will allow him to at least be a bit more cautious the next time he battles," Brock explained getting an understanding nod from Zariel.

"So losing is a part of the battle and can be used as a learning experience," Zariel asked tilting her head.

"Yup, always remember you learn better from a loss than from victory," Brock told her.

Back on the field, Corphish was able to faint Golbat in the time but fell to Absol, "Will Ash Ketchum send out his last Pokémon?" The referee asked.

"I'm throwing it in," Ash said surprising everyone there. "Yeah sure, I might have won against Absol; however, the Pokemon I've used are one of my newer Pokémon meaning that that don't have the experience my older Pokémon have. Which was a bad call on my part as I could have used them during the first two rounds, I'm not arrogant to know that I could have made a landslide victory but it was only inevitable that I have my first sooner or later," Ash said finishing his reasons.

"I understand that and respect it," Shinji said, "But the next time we meet I want an honest to Arceus Pokémon battle of your true power," he told Ash, who nodded in return.

Meeting up with his friends and family, Ash picked up Zariel, "I can't believe you willingly lost," Max said in a tone of disbelief.

"It was bound to happen," Ash shrugged using one hand to tickle Zariel, who was giggling and laughing.

"So what are you going to do now?" Michiru asked while they were having a late dinner.

"Well Brandon did call yesterday and told us that he discovered a fossil site not too far from Mauville City and it is on our way to Fortree City," Brock revealed.

"And you never told me this because?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was late and you were most likely asleep," Brock replied.

"Sure we can go visit," Ash shrugged before turning to Eva and Zariel, "What about you, think you can come along?" he asked them.

"Sorry but we need to meet up with my sisters in Rustboro City," Eva said taking Zariel back, "Thank you for allowing us to watch your battles," she included.

"Bye, bye daddy," Zariel said sadly.

"Yeah we should go as well," Haruka told him as well, "A friend of ours wants to speak to us about something," she explained.

"Ok, see you around," Ash said giving them a hug.

 **Pluto's location**

From the distance, Sailor Pluto watched Usagi, Serena's current incarnation, was practicing her katas with a tall brown haired person. "Ms. Setsuna," Usagi said seeing her approaching them, "Are you here to pick me up?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm still quite mad at your parents for not realizing that you had a learning disability," Setsuna said, "But can I ask who your new friend is?" She asked seeing the tall brown haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Makoto Kino," she said holding out her hand.

Shaking the hand, there was something that jolted through Makoto as she felt some sort of familiarity for the woman. "Setsuna Meiou," Setsuna said with a smile.

"So Usagi-chan needs help focusing on school work?" Makoto asked in good humor.

"Yes, Japan isn't very bright when it comes to those with Learning Disabilities," Setsuna answered.

"If she needs help, I can suggest a couple ideas," Makoto said getting her things, "I even know someone who can help her study," she added.


	21. Arachna Power

At the dig site halfway on Route 118, Ash and company were digging up some fossils when Ash discovered something, "Hey Brandon, do you know what these fossils are because I can't figure them out," Ash said holding up to fossilized wings.

"I think these are some type of flying dinosaur, but Aerodactyl comes from an Old Amber," Brandon said taking a closer look at them, "Congratulations, it seems you have discovered a new Flying-type Pokemon," he said surprised. Hearing that there was a new fossil Pokemon discovered everyone crowded around it in awe and amazement.

"Come we shall revive it right now and record it," Brandon said bringing it to a revival machine (RK: think of the one in the Unova season with Archen), "If you can place it on here we can revive one each," he said.

Doing as told, Ash put the first one on the conveyor belt and watching it roll into the main machine, there was a small flash of light. Once the door opened the creature crawled out looking a bit scared seeing humans for the first time. "It's ok boy, everything is alright," Ash said sending a pulse soothing aura to the newly discovered Dinosaur Pokémon. Ash had to step back a bit when the Pokémon almost bit his hand off, "Girl, little girl," he corrected seeing that he got the gender wrong.

Doing the process a second time, the same creature popped out making a mad dash for the first one resulting in them hugging in a sibling fashion. "One nod for male and two for female?" Ash asked so he wouldn't get his hand almost bit off. Seeing one nod, they figured it must be a male.

Seeing them in a wider perspective by stepping back, both Pokémon was standing at 2' 15" tall with the female having a Midnight blue head with black eye masks, and 2 protruding forest green feathers from between the eyes. Midnight blue body with Azure blue underbelly, Sandstone Beak, and tail with iron grey streaks running throughout. The color of the feathers on the wings and body was a forest color and has white talons on its claws. For the male, it has an Azure blue head with black eye masks, and 3 protruding dark forest green feathers from between the eyes with an Azure blue body with midnight blue underbelly with Sandstone Beak and tail with iron grey streaks running throughout. The feathers on the wings and body were a darker forest green color and black talons on its claws.

"Now we need to figure out their names," Brandon said bending down but backed away when they tried to attack him, "Ok they must still be a bit wary about us humans," he concluded standing up.

What confused them was when the newly revived Pokemon walked over to Ash, "I guess because that I was the first thing they've seen they feel safer with me," Ash said when they clumsily flew to his shoulders, Pikachu standing on the table to get a better view.

"So now that's done with maybe we can get going, May has a Contest in Rubello Town," Max points out as they were collecting their things.

As they left for May's next Contest, Ash got a mental from Zinnia, " _Hey Little Lion there's been some activity in the forest going to Fortree City. Rumor has it that there are some strange things going on and when they were discovered both the trainer and Pokemon were a mummified husk, like they were drained_ ," Ash could only think of one thing that could do something like that.

" _How long has this been going on, because I'm sure that Auntie would have told us by now_ ," he thought back, thinking about any rumors he should have heard on the way to Fortree City.

" _She's busy watching over your sister so she hasn't been watching the Gates_ ," Zinnia answered. " _So be careful when you get closer to your next Gym_ ," she warned him.

" _How do you know this anyway? I thought you were still acting as a spy_ ," Ash asked.

" _A couple grunts tried to attack the Weather building but when they got there, the last thing they reported before being KIA was that they were mummified husks. Rumor has it some people also have vanished with only their bags as evidence_ ," Zinnia explained. " _I need to go, they want us for a mission_ ," she said cutting off her connection to him.

"Ash are you alright you've been quiet for a while now?" May asked a bit worried.

"Sorry, I was just thinking on something, what did you say?" he asked shaking his head.

"I was hoping you could help me with a few ideas for my next Contest," she asked seeing as Rubello Town was bordering Route 119.

"Um, yeah sure," Ash said before acting like something was coursing through him, but in truth, he's willingly transforming into her female form.

"Ash you're Lynn again," Max said as he and Brock turned around so that she could get dressed.

Lynn ended up wearing a purple Choker high neck push up bra with a silver garter belt for her underwear, and for her traveling clothes are tan Baby Doll Ribbed Cami, showing off her belly button, with an ankle length ruffled skirt, showing off a lot of her legs, with half way up ankle lace-up boots.

Arriving at Rubello Town with May catching a Bulbasaur in the process, Lynn was snooping around town for any info on the forest ahead. "Are you sure you want to go there by foot, using a Pokemon would be safer for you that way," she heard someone tell someone else. "I heard that the gym leader also vanished when she tried to investigate the forest and while her Swellow was able to escape it was really drained that it took a month for it to recover," he added.

"Please that's just some ghost story, a superstition, the so-called 'missing' woman are probably hiding out in the forest wanting to be famous. I've always known that gym leader was a fake, after a woman can't be a real gym leader," the other male scoffed.

Hearing enough for now, Lynn walked away, " _Now how to find the yoma in the first place, I don't think I can tell the others as if we try to go around it will take days for us to get there, and even then we'll need to take care of the situation in the first place_ ," she thought.

"Lady Lynn, I can tell what you're planning to do," Pluto said appearing next to her, "And I can tell that you're not going to listen to me," she added.

"Pretty much, but if you can offer some assistance that would be wonderful," she said.

"The closest I can do to help is call upon Sailor Saturn," Pluto answered before a couple seconds later, Sabrina answered.

"Hello milady," she smirked, "Sailor Pluto has informed me that we are to find and destroy the yoma," she said.

"Yup, and having a second set of eyes would be perfect," she said receiving a nod.

"How is Serena anyway? Kaida-nee told me that you were watching over my little sister," Lynn said.

"She is fine, I hinted that she should do a karate school to help with her klutziness, and offered to help teach her when it comes to her school work," Pluto explained.

"What's wrong with her schooling?" Lynn asked a bit worried.

"She has a learning disability when it comes to some subjects, and with how traditional Japan is they don't see it as a disability they only think that the child is lazy and just doesn't want to work," Pluto answered.

"Thank you for that then," Lynn thanked.

"It is no problem, she is family after all," Pluto answered.

Opening her phone, Lynn sent a text to Brock telling him that she and Sabrina are going into the forest and telling him what she learned so far.

Entering Route 119, both ladies made their way through the forest, "Arceus, there aren't even Pokemon living in this part," Sabrina said as she was in her outfit.

"I still don't know why I can't transform using my Manacle," Lynn said looking at it.

Moving around, they soon arrived at the Weather Building, "Goddess," Sabrina gasped seeing all the missing people hanging up by vines. On the floor was two dead grunts that Zinnia mentioned with the other missing people were hanging from vines.

"My I didn't think I would have the scouts offering themselves to me," they heard from behind.

Turning around they saw a woman with camouflage green with patches of shades of brown, wearing leotard made out of leaves, with 7' claws on her hands. Her hair was a forest green color with ruby slits in her black eyes.

With every step, her triple D breasts bounced, "I am Xyleena and you will be my slaves," she said opening her mouth to reveal fangs and a snake-like tongue.

"Sorry sister, but we aren't anyone's slaves," Lynn said forming an Aura Sphere.

"We'll see about that," Xyleena purred sending tree roots at them.

Acting quickly, Sabrina blocked the attack allowing Lynn to fire the two Aura Sphere in her hands. "Please like that will stop me," Xyleena giggled raising a wall of vines, lowering it she saw that they were gone and walking around, she was hit with a Death Scythe from Sabrina and a flame blast from Lynn.

Rushing in, Sabrina went to attack but she was trapped in vines from Xyleena, "The Sailor Scout of Death, you would be a great slave," she smirked walking closer. Hearing something coming her way, Xyleena saw that it was Lynn.

"Get away from her, yea bitch," she shouted going in low kicking the yoma in her stomach, "Emerald Blaze," she shouted sending two rows of flames directed towards the opponent.

"You bitch," Xyleena snarled out, "I was going to go easy on you but now you're going to be my cock sleeves," she yelled sending a lot of vines at them.

Forming two chakrams, Lynn sliced and diced the vines as they made sure that they couldn't be attacked from behind. "Have a plan?" Sabrina asked and before Lynn could answer they were forced to separate when Xyleena charged right at them.

Catching the punch by the arm, Lynn jumped over it kicking the yoma in the face, "We need to end this fight quick before this drags on for any longer," the gender-bent female shouted jumping as Sabrina launched purple waves from her weapon. Pulling out her Zoid weapon, Lynn attacked from afar, "Star Cannon," she shouted using the Silver falcon's main cannon.

Taking the shot, Xyleena burst out the wall rolling on the ground, "Ha, you're dead," she shouted as she began to unleash her fury. With every wave of her hand more and more vines were sent out, "I can't wait to feel how tight your cunts are as I fuck you into submission," she yelled out in lustful glee.

Ducking and dodging, the girls sliced, blasted, and burnt the vines off before grouping up and forming a shield, "We need to get around the vines somehow," Lynn said. Holding off thanks to Saturn's shield, cracks soon formed before it broke underneath the pressure of the attack and the girls soon found themselves trapped in vines.

"Ah, finally," Xyleena purred ripping off her outfit and holding her hand above her vagina, a foot long dick appeared, "And here, to help you enjoy my love," she added as two vines inject something in their necks.

As the blushes began to rise, Lynn was forced to watch as Xyleena slowly walked over to Saturn, " _No, I have to . . . Break free . . . Need to help_ ," she thought as Xyleena held the helm of Saturn's skirt ripping it off. Feeling something inside of her, Lynn shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH," this was followed by everything around her was burning.

"W-What is going on? She should be moaning from the aphrodisiac running through her veins," Xyleena shouted out.

Arching her back, Lynn felt something being pulled out of her chest there in front of her was a diamond shape shard appeared in front of her, "Take it, my child, use the Solar Crystal to awaken your power," she heard in her head.

"Daddy," she thought before snapping into focus, "Solar Arachna Power," as the image of the sun appeared behind her the solar flames formed a spider's web. When the flaming web covered her entire body and when it vanished on her head is an old golden elven circlet tiara with onyx gemstone droplet in the center. She wore an amber gold sleeveless high cut transparent leotard with keyhole diamond shaped hole over the abdominal onyx wired mesh filling the gap, over it is a corset with a knee length loose Chinese skirt, slits on the right reaching hip with a gold leather vest designed with onyx and gold studs and fringe. On her feet are ankle length boots, "Sailor Sun," she shouted snapping her fingers causing four Chakrams to appear around her while twirling a naginata before striking a pose.

"What another sailor scout?!" Xyleena shouted sending out vines after vines.

Before they could even get close, the Chakrams appeared slicing them right down the middle, "Solar Flash," sinking into the ground Xyleena was shocked when she appeared directly behind her slashing at the back. But not letting up, Lynn charged her flames into the naginata, "Solar Magnificent Flame," she called out arching her weapon sending a wave of flames at it.

Quickly raising a wall of roots, the defensive wall quickly burned away, "No I was so close to having enough energy to bring Beryl to this world," she shouted as she was slammed into a tree.

"Mini Sun Grind," she shouted launching all four chakrams allowing them to grind at Xyleena's body. "Now to end it, Trapping flame," she chanted watching all four connecting themselves to a hand and foot, "Now to end you, Brilliant Flame Piercing Spear," thrusting the naginata at blades point the flames formed a giant spear striking the yoma in the chest.

Seeing that the yoma was defeated, Lynn rushed towards Saturn cutting off the vines holding her up, "Here let's get you out of there," she said slowly setting her down.

* * *

 **Lemon start**

* * *

What caught her off guard was when Sabrina lunged forward kissing her on the lips, eyes widening Lynn tried to back away but Sabrina held her close, "It's the aphrodisiac . . . Must calm her down," she thought but the flames only increased the pressure of the kiss. As Lynn and Sabrina were forced to revert, and thanks to her clothing Sabrina was easily able to crawl her left hand to Lynn's breasts.

Gasping for air, Lynn said, "Sabrina you need to stop," she said but moaned when the Psychic Gym leader began nibbling on her left shoulder. For Sabrina's right hand it slowly moved its way down unclipping the skirt allowing it easy access to the girl's cunt, "Ah . . . Mmn . . . A. . . ," before Lynn could finish her sentence Sabrina cut her off when they went for another kiss.

Ripping off the top easily, Sabrina curled around to Lynn's back and unclipped the bra and the collar, "Allow me to help you," Sabrina whispered blowing against Lynn's ear.

"Auntie . . . P-Please help . . . Aphrodisiac . . . Sabrina," Lynn thought panting as Sabrina trailed down south.

* * *

 **Lemon end**

* * *

"It's time for you to rest up," Pluto voiced putting Sabrina to sleep, "Thank you for telling me before it could get any further," she said turning to her princess.

"I didn't want her to regret something," Lynn answered.

"I'll bring her to her Gym to rest up from the aphrodisiac," Pluto said to her picking up the sleeping Sabrina. "I'll see you soon," she added stepping through her portal.

Turning to the ladies trapped in vines, Lynn returned to her Sailor Sun form, "Ok, let's bring them home," she muttered before seeing them waking up.

"Are you one of the Sailor Scouts?" one of the females asked, looking at the female in front of her.

"Yes, I am Sailor Sun, forgive me for not coming quicker as we were busy fighting off other demons," Lynn explained.

"Better late than never," another woman asked, "I better get back to Fortree City as I do have a gym to run after all," she said.

Personally escorting the girls, she smiled when they reunited with their loved ones, "Sailor Sun, thank you for saving us," a teenage girl yelled out.

"Of course, just take care," Lynn smiled vanishing in a flash of light.

"Oh you were able to revert back to normal," May said seeing that Lynn returned to Ash.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a problem, but at least it's only when we're on the road is when I transform," Ash said shrugging. "So how was the Contest?" he asked smiling when May showed him the ribbon.

"Third Ribbon down, two more to go," May told him.

"Good, now we have a gym battle to go to," Ash said getting ready for bed.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention that the manacle and now the Arachna Power bit is from Spider Riders TV show, so I don't own it, but it is a good show despite the fact that I really don't like spiders.  
**


	22. Sky High battle

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another update, right now the votes for the Polls are 22, 21 for the actual votes and 1 from the reviews as I am getting ever so closer to the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie so keep them coming**

* * *

Along the way to, Fortree City, Ash's Taillow evolved into a Swellow during a tournament for only Flying-type Pokemon. "Wow it's like there isn't a town at all," Max said as most of the houses were up in the trees. To describe Fortree City is like having tree houses everywhere, sure there are houses on the ground but most of the time the houses are up in the trees and are connected by bridges so it is easier to get around.

"What's with the festival?" May asked seeing the food, games, and the likes.

"Oh that, it's a festival in which we celebrate the sky," a female explained. Turning to see who it came from, the group saw a girl of medium height with a slender body with her single ponytail reaching to her ankles as her violet eyes sparkled in amusement at the children playing around. She wore a grey flying-suit; the back of her suit is shaped like a pair of wings, a pair of white gloves and trousers, with small decorations resembling wings, and a pair of grey shoes. "Hello there I'm Winona, the gym leader of Fortree City," she smiled.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum, if you're not too busy right now can we have our gym battle?" he asked after introducing himself.

"Sorry Ash, can we have it tomorrow, I'm on break from allowing the children to fly on my Skarmory and was hoping to play some games," Winona asked smiling.

"Yeah sure, I'm not in any rush really," he agreed.

"Ha, I the Lunar Lion will save you," they heard and turning there was a little boy dressed up as the Lunar Lion.

"Wow it looks like the scouts are really famous," May said looking at the little scout outfits.

"Yeah, I was actually saved by Sailor Sun a couple days ago," Winona admitted surprising the siblings when Brock and Ash acted surprised.

"Really? It must have been grand," May said eyes sparkling.

"Yes, she must have had help as there were signs of someone else there as well," Winona said.

"So there's a lot of merchandise for the scouts I take it," Brock said seeing someone dressed up as the Rhino, making him inwardly smile.

"Yes, Sailor Pluto was kind enough to show some of the companies what they looked like so now half of the payment goes to the Sailor Scouts," Winona said.

Enjoying the festival, Ash and the other released their Pokemon so they could enjoy as well. But when Winona was bringing them to the gym they were halfway up the stairs when trouble struck, "That was back at the festival," Winona gasped as they saw a huge robot approaching the town square.

Seeing the big red R on the chest, Ash and Brock gasped, "What's Team Rocket doing here, you know besides taking the Pokemon," Ash said as he summoned his Aura constructed hoverboard. Taking flight, Winona was right behind him.

Stopping in front of the robot, Ash shouted, "Alright stop right there, who are you anyway?" he asked.

Seeing the front pop open, he heard, "So the little twerp thinks he can stop be because he can use some mystic mumbo-jumbo well listen up. Prepare for trouble," she began.

"And make it double." the male followed up. "Here's our Mission, so you better listen."

The female went next, "To infect the world with devastation!"

This went back and forth, so the male followed the song, "To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"Cassidy and . . . Mutch," May and Max said pissing Butch off.

"It's Butch, I just said my name! How can you already get it wrong," he screamed out.

"Enough Biff, let's just get the Pokemon," Cassidy shouted shocking the Flying-types before throwing them in the basket in the back.

Charging up a chakram, Ash sent it flying destroying one to the arms; however, as he was too distracted, Cassidy smirked, "Time to do something Jessie could never do and fry a brat," she said going full power the electricity, "Fire," she followed pressing the button.

"Ash, behind you," May screamed out but it was too late as Ash was hit directly.

"HA, HA take that Jessie, I killed that which you did not," Cassidy screamed out in pure joy.

"Please, that only tickled," Ash voiced getting up surprising them all.

"Wha, but how that much electricity should kill you," Butch shouted as he and Cassidy were shocked.

"My Pikachu has better electricity than you do," Ash snorts, "And now it will be that same electricity that will defeat you," he added. Gathering the electricity in his body, Ash formed it into a ball of energy, "Charge Cannon," he screamed striking the machine right in the center short-circuiting it.

From the inside, Cassidy and Butch saw the various instruments shut down, "Oh shit, we're going down," Butch said as they felt the machine lean forward. Hearing that they crashed onto the ground, they were panicking when the panel in front of it was ripped off.

"Hands up Team Rocket, you're under arrest," Ash smirked.

As the final event of the festival was underway, Winona walked up to Ash, "Hey think we can have our battle around late morning? I have something to do in the morning," she asked.

"Sure I can wait till tomorrow late morning," Ash agreed.

 **Flashback start**

Looking around, Ash saw that he was in the library and Lionel was back to normal, " _The spell must have worn off_ ," he thought.

Watching Lionel turn from book to book, there was a look of frustration on his face, " _I need to find it, I won't allow the bitch to catch us off guard_ ," he said almost snarling.

" _Prince Lionel, what are you talking about_?" Amaris asked.

" _I'm looking for info on the Yoma Warrior Zen Aku_ ," Lionel answered shocking Amaris.

" _Lionel, why would you search for the warrior of the Dark Moon? It was sealed away long ago, and the location has been lost in time as the Queen of that time took the location to her death_ ," Amaris said shocked that the prince would even consider that.

" _That isn't the entire truth Amaris, turns out before taking on the mantle of Zen Aku, he was named Merrick Baliton who was a loyal guard during the time of Queen Shayla and he was forced to put the mask on when that Master Org attacked the Moon. It was only after Merrick wine the mental battle with Zen Aku that he told his friends to seal him away so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else_ ," Lionel said surprising Amaris.

" _How do you know that_?" The feline advisor asked a little bit curious.

" _I found Queen Shayla's journal about the day's events years ago, and I need to find it_ ," Lionel said flipping through pages. Freezing out of nowhere, Amaris was about to ask what was wrong when one of the books floated from one of the shelves and onto the table.

" _Prince Lionel, I have watched this world since my death and I'm proud to know that you are a kind and gentle ruler. The location of the mask is in this book, please allow Merrick to finally move on to the afterlife by taking the mantle of the Yoma Warrior Zen Aku_ ," a female voice begged before vanishing.

" _Was that Queen Shayla_?" Lionel asked out loud before shaking it off. Flipping through the pages he finally found what he was looking for, " _There, now how to get to it without having to inform my mother_ ," he asked himself.

" _I already know, so don't even try lying_ ," she voiced from the doorway, " _I've been here when that book floated from the shelf and the message was spoken to you_ ," she answered the unasked question.

" _If you feel so strongly about doing this, I will allow you to go as long as you have a couple of guards with you and a months' worth of supplies_ ," she told him.

" _Thank you, mother, I will not let you down_ ," he said taking the map from the book and rushing out the door.

 **Flashback end**

Waking up the next morning, Ash and the others were climbing the steps to the gym, "Oh man, why is it all the way up here," May complained.

"Most likely because of the fact that it's closer to the sky, I mean it is perfect for a Gym Leader if the Flying-type Pokémon," Brock said as he and Ash remembered the Gym Leader from Johto, who was also a Flying-type Gym Leader.

"Well couldn't she at least put an escalator here," Max said.

Reaching the field, Ash and Winona stood on their platforms before it rose to a couple feet off the ground and before the referee could say anything, Winona suddenly crossed her arms and kneeled. "Must be a prayer of some sorts," Ash muttered out remembering how he would do something similar back during the Silver Millennium.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon Battle between the Gym Leader, Winona, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum. Substitutions will be allowed, trainers release your Pokemon," the referee called out.

"Altaria, soar above the sky," Winona chanted.

"Pidgeot, take flight," Ash said.

Winona was taken back at how big it was along with the beauty of the feathers, "Where did you get a Pokemon like that?" she asked in pure awe.

"She's one of my original six Pokemon," Ash answered smiling at his Normal/Flying-type Pokemon. "I had to let her go so she could protect a flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgey," he explained.

"Even if it a beautiful bird I'm not going to give up, Altaria: Dragon Rush," she commanded watching a skeleton dragon made out of blue flames surrounded her Dragon/Flying-type Pokemon.

"Pidgeot: Twister," Ash countered, flapping her wings Pidgeot invoked a tornado and sent it right towards the charging Altaria.

Powering through the tornado, Altaria was confused as to where Pidgeot was, "Pidgeot: Air Slash," Ash called out and from above saw blades made contact with Altaria's back. "Now Aerial Wing," Ash followed up.

While Altaria was trying to recover Pidgeot flew in at a fast pass, "Altaria: Cotton Guard," Winona shouted. Right before Pidgeot rammed into the Dual-type Pokemon, Altaria glowed white and little cotton balls surrounding it softening the blow. "Now use Dragon Pulse," the Gym Leader called out using the close range to her advantage.

Taking the hit, Pidgeot was able to quickly adjust itself back into the air, "Pidgeot: Dance of the Flock," Ash yelled.

Winona was in awe watching the contest like move play out, "This is beautiful," she said before snapping out of it remembering that they were still in a battle. "Altaria try to get out of there any way you can," she shouted but it was too much as Altaria's HP was dropping.

"Now finish up with Twister," Ash said ending the battle.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Gym Leader please send out your next Pokémon," the referee asked.

"Very impressive, but now you have to deal with this," Winona said sending out a Pelipper.

"What do you think girl, can you handle another fight?" Ash asked almost laughing at the look she was sending her.

"Pelipper: Hurricane followed by twin Water Pulse," Winona began.

As the winds started to whip up, the Gym Leader was caught off guard when Pidgeot rode the waves like it was nothing, dodging the two Water Pulse in the process. "Pidgeot: Aerial Ace to get in close then follow it up with Air Cutter," Ash called out. Quicker than the eye could track, Pidgeot vanished reappearing behind the dual Water/Flying-Pokémon launching its attack.

Crashing towards the ground, Pelipper quickly adjusted itself before slamming into the ground. "Great, now go and use Water Pulse," Winona called out.

Seeing the attack coming her way, Pidgeot flew under and was taken off guard when another Water Pulse hid behind the first. "Pidgeot: Twister," Ash yelled watching a tornado being launched scoring a direct hit.

Seeing that both Pokemon were getting tired, Ash and Winona decided to end it, "Aqua Jet/Stream Line Striker," they shouted at the same time. Meeting in the middle the collision caused an explosion that sent them both crashing into the ground.

Running up the referee saw that both Pokémon were knocked out, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, will the Gym Leader send out her last Pokémon and the challenger send out his second Pokémon?" He requested.

"Swellow, I need your assistance," Winona said and surprising everyone the Swellow she has is a shiny one.

"Whoa, that's a shiny Swellow," Max said awed at the sight.

"It's the biggest I've ever seen," May added eyes sparkling.

"Ash is in trouble, the only other Flying-type Pokemon he has on hand is his Swellow, who I remind you, just recently evolved," Brock said reminding the siblings of the little fact.

"That may be true but this is Ash we're talking about," Max points out.

"Swellow it's time to fight," Ash said.

Staring at each other, it was Winona that made the first move, "Swellow: Aerial Ace," she called out watching her final Pokémon vanish.

Scanning the sky, Ash saw something shimmer in the air behind Swellow, "Swellow: Double Team then follow it up with Air Slash," Ash yelled watching his Swellow multiply. It seems that his timing was spot on as Winona's shiny Swellow speared through the clone only he assaulted by the other clones and the original when the shiny Pokemon was confused.

"Your reaction time is most impressive," Winona complimented.

"I like to learn the ins and out of the moves my Pokemon can use for combinations and noticed a couple things with my Fearow like eyes," Ash shrugged.

"I see, not even I could detect the moment a Pokemon using Aerial Ace would appear," Winona said impressed at her current opponent. "But that won't stop me, Swellow: Focus Energy followed by Steel Wing," she instructed.

"Swellow: Focus Energy as well then use Speed Wing," Ash countered.

Flying right at each other there was a small size explosion that resulted when both Swellows rammed each other; although, Winona's Swellow was only able to scrape Ash's Swellow on the wing thanks to Ash's Swellow being smaller than its shiny counterpart. "Swellow gets rid of them all with Hurricane," Winona shouted. Up in the sky, the Shiny Swellow stirred up the winds popping all the clones both Winona and her Swellow were looking around trying to find it.

"Swellow Air Slash followed by Aerial Wing Attack," Ash called out and from above the familiar form of saw blades associating itself with the move rained on the large Swellow long enough for the triple combination to land its target.

High above, Ash could see that his Swellow was tiring out as it was still adjusting to the new body, and this was something Winona clearly saw this as well, "Swellow finish this with Aerial Ace," she ordered.

"Swellow try and use Double Team," Ash instructed before the feeling of relief set in when the clones of his Swellow appears. "Now one more Aerial Wing Attack," he ordered.

With all the Swellow clones flying in, the big Shiny Swellow was boxed in before it was knocked out. "The Gym Leader's Swellow is unable to battle and with all three of the Gym Leaders Pokémon out of the match I declare Ash Ketchum the Winner," the referee announced.

"Here you go Ash, you deserve it," Winona said handing Ash the gym badge.

"Please tell me you have an elevator," May begged to realize that they would have to take the stairs again.

Giggling, Winona led them to the door and to the relief of the siblings it was an elevator, "I'm going to take the stairs and enjoy the breeze," Ash said already heading towards the stairs. Reaching downstairs, Ash saw Steven talking to his friends.

"Hey Ash I want to give you this Mega Stone for your Grovyle," he said handing Ash the item, "I already gave May her Mega Stone along with the bracelet," he added.

"So where to now?" Max asked turning to Brock as he had the guidebook.

"Um, the next stop is Lilly Cove city," Brock answered.

"I'm going to take a break as I want to work on new material," May said when they saw that there was a contest in it.

Staying in Fortree City, Ash climbed the trees to enjoy the view, "I love the heights," he said wishing that his little sister was here to enjoy it with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Leaving Fortree City, the group ran into some trouble in LaRousse City due to a run in with two different Deoxys and a Rayquaza when Ash helped stop it.

* * *

 **Flashback started**

* * *

When the battle was all said and done with the Deoxy reunited, they were all wondering why they and Rayquaza haven't left yet, "Hey you do know that you can leave right?" Tory said.

While they were expecting growls, everyone, but Ash and the gang, heard voices in their mind, " _That may be true, we wish to give young Ash something_ ," one of the Deoxy said. With that said, the other one pulled something out of the gem on its chest; the gem in question was a silverish white that had a sparkle when it shined in the sunlight.

"How did you speak in our mind?" Tory's father asked amazed at the new find, thinking of the potential.

"It's a type of mental communication that all, or most of the legendary Pokemon, I've met can do," Ash answered taking the gem, "Thank you but why give it to me, I'm sure that you could have a use for it?" he asked. "And better yet how do you know my name?" he added.

" _We know all about your exploits thanks to our fellow legendary Pokemon like Celebi, Suicune, and Lugia_ ," Rayquaza answered flying around the group of humans. " _As for the gem, I'm sure you would know what it is for_ ," he told the young reincarnated prince.

" _We have done what we have come for so now we leave_ ," a Deoxy said as they began to fly, " _Goodbye Tory, it was a pleasure having you keeping me company_ ," it added.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Staying in Lilycove after the stunt with both Magma and Aqua the gang was enjoying the beach after the world was nearly destroyed. "I still can't believe that you both know Lance," Max said remembering that he was acting as a spy.

"Well around Ash nothing is normal," Brock said not actually trying to flirt with any of the girls on the beach.

"Not my fault that trouble comes looking for me," Ash responded raising his hands in the air.

"So when are we leaving for Ash's next badge?" May asked as she worked on her tan.

"I checked the boat schedule and it said not for another couple of days," Brock answered.

"Well, at least we have our deserved vacation for some R&R," Ash shrugged.

Seeing that it was almost lunchtime, the group of six, seeing as Pikachu and Amaris were out of their Pokéballs, packed up and headed out for lunch. However, they were interrupted when the sound of a little girl cried out, "Daddy," knowing the sound of her voice Ash turned around quickly picking Zariel off the ground, "Hi little one how are you?" He asked.

"Zariel what did I say about waiting," Eva said in a scolding tone. "But mommy it's daddy," the little girl said hugging him.

"They don't really know each other so you can't really call Ash daddy," May points out deadpanning at the child's thought process.

"That's right so maybe while we take care of Zariel the pair can go out on a date," Brock said surprising everyone.

"Perfect, the sooner mommy and daddy get to know each other the sooner he can be my real daddy," Zariel said surprising everyone as she jumping out of Ash's arms and on to the ground, this action was soon followed by her pushing Ash closer to Eva. "Now daddy, while I'm with Uncle Brock, take mommy somewhere nice and make sure she is at the hotel by midnight as mommy and I are in a different hotel and not at the Pokémon Center," she told him before taking Brock's hand. "Have fun mommy daddy, oh and I want a baby sister," she called out making both Ash and Eva blush while the surrounding people also blushed.

"I swear that girl is way to blunt for my liking," Eva said before glaring at Ash, "She gets that from you, you know," she said.

Returning to the mother and daughters hotel room, Ash just snapped his fingers changing into a pair of silver jeans along with a tank top and an open button up shirt and dress shoes. Stepping out of the bathroom is Eva wearing a Black Sequins Sleeveless Romper and a Black Faux Patent Leather Caged High Heels. Seeing his wife in that caused Ash to growl, "I'm going to have to keep the perverted males away from you my Lucky Lady," Ash said bringing Eva close, "And I'll have to keep those hussies away from you my Noble Lion," she responded.

Arriving at the club, called the Dark Void, they went to get their drinks before going to a secluded part of the club they were in. "You know it'll take more than this to even get me buzzed," Eva told him, "Yeah I know but in the meantime let's dance," Ash said bringing her to the dance floor and as the music got more sexual Eva was grinding her ass against Ash's growing boner. Between drinking the stronger proof of alcohol and the dancing, Eva was getting tipsy even for a goddess, "Come on Ashy let's go have some real fun," Eva slurred pulling Ash by the helm of his jeans, "Alright," Ash said pulling out his phone and texting Brock to have Zariel to stay with them as he and Eva were heading over to a motel.

After getting their room; the couple walked over as hands began to roam, and arriving Eva pushed Ash against the door and raped his mouth.

* * *

 **Lemon start**

* * *

Separating for air, Eva went to attack his neck ripping the tank top he was wearing nibbling on every inch of his body, "I… Hope… You're… Ready… For… A grand fucking," Eva murmured out finishing her sentence when she was at his pants.

"Hit me with your best shot," Ash growled sitting in the chair the motel room had. Smirking in response, Eva started swallowing her mate's ball sack rolling them around her mouth, "Oh G-Goddess, you… You minx," Ash moaned out and smirking Eva moved too slowly lick the shaft starting from the base then traveling upward to the tip where the Goddess purred tasting her man's precum before swallowing it.

Hearing his girl start to hum a random tune and feeling the vibrations on his dick, Ash threw caution out the window forcing Eva to swallow the rest of his cock. Feeling this happening caused Eva to grow wetter, " _Damn I love it when he gets all dominant_ ," Eva thought moaning. "E-Eva I'm close to cumming so you better get ready," Ash groaned out and with Eva sucking harder Ash flooded her mouth with his cum. Once Eva finished licking the semen, Ash tackles her to the bed, ripping the Romper in the progress, kissing her on the lips, not minding the fact that she just sucked his cock seconds ago, "Oh A-Ash… Right there… Keep going," Eva moaned as her lover of both past and present left bite marks on both shoulders then trailed South nibbling on her breasts long enough that milk began leaking milk, "Mmn, I still need… To get the girls together… To see who… Has the tastier… Milk," Eva moaned feeling Ash switch to the other breast then seeing the bond mark on her outer left thigh, Ash charged his Aura into his teeth and bit down hard.

"AAAAHHHH," Eva screamed arching her back as her girl cum squirted out covering Ash's body from his middle chest area and lower. Looking down Eva smiled at the sparkle in Ash's eye at his little stunt before he reached his final goal gently blowing on Eva's vagina using the left hand to play with her clit and the right to finger fuck Eva's pussy. Getting annoyed at the finger play, Eva jerked her hips signaling that she wanted more and that's what she got when Ash licked deep into her cunt with his Aura covered tongue turning her entire cunt into her G-Spot making her automatically cum covering Ash's lower face. As Eva began thrusting her hips Ash started tracing his finger all around the bond mark standing wave after wave of shivers up and down her whole body, "Ash I'm ready," Eva whispered once she was done cumming for the third time.

Moving up, Eva embraced her male lover as he began fucking her, "Oh Ash… Right there… Mmh," Eva moaned out as Ash started off gentle but soon was both rougher and quicker, "I can't wait to reunite with the others for a much more grander time," she breathed out peppering Ash's face in kisses, "I… Know," Ash moaned out. Pounding away at Eva's tight pussy, both participants moaned as Ash came and Eva felt his seeds flood her womb, "Oh Goddess," Eva breathed out feeling her womb being filled, "There's more where that came from," Ash whispered nibbling on Eva's ear. "Fucking hell," she gasped feeling his dick pound away at her G-Spot but smiled when Ash began sucking on her left tit while massaging her right breast, "That's it baby, pound your woman, fuck me to oblivion," Eva rasped out feeling Ash cum for a second time rolling over so that she was on top, "I think it's time I rode this Great… Big… Horse," she purred every word slowly pumping up and down putting her hands on his chest for better balance.

Getting an idea, Ash slapped the thigh bearing the mark of the four-way soul bond, "AAAHHH," Eva screamed arching her back as her breasts sprayed milk. Pausing to take a breather after that assault, the couple shared a kiss as Eva resumed their passion of lust starting slowly as her body was still extremely sensitive from Ash's stunt little stunt. It was after three more rounds of passionate sex is when they were finally tired out, "I love you," Ash whispered pulling Eva close so she could rest her head on his chest, "I love you too," Eva responded tracing a random shape on his chest before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, May was tapping her foot looking at the clock, "Where is he, we're supposed to be in the shopping mall by now," she complained. Feeling his phone buzz, Brock pulled out his phone and saw that he got a text from Ash, "Well, I just got a text from Ash saying that he and Eva are going to be staying in bed after a headache they got from drinking last night and got a room in a motel so we're going to have to take Zariel to collect the things she and Eva has in the hotel room," Brock said.

Sighing the siblings did just that as they just kept the things the mother and daughter owned in their room. At the mall, they were at the food court when Zariel shot out of her seat, "Mommy, daddy," she screamed hugging Eva.

"Hi my little one, were you good for uncle Brock?" Eva asked turning to the man in question. Sitting down at the table, Ash kept glaring at all the males who had a perverted look in their eyes as they eyed up _His_ girl.

"She was an Angel," Brock answered, "Mostly she would run around the room playing with Pikachu and Amaris," he said pushing a plate of food towards the pair. "Here you two look hungry so eat up," he told them.

"Thanks, we had too much to drink last night and it was a miracle that we even made it to the motel room," Ash said taking a drink from his soda.

"So am I getting a baby sister?" Zariel asked forcing Ash to spit out his soda while Eva blushed, along with most of the people who were within hearing range, and the siblings to look surprised. "How do you know about that?" Eva asked, helping Ash recover from her surprise, "Yes I would like to know too," Ash said wondering who he should kill.

"Auntie Setsuna," hearing the name Ash looked confused but Eva helped him out, "Sailor Pluto," she whispered getting a look of realization on Ash's face.

"Mommy, can we take daddy shopping with us, please?" Zariel asked sending a look of panic through Ash's face as the men in the food court sending him a look of pity; even if they could tell that the teenager wasn't the child's real father they could still relate to being forced to shop with a mother and a daughter.

"Of course, I'm sure he would be thrilled to come with us," Eva said smirking in Ash's direction, " _And this time you can't make an excuse to not come with us_ ," she said using the bond to send him her thoughts.

"Fine, let's go the sooner the better," Ash said sighing knowing that he couldn't escape this fate.

Unknown to him Eva could hear her sister giggle at the stunt she just pulled, "Great Pikachu, Amaris you're coming along as well," she said as Eva quickly put Pikachu on her shoulder. "See ya later Brocko, hopefully, I can make it back without getting bankrupt," he said patting his hand on his shoulder, whispering that last part so that Eva wouldn't hear him.

Brock chuckled, "Got it, and Eva just to let you know that we have your stuff in our room in the Pokemon Center," he said.

Traveling from store to store, Ash was sitting down at one of the benches, "Arceus, that was a pain," Ash muttered with Pikachu and Amaris nodded in agreement. "What are you doing sitting down, I still want to visit one last store," Eva

"Daddy, do you think we can visit the Palace?" Zariel asked, "It has been a while since I've seen the Royal Palace," Eva points out. "That's a good point, Auntie Pluto?" Ash called out waiting for her to appear.

"Yes, my Prince?" Pluto asked before seeing who was with him, "Ah Lady Eva, Little Princess," she said.

"Can we see how the Palace is doing?" Ash asked, "Eva and Zariel want to visit mother," he explained bringing his daughter up.

"Of course," Pluto said opening the portal allowing the family of three entries.

Stepping onto the field, Ash smiled seeing the people smile, "Hey look it's the Prince," someone shouted, "Hey isn't that the Goddess of Luck and their daughter," someone else called out. Hearing this, people got close but were still far enough for them to have breathing room.

Smiling at the people waving at them, the family of three made their way to the palace to reintroduce them to his mother, "Thank you for welcoming us back, like usual I will offer my assistance to help restore our home," Ash announced waving off the gathering crowd. Entering the throne room, they saw the portrait ripple, "Ah, Goddess of Luck, and Princess Zariel it is wonderful to see you again," she said stepping out.

"Please, Serenity, we're family now so no need to use that type of talk," Eva said as Zariel ran up to hug her. "Hi Grandma," she said smiling up at her.

"Dear Zariel I would have thought you would have been older considering that she was the only one to escape?" she asked lifting her up.

"I wanted to stay the age I was when I was forced to leave daddy and the others," she explained letting off a sad smile, "But now that I have him again I'll grow at a regular rate," she added.

"I'm sorry I had to force you away while the rest of your siblings had to die," Ash said taking her from his mother's arms to hug her.

"I understand papa, mommy told me why you did it and will always be proud to be your daughter," Zariel cried while the mothers smiled.

"So tell me, have you done anything with your father yet?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, we went around an amusement park, had ice cream," here Zariel rambled on and on like every child went through when they were asked what they did.

Smiling, Ash hugged Eva kissing her on the lips, "Hey I'm going to go help with the restoration so you and Zariel can stay with my mother," Ash told her. "Of course, just be careful," Eva replied and walking out the door, "Daddy where are you going?" Zariel asked.

"I'm giving you and Eva some personal time together," Ash answered walking out the door to help with the restoration.

A couple of hours later, the family were reunited in the fields outside the walls, "So how were the restorations?" Eva asked while they walked to the portal; spending time with her mother in law was a refreshing experience seeing as it was a long overdue reunion. "We had to kick-start the defensive system starting by scratch was annoying but we were able to complete it so now they're working on repairing the more salvageable tech before going to remaking the others," Ash answered wiping the oil off of his hands. "So how was spending time with mother?" He asked in return, "It was great, Grandmother showed us a scrapbook full of pictures," Zariel answered with a smile, "Daddy can I do a makeover on your lion form?" She asked, "You were so cute when Auntie Serena and the others did it on you," she said making Ash turn white.

" _Really mother, out of all the pictures you had to show her that one_ ," he thought in his mind turning to Eva for help but saw that she was giggling. Turning back to Zariel, he almost caved in at the sight of her puppy dog pout but she soon added the whimpers, "Fine, I'll do that makeover," Ash said while the lion inside his mind started to whimper.

Giggling at her Prince's crestfallen face, Pluto covered her mouth when Ash turned to lightly glare at her, "I see that you are done here so I will send you back," she said reopening the portal allowing them to enter. Once they were gone, Pluto went to check up on her Princess and appearing in one of the alleyways, she went to find Usagi, "Ms. Setsuna," Usagi called out from her spot near the gate, "Can we go to your house, please? I need to ask you something," she said a bit nervous.

Wondering what it was, they walked to the Setsuna's house when they sat down in the dining room, "Now what do you want to ask me about?" Setsuna asked when she brought drinks for the pair.

"Have you ever dreamt of something that feels so weird?" Usagi asked, "Because for a while now I've been dreaming that I have a better brother than Shingo and other things," she explained.

"Well I can't tell you if it is real or not because that is all on your little one," Setsuna said but on the inside, she wondered why she was getting memories now and not later. "Can you tell me about this dream brother of your?" she asked.

As silence surrounded the room, Usagi finally answered, "It feels wonderful, every memory I have with him it is always comforting; when I'm sad he goes out of his way to make me smile no matter how humiliating it was for him, when I was happy he made sure that the smile was always there, the times he catches me when I see him in pain forces him to smile despite the fact that I can tell that he was in agony," Usagi explained looking at her reflection in the tea.

Slightly smiling, Setsuna said, "He seems like a wonderful brother, but while I can't answer that question I can say that if you keep dreaming I'm sure you can find out more."

"Seeing as you're my guardian, can I stay the night?" Usagi asked not wanting to be around her family.

"Of course now go take a shower," Setsuna told her and seeing her walking up the stairs, "It seems that she is starting to remember," she voiced.

"Yes, but why now, shouldn't it be when she is in some sort of danger?" Luna asked licking up the milk offered to her.

"She is always in constant danger thanks to her current family," Setsuna said making Luna frown, now that she knows about the learning disability the feline advisor angry with the family for not trying anything to help their daughter. "Fucking Traditionalists," Setsuna muttered looking out the window trying to calm herself before she went to kill the Tsukino family herself.


	24. Curse of the Succubus

**Putting a heads up here that there will be a little mindcontroling in this chapter so be warned**

* * *

Between Lilycove City and Mossdeep City, they rode on Mr. Briney's ship once more, "Ah, if it isn't our old friends, how are you on this fine day for sailing on the high seas?" he asked seeing them walking the beach.

"Mr. Briney, we about to checked to see if there is a boat heading for Mossdeep City," Brock said when they approached.

"Bah, forget about buying from one of those overpriced yachts you can sail with Pecko and myself," Mr. Briney said before gesturing to one of the boats, "I recently got a better boat that can make it to Mossdeep City in no time at all," he said gesturing to a small to medium size modern boat that was better looking than his old wooden one, this one looking like it had stairs leading to under the boat.

"Then when can we leave?" May asked seeing as they already have all their stuff on them.

"I still have a couple of things to do so why not leave your stuff on my girl and explore for a bit longer, I'll be back to my boat around say 10ish," Mr. Briney told them.

Seeing as they have around two more hours, the group went to get some extra supplies before the group separated seeing as the restocking only took about 30 minutes at most. Walking around, Ash took to the fields to train as Nuzleaf evolved thanks to a trainer giving Ash a leaf stone and staying around for about 30 more minutes he went to heal up at the Pokémon Center then walked to the boat. When everyone arrived, Mr. Briney took off as the gang enjoyed the wind in their faces, "So May where's your next Contest?" Brock asked as a way to pass the time.

"It's actually in Mossdeep City," May answered, "It's also in two days," she added looking up at the Contest book. She also had her idea book out as her way to pass time too.

"Well I want to visit the space center," Max said imagining the type of things that would be in a Space Center.

"I'll go with you so you don't get lost," Brock said.

While they were still a couple hours on the high sea, there was trouble, "Great pirates," Mr. Briney said seeing a ship coming in close. "They're all talk and no bite," Mr. Briney told them as Pecko got ready for a fight.

"Hey old man, what a nice looking ship you have," the pirate said as it got closer, "You know what it's mine now along with the chick," he said.

Seeing the face, Ash and Brock had a flash of recognition, "So this is what you do after getting your butt beat by a ten-year-old kid huh Raymond," Ash said as all those present turned to him. "Wait, Ash Ketchum, you'll pay for beating me," Raymond growled, "This time I'll beat you so hard that you'll be crying," he threatened.

"Then let's talk like trainers," Ash said, "Leave the others out of this and let's battle like men," he added as he knew that the Pokémon he had on hand, along with Pikachu and Amaris, could beat him.

"Fine, we'll go to my island for our battle so get on punk," Raymond said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later," Ash said boarding Raymond's boat, facing the pirate so he wouldn't try anything.

On a deserted island, in a 20-minute ride, both trainers was a good even distance away from each other, "So you up for a three on three punk?" Raymond asked pulling out a Pokéball. "Are you going to release all your Pokémon when you lose?" Ash shot back grinning.

"Poliwrath, crush this fool," Raymond shouted out.

"Silent as the wind, Grovyle take 'em down," Ash chanted, "Grovyle: Bullet Seed," he ordered out.

"Stop them with Ice Beam," Raymond barked. As the small seeds soared, the dual Water/Fighting-type send a beam of ice turning the seeds frozen solid.

Taking them by surprise, three copies of Grovyle appeared; two from both sides and one that jumped over the icicle. "Leaf Blade," Ash called out giving Poliwrath a good amount of damage, "Now Leaf Storm," with the center and left clone popped it was the real Grovyle that sent Poliwrath to a tree.

"Poliwrath: Brick Break," Raymond shouted.

"Grass Knot," Ash said tripping the dual type Pokémon, "Now Energy Ball," he continued winning the match.

Pissed, Raymond growled, "Seviper come on out," he shouted.

"Lunatone be blessed by the moon," Ash chanted.

"Seviper jump Poison tail," Raymond barked out.

"Stop it with Psychic than toss it up and use Psyshock," Ash countered watching Seviper as it froze in mid-air before being sent sky high which was followed by his moon-based Pokemon unleashing three Psychic bolts scoring a hit.

"Night Slash Seviper," Raymond shouted.

"Stone Edge followed by Future Sight," Ash instructed giving his Pokemon breathing room for Future Sight. "Now Lunatone Confusion," Ash followed up seeing Seviper sent flying.

As this battle went on, Future Sight came into effect knocking Seviper out, "Arceus damn it, I will not let you win again Ash Ketchum," Raymond shouted releasing four more Pokemon. The first one was his Machamp then on its left was a Mightyena which was followed by an Aggron and finally a Nidoking. "Crush him," Raymond shouted.

"Now isn't this Deja vu," Ash smirked, "Pikachu: Thunderbolt, Amaris: Dark Pulse," he instructed watching the dark rings from Dark Pulse absorb the electricity giving it that neon glow.

"Damn you," Raymond shouted running to his boat, "See ya sucker have fun dying on this shitty island," he laughed at his petty revenge.

"You do know that you could easily catch him right?" Amaris asked seeing that Ash wasn't doing anything.

"Yup, but I'm not, my need for adventure is tingling right now so why not explore," Ash said turning around and walking deeper into the jungle. Traveling deeper and deeper, Ash felt himself being changed into Lynn as well, "Great, at least there isn't anyone else around," she said changing her clothes to a lace racer back bra and double strap mesh lace thong. Her outer clothes were comprised of a crisscross shoulderless plunge shirt with high waist short shorts and combat boots.

Exploring the island, deep within the island is a type of Aztec Temple with the surrounding outside covered in vines, and intrigued Lynn walked up the steps before entering a small room with stairs going down. " _Lynn I don't like this, something in the air is making me tense_ ," Pikachu said.

"Come on Pikachu where's your sense of adventure," Lynn said as they went down the stairs.

Going deeper and deeper, now Lynn was feeling something as well, "Shit this feels weird, I can understand why you're so tense," she told Pikachu. Entering one of the halls, there were small figures of a female she couldn't depict as the torches lit up as Lynn stepped onto the floor, "Lynn I think we need some backup," Amaris said but as she went to her manacle there was only static. "Let's explore only a couple of rooms before we get out of here," Lynn said but while the first couple rooms were filled with gold and jewels she was feeling something in her body.

Entering the final room, there was a necklace with two separate symbols 色情 (sexual passion) with a teardrop gem that connected the two symbols. Being the first to enter the room, a door suddenly appeared locking Pikachu and Amaris out of the room, "Shit, just my luck, knew I should have bailed out when I had the chance," Lynn muttered. Seeing the necklace glow, appearing out of it is an Amazonian 6'6" tall deep caramel skin woman, her muscular being lean and shaped, with the waist size of 26', hip size of 42' and a breast size of a double G-cup, perky quarter size creamy rose nipples, with her ass being bubbly and perky. Her coral ruby pink lips had a fuller lower lip as her crimson red hair had streaks of midnight blue that glowed within the torchlight. Her eyebrows were ruby red with a dark black set of eyelashes as her actual eyes being cat liked being an emerald green with a red band around the center as the slits being a coal black. The thing that caught her attention was the four feet arrow tip tail, the Morrigan style deep green wings protruding out near the temple, and the bat wings appearing out of the back is a deep green on the inside and ruby red on the outside. The clothes she had was a one-piece jumpsuit with only the right legging there.

"I am Tamanna, the Succubus of desire, temptation, and passion," she voiced in a French accent spotting Lynn. "Ah, I see that you're a Sailor Scout, but I can tell that you are so much more," she said as every step swayed her breasts and made her ass jiggle.

Stepping back, Lynn rolled dodged gaining more distance, "Solar Arachna Power," she shouted transforming into her scout's outfit. "Please, transforming is useless when it comes against me," Tamanna said snapping her fingers as the shadows shot out spreading Lynn's hand and feet. Stepping closer, Tamanna traced Lynn's left cheek, "What a beautiful woman, I would have made you a shell but I think it would be so much better if I turned into a succubus," she said walking around tracing all around Lynn's exposed skin.

Trying not to moan, Lynn's face turned redder and redder, "T-Tell me why aren't you trying to wipe out humanity?" She asked panting.

"Why should I? I could never get the desired need when serving under Beryl so once I fell to this world and not even turning the town that I found into slaves gave me satisfaction. But after seeing you, I can practically feel the passion you have; which is enough to be a succubus yourself," she said walking back to her necklace. "With this, I welcome you into the life of a succubus," Tamanna purred placing it on Lynn's neck.

Stepping back, the feeling of the power the necklace had was enough to force Lynn back into her normal state but the thing was that she was naked. Moaning to the heavens above, Lynn's height grew to 5'9" with the same Amazonian lean muscular built and had Carmel bronze skin as her breasts swelled to a perky triple M breast, with five-inch nipples, as her hip size is 55' and waist size of 42'; as her ass jiggled gaining a bubbly shape. Her eyes were lion-like with the outer rim being that of the northern lights as she gained her male forms dick that grew to a foot and a half long. Her hair turned a crimson blonde with silver streaks. She let out a scream when out of her hips was two wings, both a devil and an angel wing, being black on the outside with it being a silver on the inside and a 5-foot long tail that had feathers in a fan placement on the end.

Feeling her powers flowing into Lynn, Tamanna smirked releasing a moan, "Have fun giving in to the pleasure," she laughed vanishing.

With the door vanished, the Pokémon rushed in to see Lynn's newest form, "Lynn," Amaris shouted running towards her moaning form. "Sailor Pluto," she shouted when Lynn wasn't paying attention.

When Pluto appeared, she gasps seeing Lynn's new form, "What happened here?" Setsuna demanded leaning in to check on her.

"It was after Ash's battle that we explored the island we found ourselves on," Amaris began. "We entered the temple but things turned south when Lynn entered this vault but it was a trap so Pikachu and myself didn't see what happened as we were outside," the feline advisor explained.

"I'll take her to the time gate to see if I can find a cure," Setsuna said lifting Lynn up princess style. Entering the time gates and putting Lynn on the bed, Setsuna went to work on finding a cure, "Oh Princess why must you be so adventurous," she muttered.

Unknown to her, Lynn was releasing a pheromone turning on Pluto's normally controlled sexual pleasure. "Oh Auntie, it is great to see you again," Lynn voiced getting out of bed, "Lynn you should be in bed," Setsuna said holding her.

* * *

 **Lemon start**

* * *

"Oh Auntie just relax, everything is ok," Lynn said drawing circles on Setsuna's arm. Trying to stay focused Setsuna couldn't think properly, "Come, Auntie, I know you want to; when was the last time you just let go," Lynn purred in Setsuna's ear, "Listen to my voice, you want to submit to my voice, my wishes give you existence," she whispered moving her arms to Setsuna's broach removing her outfit to reveal her triple D perky breasts.

Struggling, Setsuna tried to get out of Lynn's grasp but her body wasn't paying attention. "I know you want it," Setsuna heard Lynn's voice in her mind. "Just let go Auntie give yourself to me," Lynn continued as her new succubus side was taking the body out for a spin as she trailed her hands down towards the nipple as Lynn rolled it between her thumb and pointer finger pinching it every once and a while before switching to the other one. But with every trail of her skin and kiss on her body, Setsuna felt her body heat up more and more than feeling herself sitting down she stared directly Lynn's breasts watching them hypnotically sway, "That's it Setsuna keep your eyes open on my breasts," Lynn said having to keep her hands on her auntie's head to keep her staring at her breasts. Seeing that they were starting to glaze over, Lynn's new succubus side knew that it was working, "Auntie, you love me don't you?" She asked in a little girl's voice smiling when she saw Setsuna nod.

"Then give yourself to me, kiss me and be mine forever," Lynn instructed gently blowing pheromones in Setsuna's face. Bringing her close, Lynn kissed her on the lips easily being able to enter her aunt's mouth as Setsuna moaned tasting the aphrodisiacs in Lynn's saliva as she became fully Lynn's in mind, body, and soul. "Now my Time Witch, give your mistress a blowjob," Lynn instructed.

Switching places, Setsuna leaned down beginning her first task given to her by her mistress. "Oh, baby that's it right there," Lynn moaned out combing her hand through her aunt's hair. Wanting to pleasure her new mistress more, Setsuna trailed her left finger down the cock before tracing it above Lynn's cunt, "Mmn, that's it what a good girl doing something without having me tell you," Lynn cooed sending a wave of pleasure through Setsuna's body as she resumed her actions and after a bit longer the turned futa succubus felt a familiar surge, "Setsuna I'm about to cum so be prepared," Lynn moaned then screamed out, "I'm Cumming."

Caught off guard to the amount of semen that came, Setsuna had to remove her mouth causing stream after stream of semen shot into the sky before it fell on her. "Leave it on," Lynn said seeing that Setsuna was about to remove it, "Let it be a reminder that I owe you," she instructed getting a nod from Setsuna. "Tell me, who am I to you?" She asked allowing Setsuna to speak up for the first time, "You are my Mistress and I am your slave," she answered smiling at the kiss she was given.

"Come get on the bed," she instructed as Lynn walked over to the bed, and seeing this happening Setsuna rushed over laying down allowing Lynn to see every inch of her body. "Beautiful, now let's see if you're wet enough," Lynn said tracing her fingers on Setsuna's surely wet cunt, "Perfect but I want to taste it before I fuck you," she answered.

Here, Setsuna spoke up without realizing it, "You may do whatever you want to me as you are my Mistress," realizing that she spoke without permission she was a bit scared of the punishment, "You may speak your mind if you must, I will not punish you unless I have to," Lynn told her. Glancing at her tail, Lynn was surprised to see the feathers parting to reveal a dick dripping out precum, "Sets get to sucking on my tail," she ordered before kneeling down and began to lick out Setsuna's girl cum. As sounds of slurping and sucking permitted the room, Setsuna wrapped both of her hands around the tail jerking it off receiving moans of pleasure from Lynn; and feeling herself about to cum in who knows how long, Setsuna jerked her hips in warning, "Cum my Time Witch cum for your Mistress," Lynn said jabbing Setsuna's G-Spot with her tongue forcing her to arch her back as she sprayed Lynn with her girl cum as she swallowed more of the futa's succubus semen.

"Now we get to the final part," she said pointing her dick towards the Sailor Scout's dripping cunt. Sliding it in, Lynn stopped feeling something blocking her, and looking up Setsuna said, "Please break it, I don't want to be alone anymore," as she was saying this there were tears in her eyes as they were starting to regain some color to them.

Using a little bit of force, Lynn kissed Setsuna as she used her new abilities to lessen her pain, and feeling that it was lessening, Setsuna allowed Lynn to move. "Oh Arceus your cunt is really tight," she moaned out as Setsuna wrapped her legs around Lynn's ass moaning out, "M-Mistress you're so big," it was true as there was a small bump that vanished every time Lynn pulled out. As flesh pounded against flesh, Lynn used her succubus powers to alter Setsuna's body into having lactation in her breasts, "Mmn, there all your's mistress so drink up," Setsuna said groaning when Lynn began sucking on her breasts. "C-Can you feel that my Time Witch I'm close to cumming, tell me do you w-want me to p-paint your womb white or c-cover your body in my s-semen?" Lynn asked.

"Paint my womb white mistress give me everything you got," Setsuna answered arching her back once more as Lynn moaned cumming inside of Setsuna. Before the Sailor Scout could take a breather, Lynn was already moving, "L-Lynn please keep fucking me," Setsuna begged pulling her in close and using this opportunity Lynn's succubus tail nested itself between the squishing breasts for a double boob job and making out Setsuna wasn't bothered with the saliva trailing down her cheeks as she was starting to free herself from the succubus's control but couldn't stop herself from experiencing the pleasure of the flesh. Cumming for a second time, Setsuna's face was covered in semen in which Lynn licked up before sharing it with her. Looking down there was a stomach full of cum making it look like she was a month into her pregnancy getting pretty tired Lynn snuggled into her aunt's breasts using them as pillows, "Good night my Time Witch?" She muttered before closing her eyes as Setsuna was now free of the succubus's control, "Good night milady," she said closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Lemon end**

* * *

Groaning awake the next morning, she wondered where she currently was that is until she remembered what happened and some memories of what happened after she had the necklace put on her. "Auntie I-," before she could say anything Setsuna silenced her.

"It is alright, Lynn I know you meant no harm, I saw everything while you were asleep," the Sailor Scout of time explained.

"But I forced myself on you," Lynn shot back.

"Even though, but it's not forced if the partner enjoys it," Setsuna said, "I love you as either Lynn or Lionel and honestly this makes us seem closer," she explained hugging Lynn.

"But what about Eva?" Lynn asked as her question was muffled a bit by Setsuna's breasts.

"I called her and explained what happened," Setsuna answered, "She doesn't blame you, as she knows how things tend to be with you around," she explained.

"What now? I don't think we can go back to normal after what just happened," Lynn explained.

"We are still family don't ever forget that but this just brings us ever closer," Setsuna said hugging him. "Now with it being close to dinner time in your world, I suggest you change back to your male form," she told him.

Closing her eyes, she felt the shift happen but it was slower than usual and as the eyes opened, there were still some traces if his Lynn form, the eyes and some of the parts of the hair but he was relieved to see that there wasn't any wings or tail. "Take care, my nephew, and don't worry we'll get through this," she told him opening a portal for him to exit.

At the other side, Pikachu and Amaris were glad to see that Ash was back to normal but by his facial expression could tell that something happened. "I don't think I can tell you what happened as it stays between Setsuna and myself," he told them releasing Charizard for a ride.

"Of course, you may tell us when you're ready," Amaris answered.

Flying to Mossdeep City, Ash landed at the Pokémon Center only to discover that his friends were waiting for him. "Hey Ash what took you so long, we were getting worried," Brock said catching the attention of both May and Max, "Yeah we thought something bad happened to you," May points out.

"Nah, Raymond decided to be a baby and released all four of his Pokémon once I beat two of his before leaving me on the island," Ash waved sitting down on the table. "After seeing him off I explored the island where I lost track of time when I took a nap," he explained but Brock could see something was bothering his longtime friend and Prince.

"So May are you ready for your contest in two days?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"Yup, I know I'm ready and with this one being my fourth Ribbon, I'm going to give it my all," May said determined similarly to how Ash gets pumped up for a match.

"Excellent, I'll watching how far you've grown," Ash said getting up, "If you excuse me I really need to sleep on a soft bed as I spent who knows how long on the dirt floor," he said. Asking for a separate room, Ash quickly entered the room as he changed into his new Lynn form, "Shut up, shut up," she said as a chant as she could hear whispers of his succubus tempting him to take a girl to fuck.

"I'm here Lynn, I'm here for you," Eva said kneeling to the ground pulling Ash into a hug.

"Eva," Ash gasped trying to step back but Eva pulled him in closer.

"It's alright Ash, Setsuna told me everything I don't blame you, I blame that fucking succubus that forces the necklace on you," she whispered.

"But if it wasn't for me we would never be in this position," Lynn whispered trying to control herself, as she could hear her succubus side whispering words of lust and passion.

"Even then, I still love you and I'm sure the other girls will understand as well," Eva said but noticed that Lynn's focus was getting off before understanding what's going on, "Here allow me,mylove," she told her bringing Lynn close for a kiss before leading Ash to the bed. "Eva wait, I don't think I can do that right now after what happened so let's just cuddle with hints of making out for now," Lynn said as Eva could see the hesitation in let eyes, "Of course, but know I'm always here for you," she whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter this is just a little filler as well as introducing the futa aspect for the voting poll**


	25. Chapter 25

At the Mossdeep gym, Ash stood across the gym leaders, Tate and Liza, they both wore blue outfits, with dark blue outlines and a planet-like decoration on their thighs. On their chests; which has a white outline, Tate wears two green star decorations, while Liza wears two pink ones, and both wearing blue shoes. "This will be a double battle between Tate and Liza and Ash Ketchum, the gym leaders are allowed to have one Pokemon while the challenger can use two," the referee explained, "Now trainers release your Pokemon," he announced.

"Solrock/Lunatone, guide us towards victory," they chanted releasing their only Pokemon for the fight up ahead.

"Oh Queen of the Moon, guide my Pokemon with your hand," Ash chanted back revealing his Swellow as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto the field.

"Battle start," the referee broadcasted.

"Pikachu: Thunder Meteor," Ash called out, "Swellow: Double Team followed by Air Slash," he continued.

With the two-pronged attack, the siblings were able to counter it with a twin Light Screen, "Of course they would both have a move that could block out a Special," Ash muttered.

"That's right now Lunatone: Stone Edge on Swellow," Liza instructed, "Solrock: Gyro Ball on Pikachu," Tate followed behind his sister. For Lunatone there was an X formation made out of rocks and stone before they were launched at the dual Normal/Flying-type Pokemon while the tips of Solrock's spikes had a silverish glow on them before it started to spin right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu: Iron Spin, Swellow: Aerial Ace followed by Steel Wing," Ash countered. Back on the field, Pikachu spun around with his tail glowing a dark steel color as of steel clashing with steel were heard for it was going on for a while now before Pikachu jumped back a bit before lunging arching his tail scoring a direct hit, and in the air Swellow vanished reappearing every second or so before finally showing itself behind Lunatone slamming its right wing into the moon based Pokemon.

"Solrock: Will-O-Wisp on Swellow," Tate ordered, "Lunatone: Shadow Ball towards Pikachu," Liza barked out. Eyes glowing a bright orange the tips of Solrock's spikes were covered in a bluish flame and with a mental command, all eight were fired as Lunatone charged a dark purple and black orb of energy before it was launched as well.

"Swellow: Air Slash to destroy the wisps then follow it up with Agility and Steel wing, Pikachu: dodge then use Electro Ball," Ash opposed. Flapping its wings releasing the saw blade like attack, all eight mystic flames were put out before the dual Normal/Flying-type appeared behind Solrock; and on the other side of the field, Pikachu rolled forward launching his own energy based attack.

However, Tate was ready for Ash's counter, "Solrock: Protect," he ordered stopping the Steel Wing from landing, "Now use Flamethrower," he continued as Swellow got a face full of flames.

Taking a breather, Ash could tell that all four Pokemon were starting to tire out, " _We need to end this now_ ," Pikachu, Swellow it's time to end this battle now," Ash screamed out. "Swellow protect Pikachu, Pikachu let's pull out all the stops; Temple of Thunder hear my call," Ash began to chant.

"Liza we have to stop it before he can complete the chant," Tate screamed out both knowing that when Ash starts chanting things tend to get destructive. "Solrock: Will-O-Wisp with Flamethrower," he ordered out, "Lunatone: Charge Beam," Liza fired out.

Seeing that the beam of electricity was faster, Swellow intercepted that one first surprising everyone as it absorbed the charge now giving it a golden glow and now smirking releasing a golden hurricane canceling out the flames, "Tectonic Supreme Thunder," Ash cried out as the attack was very similar to his beloved Sorine's Sparkling Wide Pressure attack. As the attack went flying, Swellow was able to group Solrock together with Lunatone as both were knocked out.

"Both Lunatone and Solrock is unable to continue and with both of the Gym Leaders' Pokemon unable to battle making Ash Ketchum the winner," the referee broadcasted.

After taking his badge, Ash went to explore the beaches enjoying the sea breeze, "Hey Ash how was your gym battle?" May asked as the three approached him.

"A little trouble seeing as double battles aren't something I do a whole lot but I was able to get it done," Ash said, "So you got everything done for tomorrow?" he asked checking his phone trying so hard to ignore the voice in his head to take May and fuck her.

"Everything is ready to go for tomorrow, I know I can win," she said smirking just like Ash.

"Now that everything is done, let's get something to eat as I'm getting hungry," Max said getting agreements from the rest of the group.

Once May one her fourth Ribbon, they decided to go island hopping it was on one of the islands is when they ran into Drake of Hoenn's Elite Four, "I was wondering when I would run into you, Ketchum," he said in a rough tone voice. "I admit your performance in the tournament in Petalburg was good and I commend you for surrendering when you realize your mistake," he added. They ran into him when he overheard them talk about a battle with another trainer where his Trapinch evolve into Vibrava while in one of his usual restaurants.

Taking Br. Briney's boat to a different island, this one had something the guys shivering; Princess Day. "Come on, the shopping isn't going to do itself," May said grabbing onto Ash's arm with Brock and Max following from behind.

At one of the shops, while May tried on clothes the guys were doing their own thing, "Hey little Brother," Michiru voiced from behind them.

"Michiru, Haruka," Ash said hugging them both, "How are you?" He asked before adding, "And where's Sakura?"

Hearing the commotion, May came by to see the couple, "We're fine, I got my final ribbon a couple weeks ago so for now, I'm just resting up," Michiru said showing her Ribbon case. "As for Sakura, she's in our cruise ship resting," Haruka said with a small perverted grin on her face causing Michiru to playfully slap her.

"Oh May we're going to be taking Ash for a while if that's ok with you," Haruka said taking him by the arm, "After all we need a man to help us carry out stuff," she explained. Inwardly Ash sighed in relief knowing that both women weren't huge shoppers, "Max, Brock you can handle May's shopping right? Thanks," Ash said quickly walking away, leaving a dumbfounded duo of males before they realized that Ash left them to their fates.

Heading to the secluded part of the café, Michiru asked her little brother, "So how are you really feeling after the succubus incident?"

Blinking Ash said, "It's alright, trying to ignore the voice in my head is a pain though," Ash said.

"So what did you learn today?" Haruka grinned once they got their food.

"If I find an unknown temple call back up," Ash said opening the packet of ketchup for Pikachu.

"So have any dreams lately?" Michiru asked after a couple minutes of eating.

"The little things that's all nothing too important," Ash said scratching his neck. "So are you girls going to go shopping or what? Because right now I could go for a little exercising after eating," he said once he was finished eating his food.

"Well, we don't really need much actually we were just wondering about how you were right now," Michiru answered after taking a sip from her drink.

"But we don't mind the help," Haruka points out taking some of Michiru's food. "We'll even buy a few things for you," she added.

"Honestly, why not I only went with you because that way I won't have to go through May's shopping and I know you two know your limits," Ash said after calling for the bill.

Going from store to store, Ash had to hold a considerably less amount of shopping bags, which gained glares from the other males around him. "We're done here and we even got you a couple outfits as well," Michiru said allowing Ash to look through them.

"This is perfect, thank you, now do you need anything else?" Ash asked trying to hide his twitching by scratching his neck.

"We're good for now so you can just come with us to bring the bags to our hotel room," Haruka replied after checking her phone.

Once the bags were in their room, thankfully for Ash Sakura was awake and dressed, he took a stroll trying to clear his head when he realized that it was a quarter past 8:30 so he spun his body and walked to the Pokémon Center. "Hey guys, I see you have a fun time holding May's bags," Ash chuckled at their tired glares. Walking to the lounge room Ash dropped his bags, which May took note of.

"Where did you get the bags?" She asked getting the attention from the guys.

"Oh these, Michiru and Haruka got me a few things in thanks for helping them with the shopping," Ash answered receiving mental swears from the all the males in the lounge. "So May one more Ribbon right," Ash asked changing the subject scratching his neck once more.

"Yup, and I know Michiru is going to enter as well so you're in a bit of a predicament seeing as your student and sister figure are in the same tournament," May teased nudging Ash.

"Well, either way, I'll be cheering for you both," Ash said before getting up, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed early," he told his friends before going to his room.

Entering his room, Ash quickly turned to Lynn as her dick grew a bit longer to its Succubus form, "Arceus, it's a good thing I know how to meditate or I would have snapped," she said lightly moaning. Wearing a pair of modest yet skimpy lace bra and boyshorts she went to sleep.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

* * *

On a battlefield, there were dead bodies of Yoma, soldiers, and civilians all over the place. From Lynn's position, she saw her male for of Lionel face off against someone the same height of mother but wearing a violet outfit comprised of a corset connected to a shoulderless top with an armor revealing her inner thighs and leggings as she wore high heels.

" _So you're the Prince, heir to the throne,"_ she said staring at Lionel's form, " _Why don't you jump ship to my side where I can show you a better time_ ," she purred.

Lionel narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his blade, " _I would rather die than betray my family, my people, Beryl so you can take your offer and shove it_ ," he said. Hearing her name caused her eyes to widen, Beryl the Queen of the Dark Moon, "So this is what she looks like," Lynn muttered before clutching her neck in slight pain.

" _Too bad, you would have made a fine husband_ ," Beryl said charging in ready to swing her sword.

Parrying the blade, Lionel fired a bolt of electricity but Beryl defected it going in for a sword thrust. Sidestepping, Lionel arched his sword sending a wave of energy. Sending up a wall of energy, Beryl lunged once more this time nipping Lionel on the shoulders; however, he used this time he use a spell to nip her side. " _Not bad little princeling, but not good enough_ ," vanishing Lionel felt the blade at his back before blood dripped from his left shoulder.

" _Solar Flare_ ," Lionel screamed out unleashing a bright light sending Beryl a quarter yard. Not letting up, he moved in slicing at her sides while letting loose a few kicks and punches.

As he went in for another combo, Beryl lashed out kicking the blade out of his hand before pinning him against a destroyed wall. " _Like I said you're a bit better than the normal runts so I'll leave you a little something to remember me by_ ," Beryl said biting the right side of his neck.

Crying out in pain, Beryl licked her lips, " _My even your blood is delicious_ ," she said, " _Goodbye Princeling, maybe you would be a better husband than him_ ," she purred walking away. As Lionel clutched his neck, he was found by some of the soldiers, " _Quick we need a medic_ ," someone shouted.

Looking closer, Lynn saw that the symbol looked like a type of wing (RK: Think of the Kurama Clan from Naruto). Feeling her right neck, Lynn could feel it as well.

Later in the Palace, there were shamans, priests, doctors, and the likes. " _How did this happen_?" Serenity asked as Serena was next to her crying while Lionel's mates were worries. They were alerted to Lionel's condition when the alarms rang about the Prince's condition.

" _Beryl herself appeared on the field and after a little fighting she marked him before walking away_ ," the soldier who found him answered. Hearing Lionel release a cry of pain everyone turned to the young man only to be surprised to see Lionel turn to Lynn staying as Lynn for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ash turned to the nearest mirror to see the symbol on her neck.

"Oh dear, it looks like you remember that one memory," Amaris said seeing it.

"Amaris do you know, or at least remember, the effects of the curse?" Lynn asked before she turned into Ash once more.

"In all honesty, I don't remember the effects but I would stay on guard for what happens," the feline advisor said.

* * *

 **Sailor Pluto**

* * *

After her sexual encounter with Lynn, Setsuna was feeling sexually frustrated something she hasn't felt in who knows from. Waiting for Usagi, she saw something that pissed her off, "You are coming with me, I'm tired of your 'Learning Disability' bullshit," Ikuko said causing a scene. "We already have a husband in line for you as that is the only use you have left," she added not seeing the look of horror.

"Hey, stop right there," Setsuna growled radiating her power causing everyone to step back a yard or two, "I'm her legal guardian after it was revealed that you're a horrible mother," the Guardian of the Gates sneered out.

"I don't give a shit, she's my flesh and blood so I get to do what I want to her and the only use she has left is to be married," Ikuko frowned glaring at her wayward daughter.

After saying this she soon found herself on the floor, mouth bleeding, as Setsuna punched Ikuko in the mouth, "She is a fucking human being not freaking pawn for you to use," she snarled but as she made another step there were the familiar sounds of sirens from the police cruiser. Waiting, for them to arrive, Setsuna kept her eyes on Ikuko while she checked on Usagi, "Are you alright little moon?" she asked as she only found a bruise mark on her wrist, where Ikuko grabbed her.

"I'm fine Ms. Setsuna," she answered in a whisper.

"I got a call about something about child abuse," the female officer said as she and her partner pulled in.

"Yes, officer Ms. Ikuko had a restraining order to stay away from her former child after it was discovered about her abusive ways when I see her forcefully pulling Usagi away saying that she was going to marry her off," Setsuna said as the female partner handcuffed the bleeding Ikuko.

"You people are a disgrace to your gender, taking jobs and fighting when that is a man's only domain," Ikuko shouted as she was pushed into the cruiser.

"Ah, shut it, you knew that you were under a restraining order but ignored it anyway," the officer said, "Stupid traditionalist's times have changed so get over it," she muttered slamming the door.

Once they left, Setsuna turned to Usagi, "Come on, little moon, let's return to my house and rest a little before we do your homework," she told her getting a nod. Walking home, she was having a hard time trying to think of other things besides Lynn's huge dick and while she knew that Lynn wasn't in the right state of mind, Setsuna loved that she was gentle with her and couldn't help but start to fall for the gender changing Prince, which brought up past feelings.


	26. Chapter 26

Following their adventure for Ash's Eighth and final Gym Badge, they had to make a couple of stops along the way. At the next island, they ran into one of the former Team Aqua Scientist as he was trying to make a machine that would control all the Water-type Pokémon, "Damn you, Ash Ketchum, you won't capture me," he said jumping into his getaway boat.

"I love it when they run," Ash grinned releasing his Blastoise so he could follow. Racing out of the cave, Ash saw that the Scientist was already a good distance away.

"Sharkpedo keep Ketchum away," he ordered ten of his mind-controlled Pokémon to do his bidding.

Watching the shark based Pokémon break away from the pack and turn around, Ash could tell what was going to happen, "Blastoise: Signal Beam from both Cannons, Brick Break in both arms, and Aura Blast when you can," Ash called out. Understanding the instructions, Blastoise fired the issued attacks chopping Sharkpedos in the head, blasting them with the combined power of Aura Sphere and Focus Blast while also using its cannons to keep them at a distance. Once they were taken care of, Ash used his Aura as a sonar finding the runaway Scientist as he was still running on his boat.

Seeing that the boat was faster, Ash had to switch modes of transport, "Blastoise, I'm going to switch to Pidgeot so you can rest up," he told his Water-type Pokémon.

Seeing the nod, Ash sent out his first Flying-type and resumed the search; although this time all he had to deal with was Pelipper, Wingull, along with the Unovain Water-type Swanna. They were easy to take care of considering that all it took was Pikachu's Thunderbolt taking advantage of the fact that both Water and Flying-types were weak against Electric-type Pokémon, "Pidgeot, land over there," Ash told his Flying/Normal-type Pokémon pointing to the ruins of a cruise boat. Returning Pidgeot for a good rest, Ash started his trek down the massive boat, "Ok, got to remember to be on my guard," Ash told himself.

Making it to the second level, Ash fell to the ground clutching the mark on his neck before having to be forced back into Lynn, "Oh come on this is annoying," she muttered to herself. Digging into her back, Lynn pulled out an open front halter top with a regular thing with a single shoulder mini Kimono combined with a garter belt and low combat heels.

Forming an Aura Sphere, both Pikachu and Amaris were with her as a second and third pair of eyes. Hearing something, they hid behind a wall to see a couple more Water-type Pokémon, "Of course it couldn't be this easy," she muttered closing her eyes and sent a quick pulse of Aura to get a layout of the ship, something she should have done in the beginning but forgot to do as it wasn't reflex just yet. "Ok, the bastard is near the rear of the ship with some type of machine with him, most likely the machine used to control the Water-type Pokémon," Lynn muttered. Moving to find a different route, Lynn found that there's a lot of items on this place from Pokeballs, jewelry, and other such items.

Seeing that parts of the various rooms were destroyed, it was an easier time for her to sneak around, "Stop what you're doing Professor Leon, you're under arrest for experimentation on Pokémon and destruction of public property," Lynn shouted.

"Who in the fucking hell are you?" he demanded but Lynn could see the lust in his eyes.

"Back up for Ketchum as he had to take care of the other Water-types you let loose on the civilians," she said.

"Ah, yes but you are too late, while I was working for Team Aqua I found one of these… Yoma prisons," Leon smirked at her shocked look. "Yes, I was quite surprised myself seeing that I found one, but enough about that, as I was working in secret I discovered a way for me to bond with it, without having to open it at all. Now after years of research, I've finally done it, with this machine I will resurrect team Aqua's plan and drown the world in water," he laughed jumping into the machine.

Shocked, Lynn jumped back as a tentacle slammed down on her previous position, "Great, I really don't even want to know my new outfit," she groaned in realization, "Dark Arachna Solar Power," she shouted not realizing that she said something different. The process was different as well as this time it was black flames in a web formation, but her current outfit faded away and was replaced in an antique gold edging Shiny Metallic Swimsuit Bodysuit Teddy Thong Lingerie high cut Leotard, onyx black in color, with a Metallic antique gold mini skirt following suit. As a choker collar appeared around her neck it was connected to an antique gold brooch with an onyx reverse sun symbol etched inside. On her elbows to her fingers, were elbow length fingerless gloves held up by a ring at the middle finger while ankle length heeled boots finished off the look in an antique gold color on the sole and heel, "Dark Sailor Moon," she shouted while her wings and tail made their appearance.

Looking at her new appearance, Lynn groaned, "Damn it, I was afraid of this, but no matter let's go kick some ass," taking flight, she went to fight taking on spawns the yoma was spilling out. " _Mewtwo if you can hear me please teleport the Pokémon out of here_ ," she thought hoping that her thoughts were heard.

Getting soaked from every exploding spawn, she was getting more and more pissed, "Ok I've had it, no more Misses nice Succubus," charging her Aura, she unleashed electricity but she noticed that it was in a dark color. Watching the spawns get wrecked, Lynn turned to the big bad yoma itself, "Get a load of this dip shit," she roared firing a bigger bolt of electricity as she also charges it with her flames. Going on for a couple more seconds, she stopped the flow seeing that she partially destroyed the ship while the Scientist was on the deck slightly burnt, "Finally, now to take you to the police," she said releasing Pidgeot for a ride. On the way back, thankfully she turned back to Ash just as the island came into view, "What in the world happened to him?" An officer asked seeing the burnt body, "Thunderbolt and flamethrower along with Sailor Sun," Ash answered.

The next island, Fossil Island, the group of four humans and two Pokémon explored the island known for all things fossil Pokémon. "Oh this is so cool," Max said seeing all the fossil Pokémon. Entering the museum, every space was filled with different fossils from the different regions.

"Hey kids, how's the museum?" Brandon asked, they ran into the explorer when they arrived at the island, then he personally took them on a tour.

"Hey I'm going to release my Pteras for some fresh air," Ash said releasing both of his Prehistoric Rock/Flying types.

"I see that they're healthier than the first time," Brandon said taking a closer look at them and noticed that they were a bit friendly towards him.

"Yeah, it took a while but they're starting to be friendlier towards others," Ash said petting them both.

Unknown to them there were a couple Team Rocket Grunts in the area, "Hey look over there those are two Fossil Pokémon that were newly discovered, we could easily take them and give it to the Boss," the one grunt said pointing to the Pteras. While the commander agreed, he noticed who was next to them, "Yeah, but we have a problem, those are Ketchum's Pokémon and you will know that it's going to be an uphill battle from here on out; that is if they're staying," he said making the grunt turn a little white, everyone knows the name Ash Ketchum; one of the top trainers in the region only shadowed by Lance for someone being so well known. Someone who is able to take on any situation no matter who is what it is, if there is something or someone out there wanting to conquer this world Ash would be at the front lines stopping it dead in the tracks.

"Let's just play it safe for now, tell the others to keep up their guard and wait until the plan can start," the commander silently told the grunt.

Exploring one of the dig sites, "Hey Brandon, I take it these are the people you wanted me to meet," a female voice, only recognizable to Ash, said. Turning around Max, Brock, and May saw a young woman wearing short shorts and a tank top with a cloak over it and boots, her mega stone was on her ankle bracelet.

"Ah, yes these are the people I wanted you to meet," Brandon said turning to Ash and his friends, "Everyone this is Zinnia, one of the volunteers we have here on the island, Zinnia these are Max and May Maple, Brock Slate, and-."

"Ash Ketchum, I know," Zinnia said interrupting Brandon from his introduction, "Who hasn't heard of the Criminal Hunter, despite the fact that he doesn't go looking for them, he finds those with bounties of the middle to the highest cash prizes so that he could live off of being a Bounty Hunter for the rest of his life," she told them.

While Ash blushed, Brock had a look of that he could already knowing that, while the siblings were a bit shocked but could tell that they were starting to understand that. "So Ash how are you on your journey?" Zinnia asked smirking ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, will you stop that, and for your question I'm doing fine, I got my seventh badge a couple days ago so I just need a final badge to enter the Hoenn League," he said trying to get Zinnia to remove her arms.

Taking another hour of digging for fossils, there was an explosion at the museum, "What's going on?" Brandon demanded in his radio hearing explosions with bits of static in between.

"T… Team… R-Rocket… Muse-Museum… Fossils," was heard through the speaker.

Not needing any more info, Ash released his Pidgeot and climbed on, "I'll go on ahead and see if I can stop one of their getaway vehicles," Ash called out as the dual Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. Taking off, Ash already had his game face on while Pikachu was on his shoulder, Amaris being forced into the Pokeball as Pidgeot wouldn't be able to carry them all, "Alright let's see if I can find any of them, Aura within me," he called out closing his eyes. Sending a pulse of Aura, Ash found that there were four different paths being taken, three of them having nothing in them while one of them having traces of Aura, seeing as even fossils have Aura in them from the time that they were still alive.

Radioing that in, Ash went to follow seeing as it was leading towards the ocean, but what surprised him was a missile heading his way. Being forced to land, to prevent himself from being a target Ash heard the sounds of a machine engine before the trees parted to reveal a type of Zoid, but shaped like a Pokémon, "How do you like these guns Ketchum, after Team Rocket got word of a mechanical creature our boys in the Tech department got to work on our own mechanical beast," was what he heard from the speaker; all in all, this mimicry of a Zoid was based on a Persian as the whisker marks were machine guns with the gem is a type of solar panel and the rest of the body being streamed line like the Pokémon itself. "Prepare to die, Ketchum," the man screamed out.

Diving out of the way, Ash kept running until he was in a cave of sorts, a cave that was big enough to fit a Zoid in actually, "If the bastard wants to play then let's play," he muttered.

Outside the cave entrance was the Persian machine, "There's nowhere to hide so come out and die," the Rocket pilot screamed out. Taking him off guard, he was surprised when two blasts appeared out of the cave.

"Let's see how you handle the real thing, you fucking knock off," Ash called out as the Lunar Jaguar growled tackling the mechanical Beast.

As the grunt growled as he wasn't informed about this predicament, "If you want a fight then let's go," he shouted. Charging in, the grunt fired the guns from the whiskers and the tail blaster at the Zoid.

Jumping above the blasts, the tail glowed and rolling into a wheel attacking the back. Getting a good distance away, Lunar Jaguar charged back in the two guns firing at a rapid pace preventing the Rocket Grunt from taking any action and at a good distance the Jaguar jumped as the claws glowed striking the face. Hearing the police cruisers coming from a distance, Ash took off, "Now let's go get the fossils back," Ash said but noticed that they went to the sea, "Great, now what to do?" He asked himself before seeing a cliff, "Alright Lunar Jaguar, I'm going to need to take flight so I need you to jump the cliff," he told the Zoid and doing as told, everyone was surprised when the mechanical beast jumped off the cliff watching it shift to a type of bird before taking off.

Looking down from the pilot seat, Ash looked at the sonar spotting the ship, which was more like a small battle cruiser, "Alright girl, the fossils are in the back of the cruiser so let's focus on the back," Ash said receiving a cry of understanding.

Flying in low, Ash pressed a couple of buttons, "Firing Torpedo Missiles one and two," as two pods detached itself from the Zoid, Ash pulled out. Hearing the explosions behind him, Ash could see the front of the ship taking on water, "Alright girl let's take out the tower and bring the ship back to the shore," Ash said destroying the command tower leveling the ships grabbing it by the claws.

At the island, they were about to get a search party set up when the bird flew in gently landing the ship, "Tell me are you one of the sailor scouts?" Officer Jenny asked. Everyone knew of them but with all of the cosplay, you could never be too sure.

"Lunar Lion, leader of the scouts," Ash said appearing in his Lunar Lion outfit, as it has been some time since he was in this outfit.

"Where have you been? It has been some time since anyone has seen you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It was with one of the battles against the Yoma, that wasn't shown on TV, that she cursed me to take a female form, curse Sailor Dark Sun," he said, saying a semi-lie. After that, the officers arrested the Rocket Grunts and reclaiming the stolen fossils.

Returning to the museum, "I was a bit sidetracked thanks to Team Rocket having their own mechanical beasts, but Lunar Lion appeared," he explained. Spending a bit more time at Fossil Island, the group soon left.

Spending time on the next island, Island of the Past is where Ash and the others made their next stop. "Did you know that this island was home to an ancient civilization?" Brock asked looking at the guidebook. Since arriving at this island, Ash felt a strange presence of feeling something watching him and at the hotel, with him having his own room, Ash groaned before being changed into Lynn, "You've got to be kidding me," she said before searching to her bag. Digging out her underwear, she went with a cheeky lace G-string with Strappy Open Cup G String Bikini Top; a strip of mesh covered the middle section of the breasts from the top of the bra to the bottom hiding the nipples. Her top was a halter neck low blouse, open at the front to reveal her belly button and shows bits of her outer breasts, and bikini jeans, with a little flare at the back of the leggings, with low heeled walking shoes.

Walking out, her friends, were surprised, "I thought you recovered from shifting into a girl?" May whispered. At first, she thought she was seeing things but when she smiles in an Ash sort of way, May almost fainted.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you all but I seem that I transform into Lynn during the night time, this is the first time that she's made an appearance during the daylight time," Lynn explained.

Getting understanding nods, the group went to explore the island, going to the various ruins depicting the various Legendary Pokémon from each region. "Hey did you know that there were deities before the Legendary Pokémon?" Brock asked.

This caught their attention, "Can you tell us anything else?" Max asked.

"Each deity had their own temples but the transferring to the Legendary Pokémon their temples were lost or destroyed," Brock explained.

Taking that into account and the fact that this place was aligned with the moon, Lynn couldn't help but think that this place was part of the Silver Millennium. Excusing herself, Lynn went to see if she could find any of these forgotten temples and exploring the higher parts of the mountain Lynn loved the view from the top but stayed focus seeing as she was already nearing the top.

Sensing something in the wind blowing in her hair, Lynn followed it to where taking a step sent her spiraling to the bottom. Slightly groaning, she saw that despite it being dark she could see every inch of the cave, " _Must be something from my Succubus powers_ ," Lynn thought walking forward.

At the end of the tunnel, Lynn saw that she was at a crossroad of three different paths; the first had the symbol of the female gender, the second was a bow and arrow, as the final symbol was a crescent moon. Thinking it over, she felt a type of familiarity with each of them starting with the moon. As she got close, Lynn noticed a torch and sending some of her Aura the torches were lit.

Walking down that path, Lynn, along with Pikachu and Amaris, saw the palace like temple. Entering the temple, Lynn was surprised to see things from the Moon Palace, "Ok why is there stuff from the Moon on this planet?" She asked her feline advisor.

"I don't know it could have been a sign of good faith between the royal family and the people of this planet," Amaris answered.

Exploring the inner working of the temple, Lynn sent the items back to the Moon for a safer keeping and reaching the main and final room there was a glass case though it was within the case that shocked Lynn and Amaris was a type of katana, it was a pure silver blade with the guard being a crescent moon and the handle was decorated with a silverish white cloth. "That's mother's blade how did it get here?" She asked out loud before remembering something, "Wait she said that the weapon was lost during a battle before she was crowned Queen, but that still doesn't explain how it ended here," she muttered. Stepping closer, the glass suddenly vanished as the blade floated to the futanari succubus, "I'll return it to mother the next time I visit her," Lynn said.

Seeing a flash surround her, Lynn and the Pokémon found themselves return to the three-way entrance, "Ok where to next?" She asked herself. Feeling a sudden gust of wind coming from the first tunnel, Lynn walked down that path, and once she exited there was a look of surprise as she saw a statue of a woman but could tell there was some familiarity to her. In each room, there were murals of various beautiful ladies as well as clothes being skimpy and revealing.

In the final room, which was a bedchamber, Lynn and the Pokémon were surprised to see a woman of 5'12" in height with her Dusty Tan skinned triple J breasts with dime size nipple were exposed. Her pale pink lips smiling at Lynn as her black hair shined in the dim light of the flames as it was those same flames that made her emerald eyes pop with Lynn seeing her heart-shaped face. "Ah, if it isn't young Lynn or is it Ash or maybe Lionel," she said snapping her fingers.

As the rest of the torches lot themselves, Lynn was suddenly assaulted with a woman that seems to have the combination of Sorine, Ivory, Eva, and oddly Setsuna all wrapped up into one person. Blinking, Lynn suddenly remembered who she was, "Lady Aphrodite, she said bowing with Amaris doing the same.

"Please, there is no need to bow, I just wanted to meet the person who has a four-way soul bond, and yet still has more lovers to take," Lynn blinked at the Goddess's words. "Wait you mean I'm going to have more lovers, come on," she whined as Aphrodite giggled.

Standing up, Lynn blushed at how the breasts swayed with every step feeling her dick start to grow. Seeing Lynn trying to adjust her stance, Aphrodite giggled, "Here, while I would enjoy you struggling to control your passion and lust, this should help control your succubus side," she said kissing Lynn's forehead, "With this you can gain your love energy through cuddling with loved ones while I also gave you some other gifts but I feel like you should find them out yourself," she said.

"Milady Aphrodite, I need some advice," Lynn finally said speaking up for the first time since she found out that she has more lovers.

"I take it that it is your relationship with Sailor Pluto?" Aphrodite asked smiling, "Tell me despite your rather forceful nature what did you feel?" She asked.

Thinking it over, Lynn could feel, past the lust, that there was some love; like a small flower that was beginning to bloom. "I see you understand your feeling, the question is how to proceed," Aphrodite smiled.

"Thank you for helping me understand," Lynn bowed, "Goodbye, milady and hopefully we can see each other again," she said vanishing in a light.


	27. Siblings reunited

At the final temple was mostly full of weapons and a female hunting outfit, "Most likely Lady Artemis," Lynn muttered saying a quick prayer before taking them. Ending up at the three-way entrance, she wondered how she would get out but under her feet, a seal appeared (RK: think of the transportation seals in High School DxD). Finding herself at the cliff where she fell in, Lynn took her walk back to the town and looking at her watch she saw that it was past lunch

"So how was your exploration?" Max asked, seeing that Lynn was heading their way.

"Alright didn't find anything too interesting, mostly just wild Pokémon and perverts trying to show off," Lynn partially lied.

Eating dinner, she went to her room locking it, "Hey love how are you feeling?" Eva asked sitting in the bed.

"EVA?! Arceus, tell a woman when you're going to pop in," Lynn said clutching her breast where her heart it.

"Sorry, I just like your reaction," Eva said wrapping her arms around Lynn's waist, "So what's up?" She asked.

"… What would you say if I said that I was starting to have some feelings for Sailor Pluto?" Lynn said after some seconds of silences.

"I would say if you really feel that it could be love then go for it," Eva answered. "If I can share with Sorine, Ivory, and their incarnations then I can share with more girls," she explained.

Lynn smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding," she said kissing her Lucky Lady in the lips. Getting room service, Eva hiding in the bathroom, Lynn changed into her silver baby doll with the same color thong, "Hey where's Zariel?" Lynn asked feeding Eva some of her food.

"She's with my sisters as a way to train her in their powers a bit," Eva answered.

Making it to the next couple islands, nothing interesting besides Ash getting a Snorunt and Max befriending a Ralts, "So Ash, with your final gym battle do you already have a couple strategies?" Max asked as they were on the boat to Sootopolis City, home of Ash's final gym battle.

"He uses Water-type Pokemon, so I'll pull out some of my older Water-type Pokemon," Ash said thinking of some of his less used Pokemon. "If I'm really in a jam I might as well have Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash thought out loud. As the waves crashed through the water Ash had other things on his mind mostly involving Setsuna and this supposed other girls, he didn't even know how many there were left, but he suspected it had to do with the scouts; both here and with his sister.

As the boat docked in Sootopolis City, it was almost noon so they wouldn't be able to have Ash's battle and decided to explore the island city. "Wow this place is very pretty," May gushed looking at all of the lights… As well as the shops, "This would be a perfect place to live in," she added.

"I don't know about living in but check out the girls," Brock gushed but Ash pulled him back from embarrassing himself. "I swear Brock you need to find yourself a girlfriend, and to do that you need to stop with the flirting," Ash said shaking his head. Thinking that this would be a good time to speak to Setsuna, but thinking of something, he focused on his moon-based powers and a portal appeared, "Huh, I didn't think that would work," Ash said stepping in.

Stepping in, he saw Setsuna watching the Time Gates as usual, "Um, Auntie?" Ash hesitantly asked causing her to jump and got into a fighting stance.

"Prince Lionel? How did you get here?" She asked blushing.

"I wanted to ask you something?" he asked as Setsuna could see that Ash was blushing. "Um, how would you react to going out on a date with me?" he asked.

Shocking, Setsuna registered what her prince was asking and blushed, "A-Are you sure you want to go on a date with me, b-but I'm older than you," she stuttered out. On the inside, she was blushing as this would awaken a crush she had on the young prince but wouldn't dare acknowledge them due to the age and all of that.

"Please Auntie, physically you're in your early twenties and if it's about age, I'm in a soul bond with the Goddess of Luck," he said reminding Setsuna of that fact. "And despite all of this time, I still have my crush on you," he added surprising her.

 **Flashback start**

In the throne room of the royal palace, a ten-year-old Lionel was meeting some of Sailor Scouts, " _Remember my son, kind and polite, and watch your mouth_ ," Queen Serenity told her son, who was sitting next to her.

" _I understand mother_ ," Lionel answered.

Stepping through the doors were four older women, all of them in their regular outfits, but what caught Lionel's attention was the woman with dark green hair, " _Mother, who's the pretty dark green hair_?" he asked lightly blushing at her.

This got different responses from the woman present, " _It seems that you have an admirer, Dabria_ ," Queen Serenity giggled as the other three women giggled as well.

" _I-I'm flattered_ ," Dabria said flushing, " _But aren't I too old for him_?" she asked.

" _No, he'll grow into a handsome man and who know you two maybe a couple_ ," the queen giggled. " _But enough of this, Lionel these are the new outer scouts; Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto_ ," she introduced.

 **Flashback end**

"Even after all of these years," Setsuna whispered, "But you were with Sorine, Ivory, and then Eva," she points out. She watched from a distance as Lionel met each woman and knew that he had forgotten about his crush on her.

"That is true but I'll always have room for my first crush, so what do you say will you accept my offer for a date?" Ash asked extending his hand.

Thinking about it, she heard in her mind, " _Take the chance, if you don't you'll regret it evermore you out of all people deserve the chance for your own love_ ," the queen whispered in her mind. Smiling with a small blush, Setsuna accepted it, "Of course I would love to go out on a date with you, but are you sure that Eva is alright with it?" she asked hoping not to interfere with anything.

"She's the one who suggested it," Ash answered.

"But I don't have an outfit for our date," Setsuna said in realization.

"Don't worry Setsuna, I'm sure you'll look lovely in anything," Ash said using her name, which got her attention, "I mean if we're going to date I figured that I should use your name," he said blushing a bit.

"No, it's alright it's going to take some time to get used to it," she said but remembered something, "But what will Sorine and Ivory say about this?" she asked.

"Well we'll get to that when we meet them," Ash replied.

Snapping her fingers, Setsuna wore a tan/sea green Sequined Decorative Sheath Knee Length Dress, with nude color cheeky thong underneath the dress, with no bra, and a Sexy Nude Faux Snakeskin Single Sole Open Toe Ankle Tie High Heels. Ash whistled, "Wow you look sexy," he said causing Setsuna to blush.

Before Ash could say anything she grunted shifting into Lynn, and Setsuna gasped seeing the mark, "The curse moved over to this life as well," she said.

"Yeah, I found a couple things on an island and met Lady Aphrodite herself blessed so that I could better try and control it," Lynn said getting up. "But as you can see it seems to like my futa succubus form a bit more," she said. Blinking she snapped her fingers and a white mid cut cinched plunge bodice V-neck mini dress appeared with a tan color mesh thong underneath, without a bra as well, and gold open-toe lace-up thigh-high boots finished the look.

Wanting to make Lynn blush, Setsuna stepped up close, "My you look delicious to eat, are you sure you want that date because we could just go straight to the best part here," she whispered groping Lynn's ass.

Blushing, Lynn focused her succubus powers making a seal that allowed them a way out, and reappearing in an alleyway, "How did you do that?" Setsuna asked surprised.

"I think it could because of my Succubus powers allowing me to teleport anywhere I've been," Lynn explained.

Reaching the club, Midnight Wave which was surprisingly at her hotel of all things, they got a lot of eyes on them; two sexy women all alone tends to do that. Entering the patio overlooking the ocean, the couple saw that there was no one there but the music was still playing out here. After getting their drinks and food, Lynn pulled Setsuna for a couple songs.

* * *

 **Lemon start**

* * *

"Goddess, I needed this," Setsuna said drinking her alcoholic drink. Taking a break from dancing when their food arrived, they enjoyed the fresh breeze. Walking over to her princess, Setsuna tripped spilling her drink all over Lynn's top; however, before she could wipe it off Lynn removed the dress straps lifting up left breast licking it off. "L-Lynn," Setsuna stuttered blushing at the sight, not only was her cheeks turning a light shade of pink seeing the droplets of alcohol dripping down her breasts Setsuna was blushing at the sight of her Princess, and maybe lover, licking up the droplets herself.

"What? It's just a little spill, not enough for the napkins to be necessary," Lynn said before holding up her other breast, "It would be a waste leave it on my breast, I know you want to lick it up," she said purring at the end.

A bit entranced by Lynn's voice, Setsuna walked over and sitting down allowing an easier time for her to start licking and sucking Lynn's right breast. "Mmn… That's it right there," she moaned out teasing her left nipple while pushing Setsuna's head closer into her right tit.

Feeling her dick start to grow, Lynn got an idea so grabbing the extra barbecue sauce from the table and lathering it all over her lock, "Tell me do you want a taste of my 'sausage'?" Lynn asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Blushing, Setsuna wrapped her hand around the base starting to jerk her hand up and down, not caring if there is sauce on her hand. Swallowing the tip, Setsuna moaned a bit at the sweetness of the sauce and the slight tropical flavor of Lynn's precum, " _This taste so good_ ," she thought going in a bit deeper.

"Goddess you're a… Natural at this," Lynn said pausing for a moan. She released a yelp filled moan when she felt something pushing her way inside of her pussy, "Baby t-that's it… Keep going," she moaned out.

As moaned filled the patio, covered by the music, Lynn felt her release, "My Time Witch, I'm close to cumming so… You… Better… Be… Ready," she said pausing between the ends of her sentence.

She would have thought that Setsuna would have swallowed deeper, Lynn was caught off guard when she released the long cock jerking it off a bit, "I want to cum facial," she said removing the top part of her dress by the shoulder straps revealing her perky breasts and hard nipples.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lynn came squirting string after string of semen covering Setsuna's face but also her shoulders and breasts. "Mmn, what a delicious sight," the futa succubus purred, and hearing that the music was still playing she got another idea, "Give me a lap dance," she instructed.

Sitting on Lynn's cock, Setsuna released a small moan feeling the heat through her soaked thong and as she began to rotate her lips Setsuna thrusting cum covered tits in Lynn's face. Smirking the futa charged a bit of her succubus magic in her hand before roughly grabbing Setsuna's breasts, "Let's give them a makeover," she said over Setsuna's moans feeling the magic at work.

Looking down once feeling Lynn's hands let go the Time Scout was amazed seeing her triple D cup breasts grow to a double H cup, "And that's not all," Lynn smirked. Taking a nipple in her mouth, the heiress of the Silver Millennium nibbled and sucked on it tasting milk, which Setsuna was surprised to feel as she moaned at the sensation while Lynn moaned at the mixture of milk and her own semen. Leaving some of the milk semen mix in her mouth, Lynn brought Setsuna for a kiss allowing her lover to taste it, "Mmn, divine," the Time Scout moaned out.

"Come my dear let us take this to a more appropriate setting," Lynn whispered slapping Setsuna's ass.

Nodding in agreement, Setsuna found herself in Lynn's hotel room, "Now let's continue," she said ripping off Setsuna's dress revealing her girl cum covered thong. Licking her older lover's cunt through the thong, and once that was Setsuna was close to cumming, Lynn removed thong wanting her own facial, "Now it's your turn to give me a facial," the succubus said. Closing her eyes, Lynn felt the girl cum splash across her face opening her mouth to taste the raspberry flavored liquid.

After licking it off, both women knew that the foreplay was over, "Now I want you to ride me," Lynn told Setsuna. Laying on the bed, Setsuna the tip of the cock in her cunt and slid down, "My; what a lovely moan you have," Lynn giggled at Setsuna's blush.

As the older woman began to move up and down, Lynn grabbed a handful of Setsuna's ass, "Goddess… You have such a tight cunt," Lynn groaned slapping said ass.

"P-Princess, your cock feels so wonderful, I can feel every inch," Setsuna responded.

As Setsuna kept jumping up and down, Lynn was feeling thirsty so she pulled the older woman down and sucking on her nipple, "L-Lynn, I'm close to cumming please tell me that you're close as well," Setsuna begged.

"I'm going to cum," Lynn shouted and after a couple more thrusts her dick kept slamming against Setsuna's womb and with the final thrust, the succubus released her semen in the older woman's womb. As Setsuna was taking a breather Lynn was taking in the sexual energy, "You better be up for round two," the heiress said.

"F-For you… I'm al-always ready," Setsuna panted.

"Here have something to drink," Lynn kindly said manifesting her dick tail.

Sucking on the dick, Setsuna felt her energy being restored, "Don't worry my Time Witch, I'll be slow," Lynn said tracing Setsuna's cheek. Putting the older woman on the bed, Lynn started slow charging her aura triggering all the pleasure spots in Setsuna's cunt making her release a muffled moan.

As Lynn picked up speed, she massaged her lover's breasts, "Tell me would you want a baby? Just imagine your womb growing with a baby bump," Lynn teased as Setsuna's eyes rolled from the pleasure in her cunt and on her breasts. As the futanari felt her pleasure threshold being reached she sped up her paste, "I'm going to cum Setsuna, take my semen and be pregnant with my baby," the heiress said moaning/groaning ending the second round as the dick tail covered her face, shoulder, and breasts once more.

Smiling down at a paste out Setsuna, Lynn pulled out admiring the semen slime out, "Come on let's get you washed," she gently said wetting a washcloth whipping away the sweat and semen.

* * *

 **Lemon end**

* * *

Seeing that Setsuna was cleaned and the bed cleaned of semen, she would thank Eva later for teaching her how to get rid of the semen, Lynn pulled the older woman in close not minding the fact that Setsuna was using her breast and body as a pillow the futanari closed her eyes.

The next morning, Setsuna opened her eyes to see the body of her princess before remembering what happened the previous night. "Good morning my Time Witch," Lynn voiced kissing Setsuna on the lips.

"What time is it?" The Time Guardian asked pulling back from the kiss.

"Around 7:45," Lynn replied, "I already told my friend that I would be sleeping in to get rid of the hangover," she explained. "So how's my sister?" She asked changing the topic.

"I'm so close to killing her parents of this time period," Setsuna answered, "They didn't believe in the learning disability thinking that she was just being lazy, despite the numerous amounts of proof being shoved in their face. They were at the point where they were going to marry her off, despite the fact that their guardianship of her transferred over to me when it was revealed that the mother would keep Usagi out of the house if she has anything under a B," Setsuna said.

Hearing this Lynn was starting to get pissed while her inner lion growled demanding that they would be hunted down. "Oh and Princess Lynn, Usagi, Serena's incarnation is starting to remember her time as the princess as she has been dreaming of her time with an older brother," Setsuna said as a way to calm her down.

"Think I can visit? I don't care if she doesn't remember I just want to see her," Lynn asked as she shifts to Ash.

"Of course," Setsuna smiled, "It will take some time as she starts school about this time," she told her.

"I can wait," Ash shrugged.

Passing through the Time Gates, they appeared in Setsuna's house in the regular Earth. "Comfy," Ash said walking around.

"Oh my, Prince Lionel, it's been ages since I've seen you," a female gasped from the kitchen counter.

"Luna, please how many times do I have to tell you no Prince title, your family so no more titles," Ash said.

"I'll try, but no promises," Luna smiled as she suddenly felt years younger, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Pokémon world?" She asked.

"He wanted to see Usagi and maybe Sorine and Ivory's incarnation," Setsuna answered stepping down from the stairway. This time she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse.

Sniffing the air, Luna gasped, "Did you to have sexual intercourse recently?" She asked finding her answer when both of them blushed. "While I know that this would happen eventually, please tell me you had a condom on or Setsuna is on the pill?" The feline advisor asked but saw that both participants blushed. Shaking her head muttering about teenage hormones, Luna remembered something, "While you're here, do you wish to visit the base of operation?" She asked.

"Sure, we still have time," Ash said.

Heading to the base of operations, Ash could hear the girls whispering about the cute boy and arriving at an arcade called the Game Crown Center, "Please follow me, Lionel," Luna told him as she went to the back. Entering the password, Ash whistled at the futuristic base.

"This reminds me of the tech lab back on the moon," Ash said, remembering all of the technology and the related objects.

On the main computer, Luna pressed a couple of buttons, " _Luna why have you called us_?" A male voice asked and appearing on the screen was a white cat, looking around the feline gasped. " _Prince Lionel?!_ " Once this was said there was another gasp before a blonde hair teenage woman appeared.

" _Lionel I'm so glad to see you, what are you doing here in this dimension_?" She asked smiling with a couple years in her eyes.

"Ah, Aiko-chan, I'm here for just a vacation and to see Serena," Ash answered not seeing the blush on her face.

" _I-I see, next time you stop by please contact me so we can see each other face to face_ ," Aiko said.

"Of course, see you later," Ash waved seeing the screen turning back.

Looking at her watch, Setsuna saw that it was almost time for school to end, "My Prince we should head out if we want to be the first ones at the school," she said.

Nodding, Ash turned to Luna, "Do you want to come with us? I don't really mind some extra company," he asked.

"Of course I'll come along this is the princess after all," the black feline said jumping from the computer to Ash's shoulder.

Making their way to the school, there were more females blushing and whispering to their female friends while the husbands glared at him, but Ash wasn't really bothered as he's been through worst. Seeing the gates of the school, the two humans and one feline waited for the bell to ring, "Tell me, Ash, how is the work I'm giving you?" Setsuna asked.

"It's alright, I'm pulling up all-nighters to complete them," he answered.

"Work?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I promised that when Ash comes here he would be in the college," Setsuna answered. Hearing the bell ring, they turned to see students walking out to either go home or hang out with friends.

Seeing a blonde hair girl walking towards them, Ash could tell that she is Serena his little sister from the past. When Usagi saw the teenager standing next to her guardian, she quietly gasped seeing the person from her dreams being real.

"Hi Usagi, this is a friend of mine Ash Ketchum," Setsuna said, "Ash this is Usagi, she's the person I've told you about," she told him.

"A pleasure Ms. Usagi," Ash said extending his hand for a handshake.

As their hands touched, a spark made its way through their bodies, then realizing what happened Usagi's eyes began to glaze over as tears began to form before they started to fall, "Leo-nii," she whispered.

"Come now little Serena, let's take this to a more private setting," Ash told her.

Walking towards the house, Usagi kept glaring at all the women who set looks at her older brother and once they closed the front door, "Onii-san I missed you," Usagi said as tears began to fall.

"It's alright little sister I'm here, everything is going to be ok," Ash whispered hugging her close combing his hand through her hair. "Now, now there's no need to cry big brothers here," he told her.

"H-how did you get here, Beryl sent you through a different portal?" Usagi asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Pluto found me a few years back in the world I was on and came to check up on me," Ash said. "In that world, my name is Ash Ketchum too by the way," he told her.

"No matter what your name is you'll always be my big brother," Usagi said, "Does this mean you're staying?" She asked.

"Not yet, Auntie said that I still have to play out in that world," Ash said but quickly added, "But I can still visit when I can."

"That reminds me, auntie why do you look like your glowing?" She asked the blushing Setsuna.

"W-Well that's a story for another day," she stuttered while Ash has his own blush as well.

"So big brother can you tell me about the world you're on?" Usagi asked pulling him to the couch and resting her head on his lap.

As Ash started to explain his life as a trainer, Setsuna and Luna smiled, "It's like they were never separated from each other," Luna said making Usagi perk up.

"Luna?" She asked before spotting the black cat with the crescent moon on the forehead. "Auntie Luna, I can't believe it's you," she said hugging her.

"It's good to see you again as well dear," the feline said. "So Lionel when are you supposed to return to your world?" Luna asked changing the subject.

"By my calculations, it's only early afternoon so I can shed a couple more hours here," Ash said.

"Can I see your Pokémon?" Usagi asked hopping up and down while circling around him.

"Sorry little sis but they're all back in my world so maybe next time," Ash said ruffling her hair chuckling at her pouting expression. "So Setsuna said that you might have met Sorine's incarnation?" He asked.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Sorine and has remembered a couple of her fighting stances from our time during the Silver Millennium," Usagi said, "She's also extremely close to someone named Ami, but I don't know if she's Ivory," she added.

Spending a bit more time playing catch up, Ash decided it was time to go, "Are you sure you have to leave now?" Usagi asked with sad eyes. She hated to see him go so soon after just reuniting with him.

"Sorry, but I still need to get that last badge so you can watch your brother kick some butt," Ash grinned ruffling her hair. "But I'm sure Setsuna would allow you to go with her to watch the league and me winning the entire thing," he told her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you with me to the Hoenn League," Setsuna smiled as she, Ash, and Luna laughed at the young woman's cheering.

"See you later love," Ash told Setsuna kissing her on the lips, ignoring the shocked look on Usagi's face before jumping into the portal.

Seeing the blushing face of Setsuna Usagi grinned, "So am I getting some nieces and nephews from you as well?" She asked grinning like how Lionel did way back then. Laughing at the stuttering response the Sailor Scout of Time had as she tried to speak.


	28. Chapter 28

Making it to his hotel room, Ash took a quick shower before heading down, "About time, you must have had a wicked headache," Brock grinned seeing Ash walk their way.

"Next time I try mixing alcoholic drinks myself, slap me," Ash groaned as he could still feel a light migraine before digging into his lunch. "So besides my battle do you have any plans?" He asked his traveling companions.

"No, not really, at the least, we can go see what's in store for now before getting a boat ride towards my final Ribbon," May said.

When Ash recovered from his hangover, they left for the gym. At the gym itself, it reminded Ash and Brock of that sea temple in the Johto, "Hello there young travelers, how can I help you?" The butler asked when they knocked on the door.

"Yes, I would like to challenge the Gym Leader," Ash replied hoping that he remembers the lessons Luna taught him about politeness.

"Ah, yes, Master Juan has been expecting you," the butler said leading the group to inside the gym. Inside one of the rooms was a man sipping on his tea, "Master Juan, Ash Ketchum, and friends have arrived," he said.

"Wow those are Contest Ribbons," May gasped seeing them along with the Grand Festival trophy.

"Yes, I am one of the few Trainers who does both Gym Battles and Contests," Juan replied setting his cup of tea on the table. "Tell me, Ketchum, what if I told you that I did things a bit differently in my gym?" Juan asked standing up to face the young man.

"I say bring it on," Ash grinned as he is always ready.

"Excellent, in order for trainers to be prepared for the Pokemon League to not only the different fields but styles of battle," Juan began, "So for the first part is a double battle while the next part is a three on three with only you having the ability to switch," he explained.

"And I can tell that it will be a tough battle despite the fact that you use Water-types," Ash said with Juan smiling as his answer.

"Perfect, if you could follow me to the gym we can begin our battle," Juan said gesturing for them to follow. As they kept walking, May asked, "Mr. Juan, do you think that after your battle with Ash can you teach me a few Contest tricks? I mean learning from Ash is amazing and all but I was hoping for some tips from a more experienced Coordinator," she said adding in that last part so to not have any hard feelings from Ash.

"Of course but let that wait until my fight with Ash is over," Juan smiled always willing to help another Coordinator. Opening the doors the pool in the center was an Olympic size one with five platforms for use, "If your friends head off to the stands, and yourself to the trainer's box we can start out battle," he said.

Once everyone was in position, the butler acted as referee, "In the first part of the Sootopolis City Gym Battle between Juan and Ash Ketchum, let the double battle begin," he called out.

"Sealeo, Seaking show our opponent the wonders of water," Juan called out.

"Floatzel, Corphish time to fight," Ash said releasing his two Pokemon.

"Corphish? Isn't that one of his newer Pokemon, why would he pull that one out," May asked, "Yeah, I was hoping for one of his older Pokemon," Max pouted feeling cheated on.

"Well Blastoise is more for Single battle, and Kingler isn't much for battle, despite being able to beat most of the opponents," Brock explained.

"Sealeo: Ice Ball, Seaking: Multiple Horn Attack," Juan began as Sealeo fired five baseball size ice balls while Seaking followed behind.

"Floatzel: Swift, Corphish attack Seaking from underneath with Aqua Jet," Ash countered. As the golden stars tour through the ice balls while underneath the water Seaking and Corphish kept slamming into each other multiple times.

"Sealeo: Ice Beam all around you then use Rollout," Juan began, "Seaking; Aqua Tail in the water," he finished. Firing three ice blue beams the surrounding area around it and Floatzel froze over, trapping Seaking and Corphish underneath, before rolling into a ball and using the ice to increase its speed. Underneath the water, the water swirling around caused a small whirlpool form trapping Corphish. 

"Floatzel: Counter shield once more followed by Agility and Slash, Corphish: Sword Dance to stop the whirlpool followed by Aerial Ace than Razor Shell," Ash cried out. As Floatzel started to spin, the familiar golden stars were sent flying breaking the ice surrounding them causing Sealeo to fall into one of the open holes in the ice trapping it. Underneath the water, the swirling water caused by the Sword Dance was enough for Corphish to break out of the Aqua Tail before zooming in close for the combo attack.

"It seems that a change in strategy is needed," Juan told himself before speaking out loud, "Sealeo let's bring this battle to the water and assist Seaking using Aurora Beam, Seaking: Water Pulse," he instructed.

"Floatzel get in there and use Whirlpool to take the attacks then follow it up with Focus Jet, Corphish go around and use Razor Jet," Ash countered.

 **Sailor Pluto; fix before updating**

While Ash was having his battle Sailor Pluto was at her house in the Princess's world keeping an eye on the gates through the TV screen when she hears the door opening.

"Hi Auntie, guess who I ran into on the way home," Usagi sang getting Setsuna's interest.

Heading to the kitchen to see her guests, Setsuna smiled, "Michiru, Haruka so glad to see you again," she said hugging them.

"Hello, Setsuna but can you explain how she has her memories?" Michiru asked pointing to Usagi, who was currently trying to burn her math book with how hard she was glaring at it causing the older women to giggle while Luna shook her head.

"Lionel wanted to check up on her after I told him about Usagi but it seems that seeing him was all that was needed for her memories to awaken," Setsuna explained with a small blush, which the pair was able to catch.

"What's with the blush?" Haruka asked.

"Oh that reminds me, I might get a niece/nephew from Auntie Setsuna," Usagi said causing the pair to spit-take seeing as they were drinking their water and Setsuna to blush.

"W-What was that?" Michiru asked coughing a bit.

"W-Well Lionel asked me out on a date and we ended up doing… _That_ when the alcohol started to influence us," Setsuna said blushing.

"Oh, so Setsuna finally womaned up," Haruka teased the blushing woman.

"Haruka stop teasing the woman," Setsuna sighed in relief, "It's not her fault that it took her this long to admit her feelings," Michiru teased.

"I hate you all," she said causing the women to giggle/laugh as the blush on her face ruined the seriousness of Setsuna's words.

"Speaking about the prince is there anything you need to tell us? Because I'm sure that he would have forgotten to inform us of anything important, implying that he would have us not worry which will make us worry in the end," Haruka said slightly glaring at the older woman.

"Nothing in particular, you already know of the Succubus incident," Setsuna said turning on the TV as it was connected to her Time Gate and they saw that there would be an event at a huge tree and zooming forward in time the females saw that Ash was in sparking shifting back and forth from Lynn and Ash before it was cut off.

"So from what that says is that something will happen that will cause Lionel to decide if he will stay in his male form or be stuck in his Lynn form," Luna said guessing at what the scene held.

"Yes, that is what I told you," Setsuna told them.

"I see, well I feel like we should still talk to Ash about his stubbornness," Michiru said, "You know as a reminder and all," she points out as she got up.

"If you're going to smack him please keep it above the belt," Usagi said, "I still want nieces/nephews to spoil," she grinned getting a blush from Setsuna.

"Of course," the Princess of Neptune answered.

After winning the double and the two single rounds, Corphish evolving after the double battle, Ash suddenly shivered, "Is something wrong Ash?" Juan asked as they all saw the shivering.

"I don't know why but it feels that I suddenly remembered something and now I'm about to die," Ash said thinking what he forgot to do. Shrugging it off, Ash sent out his final Pokemon, "Kingler return to the battlefield," appearing on one of the platforms, Kingler snapped one of his pinchers.

"Wow I never knew Ash has a Kingler," Max said seeing it.

"It's been a while since I've seen her on the field," Brock said, "It was that same Kingler who gave Ash his win in the Kanto League Preliminary as a Krabby," he explained.

"Emerge from the ocean's water Milotic," Juan chanted using a capsule ball with a heart seal on it.

"I have to admit that was impressive," Ash said, "But it's not going to stop us, Kingler: Brine," Ash called out.

"Milotic dive under the water and move in for an Aqua Tail," Juan countered. Diving in, dodging the attack, Milotic swam fast towards its target before diving up sending Kingler into the water with Aqua Tail, "Now move in for Brutal Swing," Juan followed up. Diving back into the water, Milotic coiled its tail around one of Kingler's pinchers before swinging the crab Pokemon around.

"Pincer if you can hear me use Guillotine," Ash shouted.

Eyes widening, Juan quickly shouted, "Milotic release Kingler now and use Hydro Pump to widen the distance." Doing as told, Milotic flung Kingler far way before unleashing a pressure of water widening the distance.

"Now that Juan knows that Kingler knows Guillotine, this is going to be harder for Ash to win with the distance," Brock said.

"Milotic keep attacking from afar with Water Pulse," Juan commanded. 

As Ash began to think out another plan he told Kingler to keep dodging, "Kingler come back up and return," Ash said returning the crab-like Pokemon. "Come on out Floatzel," appearing for round two, Floatzel was ready for combat.

"Milotic: Water Pulse followed by Aqua Tail," Juan shouted.

"Floatzel dive and use Counter Shield," Ash countered.

Diving into the water, Floatzel started to spin firing Swift and Sonic Boom stopping the Water Pulse; although, Milotic used the first attack to get in closer tough the assault still kept it at bay. "Milotic: Hydro Pump," Juan ordered watching his signature Pokemon fire pressurized water.h

"Aqua Jet to spin around then follow up with Aqua Tail," Ash instructed.

Spinning around the Hydro Pump, Floatzel landed a critical as he spun around with water swirling around its two tails scoring a direct hit. As the attacks kept coming, Ash had to hand it to Juan as he knew how to keep on battling. "Hey Juan, let's end this with one last attack," Ash brought forth.

"Yes, it seems that we shall wrap this up indeed," Juan nodded. "While Milotic and I both know that we are about to lose I wish to see your finishing moves, the one people have titled Finishing Chants," he requested.

"If you say so," Ash shrugged before getting into position, "Planet of Mercury, gentle and kind yet swift and strong, lend me thy strength to end this foe of mine, Floatzel use Sonic Wave," Ash chanted. Sonic Wave is the combination of Sonic Boom followed by Aqua Jet, Agility, and Surf by manipulating the water behind it. It was with this combo that won Ash the match and ended the battle.

Before Juan could hand Ash his newest badge, "ASH KETCHUM," Michiru roared slamming the doors open, "We still need to talk," she ranted.

Freaking out, Ash suddenly looked for a way out but before he could teleport away, Michiru grabbed him by the ear, "W-Wait I thought you would let me off the hook," Ash begged as he was dragged out the room.

"Yes, but that still doesn't give you a get out of jail free card for a scolding," Haruka answered slightly glaring at the paling trainer.

Thinking it over, Ash paled, "Oh Arceus I'm dead aren't I," he said resigning to his fate.

"You'll be lucky that we don't handcuff you to one of us while you finish your journey through Hoenn," Michiru snapped.

Watching them leave was his friends, Juan, and his butler, "May if I do anything to warrant you to do that please just smack me," Max begged.

"Huh, maybe I should do that to my siblings if they get out of line," Brock thought out loud.


	29. Family Reunion at Long Last

On the way to May's final Contest in Pacifidlog Town, they were surprised to see two familiar faces, "Daddy," Zariel said hugging him. Walking behind her was Eva who was currently smiling at the sight of father and daughter reunited. "Hello dear, it certainly has been some time since we last met," Eva said taking a pouting Zariel from him.

"Yeah it has been some time," Ash chuckled kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Ash it's been a while," Zinnia said walking up from behind. Ruffling his head she patted Zariel's head making her giggle.

"Auntie Z," Zariel said waving, "How have you been?" The little girl asked as she stayed in her mother's arms.

"I'm fine, but why did Michiru now inform me of a little incident that happened involving you?" She asked lightly glaring at Ash, "You know that your stubbornness will screw you over," she said in a scolding tone.

"Yes, I know I've already had a scolding from Michiru-nee," Ash sighed, "But that reminds me, do you want to visit little Serena?" He asked perking up their interest.

"It would be nice to see her again," Zinnia smiled, "Sure I'll come along I want to play catch up," she added.

"Can we mommy, I want to see Auntie Serena again," Zariel begged, "I want to see my young aunt," she added. Thinking about it, Eva nodded, "It would be nice to see her… Sure you can bring us along as well," she said getting a cheerful reaction from her daughter.

"Alright, let's head back to my room so I can call Sets," Ash said not realizing his slip.

"So it's Sets now is it," Zinnia teased her little brother getting a blush from him. "So am I going to be expecting another niece/nephew?" She asked grinning while Zariel giggled at her daddy's reaction.

"Am I going to get a little brother/sister sooner than I expected," Zariel giggled.

"Let's just go already," Ash cried out.

"Hey Ash where are you heading?" Brock voiced from the other end of the hallway.

"Hi Uncle Ridge," Zariel waved.

"Ah, Zariel how have you been?" Brock asked tickling her sending a nodding wave to Zinnia nod in response, "Yo Zinnia how have you been since your awakening?" Brock asked.

"I'm fine, daddy offered to bring us to see Auntie Serena," Zariel said after she stopped giggling. "It's been well, I'm mostly acting as an undercover operative these days and this is one of my rare day offs," she answered.

Turning to his oldest friend, Ash saw the look, "Hey don't look at me with that look I was going to bring you along eventually," he said rising up his hand. "That's true, but for the love of Arceus will you stop being so gun oh when trouble rears its head, I don't want to be the one to tell your mother of this timeline that you died not using your head," Brock said shaking his head while the females laughed. "Next time you head to the moon make sure you bring me along or else I'll make you go through May's shopping trips," he joked walking away.

Arriving at Ash's room, Pikachu and Amaris perked up seeing the three girls with their trainer/prince, "Lionel can I ask why they're here?" Amaris asked while Pikachu climbed Ash's shoulder playing with Zariel. "We're going to visit Serena and I want you two to come along," Ash explained getting an excited cry from Pikachu, who's been wanting to know more of his trainer's past, "Of course I'll come along," Amaris said.

As the portal opened a blushing Setsuna stepped out, "H-Hello everyone let's get a move on shall we? Thankfully it's only the weekend so you can see her right away," she said stepping aside for them to enter.

On the other side Ash was the first to see Usagi working on her homework, "Hey little sis, still having trouble with your homework," he said making her look up to see her brother with a big mouse on his shoulder and a type of feline next to him.

"My word, P-Lionel," Luna said correcting herself, "I see that these are two of your Pokemon," she said jumping down from the table. "Hello, Luna it has been a while since we last met," Amaris smirked.

"Amaris it's good to see you again," Luna said after realizing why the opposing feline felt so familiar, "And my you've grown," she added. "It's one of the Pokemon in the various regions in the Prince's current world," Amaris said licking her left paw.

"Oh my Goddess you're so cute," Usagi squealed taking Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "Um I don't think that's a good idea, little sister," Ash warned but it was too late as Usagi pinched Pikachu's cheeks getting a shock.

"HA, HA, you look funny Auntie Serena," Zariel said giggling at the after effects, "I have to say this is a better look on you, little sister," Zinnia said smirking taking a quick picture.

"Huh, Zariel, Eva, Kaida-nee?" Usagi said seeing them for the first time since her reawakening, "Oh it's so good to see you again," she squealed hugging them. "We weren't expecting any guests or we would have at least cleaned up a bit," she said.

"Nah it's alright squirt," Kaida said ruffling her hair, "But why is your hair in meatballs?" she asked making Ash laugh, "I-I thought the same," he said between his laughs.

Seeing this Usagi pouted turning to Eva, "Help?" she asked getting Eva to smack Ash in the back of the head, "Oi, what was that for?" he asked.

Eye rolling, Usagi turned to get a closer at her niece, "I thought you would have been older?" she asked giving her another hug. "I'm part goddess so I can control my age," Zariel answered.

Looking at everyone present, Ash realized something, "Look at what we have here, the children of the queen all together again," he voiced making them all smile.

"C-Can we visit mother?" Usagi asked hesitating a bit, "I agree out of the three of us you've had more meetings with mother," Zinnia points out.

"Yeah we can visit I need to give her something anyway," Ash said, "Sets can you open a portal please?" he asked.

"Of course my Prince," Setsuna said smiling opening another portal.

This time stepping through, they were in the fields outside the city square, "H-How?" Usagi asked looking around as she was expecting to see a field full of ruins.

"That would be me milady," Setsuna said, "While looking for either you or the Prince, I've found the citizens from both worlds who have agreed to work in restoring the Palace," she explained.

Walking together, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them, "Hey it's the three children," one of them said. "Look it's the Lady Eva and little Zariel," another one points out and soon a crowd formed.

"It seems that we caused quite a scene," Kaida smirked looking at the crowd.

Stopping at the steps leading to the Palace, Usagi started to tear up, "It's alright, welcome home," Ash said hugging her close with Kaida soon joining in. From behind them was a tearful crowd has Eva, Zariel, and Setsuna stood aside to watch, "What a wonderful moment," Setsuna smiled.

Altogether, they climbed the steps to the throne room, "Mother I have a surprise for you," Ash called out once they were inside. The girls were surprised to see the picture behind the throne rippling before the former Queen appeared before them, " _Serena, Kaida… It's been too long_ ," she said pulling them in for a long overdue hug.

"Mother," Usagi whispered tearing up, "Mom," Kaida muttered failing to hold back her tears. At the side, Ash held Eva's and Setsuna's hands while Zariel hugged his legs as the animals stood with them, " _Lionel what are you doing standing to the side? You're family as well_ ," Serenity said holding out her arm and with a smile, Ash joined in as well.

" _My children… It's so good to see you all together once more_ ," Serenity said wishing she could shed her own tears.

"I miss you so much," Usagi whispered still hugging her as Kaida backed off and stood to the side.

" _Come on my son, I want to meet my daughter_ ," Serenity said as the females giggled at his blushing look.

"I better be clothed this time," he muttered and as he started to shift to his female form, Ash was glad that he was wearing a white tank top with an off the shoulder shirt while she had a ruffled knee length skirt and flats.

"So is this a bad time to mention that Auntie Setsuna and big brother are finally together," Usagi said getting the Princess of Pluto to blush.

" _Oh really, she finally admitted her feelings_ ," Serenity asked raising an eyebrow glancing to a blushing Setsuna.

"It's not how you think it is mother," Lynn said releasing her succubus traits.

" _I see… And I take it that they have already given you a scolding_ ," her mother said getting a nod, " _Then I will consider it enough_ ," she said making him sigh in relief.

"I suddenly remembered do you have Raksha and Baldur?" Zinnia asked as Usagi and Zariel had hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Raksha, Baldur come on out," Lynn said releasing a Manectric and a male Pyroar, "Hey you two guess where we are?" he said as they looked around.

With wide eyes, they tackled a giggling Usagi and Zariel, "Oh big sister can you still turn into your lion form?" Usagi asked making her pale. "Wait you have an animal form? Why is it only now that I know of it?" Zariel asked looking at her mother.

"Well I didn't use it all that much as time moved on," Lynn explained, "Ash I was earning to be a king, the less I had time to take my animal form," she added.

"Can you transform again please I want to see your Lion form?" Zariel asked with a puppy dog pout on her face.

Nodding, Ash made a couple steps back and with a mighty growl this time it was a white lion based creature with hints of dire wolf attributes, "What's with the wolf aspect?" Zinnia asked a bit confused.

"Must be from something I did in the past," Lynn said as she changed back to Ash, "Goddess, I will never get used to that," he said.

" _That reminds me, Setsuna I trust that you won't go breaking my son's heart_ ," she said lightly glaring at the woman.

"I would never do that," Setsuna argued getting a nod from the Queen, "Now I think it's time for everyone to return to their homes," she said.

"That reminds me," Ash spoke up, "Guess what I found on one of the ruins in the Pokemon world," channeling his Aura and made a blade only the mother recognized.

" _Where did you find my old blade? I thought I lost it before I was crowned Queen_ ," Serenity asked.

"It was on one of the ruins hidden under a mountain," Ash explained, "It was when I also met Aphrodite when she told me I was supposed to take on more lovers," he added wanting to get that out of the way.

"Really? That means more nieces/nephews to spoil," Usagi cheered.

"Did Lady Aphrodite tell you how you are supposed to find them?" Zinnia asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"… She never mentioned that," Ash said after some thought.

"We can figure it out later, we need to return you all to your proper places before anyone finds out that you went missing," Setsuna said blushing.

" _Correct, who knows how long it's been since you've entered the Palace_ ," the Queen said as she walked over to her portrait, " _Goodbye my children until our next encounter, and Ash keep my blade I have no use for it now so please take good care of it_ ," she told them vanishing as her image appeared back onto the portrait.

"Well this is where we part, so see you next time," Usagi said, "It's good to see you again as well Kaida-nee and stay safe," she told her big sister.

"See you around squirt," Zinnia said ruffling her hair one last time.

Nodding Usagi stepped into the portal before it closed shut, "Now I will send the both of you back," Setsuna said opening two separate portals.

"Well see you around," Zinnia said, "I'll be cheering for you at the Hoenn League," she added doing a two finger salute before backflipping in. 

"See you around Sets," Ash said kissing her on the lips, "I'll be sure to bring you out for another date," he promised.

"Bye mama," Zariel said waving to a blushing Setsuna.

Still standing in her position, Setsuna lifted up her skirt to see an hourglass but the instead of the regular wooden stands holding it up, the two wooden plates were held by the fangs of a lion.


	30. Makoto the Scout of Jupiter

**Alright everyone here's another Poll update, right now we have 28 in total with one poll coming from the reviews. I still don't know if I'm going to do the entire Frontier Arc but I will do the Lucario Movie where the winning Poll will decide the future for Ash's gender.**

* * *

Landing in Pacifidlog Town for May's final ribbon, Ash decided it was a good time for a day off. "Man I needed this," Ash said resting on the beach with Amaris resting right next to him as Pikachu was on his lap, "I can't wait to see how far May has grown in the Grand Contest," he sighed laying back down.

"Hey, Ash enjoying this vacation?" Eva asked as she and Zariel were also there.

"Daddy, can you come with me and Mommy to the Carnival at the pier?" Zariel asked.

"Sure, and it's mommy and I," Ash said correcting his daughter's speech.

Walking along the sandy beach, Ash and Eva smiled as Zariel splashed in the water playing with Pikachu while Amaris kept dodging the incoming water. "Oh, mommy can we go on that ride please?" Zariel asked pointing to one of the rollercoasters.

"We'll see," Eva said when they reached the pier.

Riding most of the roller coasters, the family of three was eating lunch, "So are you enjoying the day?" Ash asked his daughter. "Yes daddy, this is the best day ever," she answered hugging him.

"Let's go on a few more rides before heading back to the hotel," Eva said looking at her watch.

"Mommy, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Zariel asked when the sun was starting to go down. Looking at each other, the parents agreed and once on the ride, Zariel started to be a little afraid of the height as she held on to her parents.

"Do you want me to play a song to calm your nerves?" Ash asked already forming an ocarina.

"Can you please," she muttered closing her eyes.

As Ash began to play it was as if the wind itself stood still to enjoy the sounds created and while she was listening to it, Zariel started to fall asleep while Eva rested her head on Ash's right shoulder. "I need to thank Michiru for teaching you on how to play the Ocarina," she whispered.

Seeing that they were near the end, Ash woke up Eva so that she could lead him to their room as he carried Zariel, "Thank you for coming with us," Eva said when they arrived at the hotel room and opening the door Ash laid her down on the second bed. "If you like, you can stay here for the night," she offered.

"I think that's a good idea, the Pokémon Center is probably closed by now," Ash replied looking at the time.

The next morning, Ash woke up to seeing Zariel sleeping between him and Eva, "Zariel… Zariel wake up," he whispered.

Rubbing her eyes, Zariel saw her father slightly shaking her, "Morning Daddy," she said slowly getting up. Feeling movement on the bed, Eva groaned waking up, "Huh, Zariel what are you doing in our bed?" The Goddess of Luck asked her demigoddess daughter.

"You and daddy were together in bed and I wanted to join," Zariel said stretching.

Getting dressed, Ash had breakfast and went to the Pokémon Center, "Hey everyone, so how was the Contest May?" Ash asked his friends.

"It went as planned and I now have all 5 Contest ribbons," May smiled presenting her fifth and final ribbon, "And with you having your final badge we need to get to training," she said.

"Yeah I agree, and I know that the Grand Festival is before the League so I'll be working with you on combinations. Do you know where the Grand Festival is going to be at?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's in Slateport City," May answered.

Seeing as they still have time, the group of four humans and two Pokémon booked a boat ride back to Slateport City; however, they would need to stop on an island to change boats as the boat they were going to take could only take them so far. "I'm still surprised that Munchlax ate the Pokeball," Brock said still chuckling a bit.

On the following island, Ash ran into a new rival in the form of Morrison, "Oh my Arceus, it's you, Ash Ketchum," an orange haired male said, wearing a type of samurai outfit, while the group was eating lunch.

"Honestly we weren't expecting anyone out here," Ash smiled, "Do you want to come eat with us, my friend Brock here made extras," he offered.

"Thanks, the names Morrison and I'm out here training for the Pokémon League," he said grinning.

"Well it seems like you find another rival huh Ash," Max teased.

"Either way it's nice to meet another rival," Ash grinned, "Hey Morrison after lunch do you want to battle? I need to warm up with Snorunt seeing as she is my newest Pokémon," he offered.

"Sure, I'm always up for a battle," Morrison grinned toasting his can of soda with Ash.

Once lunch was finished and the dishes cleaned Ash and Morrison stood on opposite sides of the clearing with May, Max, and Brock standing at the side. "So one vs. one a good start?" Ash offered, "Yeah I am, Beldum time to fight," Morrison called out.

"Steel-type," Ash muttered knowing that he would be at a disadvantage with Snorunt, but remembered that Beldum only new Take Down, "Snorunt lock and load," he chanted.

"Steel vs. Ice, Ash is at a disadvantage," Max said realizing what type of Pokémon Beldum was. "This is Ash we're talking about I know he'll think of something," May points out, "But the thing is Beldum can only use Take Down so that at least gives Ash some options," Brock adds.

"Beldum: Take Down," Morrison shouted watching his Pokémon go full speed.

"Snorunt: Protect followed by Shadow Ball," Ash countered watching the shield sprout up seconds before Beldum collided with it and once the shield fell the little Ice-type fired a dark black and purple orb of energy.

"Take Down one more time," Morrison shouted as his Beldum moved in one more time.

Knowing that he couldn't always rely on Protect, Ash had to play the waiting game, "… Snorunt jump back and fire a Shadow Ball," Ash instructed. Reacting on her trainer's command, Snorunt jumped back and fired another Ghost-type attack.

Looking at his Beldum, Morrison could see that this wasn't going anywhere fast, "Hey Ash do you mind if I can cut it here, after all, I can tell that I'm not going far with Take Down," he called out.

"Yeah, That's fine with me, but when we fight at the League I want you to fight me with all that you have," Ash said getting a nod from Morrison, "I promise," he replied.

Seeing Morrison return his Pokémon, Ash walked up to Snorunt, "Hey girl you did great, and I'm sure we can grow stronger," smiling Snorunt repaid her trainer's gratitude by freezing his face.

Once the ice melted, which was quick thanks to Ash's Aura, they made it to the next ship that would finally lead them to Slateport City; however, it wasn't all fun and games when word spread of someone trying to steal the Ribbon Cup. "Tell me Mr. Contesta would there be a way to ID the fact that the cup would be real?" Ash asked.

"Yes, there would be a sort of stamp saying that the trophy was legit," the Contest Director answered then added, "It would be placed underneath the cup's base."

Checking said base, there was no stamp present, "Do you know of anyone on the top of your head?" Ash asked Officer Jenny.

"We were tipped that the disbanded Team Magma Brodie was on this ship with plans to take the Contest Trophy," Officer Jenny explained.

"Mr. Contesta what's the price range for something like this?" Ash asked.

"For a Contest Cup… around 10 million at the least," he answered realizing what Ash was thinking. "You think Brodie would wish to sell it on the market? Can you explain why?" Mr. Contesta asked.

"People are lazy," Ash bluntly said, "Some people just want the fame and are too lazy to do the work so they either will have their parents spends loads of money on the high-quality clothing and the most beautiful Pokémon money can buy so it's still within reason that they would buy the contest cup and make someone fabricate the five Contest Ribbons," he explained.

"So how would we catch the thief then?" Max asked causing everyone to start thinking.

"… I saw a helicopter pad at the back so why not have someone important/famous stop by," Ash said, "If we spread word that someone very well-known flies to the ship via helicopter then Brodie will try and find a way to steal something," Ash explained.

"That would take too long with Slateport being only two days away," Jenny pointed out. "Do you mind if I take a Pokéball off of you?" She asked.

"I have something better than a Pokéball," Ash said presenting the Master Ball.

"What are you sure about this? If things go south then that thing is gone," Brock points out making Ash scoff.

"Of course I know that," Ash said confusing everyone, including the two Pokémon, "This is just solid Aura that disguised as the Master Ball," he explained. "And because it is made of my Aura I can find it anywhere, even if it's halfway around the world," he said.

Once everything was in order, the group of four started silently spreading the word, "Alright Operation Smoke-out is now a go," Officer Jenny said as they, minus Mr. Contesta, waited before someone appeared.

"Please this is too easy," he said snickering before getting to work on getting what he thinks is the Master Ball.

Once he got the item in question the spies revealed themselves, "I suggest you freeze Brodie if you know what's good for you," Ash said announcing his presence.

"Crap, of all the people it had to be you," he said glaring at Ash and company, "If that's the case then let's see you choose between me and the bomb I have in the back if the ship." Smirking the former Magma spy pulled out the remote, "If you decide to chase after me everyone on this boat dies," he said.

"You would still have us to deal with," Jenny said as her Growlithe growled.

Snapping his fingers in response, a couple more men came into the room throwing off their uniforms to reveal outfits similar to Brodie. "As you can see I'm prepared for that as well," he said as he still held the remote.

Narrowing his eyes, Ash thought fast sending a ball of electric Aura forcing Brodie to clutch his hand, "Everyone cover your eyes, Pikachu use Flash Bolt," Ash called out. Doing as told, Ash's faithful started unleashed a blinding light while taking out the grunt's Pokémon. Grabbing the discarded remote, Ash found the off switch on it, "Brodie and friends you're officially under arrest," he said and turning to Officer Jenny he said, "Have your men search their rooms to see if they can find the cup."

"There's no need, it's in my bag," Brodie grunted gesturing to the fallen object on the floor.

With Brodie and his goons wrapped up two days later the group was at Slateport City. "I hope to see you go far in your first Grand Festival May," Mr. Contesta said.

"Don't worry sir, I'll give it my all," May said.

Getting to the hotel, they saw three familiar faces, "Michiru-nee, Haruka-nee, Sakura," Ash said once they got close enough.

"Hey little bro," Haruka grinned, "How was the trip here?" The Princess of Uranus asked.

"Nothing too exciting," Ash shrugged before turning to the receptionist on the front desk, "Two rooms please," he asked receiving the keys seconds later.

"So Sakura what's it like being with Michiru and Haruka?" May asked.

Sakura blushed, "W-Well they're really helpful with helping me train for the Hoenn League," she began.

"Wait so you're entering the league as well?" Max asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to be a bother to Michiru and Haruka so I'm entering the Hoenn League," she explained.

"So with the Grand Festival in only two days are you up for the task?" Brock asked the Coordinators.

"Yup, I have a couple of ideas ready to rock," May cheered.

"Please, don't get too cocky or else you'll get washed away by my crashing waves," Michiru said.

Reaching Slateport City, Ash thought it was time to get Setsuna out for another date and before getting her he went to get a basket and began to fill it up with food. "I think it's some time for some sibling bonding," Ash said seeing as he had plenty of time before the Grand Festival in two days' time, "Hey you two, think you can spend time with Setsuna and Luna while I hang out with Usagi?" The reincarnated prince asked.

"Of course, it would be a nice to catch up with Luna," Amaris said while Pikachu nodded.

* * *

 **Sailor Moon world**

* * *

Looking up to see a portal, Usagi was excited, "Big brother it's so good to see you again," hearing the commotion Setsuna and Luna entered the living room from the kitchen to see Usagi's hug forcing the siblings to the floor.

"Lionel what are you doing here," Luna asked standing next to Amaris.

"I don't have much to do in my world so I wanted to see if my little sister would like some sibling bonding time," Ash asked with a grin.

"I don't know," Setsuna said, "She has a lot of homework to do," she points out grinning.

"Oh come on, please Auntie Setsuna," Usagi begged hopping around her, acting like her namesake, "I'll do it later, please let me spend time with my big brother," she said.

"Fine, just make sure she gets back soon so she can finish her homework," Setsuna said making Usagi cheer, "I'll get just change real quick so wait here," she said running up the stairs.

"Hey so how are you feeling?" Ash asked kissing Setsuna on the lips.

"I'm fine but I don't know how Sorine and Ivory will take the news of us being together," she replied with a worried look on her face.

"Hey everything will be ok, they've actually known of my crush on you and understood that there would be a time where we would be a couple," Ash told her.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, they saw Usagi wearing a silver ruffled spaghetti blouse, skinny jeans, and low heeled shoes, "How do I look?" she asked spinning around.

"You look wonderful," Ash said giving her a hug, "Now why don't you show me around," he asked. "Amaris, Pikachu be good and don't even try getting any of the Ketchum," he said dropping off his backpack, "Sets there's Pokemon food for them both in my backpack, ask Amaris as she knows where I put them. I'll also leave my Pokedex if you're curious of the Pokemon," he added putting his Pokedex on the table.

Walking down the street towards the shopping district, Usagi pulled his arm, "Come on Ash-nii, there's something I want to show you." Almost tripping, Ash had to keep a hand on his hat preventing it from flying off, "There's no need to run I'm not going anywhere," he said.

From the people around them, the adults smiled at the sibling-like Aura they were releasing, "Awe, look at them why can't you two be like that," a mother asked her children.

Eating at Usagi's favorite Ice Cream Parlor, Usagi was having a Vanilla Chocolate mix while Ash was eating a Red Velvet, "This is good," Ash said making Usagi nod in agreement. "See I told you that it was good," she said.

Once they were done with that, Usagi brought him to the local cafe, "Ah if it isn't the little bunny," the bartender said seeing her, "And who's this? A possible boyfriend?" he asked grinning.

"No this is the son of one of Ms. Setsuna's friends who's here for a visit," Usagi answered, "She wanted me to show him around while he and his mother are here for a while," she explained.

"I see, then this is on the house," the bartender said handing him a drink, "Fruit Punch with a bit of alcohol," he said.

"Thanks," Ash said lifting up the drink.

Finding a table to sit at, they were about to talk when they heard someone voice out, "Well, well look who we have here the baka," the female sneered as she and two of her friend approached their table. Turning to Ash, she had a look of lust on her face, "And who's the sexy hunk? Why don't you spend time with my friends and I away from this idiot," she told him.

"Sorry I don't hang out with girls like you or your friends," Ash said seeing as her personality reminded him greatly of Gary's.

Jaw dropping, they were shocked that she was rejected, "Now if you excuse me I'm spending time with her," Ash said pointing to a smug Usagi.

Before she could do something another voice called out, this one being the bartender, "Hey how many times do I have to tell you stop annoying my customers," frowning the three girls walked away.

"Hey, Usagi who's your friend?" A different female voice said.

"Makoto it's nice to see you again," Usagi said turning to a tall teenage girl wearing a blouse with an off the shoulder shit and a knee length skirt.

"I'm Ash, my mom's friend is close to Setsuna and with the adults were talking Usagi offered to show me around," he said trying so hard not to kiss her on the lips.

"The names Makoto Kino nice to meet you," as they shook hands there was that familiar spark however it seems that it wasn't enough for the memories to reveal themselves. "Tell me how good are you at karaoke?" She asked.

"I'm not much of a singer but I can try," Ash shrugged.

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen," the bartender said, "We have our next singer of the evening," he told them.

Walking up to the stage, Ash looked through the songs, "Ok I have a song, it's called _I will always return_ by Bryan Adams," he said. Taking a deep breath Ash signaled to the guy on the DJ table to play it.

(RK: I don't own the song)

I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire  
A flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you  
I'll always return  
Yeah

I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover  
A feeling so strong  
It's to you  
I'll always belong

Now I know it's true, yeah  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through

Wanna swim in your river  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters  
'Cause you are the one  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home

Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire  
A flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you  
I will always return

Wanna swim in your river  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters  
'Cause you are the one  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home  
Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
It sends me back home again  
It sparks up the fire  
A flame that still burns  
Yeah, I'm on my way  
I will always return  
Yes, I will always return  
I see every sunset  
And with all that I've learned, oh  
It's to you, I will always  
Always return

For Makoto as she kelp listening, she saw another figure over Ash's before it finally hit her, like a flood her memories returned to her as she remembered everything. "Leo-kun," she whispered but Usagi heard her. "It's good to have you back Sorine," Usagi grinned making Makoto gasp realizing that Usagi remembers as well.

Once Ash was done singing he rejoined the girls only to have Makoto jump into his arms, "I missed you," she whispered closing her eyes embracing this moment of reuniting with her first love.

"Same here," Ash said kissing her.

"From what I can tell Serena is awake but when did you wake up?" Makoto asked.

Sighing, Ash went to explain when his past memories began to reveal themselves adding to the fact that he was reborn in a different dimension and the part with Setsuna as he would never hide anything from his first lover. Once Ash was done Makoto leaned back on her chair, "Tell me you're not going to favor one girl over the other are you?" She asked, remembering the time where Lionel admitted to having a crush on Sailor Pluto

"No never, Eva understood that we've had plenty of bonding time and wanted me to bond with her," Ash said.

"Good, now Princess if you don't mind me I'm going to spend a lot of catch up bonding with my man," Makoto said knowing that this was a sibling bonding and wanted to ask first instead of taking him away

"Go ahead," Usagi giggled, "Just make sure to bring him back in an hour or so and try not to end up fucking as well," she added making them gasp.

"U-Usagi what the hell?" Ash said stuttering with Makoto blushing, "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"If I was in your shoes I would be having Sex with Makoto after years of being separated," Usagi answered enjoying the couples stuttering.


	31. Chapter 31

With all the training Ash had put her through, May was sure that she was ready for the finals. "Hey May you look great," Michiru voiced as all the Coordinators were in the break room. Looking down at her outfit of choice, May is wearing a dress with the right slit on the right reaching up to her mid-thigh while Michiru wore an aqua blue blouse with a ruffled skirt and open toe low heeled shoes. "So are you ready for this?" The big sister of Ash asked said trainer's current traveling companion.

"Ready as I'll ever be," May said, though Michiru could sense a nervous tone in May's answer.

"Welcome one and all to the Grand Festival of the Hoenn region," the announcer said cutting Michiru off from saying something as everyone turned to the TV in the room. "Allow me to introduce our judges: first off is the man we all thank for creating Pokémon Contests, Mr. Contesta."

Standing up the man waved to the crowd, "Thank you for that Maria, and once more I welcome you all to the Hoenn region's Grand Festival, I wish all if our Coordinator the best of luck," Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," Maria continued.

"Remarkable," he said.

"And finally Slateport City's own Nurse Joy," Maria finished.

"Oh I'm so glad to be part of the Grand Festival," she answered.

"With myself as your hostess let's get things underway," Maria said. "This will be a three-day event with the winner being declared at the end, in addition, all performances will be Singles," she explained.

Once the performances were underway Ash had his Fearow like eyes watching every performance with a critical eye. "So what's the verdict?" Brock asked his Prince/oldest friend. Knowing Ash the longest, even before his memories of the Past, Brock figured out that Ash has two sides one side being the fun, laid-back Ash and the battle ready, mind planning Ash who can see the smallest mistake that others were blind to until it was too late.

"… While their performances are good the power and stamina is a bit lacking," Ash said after a couple seconds of thinking. "Sure they train but their training only lasts so long as they don't think of trying to increase their strength," he explained, "It's what I've told May, Coordinators have the precision and control but they lack the stamina and strength of the trainer."

"He's right, from watching May in her Contests she's lasting longer and longer with every round," Max answered.

"Hey quiet, Michiru's up," Haruka hissed while her hand was under Sakura's skirt, not that anyone could tell as they were in the high level of the stands.

"Next up is the beautiful maiden of Water, Michiru Kaiou," Maria shouted.

Appearing on stage, Michiru smiled to the crowd, waving to her girlfriend once she spotted Haruka in the crowd. "Gardevoir reveal yourself in the Moon's Aura," she chanted.

Staring her performance, Michiru combined Disarming Voice with Thunder Wave giving the pink hearts an electric coating before using Dazzling Gleam as a base for her Mega Form. "Oh goddess of the Moon use the bond I have with my Pokémon to give her a higher form of power," she chanted pressing her Mega Earring.

"Good idea using a move that compliments her Pokémon's Mega Form," Ash said glancing at a flushed Sakura. "Really, what would Michiru say when she finds out your finger fucking her in public?" Ash asked. "She'll just ask to join in or let her have some personal time with Sakura," Haruka replied.

Back to the performance, Gardevoir combined Moon Blast and Charge Beam wrapping it up with Will-O-Wisp and Thunder Wave. "I have to say it was impressive," Mr. Contesta said, "You complimented the Mega Evolution quite nicely," he finished and once the other two judges made their piece Michiru bowed canceling the Mega Form of her Gardevoir before returning to the break room.

"So anything special happen when you visited your sister?" Haruka asked making Ash grin, "Yup, Sorine is awake," Ash answered.

Haruka was surprised, "Really? That's great," she said happily that her little brother reunited with his first love.

"Hey guys can you stop talking it's May's turn," Max said.

Appearing on stage May waved to the crowd she grinned seeing Ashbin the crowd. "Blaziken take the stage," she called out revealing her Fire-type starter. "Alright Blaziken let's dance," she signaled, which had the Fire-type to ignite the flames on his feet as he began dancing around the field before having it surround him. "Now High Jump Kick," bursting through the flames, Blaziken shot out ten hearts in a circle before firing off Embers making them explode in a display of red, orange, and pink making the crowd go wild. Once the judges said their piece May bowed and returned to the break room for the Coordinators.

"I would like to thank all the Coordinators participating and wish them luck," Mr. Contesta told the crowd.

Getting up to stretch, Ash turned to his group of friends, "Hey I'm going to visit May and Michiru anyone want to come along?" he asked his group of friends. "Sure we'll come with," Haruka said, "I'm going to visit her regardless," she added.

Traveling down to the waiting room, Ash wasn't bothered by the stares he was getting, "Hey little bro," Michiru smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"Michiru-nee I'm not five," Ash said but he still smiled, "Hey May you did great it seems the combo you planned did well," he told her.

"Thanks, it wouldn't have happened without your help Mr. Combo," May grinned, "I'm just glad you and Brock hadn't told me to keep a journal for ideas," she said making the others listening nod as it was a good idea. "Are you sure it's alright to be here Ash after all you did mention about the whole Trainer vs Coordinator feud," she said.

Ash shrugged, "Yeah well it doesn't really bother me all that much," he said before the phone rang, "Oh come on I told Lance that I would be watching my first apprentice in her first Grand Festival," he groaned surprising the Coordinators in the room, a Trainer teaching a Coordinator was a first but when they thought about that it did make sense when she was on the battle round.

"What is it, Lance?" Ash asked after answering the phone, "What? You've got to be kidding me even after their disbanded people are still idiots," he said. "Why can't you do it? I told you I'm on break," Ash points out before his eyes popped, "Are you sure why would a Kanto crime group want to join a disbanded group," then narrowing his eyes he said, "If you think they're involved then I'll be there," hanging up he sighed. "Sorry May it looks like duty calls," he told her.

"It's fine, I know how things like this can be sudden," May said but was surprised when Ash flicked her forehead, "Good luck in the rest of the Festival and win or lose I know you'll make me proud," he said running out.

Going into the forest section of Slateport City, Ash called out Pidgeot, "Come on Pidgeot, to Mossdeep City," He instructed. Getting closer to the city, Ash saw machines in the form of Fearow's, "Great, better hope this works," Ash muttered out before calling out, "Aura Clones," appearing next to him was another clone. "Alright listen up I need the three of you to get down there and help them I'll stay up here and clear the air," he said.

At the cliff nearby, the real Ash shifted into his Wolf Knight form, "Call to the Beast inside," he called out summoning the Zoids then hopping into the Crescent Falcon.

In Mossdeep City, Lance was barking out orders ducking his head when dust from an attack hitting the dirt nearby, "Come on people we need to keep this place secured," he shouted. "Sir we can't gain any ground with the machines all around us," a soldier answered as another one of their tanks were destroyed.

"Pidgeot: Air Storm," Ash cried out making Lance smile. Hearing more explosions, everyone looked up to see a large falcon destroying the Fearow jets then returning to the ground they saw two more machines attacking the ground units.

"About time you got here Ash," Lance said not knowing it was a clone, "And I see you brought some friends," he added.

Ash shrugged, "Never mind that give me an update," he said.

"The remaining members of Team Aqua and Magma joined up to try and take over Mossdeep City, most likely for the Space Center. I don't know how Team Rocket got involved but it wouldn't be past me to be something about having Rockets in their territory," Lance explained.

"Crap and no one is free to combat the Aqua punks at the sea," C-Ash cursed. Seeing a tank closing in the clone shot out an Aura sphere destroying it, "What's happening right now?" The clone asked.

"We're just trying to defend the City but as you can see we're trying to defend the Space Station," Lance answered.

"Well with them here we'll be turning this battle around," C-Ash smirked.

Up in the air, the original Ash was having a semi-hard time with him being the only bird in the air, "Firing Air to Air missiles one and two," he said destroying two of the Fearow jets and a couple more around them. Seeing two more of the Rocket jets flying closer he used the claws to crush them. Back to the ground, the Lunar Jaguar is quick on its feet jumping in and out of the enemy range slicing off tank barrels using the tail knife to detonate a missile from the tank then turning to Silver Horn he was stampeding over tanks and soldiers making sure to stay away from the Pokemon.

"With their help, the enemy is being pushed back," a soldier reported, "And in other news, we found out that their head of command is about 50 feet off the shores of Mossdeep City," he added.

"Alright with most of the sky's clear Wolf Knight can get in close," the C-Ash said turning to the air and seeing Crescent Falcon take off towards that direction.

At the enemy ship, the captain was getting reports of a giant bird heading their way, "I want every sea to air missiles fired at that bird," he barked out wondering when the backup he requested would come. Hearing explosions coming from the outside they rushed out to see the bird attacking his ship with the four cannons on the wings, "Shit abandon ship I repeat abandon ship," the Captain shouted before everyone jumped off the ship and into Sharkpedo infested waters. In the cockpit, Ash nodded relaying the situation to the clone and Lance.

Back at Mossdeep, C-Ash nodded, "Alright Wolf Knight took care of the leading ship so let's finish this fight," he told Lance.

With word spreading of the collapse of the Rocket leadership, the fight was finished and as the sun was setting Mossdeep City was in ruins with almost 50% of the city destroyed, "I'll send some of my money to help in the reconstruction," Ash said. "I don't really use the money anyway," he added.

Once the Rocket, Magma, and Aqua grunts were arrested Ash flew back to Slateport City. "Hey everyone," Ash said when he sensed that they were in a restaurant eating their dinner, "So how was the Contest?" Ash asked when he got close.

"It was great Michiru and I got past the preliminaries and now it's on to the second round," May answered, "So how was the mission?" She asked in return.

"Nothing too bad, when I got there they were pinned thanks to the Fearow jets Team Rocket invented, most likely after seeing that bird when I first entered the Hoenn region," Ash answered sitting down and ordering his food.


	32. Chapter 32

**Before we start the story, I wish to say that I finally have a job... Well I'm in the training portion of the job. I will try to update as usual I don't know how many I can update but enough about that let the story begin.**

* * *

Once more in the Grand Festival stadium, Ash watched as Michiru and May fought their respective opponents, he had to skip the Main Appeal Round having to help in the paperwork for Mossdeep City. "Hey Brock, what's the girl's name?" Ash asked pointing to the girl facing May.

"Ash, that's a guy and his name is Harley one of Mays tougher opponents as he like to use underhanded tactics to get in his opponent's skin," Brock answered.

"Ah, so one of those types of Coordinators," Ash said understanding those type of people. If you have toresort those kinds of tactics to win then you shouldn't be on the field.

* * *

 **Sailor Moon world**

* * *

In the house belonging to Sailor Pluto, the reincarnated Sorine, Makoto Kino, was with her friend and Princess as they were doing homework. "So Makoto what's it like being with my brother again?" Usagi asked making the taller woman sighed.

"It's wonderful, despite being separated for so long we can easily return to being a couple," Makoto said sighing once more. "I love the fact that he can still tell what I'm saying by body language alone," she added smiling at the memories of their first date in centuries.

"So did you talk to Auntie Setsuna?" Usagi asked before rethinking that thought, "Or is it, big sister, seeing as she is big brother's girlfriend," she said.

From her place in the kitchen, Setsuna blushed, "We talked about it and it was decided that we trust Ash about not favoring one girl over the other," Makoto answered laying against her chair for a small break.

"And speaking of other girls," another female voice said and appearing in the living room was Eva with Zariel. "Mama," the little Demigoddess said hugging Makoto.

"Little Lion Princess," Makoto said lifting her up for a closer look, "Let me guess you used your demi-goddess blood to keep your age at ten," she hypothesized getting a nod from the little girl.

"So where's Ivory?" Eva asked not seeing the blue haired girl.

"Her incarnation moved out of the city a couple months ago for a private school," Makoto answered setting Zariel down.

"So do you have anything planned?" Eva asked sitting down on the table.

"I already promised Usagi that I would bring her to see her brother's Hoenn League match," Setsuna said taking a sip of her coffee. "I won't mind paying for Makoto's ticket as well seeing as there are still tickets available," she said already typing on her computer. "Done and… Done," she said printing the ticket along with two more, "I also got two more for Eva and Zariel," she added.

"You didn't have to do that," Makoto argued, "I would have been fine with just watching it on TV," she said.

"It's fine, better watching it in person than on TV anyways," Setsuna said.

"You didn't have to," Eva said, "But we'll gladly take them," she told the Guardian of the Time Gates. "If you want a break from the two I have a seaside estate they can crash at my place," she revealed getting exciting looks from the pair of girls.

"Where is your seaside estate at?" Usagi asked feeling a bit curious.

"It's in the Unova region where only the richest can buy a house," Eva answered.

"Ok girls Lunch is ready to go have a break and eat," Setsuna interrupted making them cheer. "I swear it feels like nothing has changed even in this time period," she said shaking her head.

"… So how far are you into pregnancy?" Eva asked right as Setsuna was taking a drink. Eyes widening, Setsuna did a spit take as her eyes popped in surprise, "How did you know I am pregnant?" She asked.

"I'm a Goddess," Eva answered, "I could sense something swirling in your womb," she explained.

"Really you're pregnant?" Usagi asked as she heard everything.

"Yes I am, a couple months at most," she answered blushing now remembering that she wasn't alone. "Don't worry your child will be the rightful ruler," she told Makoto.

"Sure I'm fine with that," she answered shrugging.

* * *

 **Pokémon Universe**

* * *

Returning to the world of Pokémon, Ash was still watching the Grand Festival as May was now facing a female Coordinator and Michiru was battling against a male Coordinator. "Hey Brock, I know this is early and all but what are you going to do after this?" Ash asked his oldest friend, in both this time and during the Silver Millennium.

"I might just take a break and study up on being a doctor/breeder for Pokémon," the former Pewter City Gym Leader answered, "Why the question?" Brock asked.

"I'm thinking of taking a small break after Hoenn but I feel like I'm going to be training to face Johto's Elite Four," Ash shrugged as he kept his eyes on the fight in front of him. "But I wouldn't mind visiting Serena's incarnation, Usagi, or Sorine's incarnation, Makoto," he added.

"Sure, just let me know if you want a traveling companion," Brock told him getting a look from Ash.

"Nah, thanks to you and mom I can survive on my own," Ash said.

"You sure? I mean don't you want me around?" Brock asked a bit surprised.

"Nah, if you want to pursue your dream of a Doctor/Breeder I'm cool with that," Ash shrugged.

Cheering for May's and Michiru's win, Mr. Contesta announced for the next batch of opponents, "May vs. Michiru… Oh, Arceus who am I going to root for?" Ash said out loud. "On one hand it's my first student and on the other, it is someone I look to as a big sister," he groaned.

With an hour break before the second round, Haruka got a call from Michiru, "Alright you want to see me and Kura-chan… Alright, we'll meet you there," she said before closing her phone. Turning the group of males, the blonde haired girl said, "Michiru called me and she along with May decided that they would eat at different restaurants so May will be meeting you all at Burger Champ while Michiru will greet Sakura and myself in Mr. Mime in the Box."

Splitting up, May waved towards her friends, "So May are you ready to face Michiru?" Ash asked digging into his burger. In his mind, May had a 50/50 chance of winning with his tutelage giving her the edge but he couldn't forget that there are some surprises on the field.

"I'm sort of ready," she admits, "Even with the training you've given me, Michiru has Sakura with her who also has helped her and I don't know if Haruka has any Pokémon on her to help train her girlfriend," she points out.

"You got me there," Ash said, "I know Haruka must have a Pokémon or two but what they are is something I don't know," he adds. He made a note to himself to ask Haruka what kind of Pokémon the Soldier of Uranus has on her.

Seeing that it was only a quarter to the hour limit, they finished up their food and the guys took their drinks with them to the stadium. Right as they arrived Michiru, Haruka, and Sakura arrived minutes later, "So May ready for our battle?" The Soldier of Neptune asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," May said.

In their seats in the higher levels of the stadium, they watched the battle get underway. "Welcome to the Third round Grand Festival Contest battle," Mr. Contesta announced, "For this match, we have the beautiful Musician Michiru Kaiou vs May Maple, Ash Ketchum's First apprentice. This will be a double knock out round with a five-minute time limit now let the battle begin," he yelled out.

Sending out their two Pokémon, Michiru releasing a Milotic and a Gardevoir with May bringing out Blaziken and Azurill they started their battle. "Tell me what sort of Pokémon do you have on you?" Ash asked the Soldier of the sky.

"Flying Pokémon for the most part and an Aegislash," Haruka answered. "We got ours, meaning Michiru, Setsuna, and myself from Arceus when we first entered this world just to let you know," she added smirking at Ash's and Sakura's surprised look.

Back on the field, May was able to encase the Embers with Ice Beam making the damage a bit greater with the cold flames covering Gardevoir's body. "That was an excellent display of combination from May Maple, being able to encase the flames with ice is quite a feat," Nurse Joy said as Michiru's point meter lost a good amount of points from that trick. Retaliating, Michiru combined the Blizzard and Magical Leaf which had the same appearance as May's combo but a more widespread effect; in which May lost only half Michiru lost.

"Honestly this battle can go either way," Mr. Contesta said, "Despite both Coordinators being newbies they show a lot of promise. I applaud the people who have helped them make it this far in their first Contest," he included.

In the stands, Ash shrugged, "Well May could have been an extremely good Coordinator with or without my help. I already knew a couple things here and there from watching the Contests on TV and from my own experience trying to make my combos so I taught them to her, sort of like a teacher passing his or her signature skill as a right of passing," he explained.

"Sakura and I helped Michiru when she needed it but for the most part she was able to figure it out on her own," Haruka said.

When the timer went off, both Coordinators held their breaths as the smoke covered the screen from their previous attacks and once the smoke cleared they all saw that Michiru was the winner of this round, "Well there you have it folks, Michiru Kaiou has moved on to the final round of Hoenn's Grand Festival," Mr. Contesta announced, "Yes, but we cannot forget May's amazing performance for making it so far in her first Contest, so let's give it up to May Maples," Nurse Joy said.

Meeting in the middle, the two females hugged each other, "Good luck in the final round," May told her opponent. In her mind that there was a chance that she wouldn't have won but decided to go for broke and give it everything she had, victory or no victory.

"Hey, no doubting yourself, you did amazing as well," Michiru points out lifting up her head, "Don't see this as a failure see this as a way to grow and get better," she told the young woman.

Out of nowhere, May let out a giggle, "You know that is something Ash would say," she said between her giggling.

"Of course, he is wise beyond his years," Michiru smiled remembering past events.

Having another break, this one is ten minutes long, they met the ladies in the breakroom. "Congrats on making it this far," Haruka said when they were close for the pair to hear them.

"Thank you, Haruka," May replied hugging the taller woman. "So what's the plan because I really want to stay and see it to the end," she said towards her friends.

"I'm good staying until the end," Max shrugged.

"If you want to that's fine," Ash said, "The League isn't until a month away so I still have time."


	33. Chapter 33

After the Grand Festival, Michiru losing to her opponent, they all got on the boat to Ever Grande City. "So Ash are you ready for the league?" Michiru asked as Ash looked to the ocean.

Looking over his shoulder, Ash saw his older sister standing behind him, "Yeah, I'm ready," he replied. "Man this entire was weird, normally I would have been attacked by Team Rocket left and right all over the Hoenn region but since their death, I've had a lot of free time to train," he said.

"That's true," Michiru agreed knowing about them from Setsuna.

The following couple days Ash was battling trainers left and right, "Damn I need a break," he groaned sitting in the chair in the table area of the deck.

"We won't tell anybody if you head over to the other world," Haruka said sipping on her tea.

Blinking, Ash set his head on the table, "That sounds perfect, I've been feeling a bit… heated nowadays," he said making them blink before they realize it.

"Oh I'm surprised you didn't snap sooner," Michiru said.

"No, I'm just very good at hiding it," Ash said. Heading straight to his cabin he shut the door just in time for her to shift, "Great now let's see what we got," she said going through her bag. Thinking about it for a couple seconds she pulled out a pair of lace cheeky thong with her choker bra followed by her outfit comprising of a mini black Poncho, leaving her midriff bare, and a thigh length skirt. "I've got to thank Lady Aphrodite for giving me the spell for hiding my dick," she muttered out loud before calling out "Hey, Sets think you can open a portal, please?" While this was going on Amaris and Pikachu were in the bathroom to give Lynn privacy only to appear when they heard that she was finished.

Waiting a couple seconds the portal appeared. "Well come on," she told her two Pokémon," looking at each other the mouse and the feline jumped into the portal first before Lynn followed suit.

 **Sailor Moon Universe**

Appearing in the living room, Lynn saw Luna stepping down from the second floor, "Ladies, Lynn is here," she meowed out seeing who it was.

Hearing two pairs of feet rushing out of the room, Lynn saw Usagi and Makoto in their sleepwear, "Oh come on even in this timeline you have a bigger bust than me," the Sailor Scout of Thunder pouted making the others in the room swear drop.

"… That's the only thing you focus on," Usagi said in a deadpanned tone while the others nodded also questioning the motives. "So what brings you here big sis?" Usagi asked her sister.

"I needed some time away from the Cruise," Lynn said sighing, "After only a day and morning of battles I'm going to be too tired," she explained sitting down on the couch.

"Oh poor baby," Makoto said sitting next to her, kissing Lynn on the lips. "It wouldn't be fun for us to see you tire out when we watch you battle," she hinted.

Blinking Ash thought of what Makoto said, "Wait, are you telling me that you and Usagi are coming to watch me compete?" Ash asked.

"Yup now we can watch you live," Usagi grinned.

"Um, Makoto this might be sudden but do you want to go on a date with me?" The futanari asked.

"Of course, just let me get dressed," she answered going upstairs.

"So little sis, how's school and everything?" Lynn asked making some small talk.

"Nothing I can't handle now that the learning disabilities is now public in all schools, both public and private," Usagi answered. In her head, she thought, " _I think I'll leave Setsuna being pregnant a secret for now as I know she'll want to tell him herself_."

Hearing Makoto come back down the siblings saw that she wore a midriff-revealing ruffled blouse, leaving a little exposure for her high D-Cup breasts, and skinny jeans perfectly showing off her legs with a pair of flats. "So how do I look?" She asked doing a spin.

"You look perfect," Lynn stated kissing her bonded mate on the lips. "Now let us be off unless you need to get anything," she added.

"No I'm good," she said taking Lynn by the arm and rushing out the door.

"You didn't tell him about Setsuna being pregnant?" Luna said climbing on the sofa.

"No, I think Setsuna would want to tell him that," Usagi said before realizing something, "Shoot I need to text Makoto not to tell him." With her phone already nearby, she sent the text, "Hope I'm not too late," she said.

With the couple, Makoto heard her phone ring, "Huh did I forget something?" She asked herself catching Lynn's attention. Opening her phone she saw a text from Usagi not to tell Lynn about Setsuna being pregnant.

"Who was that?" Lynn asked.

"Just Usagi telling us not to get me pregnant," Makoto replied.

"Ugh, that girl," Lynn groaned shaking her head.

Spending most of the time walking around they came across the Game Crown, "Hey want to take a swing at a couple of the games?" Makoto asked.

Shrugging the couple went in then went to the front desk for a card to play the games. In the second row of games, Lynn deadpanned seeing the Sailor V games, "That girl isn't being discreet at all," she said confusing Makoto. "Sailor V is Sailor Venus," Lynn answered her mate's unasked question.

"Really? I did not see that coming," Makoto said, "Now that I think about it, with my memories restored I can see it," she continued.

Playing that one first, Lynn didn't see that a crowd was forming behind her as she kept her eyes on the game. "Wow, I didn't know you were a gamer?" The Sailor Scout of Jupiter said handing Lynn her soda cup.

"Actually this is my first time playing it," Lynn said getting disbelieving looks and yells about it.

Most of the games they played were two players in which they also gained a crowd when they played the Dance Dance Revolution game in which the people in the crowd, "Man those girls are good," someone in the audience said. As the girls continued to dance, despite it just pressing the arrows on the screen they were able to switch towards the other's pads and back.

Playing a few more games, the couple saw that it was getting darker, "Wow how times fly," Lynn said. "Do you want me to take you home or are you living with Usagi?" The reincarnation of the Prince asked her mate.

"Actually I'm living with Usagi," Makoto answered before explaining why, "My parents in this timeline died when I was young and before Setsuna took me in I was living off the cash flow from the government." 

Walking home together, Makoto opened the door to see Usagi watching TV, "Back so soon? I was expecting you two to be back by morning suffering a hangover," she teased making them blush.

"Hey, where's Sets I haven't seen her in a while," Lynn asked sitting down on the couch with Makoto sitting next to him.

"She said that she was going to check up on a few things," Usagi answered.

"How have Amaris and Pikachu been since we left?" Lynn asked glancing at the two Pokémon, who was currently sleeping with Luna.

"They're well behaved besides Pikachu trying to get the ketchup," she answered. "So do you know where the League takes place?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah my friends and I along with Michiru, Haruka, and Sakura are heading there right now," Lynn answered.

"Sakura?" Makoto asked confused.

"She's in a relationship with Haruka and Michiru," she answered.

"Shouldn't you be back on the boat then?" Makoto asked.

"I would rather have slept with you," Lynn said snuggling up against Makoto.

"If you are going to do it like rabbits in her room please find a way to make it sound proof," Usagi said, "I've had enough disturbed nights of sleep because you couldn't keep it in your pants when you sleep with Makoto and Ivory."

Both girls blushed, "Usagi," they nearly yelled having Hinata level blushes.

Giggling Usagi left for her room before the couple could chase after her. "I swear out of the personalities she regained, her teasing is the one I dislike," Lynn said.

Giggling, Makoto brought Lynn to her room and looking inside Lynn saw a couple anime posters scattering the walls with a small to medium-sized TV and her queen size bed in the center of the room. Stripping off their clothes, Makoto was breathless at Lynn's natural beauty seeing as she was naked, "Sorry Makoto I can't seem to sleep with clothes on when I'm Lynn," she said.

"No need to worry," Makoto said not realizing that in the Pokémon world a girl sneezed muttering about 'someone stealing her catchphrase'. "I might as well get naked as well, but I thought you were a futanari?" Makoto said stripping out of her sleepwear.

"Lady Aphrodite gave me a couple spells to control my lust," Lynn said releasing the spell allowing her wings, tail, horns, and dick to appear.

Seeing her addition pieces to her appearance, Makoto had a full body blush and with Lynn's back turned, so she could seal the room to prevent any noise from escaping, she didn't see Makoto wrap her arms groping Lynn's breasts.

Releasing a moan Lynn turned around to kiss her mate on the lips, "Mnnn you taste delicious my love," the succubus moaned out.

"I'm just getting started, mon amour," the way Makoto rolled her R sent a pleasure-inducing shiver down Lynn' back. Feeling something between her legs, the Sailor Scout of Thunder grinned trailing her arm down to squeeze her lover's cock, "My what a big dick you have," she teased stroking it a bit.

"Mn, better to fuck you with my dear," Lynn teased groping her lover's chest.

Pushing Lynn onto the bed, Makoto climbed on top and began making out with her. Feeling Makoto's tongue lip her lips, Lynn opened her mouth moaning out in delight feeling Makoto's tongue wrapping around her own and once the need for air was something they couldn't ignore so separating there was a trail of saliva connecting them. Moving down south, Makoto left bite marks on the shoulders.

Continuing to moan out, Lynn traces her hand down Makoto's hair, "Oh Goddess I forgot how aggressive you are," she said lifting her head giving Makoto more area to bite on.

Moving onward, Makoto was surprised when she tasted milk from Lynn's breasts but didn't mind it and began sucking harder while teasing the nipple that wasn't being sucked on rolling it around, pinching it, and stretching it. "Goddess I'm going to be jealous of our children," Makoto said. Making her way down Lynn's stomach leaving butterfly kisses and making it towards the futanari's cock Makoto suddenly had an idea.

Climbing on top of Lynn Makoto presented her soaking cunt in front of her face, "Enjoy," she said sitting down on Lynn's mouth. Moaning out once she felt Lynn's tongue digging her cunt, she turned her attention to her prize, "Itadakimasu," she joked.

Drooling on it to make it easier on her, Makoto licked it from the base to the tip swallowing it moaning at the taste of Lynn's precum and while her mouth was occupied her hands moved to Lynn's cunt.

Moaning out, Lynn traced her finger across her lover's soaking pussy getting it wet before wiggling it in Makoto's asshole. Gasping in surprise, Makoto moaned out.

"M-Makoto I'm closing to cumming," Lynn said gasping when she felt Makoto's breasts wrapping around her cock. Taking a couple more minutes Lynn felt her limit being reached, "I'M CUMMING," roaring out her worlds she felt Makoto's pussy squirt out her girl cum.

For Makoto, she didn't minds having a semen facial before swallowing the rest; in which the cum dripped out of her mouth and onto her breasts. Once the spray ended Makoto's face, shoulders, and breasts were covered in semen and climbing up she turned to her lover sharing a tongue twirling kiss, not minding the semen covering her body.

Staring at Lynn with love in her eyes, Makoto guided Lynn's cock to her pussy, "Make me your woman," she told her. Standing up, she slid on her bond mate's dick wincing when she felt her virgin wall breaking, and before she could say anything Lynn's succubus tail wiggled into her mouth to keep her thoughts on something else. As Makoto went lower and lower she moaned feeling the dick in her reaching every inch of her insides.

In Lynn's POV, she let out whimpers of pleasure as Makoto's vagina is the tightest she's ever felt.

Feeling that the pain was starting to lessen, Makoto began moving up and down gripping Lynn's breasts to keep her steady, "Oh baby that's it… Keep riding me," Lynn moaned out slapping Makoto's plump ass and with a growl like moan she came from her dick tail as it covered her lover's face and the top part of her breasts while said semen dripped down. In a moment of losing control of her lust, she flipped over so that she was on top and used her Aura to turn her hips into a blur.

" _OH FUCKING HELL_ ," Makoto thought feeling the cock repeatedly slam against the wall of her womb as the shape was seen forming on her stomach every time Lynn thruster forward.

Leaning forward, the gender-bent prince sucked on her mate's breasts nibbling on it leaving red bite marks once she was down. "M-Makoto… Cumming… Soon," Lynn breathed out not slowing down at all.

"Then fill me with your baby batter," Makoto growled out wrapping her legs around Lynn's blurred hips. "Make me pregnant right now," she continued.

Feeling her limit being reached once more, Lynn released a growling moan slamming her hips one last time releasing her semen inside of Makoto's womb. Before Makoto could take a breather, Lynn flipped her one last time making it so that Makoto was on her hands and feet, "Time for round two," Lynn said nibbling on her ear.

Restarting her pounding, Lynn seemed to be faster than the first time and with another hour or so of pounding, Makoto's stomach looked like she was close to giving birth, "I love you," Lynn said stroking her lover's cum covered face.

"I love you too," Makoto whispered back.


	34. Chapter 34

Waking up the next morning, Makoto winced before remembering what happened the previous night to early morning, "Mn, good morning my Raikou Hime," Lynn whispered bringing Makoto back to bed.

"Lynn we need to get up so you can return back to your world," Makoto said.

"We'll be on the boat for a couple days," she counted but groaned, "Though you are right, I might be able to get away with ordering room service but I don't want to risk it." It was at this moment that Lynn turned to Ash once more, "Oh thank Arceus I'm back," he cheered.

"I'll let you take a shower," Makoto said as she was still on the bed, "I need to get the feeling back into my legs," she explained.

Once Ash had his shower, he walked downstairs to see Setsuna making breakfast, "Morning big bro," Usagi chirped up seeing him walk down the stairs. "Seeing that I didn't see you in the guest room I take it that you slept with Makoto in more ways than one," she voiced making him blush.

"And you didn't even bother to remember about the pills or condom did you," Luna said eye-rolling, "I swear it feels like nothing has changed," she continued.

Walking down the stairs everyone could tell that she was limping a bit, "Wow big bro really must have been really good if you're still limping," Usagi said whistling making her blush.

Once Ash had his breakfast he got ready to go, "See you at the League," he told them with Pikachu and Amaris next to them.

"Yeah see you until then," Usagi said, "But wait what about Luna? I don't think they'll allow something that isn't a Pokemon inside," she said.

"Don't worry I can stay here and watch from the TV," Luna replied.

Before leaving Ash walked up kissing Setsuna and Makoto on the lips, ruffling Usagi's hair and scratching Luna's chin before hopping into the portal. Appearing in his cabin, Ash turned to see that it was a couple minutes after 9 o'clock, "Good still early enough not to bring suspicion," he said.

At the food court, the rest of his friends noticed him coming, "Ash about time you woke up," May said, "We thought that one of us would have to wake you," she said. Watching Ash sit down, Brock slid a plate of food over to him.

"Guess I'm a little tired from the ongoing battles yesterday so I'm just hoping to just relax," Ash explained digging into his food.

"I think that's what the others are doing as well," Max said, "There haven't been any battles at all, but I wouldn't be surprised to see battles after lunch," he added.

Surprisingly, in the week everyone was on the high seas there were fewer battles than expected, "Oh man there it is, Ever Grande City," Ash said as all the trainers were on the deck to see the location for the Hoenn League. "With another week left before the League begins means it's time for some serious training," he announced, "I can't wait, everything will lead to this," he continued.

"Now hold on little bro," Haruka said coming up from behind locking Ash's head in her arms, "Don't go tiring yourself out before the big day, you gotta relax you've done enough training," she told him ruffling his hair.

"But please tire yourself out, it will be easier to defeat you and even our score after you defeated me back in Johto," Sakura grinned.

With the boat docking, everyone dismounted, "Alright who's up for some lunch," May asked, "I want to try the Chicken noodle soup," she said pulling a guidebook out of nowhere. 

"I'm up for some noodles," Ash said turning to everyone else, who nodded not really caring what they were having for lunch.

Wondering the town for an hour or so it looked like they were completely lost, "May are you sure it's around here?" Michiru asked as the street they were on was empty, "I mean we can eat something else," she told her.

"No, the guidebook said that the Noodle Nosh is somewhere around here," May said looking at it.

What they didn't know was that a group of suspicious looking people were behind them, "Come on guys this is it," he told his four members.

"Yeah look at those babes, once we knock out the brats we can have fun with them," another member pointed out.

As they separated, what they didn't see that one of the so-called brats was Ash Ketchum, who finally noticed them as he was too hungry to pay attention to his surroundings, "Hang on May we're about to have some unexpected company," he said stepping forward. "Alright I know you're all out there," he called out.

Seconds later they were surrounded by five people, "So you knew we were following you this entire time huh, not bad, Mightyena: Shadow Claw," the Leader shouted.

"Amaris: Shadow Scythe," Ash countered.

"Shroomish: Focus Punch, "The second guy called out.

"Ludicolo: Energy Ball," Brock said.

"Hariyama: Brick Break," the third member shouted.

"Gardevoir slam it on the ground with Psychic," Michiru instructed.

"Magnezone: Thunderbolt," the fourth person said.

"Aegislash: King Shield followed by Brick Break," Haruka yells out.

"Torkal: Flamethrower," the final member said.

Before May could send out a Pokemon, another male voice said out loud, "Meowth: Thunderbolt," coming up from behind is a redhead wearing the shirt pants combo with a jacket over the shirt. 

As there were five battles going on Max asked, "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

One of the members scoffed, "Are you really asking that? We're here for the League when we spotted the four sexy babes in your group so we decided to take out the competition early while taking those babes for later for some fun," he said with a perverted look on his face.

Hearing that the all five and their pokemon began to choke as if there was a hand around their neck, "So you messed with the wrong person to kill," Ash said glaring at them.

"Y-yeah wh-why's that?" One of them asked choking a bit.

"The names Ash Ketchum, I think you know who I am," Ash said making them all pale and once they got a better look they all realized something… They fucked up big time. "Pikachu: Thunderbolt," nodding the small Electric-type unleashed its electricity knocking out all five of the thug's Pokemon.

"Oh Arceus, all five of our Pokemon knocked out at the same time," one of the members said.

"The rumors are right, that Pikachu is a beast," another one muttered.

"Alright you five you're all under arrest," Officer Jenny said arriving at the scene with a squad of her officers, "Jason, Maxwell, Roger, Smith, and Javier you're under arrest for poaching, aggressive assault on multiple people, rape charges, and stealing Pokemon belonging to other trainers," she listed as each member was handcuffed.

"Thanks for the call kid," she said turning to the mysterious helper.

"Thanks, I was just walking by when I noticed them following Ash and his friends and thought they might need some help," he said.

"Guess I'm a bit too hungry to pay attention," Ash said scratching the back on his head making Officer Jenny giggle.

"I'm I tend to do that as well when I didn't get enough to eat," she said as she got back onto her motorcycle, "Good luck to those participating in the League," she called out.

"Hey thanks for helping," Brock said as the red-headed male walked over to them.

"Hey, no problem I'm happy to help," he said, "The name's Tyson by the way," he continued revealing his name.

"Do you happen to know where the Noodle Nosh is?" May asked with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Actually yeah I was on my way when I noticed that you were followed," he said guiding them to the small shop where they claimed the seats next to the chief.

"So Tyson, we saw how well your Meowth is trained," Michiru said as she was eating her noodles with the grace of a princess.

"Thank you, I try my best in training all of my Pokémon," he said. "But I have to say, you must be an amazing breeder Brock to have my Meowth eat your food as he is normally picky," he told the breeder/Pokémon doctor in training.

Turning to the Pokémon in question they were all eating their food as Meowth leaned against the wall of the shop resting his head on his right arm.

"Thanks like you I just try my best," he replied.

Looking at the clock, Tyson said to them, "Sorry to leave all of a sudden, but I need to jet I'm the torch runner for this year and I need to go before I'm too late," hearing this his Meowth got off the wall tipping his hat to Pikachu and Amaris before turning to Brock giving the Breeder a nod.

"Can we come along please?" Max asked.

"Sure, I could use the company," Tyson answered.

Following Tyson, the soon found themselves at the edge of town, "Hey it's Mr. Goodshow," Ash said catching the man's attention.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friends Ash and Brock," he said laughing a bit. "Ms. Sakura I remember you along with Michiru and Haruka back in the Johto League, how are you?" He asked the three girls.

"We're good, thank you for asking," Sakura said with the female couple waving hello.

Turning to starstruck siblings, Mr. Goodshow greeted them, "It's good to meet Norman's children, and May I saw your performance in the Grand Festival and it was a wonderful one, same to you Michiru," he told the Coordinators. 

"Wait how do you know the president of the Pokémon League?" Max asked.

"Brock and I along with Misty were torch runners back in Johto," Ash answered.

Before Mr. Goodshow could say something Officer Jenny pressed the earpiece in her ear, "Mr. Goodshow, Tyson the torch has arrived," she told them.

Heading over to the starting line, Ash and his group watched Tyson start running. "Say, Ash, how would you and your friends like a ride to the League?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Thank you, sir, we'll gladly take that offer," Ash said as they climbed in the limo.

It wasn't long before they reached the league itself, which was five different cities all leading to the stadium in the middle, "Wow I've never seen anything so big," Max said as they got closer.

"Hey Ash we should sign in before it closes," Sakura told her fellow trainer.

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, they signed in, "Here go, you both are signed in and here are your League guidebooks as well," Nurse Joy said.

"Hey, Ash do you mind if I read it first?" Max asked.

"Sure, I don't mind but we should get a room," Ash said. "Hey text me the hotel and room number, I need to inform Professor Oak that we're here," he told them before heading to a Video Phone.

" _Ah, Ash it's good to see you again_ ," Professor Oak said, " _Judging from where you are, I take it that you're at the Pokémon League_ ," he continued.

"Yeah, and Professor can you have my older Pokemon on standby just in case I need them," Ash asked, "While I want to get my newer Pokemon some experience it might be a good idea to have the veterans on the field," he explained.

" _An excellent idea my boy, I'll be sure to inform your mother and Tracy that you reached the Hoenn League_ ," Professor Oak said.

"Hey Professor what happened to Gary? I haven't heard much of him since Johto," Ash asked.

" _Well after what you said back in Johto, he said that he was going to go on a trip of trying to find himself. I think that after your battle with him he had a flashback of sorts so he went to travel the world in order to find himself_ ," Samuel explained.

"Then I wish him the best of luck, until then professor," Ash said cutting the connection.

"So what's the plan now, Nurse Joy said that there are still rooms in the hotels before they'll have to switch to the Pokemon Center," Michiru said.

"Well how about this, May, Max, and I will take the Pokemon Center while Ash takes a room at the hotel," Brock said in which Ash agreed with.

"Michiru and I are going to be staying with Sakura no questions about it," Haruka said hugging them both close.

"That's fine but please make sure she gets some sleep before the start of the League," Ash said making all three blush.


	35. Chapter 35

A with the week flashing before their eyes, there was only one day left until the League starts and with some last minute training Ash felt he was ready as the Pokémon that haven't evolved before now have with his Snorunt evolving into a Froslass thanks to someone having a free Dawn Stone on hand. "Ok everyone that's a wrap rest up for the rest of the day for tomorrow is the start of the League," he said getting cheers from his Pokémon.

Walking away from the training field, "Daddy," a little voice screamed out tackling him to the floor.

Grunting, Ash smiled seeing his daughter sitting in his lap, "Zariel dear what have I said not to tackle your father into the ground," Eva said walking over and picking Zariel off of Ash. "Hello love," she then helped Ash up then kissed him on the lips.

"So when did you get here?" Ash asked as he walked with the mother-daughter pair.

"Just now, I rented out a house in Ever Grande City," Eva said, "The rest of the girls are here as well," she added.

"Sweet, can you show me this house of yours in case I have to hide from the fangirls?" Ash asked with a pained look on his face making Zariel giggle.

Walking to the area of the city with all the houses, Eva and Zariel stopped at a two-story house with a decent sized front yard. "Hey everyone, Zariel and I are back with a guest," Eva called out.

Entering the living room, Ash had to jump to the side when Usagi tried to hug him, "Ouch big brother why did you dodge?" Usagi asked rubbing her head.

"Sorry little sis, but when Zariel tackled me earlier I knew that you would have tried to do the same," Ash said.

Next up was Makoto and Setsuna, "Hey you two," Ash said kissing them both on the lips.

"Hello Leo-kun," Makoto said.

"Hi Ash," Setsuna said blushing.

"So big bro, ready for the League?" Usagi asked.

"Yup, I spent the rest of the week training and preparing," he replied sitting down on the couch.

"Do you know anything about the matchups?" Makoto asked as she took Ash's right with Setsuna taking his left side.

"No everything will be explained tomorrow," Ash answered. Looking at his watch, Ash got up, "Sorry to suddenly leave you all but I have somewhere to be somewhere," he told them.

"Of course, see you at the stadium," Usagi said pouting when Ash ruffled her hair before kissing Makoto and Setsuna on the lips and Zariel on the forehead.

On the day of the League, Ash and Sakura were among the millions of trainers as in the crowds were millions of people waiting for the Championship to begin.

In the said crowd was Ash's friends and sisters in all but blood.

"Man, why can't they start already?" Max whined wanting to see some awesome battles.

"See I told you that he looked like daddy," Zariel said catching their attention.

Turning their heads to the right, They saw Eva and Zariel along with three other girls, and with Brock's slowing regaining the memories of his former self he knew not to mess with them.

"Excuse me, who are you?" May asked the group of females.

"These are family friends of mine," Eva answered, "Serenity here was my deceased husband's sister while Makoto and Setsuna were really close friends," she explained.

"When Zariel told us that there was someone who looked like my big brother I had to see it for myself," Serenity said taking a glance at Ash.

"Yes to meet someone that looks exactly like our close friend is haunting," Setsuna said.

Turning towards the field, the touch runner appeared from the other end passing the rows of trainers all reaching for the same goal of being champion. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Hoenn region's Ever Grande Pokémon League," the announcer broadcasted over the cheering crowd. "For the preliminary, it will be one on one match. Now turn your attention to the big screen." As the screen flashed through the images of the participating trainers it was in four separate blocks.

"Alright it looks like mine is right at 12," Ash said before trying to find the others. "Sakura is around 1, Tyson's match is at 9, and Morrison's is soon," he told himself.

Seeing as he wasn't all that hungry, Ash headed over his friends. "Hey everyone," he called out before acting like he's never seen them before, "Oh, hello there, are you with Eva and Zariel?" He asked them.

"Yes, we wanted to see what Zariel said about someone who looked like my deceased brother," Usagi said. "I'm Serenity, the brown haired girl is Makoto, and the emerald haired female is Setsuna," she said introducing, to May and Max at least, themselves to Ash.

"Ah, I see," Ash said nodded in understanding. "Since my battle isn't until the afternoon, do you mind if I sit with you?" The trainer asked.

"Of course," Makoto said.

While the matchups were interesting, the highlights was that Morrison's Beldum evolving into Metang and the tidbit of history of Tyson's Meowth against its evolved form, Persian.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's begin this round," the MC broadcasted, "In the left corner is the karate kid Gilbert," waving to the crowd, Gilbert wore the traditional karate gi while on the field was a Hitmonlee. "And to the right is the trainer all criminals fear, the knight in shining armor, a warrior of all that is Just, Ash Ketchum," screaming out the name the crowd went wild.

Waving to the crowd, Ash plucked a Pokeball from his belt, "Sceptile, lock and load," he called out.

"Now let the battle begin," the referee shouted.

"Hitmonlee: Rolling Kick," Gilbert yelled.

"Sceptile grab it and go for a Brutal Swing," Ash countered.

As Hitmonlee started rolling around for a roundhouse kick Sceptile lifted up his arm blocking the attack grabbing the outstretched leg slamming its opponent on the ground before tossing it aside.

"Hitmonlee catch yourself and use High Jump Kick," Gilbert instructed.

Rolling on the ground, Hitmonlee jumped lunging forward aiming for a surprisingly calm Sceptile. "Sceptile dodge and return fire with Aerial Acrobatics," Ash ordered. When Hitmonlee was an inch from landing its attack on its opponent Sceptile vanished forcing the Kicking Pokemon to slam onto the ground causing pain towards itself. Not even a second later Sceptile appeared on the left of Hitmonlee with Leaf Blade activated on both arms unleashing a devastating combo.

"Oh that's got to hurt, not only does Hitmonlee take injury from its own attack but then Sceptile has to add to it," the MC said watching it all.

" _I can't use that move again as I don't know if it will miss or not_ ," Gilbert thought, "Hitmonlee: Bulldoze then follow it up with Stone Edge," he shouted.

Without Ash having to say anything, Sceptile clones of himself as he dodged the combination of both attacks but also confused Gilbert and Hitmonlee, "Stay focused Hitmonlee we can't let Sceptile get the drop on us," Gilbert said getting a nod from his Pokemon.

Searching the field, they were surprised by the underground attack, "But when did Sceptile have time to dig?" Gilbert asked (RK: Sceptile could use Dig in the third through sixth versions of the game so that still counts).

"It was during the dust cloud that was formed from the Stone Edge," Ash answered, "My Pokemon are allowed to use a move of their choice per my instructions as I trust their judgment and can adapt," he explained surprising everyone at the trust Ash has to his Pokemon.

"Yup that's Ash for you," Brock said, "Every spar and training session, I've seen Ash allow his Pokemon to battle on their own as they know he tends to be busy at times so they can make their own decisions," he continued.

"Now Sceptile let's end this use Grass Knot to hold Hitmonlee down," Ash said. Taking a deep breath he began to chant, "Mother Nature gentle and kind yet destructive when angered, lend me your blessing to defeat my foe before me, Sceptile: Natures Cannon." Once Ash stopped chanting, Sceptile's form was outlined in a neon green light five Energy Balls floated in a circle in front of it and to the disbelieve of everyone watching it seemed to absorb sunlight similar to Solar Beam then after a second of nothing happening it seemed to only a couple of inches before firing all at one combining into a huge beam that caused a green explosion once it made contact with the target.

"And with that Ash Ketchum makes it to the first rounds," the MC shouted signaling for everyone to cheer and scream in delight at the explosive finish.

After healing Gilbert's Hitmonlee, Ash made it towards his friends, "Ash that was awesome," Makoto said giving him a tight hug before kissing him on the lips, surprising everyone, "Sorry, I just got a bit excited there," she said blushing.

"Daddy you made it to the first round," Zariel said smiling at him.

"Now we need Sakura to make it to the first round," Haruka said after ruffling Ash's hair as his reward for winning, making him scowl and try to fix his hair.

As the sun was starting to set, Sakura made her way to the field, "As our final fight of the preliminaries, we have Sakura Sapphire against William Roberts," the MC announced.

"Come on babe let's fight," William said flexing his muscles.

"If you're trying to impress me, it's not working," Sakura said eye rolling.

"I'm going to crush you, Staraptor take flight," William said.

"Andesine fly on the winds," Sakura called out.

"Wow I've never seen them before," Tyson said as he tried to scan them but couldn't.

"Staraptor is from the Sinnoh regions and Braviary is known to the Unova region," Ash explained, "Either he must have traveled to those regions in the past or be bought them from someone as Unova Pokemon are rare to find outside of the region itself due to having a completely different kind of Pokemon," he further explained.

"Staraptor: Agility followed by Wing Attack," William barked out.

"Whirlwind to stop Staraptor's Agility before flying in with Aerial Slash," Sakura instructed.

Flapping its wings, Braviary revealed that Staraptor was right behind it then vanishing itself it reappeared striking the Sinnoh Flying-type. "Now use Sky Drop and send it to the ground," she continued. Taking Staraptor by the wings using both of its claws, Braviary aimed straight to the ground.

"It seems that Sakura isn't taking any chances," Michiru noted.

"Like everyone else they want to save their strength for the later parts of the competition," Haruka said as Sakura kept the heat on William until Staraptor fainted.

As the sun started to fade all the survivors of the preliminaries were gathered on the field as Ash climbed to steps to light the flames for the Tournament to start, "This feeling never gets old Pikachu," Ash said sitting in the patio of his hotel room looking up at the night sky. "The feeling of making it here after so long but now it's time to focus and get our heads in the game," hearing this Pikachu nodded as they were ready to face the League


	36. Chapter 36

At the Pokemon Center, Ash and all the other trainers that made it past the preliminaries waited for further instructions on how the first round would play out.

Hearing Nurse Joy talk about the qualifying rounds everyone turned to the scene above her, "First off 256 trainers won the preliminary round and only 32 shall pass for the qualifying rounds. To pass the qualifying rounds and onto the Victory tournament you must have three wins; however, all battles must be double battles."

Hearing that the matches would be double caused everyone to be a bit more nervous, "Wow doubles huh," Ash said as he waited for the pairings to be revealed.

"One loss and your out, talk about tough luck," Brock said looking up from his booklet.

"Well no matter because I'm going to win my matches," Morrison said.

Hearing a male laughing, they turned to see Tyson with his Meowth, "That's the fire I want to see but if you're facing me then you're going to be for an uphill match," he said before turning to Ash and Sakura. "Same thing goes for you both," he added.

Turning to the screen, Ash saw that his match was that day in Stadium C while Morrison's was at E and soon.

"Double battles are a bit more difficult as you need to keep an eye on both Pokemon," Haruka said as they watched Morrison's match. "And in a fast-paced fight like the Leagues it could be nerve wrecking, on the way here I overheard many of the trainers freaking out as they're more used to Singles," she continued.

"Well no sweet, it will take a lot more than adding another Pokemon to get me to freak out," Sakura said.

As they continued to watch Morrison's Match they were surprised with his plan to have his already injured Gligar take a hit to the face before striking back with an Iron Tail finishing the match.

For his own battle for the shot at the Victory rounds, Ash was at his stadium match with all his friends in the stands.

"Swellow, Crawdaunt: lock and load," Ash cried out bringing his chosen Pokemon for the double battle.

"Good choice, this way he can cover his bases of having an eye in the sky while also having a Pokemon on the ground," Haruka nodded at her little brother's plan.

"Haruka there's no need to think of this as a war zone," Michiru giggled at her lover's mindset.

"But it is a battle isn't it Auntie Mich?" Zariel asked tilting her head, "Besides you were the one that taught me that in order to win you must balance out your partner on the field."

Hearing this caused Michiru to blush and for Haruka to snicker out, "She's not wrong," Makoto said agreeing with her stepdaughter.

"Tropius, Swalot: battle formations," Dominick called out.

Once the referee started Dominick started off the match, "Tropius in the air and use Bullet Seed, Swalot: Sludge Wave," he yelled out. Taking off in the air the long-necked Pokemon fires off small seeds like a machine gun while on the ground while on the ground Swalot invoked a tidal wave of poison.

"Swellow into the air, Crawdaunt: Waterfall," Ash counted saving his Pokemon from taking both hits and being poison. "Now Swellow Air Slash on Tropius before going into a Spiral Brave Bird, Crawdaunt: Aqua Jet along with Razor Shell," bursting into action Swellow attacked Tropius from above before igniting into a blue flame aiming straight for the ground before spreading out its wings and spiraling upward slamming into the opposing Pokemon's stomach. At Crawdaunt's battle, it burst from the ground, dodging Swalot's Sludge, striking it in the face with a twin blade of water.

"Even with Dominick's plan of trying to attack from both angles Ash was still able to push back his opponent with ease," the MC broadcasted into the mic.

"Tropius: Magical Leaf with Leaf Storm," Dominick began then calling out Swalot attack, "Swalot: Thunder Punch." Flapping its wings, Tropius sent a whirlwind of leaves as they were surrounded by the Magical Leaves as Swalot crawled towards the dual Water/Dark-type Pokemon.

"Crawdaunt: Metal Claw into the ground," Ash said starting his counter, "Swellow: Double Team with Agility and the Aerial Wing combo." Surprising everyone, Crawdaunt was unaffected by the electricity countering with a Payback, Sword Dance, then a Snarl knocking Swalot out.

"Swalot is unable to battle making Crawdaunt the winner," the referee announced.

Frowning Dominick could tell that it was all over from here unless he could somehow win, "Tropius: Bullet Seed at Crawdaunt then Air Slash on Swellow," he barked out.

"Swellow send them back with Hurricane, Crawdaunt: Protect then return fire with Swift," Ash countered.

Attacked from both angles, Tropius fell from his own attack followed by Crawdaunt's, "And that's all she wrote folks, Dominick is down and out of the match. Let's give it to our winner Ash Ketchum," the MC yelled out.

Sighing in disappointment Dominick returned his two fallen Pokemon, "Hey that was a good match, you did well," Ash told him as they shook hands.

"Yeah, I just had some bad luck that's all," Dominick said, "But next time will be different," he told Ash.

"Until we meet again," Ash smirked back.

At the Pokemon Center for a short break before Sakura's match, the group ran into Tyson, "Hey Tyson did you already have your match?" May asked seeing him and his Meowth walking past them.

"Actually I was on my way there," he replied, "And no I won't tell you what Pokemon I picked," he said seeing Morrison about to open his mouth.

"Either way I'm going to win against you no sweet," Ash said in a cocky manner smirking at the red headed trainer only to have Haruka and Eva tug on his ear while Makoto smacked him hard. "Ugh, yup I deserved that one," Ash groaned out as his entire face was red from the impact.

"Come on Sakura's match is about to start soon in A block so we better get going," Michiru stated.

Slightly being late, the group was able to snag front row seats for Sakura's match as Zariel sat in Ash's lap causing the parents in the crowd to note the father-daughter like bond they had.

"For the final match of the A block we have two stunning trainers, on the Green corner we have the Goddess of Grass, Katie Bell and to the right, we have Sakura Sapphire," the MC announced.

"Meganium, Roserade: Bloom for battle," Katie said releasing two Grass-type Pokemon.

"Azurite, Lepidolite time to dazzle," Sakura chanted bringing out a Glaceon and Blissey.

Seeing the Glaceon Katie frowned knowing that she was already at a disadvantage, "Roserade, Meganium: twin Magical Leaf," she called out.

"Lepidolite: Light Screen," Sakura snapped into action as her Blissey created a screen of pure light taking both attacks and not break. "Azurite: Icy Wrath," she continued having her Glaceon unleash every Ice-type attack as it used Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, and Blizzard.

Taking on the Ice and cold onslaught, Meganium's flower was frozen over and Roserade was frozen from the waist down as ice gathered around her feet. "Oh no," Katie gasped seeing that her Pokemon was already frozen over, "Roserade: Sunny Day to melt the ice, Meganium: Solar Beam," she called out.

As the sun shined a bit brighter the ice slowly began to melt, the ice melting faster as the sunlight collected around Meganium's flower.

"Lepidolite: Flamethrower," Sakura shouted out surprising Katie and as the Normal-type unleashed a stream of flames. Reaching Meganium before the Johto Starter could fully charge its attack both Pokemon could feel the burn of the flames; however, it also melted the ice.

"Great, now Meganium: Frenzy Plant, Roserade: Dazzling Gleam on Glaceon," Katie called out.

Slamming its feet on the ground multiple vines and roots sprouted spearing straight towards Sakura's Pokemon.

"Lepidolite: Light Screen at full power," Sakura screamed out sighing in relief as both of her Pokemon were protected. "Now Lepidolite: Gravity," she said as Meganium and Roserade suddenly collapsed to the ground by an unseen force, "Azurite: Icy Wrath one more time," with the order given out the match ended.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash found out that Tyson also made it past his match, "Alright with this over it's just another step towards victory," Ash said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah _My_ victory," Morrison said smirking as if he already the entire thing.

"Either way at least the crowd has thinned out allowing you to know who to look out for," Setsuna points out.


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright everyone here is ch37 of Moon's Aura, for the Poll update we have 32 regular votes and one vote from the reviews so there is still time to cast your votes for those who haven't yet. Now onto the show**

* * *

In the Second round of entry into the Victory Tournament, Ash is about to face off against a composer named Clark, "You may have made it this far but you will fall to my orchestrated music," he said. "Charizard, Quilava show him our music," he said pulling out his composer baton.

"Well let's see if you can face my music," Ash said removing two Pokeballs from his belt, "Flygon, Amaris, let's show him our Music." This was followed by Ash concentrating his Aura into an ocarina surprising everyone in the crowd, "I would like to thank Michiru Kaiou for teaching me how to play the Ocarina," he spoke out before starting the music.

(RK: honestly you can listen to anything if you want)

When the music began to play, Flygon and Amaris moved into action going for a divide and conquer tactic. Flying up, Flygon vanished before quickly appearing before Charizard with an Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw and Tail combo followed by Stone Edge once Charizard was at a distance. On Amaris' side of the field, the leopard-like Pokemon also used Aerial Ace to close the gap between her and Quilava then unleashing a barrage of attacks; the attacks being Night Slash and Shadow Claw.

"Unbelievable, while it is known that Ash Ketchum can command his Pokemon through music but this is amazing," the MC said amazed.

"Wow Ash is on a roll," Tyson said before turning to Michiru, "Ash said that you taught him correct? I have to say you taught him well," he told her.

"Thank you," Michiru replied, "Ash met Haruka and I back in Johto where we sang his entree song in the finals of the League in said region," she explained. "It was there that he asked if I was willing to teach him," she said remembering that day during the Silver Millennium, as it was the first time they met.

* * *

 **Flashback start**

In one of the hallways that was at the Palace, Lionel was taking a stretch from all the homework, " _Man I wish Luna would take it easy on the workload, I'm still a child after all_ ," he said rolling his neck. Hearing music being played, Lionel went to investigate finding himself in the music room, " _Huh, who could be here at this time_?" he asked himself.

Opening the door, Lionel saw a teal haired woman play the piano like an expert as her fingers glided across the keys, " _She's amazing_ ," Lionel unknowingly said out loud.

" _Thank you whoever you are_ ," she said as she stopped playing.

" _Sorry to interrupt I was walking the halls when I heard you play_ ," Lionel said entering the room. Looking around, Lionel saw various musical instruments lining the walls.

" _It is fine my prince, the Queen normally allows me to use the music room from time to time_ ," she said, " _Let me formally introduce myself, I am Vita, the Princess of Neptune_ ," she said.

" _Please, no prince thing, I'm still too young for that_ ," Lionel waved, " _But if you're free can you teach me how to play the guitar_?" he asked looking at a plain acoustic guitar.

" _It would be my pleasure_ ," she said grabbing two guitars and began to teach the young prince how to play. " _Tell me, Lionel, can I ask why you wanted to learn how to play_?" Vita asked smiling at Lionel's blush.

" _There's this girl I'm starting to have a crush on and if I want to confess I don't want to go the normal roses and chocolate route_ ," Lionel answered still blushing.

" _Good idea, while Chocolate and roses are nice it is too plain nowadays_ ," Vita told him, " _Tell you what if you make improvement by the next time I visit I'll help you write the song_ ," she said making him nod in agreement.

 **Flashback over**

* * *

Snapping out of her thoughts, Michiru saw that Ash was close to finishing his battle. At Flygon's perspective, the finishing move was a combination of Draco Meteor and Sonic boom to increase the speed and flames while Amari's finisher was a combination on Snarl, Dark Pulse, and Night Slash. "And after the brutal assault delivered by Ash Ketchum the battle is over," the MC cried out over the cheering crowd.

"It looks like Michiru's lessons paid off," Brock said as Ash joined the group.

"Hey, when did Tyson and Morrison leave for their match?" Ash asked not seeing them.

"Halfway through your match," May replied.

"Now it's Sakura's turn for her final Double match," Max said turning to the girl in question.

At a different stadium, Sakura and a male trainer made their way to the field both waiting for the battle to begin, "Now let's give it up for our next B Stadium match between Sakura Sapphire and James Brown," the MC announced.

"Prepare to be defeated," James said bringing out two Pokemon no one has ever seen.

"Huh what Pokemon are those?" Max asked as the Pokedex May had couldn't scan them. The first Pokemon had a red Mohawk like hair and the second one had four separate hands, two on the shoulders, with a single eye on each of them.

"The first one is Scrafty a Dark/Fighting-type from the Unova region and the second one is called Barbaracle a Water/Rock-type from the Kalos region," Ash answered. "I looked them up when I was planning on trading some of my Tauros," he explained.

Hearing what her Prince said about these Pokemon, Sakura plucked out two Pokeballs from her belt, "Andesine, Aquamarine: sparkle under the sum," she called out.

"Andesine: Air Slash," Sakura began once the battle began, "Aquamarine; Surf," she instructed. Taking off in the air, Braviary attacked high in the sky while Primarina invoked a giant wave.

Taking both attacks, Barbaracle took the least amount of damage due to it being part Water-type. "Scrafty: High Jump Kick on Braviary, Barbaracle: Aqua Blade on Primarina," her opponent called out. As the Fighting/Dark-type jumped high into the air Barbaracle moved it, all four hands covered in a blade made of water.

"Andesine: Whirlwind followed by Air Slash," Sakura said starting her counter-attack, "Aquamarine: Dazzling Gleam on both of them," she finished. Sending a strong gust of wind towards Scrafty, the dual Dark/Fighting-type was sent crashing into the ground, tripping Barbaracle in the process, allowing the Water/Fairy-type attack them both with the Fairy-type move.

"It seems that Sakura has the upper hand," Max said watching from the stands.

"Don't say that so soon Max, things could change at a drop of a dime," Ash said, "Remember in a battle you must always keep on your toes for you may never know what will happen," he told him.

Back on the field, James was grinding his teeth as he was expecting this to be slightly harder but not this hard, " _But then again she is a strong trainer_ ," he thought. "Barbaracle: Stone Edge followed by Skull Bash on Primarina, Scrafty: Stone Edge then Focus Blast on Braviary," he ordered. As both of his Pokemon unleashed a barrage of small pieces of stone, Scrafty followed it by launching an orb of blue energy and Barbaracle charged in at Primarina.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura quickly moved into action, "Aquamarine: Acrobatics to jump over then follow it with Energy Ball, Andesine: Brave Bird followed by Superpower," she countered.

Surprising many with how agile Primarina was out of the water, she scored a direct hit at the back of her opponent's head while Braviary flew in low as magma geysers erupted from behind him. "Great, now Aquamarine: Dazzling Voice, Andesine: Air Slash one more time," Sakura shouted winning the match.

At the Pokemon Center, the remaining Trainers were excited for the Victory Tournament begins tomorrow, "Wow is it already time for the Victory Tournament to begin? Man, that felt like a breeze," Ash said as they all sat around to eat dinner.

"I know what you mean," Tyson said as he and Morrison joined them, "It felt like yesterday that I got my first badge."

"Well, either way, we all know that I'm going to win," Morrison boosts flexing his muscles.

"I don't know about you but I need some fresh air," Makoto said, "Hey Ash do you mind coming with me?" she asked.

"Sure I don't mind," he said.

Both getting up, Zariel spoke up, "If you two are going to have sex I want twin siblings," hearing this everyone within hearing range blushed at the child's words.

"Zariel is a very blunt child," Eva said groaning at the actions of her child.

"Though she only wanted siblings," Usagi points out.

Exploring the city, Makoto grabbed Ash's hand, "It's so good to finally have some personal time my Loving Lion," Makoto said resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, my Loving Thunderbolt," Ash replied kissing her on the forehead.

As they kept walking, Makoto spotted a karaoke bar, "Hey come on Ash we can see if we can still sing in sync," she said pulling him towards the bar.

Entering the room they heard the owner, who was behind the bar helping serve the customers, call out, "Alright is there anyone else who wants to sing?"

"We'll give it a shot," Makoto announced gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright, just make your way to the stage and pick a song," the owner said.

Stepping on to the stage, Makoto scrolled through the songs before finally picking one, "The song we pick is 'You are the Music in me' from High School Musical 2," she announced.

(RK: I don't own the song)

Regular text: Ash

 _Italics: Makoto_

Underling: Both

[Both]

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "once upon a time"

Make you listen? There's a reason

[ _Makoto_ ]

 _When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

 _A little laughter_

 _Or happy ever after_

[Both]

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

[Ash]

Na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na (Yeah yeah yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Oh oh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see the real me)

As I am you understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Oh oh)

And now, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Oh yeah)

[ _Makoto_ ]

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _Oh, you are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _And it's brought us here because_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

 _We got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)_

 _Connected and real_

 _Can't keep it all inside (Oh)_

 _Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (Yeah yeah yeah)_

 _You are the music in me_

 _Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

 _Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

 _Na na na na_

 _You are the music in me_

[Both]

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na (Oh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

Yeah

So focused on their singing, the couple didn't see the audience stand up and clap along, some of them even getting on the table and dance along while a couple of the people recorded the entire thing to put it on the internet the next day. "One more, one more song," the audiences cried out cheering.

"Well, what do you say, love, one more song?" Ash asked turning to his partner.

"Of course love, but this time you'll be singing it by yourself," Makoto fired back winking only to yelp in surprise when Ash slapped her ass.

After a couple of minutes, Ash picked a song, "Alright folks, this one goes out towards my girl," he said winking at Makoto. Taking a calming breath, the owner gave Ash a head

(RK: I don't own the song Lighting created by Henry Gallagher)

I saw her from a distance

Out in the corner of my eye

Her hair is shiny and bright

She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen around

I saw her from a distance

She made me wanna smile

Her face is cute and it's beautiful

And she's the only girl that stands out in the crowd

I hope you'll notice me sometime

I hope you'll be with me, be mine

You're everything, you're my sunshine

Jumping from the stage, Ash pulled Makoto from her seat to give her a kiss on the lips before returning to the stage to continue singing.

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning

And it's frightening, frightening

I don't ever think I'll be the same again

You're my princess, my girl

You're my interest, my world

You mean everything, everything to me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I saw her from a distance

I wanna tell her how I feel

Her eyes are beautiful and sparkling

And giving me a shock of electricity

I saw her from a distance

She has pretty brown eyes

She is so amazing

It's true

I hope you'll notice me sometime

I hope you'll be with me, be mine

You're everything, you're my sunshine

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning

And it's frightening, frightening

I don't ever think, I'll be the same again

You're my princess, my girl

You're my interest, my world

You mean everything, everything to me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

And if you'll notice me

You can make my heart go crazy

I want you desperately, be my baby

And when you smile at me

You can make my heart start racing

And it's clear to see

You're so amazing!

I hope you'll notice me sometime

I hope you'll be with me, be mine

You're everything, you're my sunshine

Oh, oh, oh

I hope you'll soon be my baby

I hope you'll be my little lady

'Cause you've been driving me crazy

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning

And it's frightening, frightening

I don't ever think I'll be the same

'Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning

And it's frightening, frightening

I don't ever think I'll be the same again

You're my princess, my girl

You're my interest, my world

You mean everything, everything to me

Lightning, lightning

And it's frightening, frightening

I don't ever think, I'll be the same again

You're my princess, my girl

You're my interest, my world

You mean everything, everything to me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You mean everything, everything to me.

As he finished the song people once more started clapping along as the couples in the crowd began dancing with each other. "My Arceus, you both are fantastic singers, tell you what if you have a thought of making a singing career just let me know," the manager said handing the couple a business card.

Leaving the bar, Ash carried Makoto piggyback style as she fell asleep a couple of minutes ago.

Arriving at the house she was staying at, Ash was introduced by Setsuna, who was waiting for them to arrive, "This is a bit late you know that right? Don't forget you have to be at the stadium at 9," she told him.

"Don't worry Sets," Ash waved resting Makoto on the couch, "I understand and besides I have Pikachu as my alarm clock there is no way I can still sleep after getting hit with a Thunderbolt," Ash told her, "Now if you excuse me I need to head back to my apartment," Ash said kissing her on the lips before teleporting away.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Ash and the rest of the remaining trainers stood in the stadium field, "Alright trainers, for the Victory Tournament and the rest of the league will be full on six vs six Pokémon battles," the MC explained. "To further make the battles interesting we will be switching the field from Ice, Water, Grass, and Rock," he added. "Now let's see who is up first," as the screen began to scroll through the remaining trainers it stopped on Ash and a turquoise haired woman who had a confident smirk on her face, "And first off is Ash Ketchum vs Katie," the MC announced, "Now we shall see the field they'll be fighting on," he continued as the screen then scrolled through the images for each battle location; mounting for Rock, snowflake for Ice, leaf for Grass, and a water drop for Water. "And their first battle will be on the rock field," the MC broadcasted.

As all those that aren't Ash and Katie left for the stand, Ash was on the right and Katie was on the left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you on the battlefield," Katie said but continued, "But that doesn't mean that you'll be winning against me."

"We'll see about that," Ash fired back already having a Pokéball in his hand, "Now let's battle," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Katie said, "Mightyena deploy," she called out.

"Amaris time to fight," Ash said.

"And it's the battle of the species as the canine battles the feline, who will win in this war," the MC said.

"Mightyena: Elemental Fang," Katie said surprising everyone as someone teaching their Pokémon all the elemental fangs was never heard of.

"Amaris: Thunder Wave followed by Aerial Ace followed by Night Scythe," Ash instructed.

Releasing a pulse of electricity just as Mightyena was within ten feet, causing it to freeze in place, leaving it wide open for an attack. "Now Snarl followed by Night Slash," Ash continued.

Taking more damage, Mightyena is sent tumbling in the dirt, "Mightyena return," Katie said, "Venomoth deploy," she followed up.

"Amaris," Ash began.

" _Don't say a thing, my Prince_ ," Amaris interrupted, " _I will fight for you till the end_ ," she said.

"Venomoth: Silver Wind," Katie shouted out.

"Amaris: Aerial Ace to dodge then use it once more to attack in any direction then follow it up with Night Slash," Ash barked out. Vanishing before the Silver Wind could hit, Amaris appeared at the southwest of Venomoth attacking with Night Slash.

Somewhere in the stands, the mother smiled seeing Lionel's analyzing eyes on the battlefield, " _You were always like that my little lion_ ," Serenity said before glancing down at Usagi and smiled.

Feeling something gracing her cheek, Usagi snapped her head and swore she saw her mother standing there.

"Usagi are you alright?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Sorry, I thought I saw mother but it was the lights reflecting from the windows," Usagi apologized.

"So what do you think of the match so far?" May asked her group of friends.

"Katie is known for switching Pokémon to get the upper hand and for her calming mind during battle," Max said looking at the PokéNav. "However Ash is a raging storm that can take think of tactics on the fly so it could go either way," he added.

"He better win or else," Haruka said before diving into a rant about the battlefield.

"Haruka dear, please calm down, there's no need to start ranting," Michiru stated.

Back on the field, Ash and Katie still kept on battling before Amaris finally beat Venomoth, "I see," Katie said returning her fallen Pokemon, "You are good, but like I said this is where you fall," she told him. "Golduck deploy," she said revealing her third Pokemon.

"Amaris return," Ash said causing Amaris to run back to rest next to Ash's feet, "Sceptile may the Aura be with you," he chanted.

"Golduck: Aerial Ace then Ice Beam," Katie barked out.

Without Ash having to say anything, Sceptile also vanished and after two quick blows, Golduck tumbled in the dirt with a couple of injuries, "Wha-What, how? I kn-," Katie paused before realizing it, "Of course you're an Aura user making it so that you can telepathically communicate with your Pokemon. Sure you do allow your Pokemon to act on their own but you could also be mentally commanding them," she points out.

Ash smirked, "Bravo, I figured you would be the one to figure out my secret," he said, "I knew that I would have to reveal it sooner or later but I thought it would be better to do so on the field. Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader, could do the same so I thought why can't I," he shrugged.

In the stands everyone was surprised, "Wow Ash can use Aura? Awesome," Max said amazed.

"Should have expected it but oh well," Brock said shrugging.

"Now I really want to fight him," Tyson said, "I always wanted to fight someone with Telepathy," he added smirking at the up and coming challenge.

"Now this is getting tougher than I thought," Katie muttered, "Golduck: Blizzard along with Hail," she ordered.

Vanishing once more as snow started to fall, Katie was having a hard time looking through the snow, "Sceptile: Solar Cannon," Ash cried out. From above the seed buds on the Hoenn Grass-starters back absorbed the sunlight before a couple seconds later Sceptile fired the upgraded form of Solar Beam destroying the area surrounding Golduck followed by knocking it out.

"Dugtrio deploy," Katie barked out releasing her three-headed moles like Pokémon.

"Sceptile return, Donphan may the Aura guide you," Ash chanted after switching Pokémon.

"Dugtrio: Tri Attack," Katie barked out. Focusing their combined energy each head had an orb of fire, electricity, and ice.

"Protect followed by Earthquake," Ash countered watching a green shield manifesting protecting the elephant Pokémon before said Pokémon invoked an earthquake.

Despite being in the ground, Dugtrio's three heads slammed around the dirt, "Now Donphan Ice Shard," Ash shouted catching Katie off guard.

Watching her Pokémon take a face full of Ice Shards, Katie returned her Ground type, "Walrein deploy," she said revealing her fourth Pokémon.

"Donphan return, Pikachu may the Aura guide you," Ash said allowing his starter.

"Walrein return, Dugtrio return to the field," Katie said switching her Pokémon to give herself the advantage.

"Oh come on stop switching and just battle already," Haruka cried out shaking her fist, "Are you a trainer or not?! Stop switching and start battling," she ranted.

The sibling's sweat dropped staring at the blonde haired woman's ranting. "With how long she's ranting I would have expected her to be a trainer," May muttered.

"Why isn't Haruka isn't much of a trainer," Sakura said, "I asked her myself and her response was 'Why should I let others fight my battles when I can just punch them in the face and kick them in the balls'."

"She's the girl who likes to speak her mind isn't she?" May said sweat dropping further as the males within hearing distance inched away from her.

Returning to the battle at hand, Katie was grinding her teeth as Ash kept the heat on her as Pikachu knocked out her Dugtrio. "With three of Katie's Pokémon unable to battle we will be taking a 30-minute break," the MC said.

In his private room, Ash was messing with a Rubik's Cube to help him think, "Can't get cocky now, we need to focus so we can make it past the Victory Rounds," Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

" _Don't worry my Prince you will succeed just have patients_ ," Amaris said before all three let out a small laugh as Ash, in this time or as Lionel could barely sit still.

"Now, she has three Pokémon left and I know that two of them are Mightyena and Walrein so that last one is a mystery," Ash said.

"Ash the 30 minutes are almost up so please get ready," someone said.

Taking a calming breath once more, Ash was ready to get back in the field.

"And welcome back ladies and gentlemen," the MC said, "For this round, the battlefield will be the Icefield," he called out. As the field rose from the ground it is what you expected of a field made of ice with pillars in random places.

"Walrein return to the field," Katie said.

Seeing the Water/Ice-type Pokémon, Ash went for a Pokéball, "Crawdaunt may the Aura guide you," Ash chanted.

"Walrein: Rollout with Ice Fang," Katie instructed. Rolling into a ball, Walrein raced towards its Dark/Water-type opponent.

"Crawdaunt: Aqua Jet with Razor Shell," Ash countered. Evoking a burst of water, the Rogue Pokémon quickly dodged its opponent. Rushing in from behind, Crawdaunt slashed Walrein with both of its water made swords.

"Walrein: Belly Drum followed by Aqua Ring," Katie shouted out.

"That's a good idea," Brock said crossing his arms.

"Why would that be a good move?" May asked as Max had to go get refills for his drink.

"While Belly Drum cuts the Pokémon's health in half for an increase in power, Aqua Ring will slowly recover those lost HP over time," the former Gym Leader explained, "So if Katie can stall Ash for as long as possible then Walrein can be at full health with its attack still at double its strength," he finished.

"That is a good move," Sakura agreed, "Though I don't think Ash will allow that to happen," she said.

"Who cares, this is Ash we're talking about," Serenity said, "I know that in the end that he'll win."

Looking at the clock, Sakura realized that she had to go, "Sorry to jet but my match is close at hand," she said getting up. Realizing this as well, Haruka and Michiru also got up to follow, "Tell Ash congrats on his win as we know he's going to win anyways," Haruka said as the three ladies left.

On the field, it was the third time that Aqua Ring activated that Ash decided to end it. "Crawdaunt: Aerial Ace followed by a Superpowered Brick Break then Ancient Power," he called out.

Quicker then what Katie expected, Crawdaunt land the triple attack before ending it the fourth match.

"Will Katie please send out her fifth Pokémon," the referee asked after declaring Crawdaunt the winner.

"Mightyena return to the field," she called out.

"Crawdaunt, you did great, return," Ash said before plucking another Pokéball from his belt, "Now Sceptile may the Aura guide you," he chanted.

"Mightyena: Snarl followed by Ice Crunch," Katie barked out.

"You know what to do Sceptile," Ash said watching his Hoenn Starter simply vanish dodging the Snarl.

"Mightyena smell Sceptile out," Katie barked out. Lifting up its head, Mightyena began to sniff for its opponent.

As seconds passed, both Pokémon and Mightyena are still tensed when the ground broke from underneath as Sceptile's right claw glowed bright blue. While still in the air, Sceptile followed up its Focus Punch with a Double Kick.

"It was after Your Snarl was launched," Ash began, "I had Sceptile use Agility to hide behind one of the ice pillars and use Dig," he explained. "And no, I didn't communicate with Sceptile using my Aura, I just have a lot of backup plans," Ash said knowing that his ability to use Aura up," he said. "Now Sceptile Aerial Ace followed by X-Cutter," he said finishing the fight.

"Misdreavus everything falls to you," Katie said seeing as she was already down to her last Pokemon.

"Sceptile return, Froslass drown your opponent in a hail storm," Ash chanted using another Pokemon he caught here in Hoenn.

"Froslass: Hail," Ash quickly called out once the referee signaled for the match to begin. Rising into the sky, Froslass' body was outlined in a light blue glow as snow clouds appeared overhead as the occasional hail balls appeared injuring Misdreavus. 

"Misdreavus: Payback followed by Shadow Ball," Katie countered but Froslass' Snow Cloak made the Ice/Ghost-type transparent to all incoming attack.

"Froslass: Icy Wind with Ice Shards," Ash shouted out adding more ice for Misdreavus to take damage from.

"Katie's on the ropes now," Brock said before explaining why to Serenity and Makoto, "Thanks to Hail Ash ordered out when the round first started made it so that Froslass is invisible to all attacks," he said in a way that it wouldn't reveal that those two are from a different world.

"But I take it that Hail can only last for so long," Makoto theorized.

"Yeah, Hail only lasts Five turns so Ash better hurry it up because I don't think Katie will allow him another shot at using it again," Max replied answering Makoto's question.

In Ash's POV, he could tell that Hail was nearing its end then saw that Misdreavus was close to being defeated, "Froslass: Ominous Wind followed by Shadow Ball," Ash instructed and as the battle was almost finished Katie pulled out one final move.

"Misdreavus: Destiny Bond," she shouted and right as Misdreavus faints it was encased in a purple glow and two swirls escaped its body. Traveling to Froslass it made contact, thanks to Hail vanishing as it was needed to activate Froslass' Snow Cloak, and encased in the same glow it instantly faints.

"This round is a tie but since Ash Ketchum has five remaining Pokemon left he is declared the winner," the referee declared.

"So you are as good as the rumors say you are," Katie said as they shook hands.

"Don't doubt yourself now, I have to say that was a good match but I'll be seeing you around, ok," Ash said walking away.

Meeting up with his friends, Ash noticed that three people weren't there, "I take it that Sakura along with Haruka and Michiru have already left for Sakura's match," Ash stated.

"Yeah daddy they left when Katie had Walrein do that Belly Drum combo," Zariel answered hugging his right leg.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash looked at the screen above Nurse Joy to see who was still in the fight before there was a quick update, "So Morrison, Tyson, and Sakura made it past their fights," Ash said.

"Knew he would win his fight," Haruka said when the three females appeared so that Sakura could heal up her Pokemon.

"Come on already let's see the next match-up," Morrison complained with the others agreeing. When said match-up appeared Morrison gasps as his matchup was with… Ash. "So we're going to be fighting next round huh," Ash said turning to face him, "Well then let's give it everything we got," he said.

Unsure to face someone he calls a friend, Morrison could see that Ash wanted him at his best, "Of course, but don't come crying to me when you lose," Morrison said smirking back at Ash.

"So since I got a date with Ash now it's time for Setsuna to have a date with him," Makoto said taking the stuttering woman by the arm. "Alright, Ash I'll call you so that you can come by to take Setsuna on her date and make sure it's semi-formal," the first wife of Lionel said dragging the still stuttering Keeper of the Gate away.

Around seven in the afternoon, Ash stood in front of the house wearing a long sleeve silver button up polo and black jeans with dress shoes.

Ringing the doorbell, Zariel was the one to open the door. "Wow daddy, you're looking good," she said in amazement.

Hearing a female whistle, they turned to see Makoto smirking at him, "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present Setsuna Meiou," she announced stepping aside to reveal the blushing woman. Rubbing her left arm, Setsuna stood wearing a backless gold bodice, showing a bit of her cleavage, with a thigh length skirt and flats. The woman also had a bit of eyeshadow on her that allowed her eye color to pop.

"Beautiful," Ash whispered although it wasn't quite enough as the rest of the occupants still heard him.

Taking Setsuna by the hand Ash brought Setsuna out for the date, "So where are we going?" Setsuna asked while they entered the city. "Actually I found a good stargazing spot in the mountains near the city that I thought you would find nice," Ash replied as they kept moving through the city as Ash helped Setsuna climb through the forest.

"Here we are milady," Ash said moving a tree branch out of the way and seeing it for the first time Setsuna gasped as the full moon seemed to have shined brighter when they stepped out of the tree's shadow and into the open air.

"This is beautiful," she said, "When did you find this place?" Setsuna asked turning to her lover.

"I was hunting for a good spot for training when I found this spot," Ash smiled, "Now shall we have our dinner date?" He asked snapping his fingers and a picnic basket along with a blanket appeared in his hands.

"How did you do that? I don't remember you being able to do that as Lionel?" Setsuna said as they sat down on the blanket, the design is that of the Moon Palace with Pluto being in the background.

"The perks of being a self-trained Aura Guardian," Ash answered, "It turns out I have my own personal unlimited storage place and it seemed like a perfect way to hide it until we got here," he explained.

Pulling out the food, Ash got them chicken Alfredo pasta along with Caesar salad and coke. As they were eating Setsuna snuggled against Ash's left shoulder while enjoying the moon's glow. In the background, Serenity watched her eldest son and the Keeper of the Gates smiling approving of Setsuna, " _Take care of him Setsuna, for there will be many dangers ahead_ ," she whispered vanishing.


	39. Chapter 39

As a new day dawned for the Victory Round Second Match, both Ash and Morrison were on already on the field waiting for the match to start. In the stands, Brock, May, Max, Eva, Zariel, Serenity, and Makoto were also waiting for the match to start, "Hey when does Sakura's match start?" May asked.

"In an hour or so," Makoto answered tapping her foot starting to get impatient, "Ugh, when will the match start I want to see Ash kick some ass already," she whined.

"Alright everyone welcome to the second round of the Victory Tournament," the MC declared getting cheers from the crowd, "Now let us introduce our second match trainers, in the Green corner he's a guy with a big appetite and a heart of gold, let's hear it for Morrison," waving to the crowd Morrison still had some doubt in his eyes for facing someone he calls a friend but also knew that they were going to fight sooner or later. "Now for the Red trainer, you know him and love him, he's a master of out of the box tactics, people have been calling him the performing trainer, I give you Ash Ketchum," smiling to the crowd, all the girls screaming a bit louder in response, Ash had his game face on.

"Now the rules for this match it will be a full six on six with substitutions being allowed," the MC said, "Now let us see what battlefield you are going to be engaged on," as the wheel spun it slowed down until it landed on the snowflake, "And they're going to be on the Ice Field, let's see if they can win on this field," he said.

"Now Trainers release your Pokémon," he screamed out.

"Girafarig, come on out," Morrison shouted.

"Crawdaunt lock and load," Ash called out.

Once the referee signaled for the match to start, Morrison made the first move. "Girafarig; Thunderbolt," he cries out watching his Normal/Psychic-Pokémon summon a bolt of electricity.

"Crawdaunt: Metal Claw then stab it into the ground," Ash instructed.

Watching the electricity making contact with the Water/Dark-type Pokemon, Morrison cheered but soon saw that it didn't affect it at all, "Hey what gives? Why didn't your Pokemon take any damage," Morrison asked seeing Crawdaunt snapping its pinchers.

"Oh that, while it's not too well-known moves like Metal Claw and Iron Tail are great ways to counter Electric-type moves because metal is a conductor for electricity that when the two moves I mentioned connect with the ground the electricity passes right through leaving the Pokemon unaffected," Ash explained.

"Wait why would Ash explain what happened wouldn't he want it to be a secret?" Serenity asked confused as to why her brother would do that.

"I think it's more along the lines of Ash wanting to have a better chance of getting a good battle later down the line," Max explained.

"Pretty much," Brock agreed, "Ash is always up to helping those to become a better trainer so it's not too hard to see him do something like this," he added to Max's explanation.

"Alright then, Girafarig: Psyshock," Morrison shouted out. Invoking three blobs of psychic energy, the giraffe-like Pokemon launched them forward but it didn't seem to affect Crawdaunt at all as it burst like a water balloon hitting something. "Oh great Crawdaunt is a Dark-type as well," he muttered.

"Yup, Crawdaunt: Aqua Jet and X-Scissor," Ash directed watching his dual-type Pokemon surround itself in a stream of water darting towards its opponent at a rapid paste.

Taking the hit, Girafarig was sent flying crashing into an ice pillar, "Oh that's got to hurt let's see what Morrison will do next," the MC said.

Growling, Morrison reached for Girafarig's Pokeball, "Girafarig you did well now rest up," he said returning his first Pokemon, "Swampert come on out," he said bringing the final form of Mudkip onto the field. On the big screen, Girafarig's icon darkened as the image of Swampert appeared.

"And Morrison switches his Pokemon," the MC called out, "But will it be enough for him to win?" he added.

"Swampert: Earthquake," Morrison shouted out.

As the ground shook, there were cracks in the ice spreading across the entire field. On the field itself, Crawdaunt tried to stay standing, which is pretty hard trying not to trip over its own feet, but Morrison soon followed up the attack, "Swampert Focus Blast now," he yelled landing his first attack.

" _That can't be the only Fighting-type move Swampert knows so I'll have to play it safe_ ," Ash thought before signaling for Crawdaunt to attack, "Ok buddy, let's keep our distance so use Swift." Firing the golden stars, it seemed to do little damage against the final form of the Water-type starter. "Now use Snarl," Ash said and as the attack dug into the ice it broke it revealing the water underneath.

"Swampert: Protect," Morrison screamed out hoping to Arceus that he made it in time then sighed in relief seeing the protective dome covering his second Pokemon.

"Now Crawdaunt: Guillotine," Ash barked out surprising both Morrison and his Pokemon when the shield was let down as Crawdaunt jumped out of the water landing its attack making Swampert faint.

"And with that well-timed Guillotine, Ash Ketchum wins the first round," the MC announced.

"Hey what happened?" Makoto asked confused as to why Swampert fell to that one attack so early in the match.

"You see Guillotine is a move that is a KO type of move," Max explained once more, "It's either by extreme luck or a precise attack Guillotine can knock out a Pokemon in a single hit."

Returning his fainted Pokemon, Morrison sighed, " _It is to be expected, after all, it's just pure luck that I made it this far_ ," Morrison thought staring at Ash's unemotional face, " _But win or lose I'm going down fighting_ ," he finished plucking his third Pokemon from his belt. "Gliscor come on out," he shouted.

"When did you get a Gliscor of all things?" Ash asked.

"I found a Razor Fang on my way here and it was only a two days ago that I gave it to Gligar," Morrison said, "Now Gliscor: Aerial Ace followed by X-Scissor," similar to Crawdaunt's earlier attack combo, Gliscor quickly landed its attacks. "Now Furry Cutter into Bug Bite," Morrison continued (RK: Furry Cutter is a move that can be taught to Gliscor in Gen 4).

"Morrison must really want to win," May said seeing the Bug-type moves being effective on Crawdaunt.

"Yeah but we all know that Ash is going to win," Makoto said making them all sweatdrop.

"You really must like supporting Ash," May said, don't blame her she also wanted Ash to win but at least May also cheered for Morrison to win as well.

Serenity chuckled seeing Makoto's blush of embarrassment, "Lay off her May, she's just really excited watching the match that's all," she said.

"Crawdaunt return," Ash called out saving his dual-type Pokemon from taking any more damage, "Come forth Maiden of Ice," he chanted releasing Froslass onto the field.

"Great another type disadvantage," Morrison muttered, "Gliscor: Sandstorm," he shouted watching his Pokemon flap its wings causing a sandstorm to appear.

"That may be a good move Morrison," Ash began yelling over the winds, "But a field move like Sandstorm can be canceled with another one, like this, Froslass: Hail." Crossing her arms, Froslass slashed them forwards causing Snow clouds formed and snow to fall.

Seeing this happening, Morrison was about to call something out but Ash cut him off, "Froslass: Avalanche," as her body was outlined in a light ice color the clouds got darker and chunks of clear ice fell from the ground.

Trying to fly around them, Gliscor was having a tough time not being able to see so it did get hit a couple of times but distracted in trying to dodge the Ground/Flying-type was left wide open to an attack. "Froslass: Ice Shard then Ice Punch," Ash barked out (RK: Ice Punch is a tutoring move Froslass can learn).

Caught off guard, Gliscor was able to block the punch with both of its claws; however, said claws froze over, "Oh no, Gliscor," Morrison shouted worried for his third Pokemon.

It was at this moment that the snow clouds faded away signaling that the Hail was over, "Great, now Gliscor Steel Wing followed by Fire Fang," Morrison shouted impressing Ash.

"Now this is what I want to see," Ash muttered watching his Froslass taking damage, "Froslass: Arctic Assault," unleashing every offensive Ice-type attack Gliscor took them all causing it to faint.

"Wow what a move, it seems that Ash Ketchum isn't backing down and is unleashing everything he has," the MC screamed out as Gliscor's icon darkened.

"Metang come on out," Morrison said bringing out his fourth Pokemon.

"Froslass can you still battle?" Ash asked hoping to use this as a way to train her to increase her resistance to Steel-type Pokemon and moves.

" _Of course I can still fight Ash_ ," she said.

"Metang: Aerial Ace followed by Metal Claw combined with Bullet Punch," Morrison ordered out causing some quick damage at its opponent.

"Froslass: Confuse Ray," Ash said snapping into action. Eyes glowing a sinister aura, Froslass stared directly into the eyes of her opponent causing it to become confused as it stared back.

"Oh no Metang," Morrison yelled out, "Metang: Brick Break," he instructed hoping that Metang wouldn't be confused but to his dismay Metang slammed into the icy pillars on the field before diving directly into the exposed water.

"Froslass: Thunderbolt," Ash said causing an explosion when the bolt of electricity hit the water.

"Metang?" Morrison asked a bit hesitant but sighed in relief when Metang burst from the water but it soon returned to ramming into the ice pillars.

"Metang return," Morrison called out, "Girafarig come on out," he said. On the screen, Metang's icon darkened as Girafarig's it up once more.

"And Morrison sends his Girafarig onto the battlefield once more," the MC noted, "But will it be enough for Morrison to win?"

"Girafarig must be fully rested with the amount of time it was in the Pokeball resting," Brock said.

"Yeah and this time Girafarig can use its Psychic-type moves," May said.

"Come on daddy you can win this," Zariel shouted out holding up a sign that said 'Go Daddy Go'.

"Girafarig: Psybeam," Morrison ordered out.

Sending a beam of Psychic energy the attack did little damage on Froslass, "Froslass get in close and use Crunch," Ash countered. Flying in, Froslass opened her mouth biting down hard on her opponent's tail.

"Man this match is a lot longer than the others," Serenity said rolling her shoulders trying to stretch while sitting down.

"Yeah it can be like that, but you have to take into account that Morrison is playing it safe by switching every once and a while to keep Ash on his toes," Max said.

"But for this being Morrison's first League he's doing pretty well," Brock said.

"Brock was daddy good at his first league as well?" Zariel asked catching the attention of Serenity and Makoto.

"He could have won, if his Charizard actually listened to him," Setsuna said startling them all.

"So Ash lost to because of disobedience," Makoto muttered before asking, "What did he do with the Charizard after that?"

"Actually, he and Charizard was able to understand each other and from that point on, Charizard listened to him," Brock explained.

"Wow," Serenity said as she heard what Brock was talking about.

"Finally Girafarig is down," Makoto said as she kept her eyes glued to the field while she heard Brock talk about Charizard that belong to her soulmate.

"And with three of Morrison's Pokemon unable to battle we'll be taking a short break," the MC announced.

In his break room, Ash laid his head down on the table, "Oh Arceus I thought that was going to take forever," he groaned taking a sip from his water bottle. Looking out the window a thought suddenly came to him, "I wonder how Morrison is handling this, it is his first time being in the League and actually now that I think about it he won with his only his Beldum in the beginning like I did with Crabby that soon evolved to Kingler which Beldum also evolved into Metang," he realized before seeing that the break was almost done.

Back on the field, both trainers saw that the field was now the Grass field, "Welcome back one and all to the second half of the second Victory round," the MC yelled, "As you can see the field has now been changed to Grass, let's see what these two trainers will do with the change of the battlefield."

"Steelix come on out," Morrison shouted.

"Torkoal lock and load," Ash called out.

"Steelix vs Torkoal," the referee announced, "Let the battle begin," he shouted.

"Torkoal Earthquake," Ash called out faster than Morrison could say a word. Lifting both of its front feet, Torkoal sent a shockwave through the earth before it started to shake.

Trying to stay steady, Steelix was able to survive, a bit rather shakily, though it left itself open for an attack, "Torkoal Flamethrower," Ash screamed out.

Feeling the heat of the flames, Steelix roared in pain starting to feel a light burn, "Steelix: Earth Power," Morrison barked out. Outlined in a golden light, Steelix slammed its tail on the ground with the cracks leading to Torkoal.

"Torkoal: Substitute," Ash said reacting quickly and sacrificing a portion of its HP Torkoal replaced itself with a decoy that took the attack allowing Torkoal to come out uninjured. "Torkoal: Will-O-Wisp followed by Flame Charge," Ash continued.

Releasing the ghost-like flames, Steelix roared in pain but that pain increased it was tackled by a flaming Torkoal. "Steelix: Aqua Tail," Morrison shouted out smiling at Ash's surprised look.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming," May said.

"I know, I didn't know that Steelix could learn Aqua Tail," Max agreed.

"I think Morrison kept Aqua Tail a secret from the start to surprise his opponent," Brock hypothesized.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised about the Aqua Tail but that won't be enough for you to win," Ash said. "Torkoal: Earthquake and Flamethrower," he directed his Fire-type Pokemon.

This time it was Morrison's turn to be surprised as Torkoal shook the earth while also unleashing a stream of flames causing a critical hit on the Iron-Snake Pokemon. "Steelix can you still fight?" Morrison asked but before Steelix could answer his body ignited in flames knocking it out.

"Now that was a fiery fight to the finish," the MC screamed out, "But will Morrison be able to turn this around?"

"Growlithe come on out," Morrison called out.

Seeing Morrison's Fifth Pokemon, Ash decided to switch out, "Crawdaunt return to the field," he said. "Now Aqua Jet combined with Razor Shell," Ash said knocking Growlithe out in two combined moves.

"Wow, I know Growlithe is a Fire-type but I would have thought that it would have survived," Ash said in all honesty.

Seeing that his fifth Pokemon was in only two moves, Morrison had one thought in his head, " _Victory or defeat I'll go down fighting_ ," taking out his final Pokemon Morrison screamed out, "Metang come on out," floating high, Metang banged his claws together.

"With the switch, Metang has been cured of its confusion so it should be in a better position to fight," Brock said.

Switching Crawdaunt for Torkoal, Ash started off the match, "Torkoal: Flamethrower," Ash said.

"Metang dodge then get in close for Bullet Punch," Morrison countered.

Waiting for it to get closer, Ash went into action, "Torkoal: full power Overheat," with those words said Metang took on a full force of flames causing some extreme amount of damage though Ash wasn't done yet, "Torkoal: Heat Wave." Taking more damage, it was too much for Metang to handle and fainted.

Staying quiet, Morrison only reacted when Ash raised his hand, "Hey Morrison, despite the match being against your favor, you did really well for your first League," the more experienced trainer said.

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," Morrison said shaking Ash's hand.

Parting ways at the stadium, Ash waved to his friends and family, "So I heard you had an incredible battle against your friend, Morrison," Haruka said ruffling Ash's hair.

"Yeah, he was a little tough but his switches are the only thing that kept the match from ending so soon," Ash said.

"So do you know your next opponent?" Michiru asked Ash and Sakura.

"No not yet, they haven't posted the third round match yet," Ash replied.

Have some more small conversations, they all heard Nurse Joy announce the third round matchup, "So I'm against him huh," Ash said seeing a familiar face.

"Hey, Ash long time no see," Shinji said walking up to him, "I hope this time you'll give me a battle we'll both remember," he told the crime fighter.

"To fight you with my more experienced Pokemon? Yeah, I remember," Ash said, "But don't come crying to me when you lose," Ash smirked.

"Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow Ketchum," Shinji said waving goodbye.


	40. Chapter 40

In his waiting room, Ash was mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead. "Alright, I have my more experienced Pokémon on hand so Shinji should have the battle he wanted," Ash said turning to Pikachu and Amaris.

" _Do not worry Lionel, I know you'll win_ ," his feline advisor said purring at the end.

"Ash Ketchum it's almost time," one of the workers said after Ash opened the door.

"Well it's show time," Ash muttered following the worker to his entrance gate.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Third round of the Victory Tournament," the MC called out. "On the Green Corner is Shinji Ryu; hailing from Newbark Town of the Johto region, will he have what it takes to win this round?" Stepping forward, Shinji smirked getting his fangirls to squeal in delight. "On the Red Corner; hailing from Pallet Town of the Kanto region, please put your hands together for the Crime Fighter, Ash Ketchum," as he walked into the light of the sun, Ash smiled towards the crowd before putting his game face on; leaving more than a couple of girls in the crowd to lament in delight and a bit of pleasure.

"Alright you all should already know the rules at this point; 6 on 6 match with substitutions allowed," the MC said. "Now let's see what the third round battlefield will be," and with that, the wheel started to spin fast only for it to slow down seconds later landing on the symbol of the mountain, "And it's on the rock field, now trainers release your Pokémon," he screamed out.

"Crobat it's time to fight," Shinji said sending out the four-winged bat.

"Pidgeot soar towards the moon," Ash chanted releasing his Dual-type Pokémon.

"That's an impressive looking Pokémon," Shinji said as their Pokémon's icon appeared on the screen.

"Yeah well, she is one of my original Pokémon but I had to leave her behind so she could take care of her flock," Ash explained. "It was only when I reached Johto that I realized that I was going to need my original Pokémon," he continued.

"Crobat: Air Cutter," Shinji shouted starting the match with a long-range move.

"Pidgeot dodge then keep the heat on it with a combination of Aerial Ace and Steel Wing," Ash countered watching his Flying/Normal-type Pokémon fly away from the crescent waves before vanishing but soon reappearing slamming Crobat with both of her wings.

"Sonic Screech," Shinji shouted causing Crobat to let out a horrible sound.

In the stands, everyone had to cover their ears, "Oh Arceus make it stop," May cried out; as even with their ears being covered, they could still hear the cry.

Seeing Zariel start thrashing a bit, Eva used her abilities as a Goddess to cancel out the noise around her daughter, "Thank you, mommy," Zariel said trying to drown out the sound with something else.

On the field, Ash noticed that Pidgeot was starting to fly around at random slamming into the different rock pillars, "Huh, impressive," Ash said catching everyone's attention. "You hid the Supersonic behind Screech so that while lowering Pidgeot's defense you also had it confused," he theorized.

"Yes I did, and I have to say you are the first to figure that out," Shinji said impressed at Ash's quick thinking.

"Pidgeot return," Ash called out recalling his first Pokémon, "Pikachu, bring on the thunder," Ash chanted causing Pikachu to jump off of Ash's shoulder and on to the field. On the big screen, Pidgeot's icon darkened as Pikachu's icon appeared in Ash's second slot.

"Crobat: Aerial Ace with Steel Wing," Shinji shouted.

"Pikachu: Flash," Ash shouted using his Aura to cancel out the bright light. Using the distraction Ash finished up the match, "Pikachu: Thunderbolt followed by Electro Ball," he said knocking Crobat out in only two moves, well three if you include Flash.

"Well that was fast," Shinji said, once the light from the Flash wore off.

"Yeah well, I really didn't want you to let loose another Sonic Screech," Ash replied as Crobat's icon darkened completely.

"Luxray it's time to fight," Shinji called out releasing a Pokémon that Ash hasn't seen before.

 **Luxray, the Gleaming Eyes Pokémon. No Pokémon can hide from it when its eyes glow gold.**

"So a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region, huh. Pikachu return," Ash said before plucking out another Pokeball from his belt, "Stand strong, Raksha," Ash chanted bringing out his companion from the past.

"This isn't one of your stronger Pokémon," Shinji noted.

"Sure, he's new but that doesn't make him weak," Ash said.

Narrowing his eyes, Shinji began to think, " _He obviously sent Manectric out for a reason, but the question is for what_ ," thinking further, Shinji wanted to try something "Luxray: Thunderbolt." While Thunderbolt hit its mark, there was no damage dealt to Manectric, "Of course, Lightning Rod," Shinji said and responding to this Shinji returned Luxray, "Tyranitar it's time to fight," he said.

"Bulbasaur may the Aura guide you," Ash said switching out as well.

"Stop with the switches already and fight," Haruka screamed out with Makoto agreeing with her, as both girls wanted to see a fight.

"Tyranitar: Stone Edge," Shinji called out.

"Counter it with Razor Leaf then follow it with Energy Ball," Ash countered.

As small pieces of stones clashed with small pieces of leaves the smoke was a perfect cover for Bulbasaur Energy Ball. "Tyranitar: Iron Tail," Shinji shouted and on the field, Tyranitar's tail gained a steel like shine it started charging forward.

"Bulbasaur: Grass Knot," Ash directed.

As Tyranitar stomped forward, four strands of grass tied around each other causing the Rock/Dark-type Pokémon to trip and fall, "Now Leech Seed," shooting three seeds from its bulb, they all burst into vines once they made contact with Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar try and break free anyway you can," Shinji yelled out but the Dual-type Pokémon was struggling due to it slowly draining it every once and awhile.

"Bulbasaur: Frenzy plant," Ash said amazing the crowd when the small Kanto region starter summoned a bunch of giant roots out of the ground before they all stormed towards Tyranitar.

"Holy hell, now that was fast," Shinji muttered seeing his Third Pokémon being tossed around like a rag doll before falling to the combination of a Razor Leaf and Energy Ball barrage.

"Tyranitar return," Shinji called out. Seeing that Bulbasaur wasn't even tired, Shinji could tell that he needed to pull out one of his stronger Pokémon, "Salamence it's time to fight," he said bringing out the Dragon-type of the Hoenn region.

"A Dragon-type huh," Ash muttered before feeling one of his Pokeballs heat up, "Well if you want to then who am I to argue," Ash said smiling. Plucking it off, Ash announced, "For those sensitive to noise I suggest you cover your ears."

Hearing those worlds, Brock paled, "I suggest you follow his instructions," he said, "Especially if it's the Pokémon that I think Ash is going to send out," he added.

A bit confused, everyone covered their ears, "Um what's the Pokémon that Ash will be sending out if it has everyone covering our ears?" Serenity asked a bit worried.

"Through fire and flames," Ash began chanting, "Release your burning passion that will lead us to victory, roar Charizard," he finished sending the Pokeball onto the field.

After a couple seconds of silence people were about to remove their hands there was a loud window cracking roar, "RRRROOOAAARRR," roaring to the heavens above, the more unexpecting people had to drop to the ground as Pokémon flying by dropped to the ground fainting due to the devastating roar.

In the crowds, there were looks of fear from the people seeing Charizard's entrance, "Th-Tha-That's Charizard?" Sakura stuttered out freaking out on the inside.

"Yeah that's the Charizard that disobeyed Ash since he evolved into Charmeleon," Brock said.

"Charizard's so cool," Zariel said with sparkles in her eyes, "I can't wait to get a closer look, maybe I can ask Charizard to take me for a soar above the clouds," she said thinking out loud.

"She gets that fearless personality from Lionel," Makoto said with everyone minus May and Max agreeing.

On his side of the field, Shinji's face had some of its color returning due to the frightening Power; yes the first letter had to be capitalized, at Ash's command, "I'm starting to have second thoughts on that no holding back thing," he muttered. "No matter, Salamence: Dragon Tail," he barked out.

Moving it, an emerald green aura coated Salamence's tail, "Charizard, grab it," Ash ordered surprising everyone when the Kanto Starter caught the limb and not taking any visible damage. "Now send it to the ground with your Dragon Tail then follow it up with Flamethrower," Ash continued, out on the field the Kanto Starter sent it to the ground as its eyes turn white before the flames on the tail burns brighter followed by a ball of fire formed in Charizard's mouth before he unleashed the attack.

Feeling the burning flames increasing due to the Flamethrower, Salamence crashed into the ground as the area around it started to burn. "Salamence: Hydro Pump," Shinji called out hoping that his Pokémon could hear him and thankfully there was a burst of water shooting out of the flames and towards the dual Flying/Fire-type Pokémon. "Now Stone Edge," hoping to keep up the damage Shinji kept on firing attack after attack; though unfortunately, once the dust settled Shinji was shocked to see that Charizard was still flying despite the injuries it has sustained.

"Very impressive but the thing with Charizard is that unless you have a move that is, super effective attack, he won't be going down," Ash said before Charizard released another loud roar. "Charizard: Dragon's Descent," he barked out. As an emerald blue and green flame surrounded Charizard, it formed into a dragon with the Dual-type Pokémon inside of the rib cage, before charging in at a breakneck speed smashing into Salamence before Charizard unleashed every type of Dragon-type move on its opponent.

In the stands, everyone winced at the thrashing Salamence was receiving. "This is what happens when Charizard is brought to the field," Serenity said watching the carnage.

"Yeah, Charizard is a beast on the battlefield," Brock replied, "One of Ash's strongest Pokémon that he can rely on when he needed pure muscle," he added.

Seeing Salamence fall once the assault ended, Shinji could only watch as Charizard released a roar of victory.

"With three of Shinji's Pokémon down and out we'll be taking a short 30-minute break," the MC announced.

In his break room, Ash sat on the chair having a small lunch of Chicken Alfredo, "Alright, there are only three Pokémon left in Shinji's possession, but the question is what Pokémon they are," Ash said.

" _Don't worry I know you can win this battle_ ," Amaris said after lapping up some water.

" _Yeah, we'll win no matter what_ ," Pikachu said pumping his fist.

Hearing a knock on the door, Ash realized that the time was almost up, "Ash Ketchum, you have 5 minutes left," he heard.

Using the remaining minutes to calm as well as preparing himself for the battle ahead. Soon arriving back on the field Ash saw that Shinji was more focused, "Ok ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the Third round of the Victory Tournament. To recap, Ash Ketchum, unleashed his brutally strong Charizard bringing a very strong end of the third battle," the MC broadcasted. "Now trainers release . . . your . . . Pokémon!"

"Absol, come on out," Shinji said sending out the Disaster Pokémon.

"Gallade may the Aura Guide you," Ash chanted.

In the stands, Brock nodded, "Bringing Absol was a good idea as it can sense incoming trouble with the horn," he said.

"So that would give Shinji somewhat of a fighting chance," Max said getting a nod from the former Gym Leader turned Pokémon Doctor/Breeder.

On the field, both trainers have not made a single move, though Shinji had to stay on his toes in case Ash used his Aura to mentally communicate with his Pokémon. "Absol: Shadow Ball," Shinji yelled out watching Absol generate a ball of black and purple energy.

"Gallade: Aerial Ace followed by Close Combat," Ash countered. Vanishing before the Shadow Ball could make contact, Absol only dodged the first two strikes before taking the assault, "Now Focus Punch," Ash continued.

"Absol: Razor Wind to defend yourself," Shinji said surprising everyone when a vortex of wind appeared protecting Absol from Gallade's attack.

"Ok, I have to admit that was good," Ash said impressed with the tactic.

"I learned from the best," Shinji replied having a small smile on his face, "But enough of that, Absol: Aerial Ace with double Shadow Claw," he said towards his Pokémon. Vanishing in a blur, Gallade grunted in pain feeling the claws dig into his back.

"Gallade: Thunder Wave then follow it up with Close Combat," Ash countered watching Absol get paralyzed before getting the beat down as every second or third punch or kick being a critical one.

"Absol: Aerial Ace followed by Play Rough," Shinji stated as, on the field, Absol vanished before a white dust cloud appeared around Gallade.

Once that was done, Gallade had a bunch of small injuries all over his body, "Ok, this has been long enough," Ash said, "Gallade: Flash Assault," he barked out. Vanishing through Teleport, Gallade kicked Absol high in the air before flashing in and out with the Dual Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon playing volleyball with himself using Absol as the ball.

"Absol is unable to battle making Gallade the winner," the referee announced.

In the stands, this being the start of the battle between Absol and Gallade, Sakura checked her watch before realizing it was close to her own match, "Sorry to dash but I have to get going for my own match," she said getting up with Haruka and Sakura standing up as well.

"Ok, we'll tell Ash that you had to go," Eva said watching them leave.

At the field, Shinji sent Luxray back onto the field while Ash sent out Gallade, "Luxray: Thunder Fang," Shinji called out as his fifth Pokémon was close enough to certainly make that move connect with Gallade.

"Gallade: Protect followed by Dazzling Gleam," sighing in relief at the sight of the protective dome, Ash saw the bright colorful attack of his Dual-type Pokemon, "Now use Earthquake," he called out bracing for the attack.

Seeing his Pokemon sent flying from the earth shaking, he yelled out, "Luxray: Swift then go into Wild Charge." Sweeping its tail in an arc motion, golden stars were launched as Luxray is cloaked in electricity charging in.

"Gallade: Reflective Light," Ash countered as a wall of light appeared canceling out both Swift and Wild Charge at the same time, much to everyone's confusion.

"Light Screen cancels out Special Attacks like Swift while Reflect cancels out Physical Attacks like Wild Charge," Shinji said taking a while to realize what happened, "So you were able to combine them to counter a trainers Special Physical Attack Combo," he hypothesized.

"Pretty much," Ash shrugged.

"Well then, Luxray: Double Kick," Shinji said shouting out his attack.

"Psycho Dance," Ash countered; and hearing the attack Gallade began to spin as his arms began to glow before a second later he fired off the Psycho Cut in a tornado-like effect stopping Luxray in its tracks as it was forced to take the attack head-on. "Now Earthquake," Ash continued as the Sword Dance powered Earthquake was a Critical hit knocking Luxray out.

"Everything falls on you my friend," Shinji chanted tossing a Pokeball into the air revealing a water type Pokémon, "Swampert," it growled bashing its hands together clearly presenting the Mega Stone on its wrist. "Alright old friend, Surge through the crashing seas and mega evolve," Shinji chanted presenting the Mega Ring he hid in his pocket.

"Gallade can you still fight?" Ash asked his present Pokemon.

" _Yes, Milord, I can still fight_ ," Gallade answered rolling his shoulders.

"Swampert: Stone Edge then roll into Focus Blast," Shinji barked out. Stomping the ground, a dozen or so pieces of small stones appeared all of them flying towards Gallade with a ball of blue energy right behind the dozen stones.

"Gallade send the stones back with Psychic then send Psycho Cut," Ash countered. Eyes glowing blue the stones gained a blue outline indicating that they were under Gallade's control and with them, the Focus Blast was destroyed leaving Swampert open for a direct attack. "Now Gallade Aerial Ace then Leaf Blade."

"Swampert: Rock Tomb to protect yourself," Shinji said snapping into action forcing Gallade to teleport away, "Now pick up the rocks and use Fling," he barked out watching his Mega Evolved Pokemon use its huge muscles to easily pick up the boulders and throw them.

"Gallade use another Earthquake then go into Magical Leaf," Ash countered watching the earth shake then a flurry of leaves being launched.

Taking the damage, Swampert grunted in pain stepping back trying to get out of range, "Gallade: Grass Knot," sprouting out intertwining pieces of grass, Swampert fell with a loud thud as it couldn't balance itself.

"Gallade return, I'm switching you out so just rest up for now," Ash announced returning his Dual-typed Pokemon. "Now Sceptile may the Aura guide you," appearing on the field, the Hoenn Grass-Starter stood proudly pulling a twig out of nowhere staring at its opponent, the thing that stood out though was the armband with the Mega Stone in the center. "Now through the bond, we hold bloom into something special go Mega Evolution," Ash chanted revealing Sceptile's Mega form.

"Wow this is the first I've seen about the Mega Evolution," Tyson said standing from the upper steps on the stadium. "Now I really want to battle Ash," he said with Meowth nodding in agreement.

"Swampert: Surf then Ice Punch," Shinji ordered watching what seems to be a tidal wave appearing out of nowhere with Swampert on top of it with a fist gaining an ice blue color.

"Sceptile: Razor Wind followed by Magical Leaf and finally Leaf Storm," as the razor wind took care of dispelling the wave, the Magical Leaf, being non-dodgeball, were launched first so that the Leaf Storm could make contact on Swampert.

"Swampert: Blizzard then go for Stone Edge," Shinji screamed out though this was dodged with Acrobatics.

"This has gone long enough," Ash broadcasted, "Sceptile trap Swampert with Frenzy Plant."

Eyes widening, Shinji was about to scream for Swampert to dodge but Sceptile was faster so Swampert was now trapped in a bunch of vines. "Now let's wrap this up," Ash shouted before giving way to a chant, "Jupiter, Planet of Thunder and Plants, please give us your blessing to smite the enemy before us. Give us the power to finish this fight once and for all, Sceptile: Forest Cyclone." From Magical Leaf to Leaf Storm, Sceptile also threw in moves like Bullet Seed and Seed Bomb ending the match to Ash.

In the stands, Makoto smiled as it is very similar to her Jupiter Oak Evolution, "My, isn't he being a big flirt," Eva said as Zariel giggled causing Makoto to blush.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash waited for Nurse Joy to return his healed Pokemon when he heard Zariel shout out, "Daddy." Feeling something impacting his back, Ash just smiled pulling her in for a hug, "Daddy you did so well in your battle and that last one was amazing," she said chattering on and on about her daddy's battle.

"Alright Zariel that's enough you're about to talk your father's ears right off," Eva said giggling at Ash's facial expression.

"So Ash what's going on now?" May asked seeing as it was just now sunset.

"Honestly I'm just going to go to my hotel room and sleep," Ash said.

"Daddy can mommy and I come and watch a movie together?" Zariel asked hoping for some family time.

"Sure and if you behave we'll order some ice cream," Ash said making Zariel cheer.


	41. Hoenn League Rockin Finisher

**Well here we are the last chapter for the Hoenn arc, the poll so far is 41 votes on the poll site while there are two PM poll votes. I will be doing a Christmas/New Years special for those who still want to vote as I am close to closing it. In other news, all the songs in this chapter is something I don't know and belong to their repective artists and now that's out of the way let's rock it.**

Resting after his fourth day Victory round win, Ash was at the Pokemon Center stopping to see the girls along with Brock and Max comforting Sakura. "Hey what happened?" Ash asked walking up to the group.

"Sakura lost her match," Michiru said surprising Ash.

"How? I was sure that she would have beat her opponent and made it into the final four," Ash said shocked.

"Ash, am I a bad trainer?" Sakura asked, "I mean I make it so far yet I seem to lose when I'm so close."

"No, I don't think you're a bad trainer, all I can tell you is that as long as you fought your best then I'm proud of you," Ash told her giving her a hug.

"So your facing Tyson in the final round of the Hoenn League, do you think that you're ready for it?" May asked.

"I'm sure Ash will give it his all," Tyson said as he approached the group, "But I wanted to ask you to use your mental communication against me in our battle, " he told Ash getting shocked looks all around.

"B-But Ash would destroy you, " May stuttered out.

"That's true but I want this, " Tyson said before explaining why he wants Ash to face him with all of his might, "I'm on my way to Kanto after Hoenn League and I know Sabrina can mentally communicate with her Pokémon so I was hoping to get some practice with Ash."

Staying silent, Ash finally spoke, "If you're really sure about this I'll do it," he said.

"Thank you, Ash," Tyson said walking away to get ready for his match against Ash.

"This is going to be a short match isn't it, " Max said getting nods from those in the group.

"I don't know Max," Ash said, "I think Tyson would surprise us all and might actually win," he points out.

As there was still sunlight left; this being two in the afternoon as his fight was at 7, Ash began to wander the city before finding himself at a music store. "Ah, how can I help you today?" The worker, who was sweeping the floor, asked.

"Um yeah, do you have an electric guitar and a portable amp?" The young reincarnated prince asked.

"We do have an electric guitar but I don't know about the portable amp," the worker replied after a couple seconds of silence. "But in the meantime, why don't you look through the electric guitars we have," he said.

Scrolling through the guitars on display, Ash stopped seeing a silver and white guitar with the design being a type of palace. Feeling it call out to him, Ash turned to the worker, "How much for this one?"

"For that one, it will be at $120 Pokédollars," the worker replied after a little thinking.

Seeing as that amount of money wouldn't make a dent on his account, Ash pulled out his credit card, "And I'll throw in some extra guitar picks." Adding another five Pokédollars, Ash now needed an amp to play his new guitar.

"Ah, Ash I take it you're ready for your big day tomorrow?" Me. Goodshow asked seeing the young man wandering the city, and with a guitar in his hand to boot.

"Hey, Mr. Goodshow do you happen to have an amp somewhere in the League building?" Ash asked holding up his new guitar.

Rubbing his chin, Mr. Goodshow began to think, "We do actually have an amp in storage for those moments we have a concert at the stadium," he admitted. "I'll run back to the stadium and have someone look for it then call or text you, alright?" Mr. Goodshow said.

"Thanks, and if you don't have one it's no big deal I'll just use my Ocarina, " Ash said seeing the President of the Pokémon League walk away.

As Ash kept on walking around the city, he ran into Setsuna; who has a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hey Sets, how are you?" Ash said walking up from behind.

"I'm fine, just thinking of a way to tell Ash that I'm pregnant with his child, " Setsuna answered before realizing who was talking to her.

Shocked that Setsuna was pregnant, Ash froze, "Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked in a whisper, though Setsuna could still hear him.

Taking him to a secluded area, Setsuna turned to face him, "Please understand, I did want to tell you but with the League starting I didn't want to distract you," she said with tears starting to appear, thinking that she ruined everything between them.

Seeing the truth in her eyes, Ash calmed her worries by kissing her on the lips, "I forgive you Sets, I was just worried that you weren't going to tell me at all, " he said kissing her on the lips. "Hey, do you think Michiru is free I bought a guitar and I need to teach me," Ash told her.

"I don't know, but we can return to the house," Setsuna answered.

Walking to the house, Ash and Setsuna opened the door to see the girls in the living room, "Daddy what are you doing here?" Zariel asked seeing who came home.

"I was hoping that Michiru could reteach me on how to play the guitar; if she isn't busy that is," Ash explained holding up his new guitar.

"Sure, I would love to reteach you on how to play the guitar," Michiru said, "I even have your old songbook here as well," she added. Moving over to the couch, Michiru began teaching Ash on how to play the guitar once more and it was a couple hours later that Ash received a text from Mr. Goodshow.

"Alright, Mr. Goodshow was able to find an amp for my battle against Tyson tomorrow," Ash said making the women smile.

"Great and I'm sure that everyone will be surprised to have a free performance," Zariel said excited, to hear her father play the guitar.

"But big brother's fangirls would be more persistent than ever to take him," Usagi points out.

With these words spoken Makoto, Eva, and Setsuna shot up almost screaming, "IF THEY EVEN TRY TAKING OUR MAN NO ONE WILL FIND THEIR ROTTING BODIES." Behind each woman is a demonic mask that sent all of Ash's fangirls throughout the city to shiver in fear rethinking their plans on taking Ash for themselves.

On the next day; the final day of the Victory League Tournament, Ash was in the hallway leading to the field, "This is it, the final battle," Ash muttered with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Amaris standing next to him, acting like the advisor she is, "Ok you two let's finish this with a bang," he said getting his new guitar.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE VICTORY LEAGUE TOURNAMENT," the MC screamed out. "We have a special treat for you all as Ash Ketchum is going to be playing his guitar the entire battle, will his opponent Tyson Michal be able to beat this?" The MC asked, "Well let's bring them out and get this battle . . . STARTED."

Stepping forward, both combatants waved to the crowd before facing each other, "So Tyson are you ready to face the music?" Ash asked playing a couple cords as emphasis.

"We'll just have to see so let's stop talking and battle," Tyson said.

"Alright, folks; this is a full six on six match with substitutions allowed, and the winner will be decided when all the Pokemon on one side of the field are unable to battle," the referee broadcasted. "Now trainers send out your Pokemon," he announced.

"Shiftry come on out," Tyson called out.

"Sceptile may the Aura Guide you," Ash chanted.

 **Play: Pokemon unbeatable**

Strumming the strings on his guitar, Ash began to sing.

(ohhh a ohhh a ohhh!)

I'm unbeatable

With the first words of the lyrics spoken, Sceptile vanished reappearing behind Shiftry going in for a low kick before grabbing the Dual Dark/Grass-type Pokemon thrashing it around followed by sending it up into the sky.

Walking down this endless highway,

nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in, we'll never rest,

Advanced Battle is the ultimate test

"Shiftry: Aerial Ace to get back down followed by Hurricane then Energy Ball," Tyson screamed out watching his first Pokemon return safely to the ground.

From the earth the land, the sea, the sky,

they can never win but they sure can try

Using the winds to Sceptile's advantage, he willingly allowed him to fly back so that when the Energy Ball was within reaching distance the attack dissipated due to the reach and energy it had to use to get that far. Retaliating, Sceptile used Leaf Storm as a cover so he could go in for an X-Scissor attack.

(ohhh a ohhh a ohhh)

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon Advanced Battle

(ohhh a ohhh a ohhh)

I'm undefeatable

"Shiftry: block with Rock Tomb," Tyson barked out as a portal appeared overhead causing boulders to fall stopping the storming leaves in its tracks. Though what surprised Tyson and Shiftry was Sceptile jumping from boulder to boulder before firing a Solar Beam.

From the stars and the ancient past,

they come to play but they never last

(ohhh a ohhh a ohhh)

i'm unbeatable

Pokemon Advanced Battle

(ohhh a ohhh a ohhh)

I'm undefeatable

"Shiftry: Air Cutter all around you," Tyson said as sweat poured down his forehead as he had to be on his toes 24/7 as Ash could be telling Sceptile to do anything.

You think you'll win but soon you'll see:

you may beat some but you can't beat me

Weaving, ducking, and dodging all the attack, Sceptile increased its attack with Sword Dance then diving into the process of X-Scissor and Furry Cutter flowing into Double Kick unleashing a combined Focus Drain Punch.

I'm undefeatable

There's a feeling deep inside me,

and it's always there to guide me

It's in my heart and in my soul,

leading me to the ultimate goal

You can try your best this might be fun,

you go down to defeat before you begun

"Shiftry: Icy Wind along with Swift," Tyson called out hoping that this one would make contact.

(Ohhh a Ohhh a Ohhh!)

Im unbeatable

Pokemon Advanced Battle

(Ohhh a Ohhh a Ohhh!)

Im undefeatable

Though to his dismay, Sceptile switched with at doll so that it was left unharmed while the doll took the damage with the Grass-type finishing the match with a devastating X-Scissor.

Every move, each attack you choose,

you think you can win but you always lose

"Shiftry is unable to battle making Sceptile the winner," the referee announced as the icon of Tyson's first Pokemon is darkened completely indicating that it fainted.

(Ooohhhhh!)

Advanced Battle Im Unbeatable

In the stands, those close to him smiled while May and Max were shocked, "That was amazing," Max cried out in pure excitement.

"Think you can teach me how to do that?" May asked Michiru hoping to use this for her Contests.

"I don't know I mean Ash was able to do this after a year or so of training, and not to mention that half the time he does this Ash Aura communicates with his Pokemon as he plays the guitar," Brock said interrupting May's thought process. "Adding to the fact that him singing while mentally telling his Pokemon what to do and what moves to make a tough job to do," he added.

"Way to ruin my dreams, Brock," May said with a rain cloud hovering over her head.

In the row above them, Usagi happily smiled, "Oh Moon Goddess I miss these moments," she whispered remembering the days of the bonding time she had with her brother.

 **Flashback**

" _Big brother where are you_?" A young Serenity asked as she wandered the halls looking for her brother, she was hoping to spend some time with him but it seems that he wasn't in the castle.

" _Princess if you are looking for your brother he is at the sacred tree in the courtyard_ ," a different looking cat answered walking up to her. " _He sent me to go fetch you for some quality family time_ ," she told the young princess.

Excited to see her brother, Serenity raced towards the courtyard, " _Big brother_ ," she cried out making him lift his head.

" _Serena-chan_ ," Lionel said grunting as his little sister tackled in into a hug, " _Come and sit with your brother_ ," he told her leaning his back against the sacred tree pulling his little sister into his lap.

" _So big brother what are you doing here by yourself_?" the young girl asked with her puppy dog like eyes.

" _Nothing much little sister just enjoying the breeze_ ," he answered and soon they were asleep with both of their respective advisors curled up next to them.

 **Flashback end**

Snapping out of her trip down memory lane, Usagi saw Tyson pull a Pokeball from his belt. "Go Hariyama," he said.

"Sceptile return," Ash began, "Gallade may the aura guide you," he chanted switching out his Pokemon.

 **Play Beyblade I'm not going down**

The time has come to break out,

I'm finding a win beyond a doubt,

Gone on the days of losin' ground

I'm taking it all to the next round!

Playing the next song, Tyson managed to be quicker on the draw this round, "Earthquake followed by a widespread Stone Edge

I'm not goin down, I'm standin my ground,

You haven't seen the last of me,

Cause I'm at my best, when put to the test

I'm lookin' for a victory!

As the earth shook, the wind suddenly picked up before neon pink crescent blades appeared out of nowhere as the position of origin moved from time to time indicating that Gallade used Sword Dance followed by Psycho Cut. Appearing right in front of Hariyama, Gallade unleashed a fury of kicks and punches, throwing in a slash type of attack every now and then.

"Hariyama: Payback followed by Force Thrust then Vacuum Wave," Tyson ordered out.

I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top,

It's the only place to be,

Prepare for the day, I'm comin your way,

You haven't seen the last of me.

Taking the full force of Hariyama's counter-attack, Gallade soon found himself shooting back due to the combined power of Force Palm and Arm Thrust before crashing into the ground from Vacuum Wave. Getting back up, Gallade was preparing to do what Tyson thinks was an attack, "Hariyama: Protect," he screamed out; however instead of an attack that he was thinking of it was a pulse of energy that was shot back at Gallade healing it.

I'm bringin the wind, I just can't be beat.

I'm not gonna fall, I won't accept defeat,

Gone on the days of losin ground

I'm takin it all to the next round!

Seeing the effects of the pulse of energy, Tyson saw that Gallade was healed up and half of its injuries were gone, "Heal Pulse," he muttered realizing that he fell into a trap.

On Ash's side of the field, Gallade fired off a Psyshock combining it with a Charge Bolt, "Hariyama: Detect followed by Protect," Tyson barked out sighing in relief seeing that both moves worked in succession but knew not to always rely on it as the rate of succession drops with every use.

I'm not goin down, I'm standin my ground,

You haven't seen the last of me,

Cause I'm at my best, when put to the test,

I'm lookin' for a victory!

Unleashing a storm of small pieces of stone, Gallade teleports in close firing a colorful sphere of energy Dragon Ball Z Kamehameha style scoring a direct hit. Following up on its previous attack Gallade infused Psycho Cut with Close Combat making so that every time the opponent was flying it would use teleport to get in close and continue using Close Combat.

I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top,

It's the only place to be,

Prepare for the day, I'm comin your way,

You haven't seen the last of me.

I'm not goin down, I'm standin my ground,

You haven't seen the last of me,

Cause I'm at my best, when put to the test,

I'm lookin' for a victory!

Once the assault was over, "Hey Hariyama are yo," Tyson began but was cut off mid-sentence as his third Pokemon went down.

I'm not gonna stop, till I hit the top,

It's the only place to be,

Prepare for the day, I'm comin your way,

You haven't seen the last of me!

"Hariyama is unable to battle and with three Pokemon unable to compete we'll be having a short 30-minute break," the referee announced.

In the stands, Ash's friends and family all stood to stretch, "Oh Arceus I never thought we would be able to stretch," May said yawning.

"So Eva you won't mind if I take Ash for a spin do you?" Makoto said with a rather pervy grin on her face.

Pretending to think about it, Eva nodded, "Sure I was planning on taking him on New Years so that's fine," realizing something both girls turned to Setsuna, "So that means Setsuna gets to have her way with him on Christmas," the Goddess of Luck said as both girls grinned at a blushing Guardian of the Time Gates.

"I think Ash is going to be lucky in more ways than one don't you think ladies?" Haruka said grinning with Michiru smiling and Sakura slightly blushing.

"I don't know dear," Michiru began, "I still feel that certain itch that I'm sure you and Sakura can scratch for me," she said with a certain gleam in her half-closed eyes making Haruka grin and Sakura to shiver in delight.

"Why must you girls be so open about this," Usagi said eye-rolling as she rubbed her eyes in a way to get rid of the mental image.

"Don't think of it like that Aunty," Zariel said, "Think of it as a way to spoil more nieces and nephews."

"Well if anyone whats refills on their drinks and get more food I suggest you get it now as the break time is up," Brock said looking at his watch, oh he heard the conversation and inwardly wept at the fact that he was still single. " _Damn you, Ash Ketchum, if it wasn't for the fact that we're old friends I would be cursing your very existence right now_ ," he cried out in his head.

On the field; the field was switched to that of a rocky terrain, Tyson sent out his fourth Pokemon, "Alright Metagross time to reclaim some ground," he said.

"Donphan may the Aura guide you," Ash chanted.

 **Play Crush 40' What I'm made of**

[Verse 1]

I don't care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me

'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free!)

I can fight the feeling to resist it over time

But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind

Within the first verse of the song, Donphan shook the earth with Earthquake transitioning into Roll Out then going for Assurance.

[Pre-Chorus 1]

Is it me, you say you're looking for?

Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for

Here for... Hey!

[Chorus]

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Now!

"Metagross: Metal Claw with Gyro Ball," Tyson shouted out, scoring a hit on Donphan, "Now Ice Punch," he continued scoring a critical hit.

The instant Metagross pulled back its leg, Donphan wrapped its truck around the extended limb thrashing its opponent around like a rag doll. Releasing Metagross mid-swing, Donphan fired off a Stone Edge.

[Verse 2]

Like a million faces, I've recognized them all

And one by one, they all become a number as they fall (as they fall!)

In the face of reason, I can take no more

And one by one they all become a black mark on the floor

[Pre-Chorus 2]

Is it me, (is it me,) you say (you say) you're looking for?

Let me show you who I am and what I have in store

In store... (Hey! Hey! Yeah!)

"Metagross: Zen Headbutt then Ice Punch one more time," Tyson barked out as this time Ice Punch froze the right horn of Donphan. Though this was shorted lived as the elephant-like Pokemon used Fire Fang to melt the ice and attack Metagross at the same time.

[Chorus]

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Now!

[Bridge]

You can take another lifelong try

You can take another try

(Hey!)

As Ash began his guitar solo in part with the song Donphan created a Fissure by slamming its truck on the ground and with Metagross trapped the Dual Psychic/Steel-type Pokemon couldn't defend itself when Earthquake was activated.

(Yeah!)

[Chorus]

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Now! (yeah!)

"Metagross: Flash Cannon," Tyson cried out hoping that it would be a way to free his trapped Pokemon and though while it did work Metagross was wide open for a Roll Out Fire Fang combo making it faint.

[Coda / Chorus]

Try to reach inside of me (Inside of me!)

Try to drain my energy (To shave from me!)

Let me show you just

What I'm made of!

"Metagross is unable to battle making Donphan the winner," the referee aired as again Metagross' icon darkened completely stating that it was defeated.

On Tyson's side of the field, at the moment he was clenching his glove covered hand as on one side of his mind he knew he was going to regret asking Ash to go full fury on his ass but on the other side of his mind he took this as a sort of training exercise to see if he could face Sabrina in Kanto. " _But even then if I'm going down I'll go down fighting_ ," he thought, grinning while plucking a Pokeball from his belt. "Sceptile let's rumble my friend," he cried out.

"Froslass may the Aura guide you," Ash chanted once more.

 **Play Breaking Benjamin I will not Bow**

[Verse 1]

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath, it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world

I just want to leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

Starting the fight, Froslass involved hail clouds then used that as a base to use Blizzard then Ice Shard. "Damn it," Tyson muttered realizing that Sunny Day would be so useful . . . if Sceptile was taught the move in the first place, "Sceptile: widespread Leaf Storm," he cried out even if he knew that with the Hail in effect there would be no way of the move could make contact but hey he had to try something.

[Chorus]

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall

[Verse 2]

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

Phasing through the Leaf Blade, Froslass kissed Sceptile on the cheek to regain some health she lost by the lucky shots Sceptile was able to score just as the Hail effect ended. Though this didn't deter her from using Frost Breath at the close range.

[Chorus]

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded fate

I will shut the world away

I will not!

The finisher of this battle was Froslass using what seems to be a combination of Icy Wind and Blizzard then Ice Bolt, a fusion of Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, Ice Shard then going in close for an Ice Punch.

[Chorus]

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Falling to the ground the referee televised the results, "Sceptile is unable to battle making Froslass the winner, will Tyson send out his remaining Pokemon.

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded fate

I will shut the world away

"Will you look at that it seems that Tyson is getting stonewalled at every turn," the MC said into his mic. "And from my point of view, it seems that Ash Ketchum has given Tyson his full respect for fighting on despite the disadvantage," it was true for if you look closely in Ash's eyes people could see the respect and adoration in the silvery blue eyes.

"Ash I have to admit this is has got to be my greatest battle ever and the music makes it even better," turning to face the crowd, Tyson lifted up his hands, "SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HOW ABOUT ONE MORE SONG WHAT DO YOU SAY?" He asked receiving cheers and shouts of one more song.

Laughing, Ash took a sip of water from his water bottle, "Alright one more song so get that last Pokemon out here so we can end this with a bang," he said.

"Meowth time we finish this, win or lose I'll still be proud of you," he said sending out his forever faithful companion.

"Amaris let the Aura guide you," he chanted as his feline advisor quickly went to the field.

 **Play Fall Out Boy Centuries**

[Intro]

Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du

[Chorus]

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Instead of starting right off the bat, both trainers waited for the first verse of the song before starting off the match. "Meowth: Aerial Ace into Thunder Slash," Tyson shouted out. But this was quickly countered when Liepard let loose a pulse of electricity stopping Meowth in his tracks then following up with a Shadow Claw.

[Verse 1]

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong, the story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on, and let me in

Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

[Chorus]

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

"Meowth try a Shadow Claw of your own then use Iron Tail," Tyson screamed out.

Lunging forward, Meowth aimed both of his claws right for the face but was met head-on with an Iron Tail to the face from the Prince's advisor, who quickly raced after the flying feline opening her mouth firing mini white spheres that exploded upon impact.

[Verse 2]

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Ducking underneath the Slash attack from Meowth, Amaris fired off a Dark Pulse then a Snarl as a way to get Meowth to get hit with two attacks in quick succession. Following this combo, Amari's tail is outlined in a neon purple glow as it took shape of a scythe before slashing Meowth in the face.

[Chorus]

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

[Bridge]

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

"Meowth give it everything you got and use Slash," Tyson yelled out as it seems that Ash had the same idea with Amaris using Shadow Claw.

[Chorus]

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Meeting in the middle there was a decent size explosion as Meowth and Amaris emerged on the other side. Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering who was going to fall first, "Come on, come on don't fail him now Amaris," Makoto pried.

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Once the last word was said and the song finished, Meowth grunted before falling to the ground first who was soon joined by Amaris seconds later. "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE WINNER OF THE VICTORY LEAGUE TOURNAMENT AND THE EVER GRANDE TOURNAMENT . . . . ASH KETCHUM!" The MC said roaring into the microphone.

As people began to cheer and shout, some of them happy that they won the bet as others were slightly disappointed, Makoto, Setsuna, and Eva jumped over the railings running up to Ash and kissed him; one at a time that is, silencing the crowd who could only stare in awe. "Of course they had to do that," Usagi said eye rolling with Zariel giggling next to her while Brock curled up with a rain cloud hovering above his head as he traced random objects into the ground.

Meeting Mr. Goodshow in his office he saw the man sitting in his chair, "I have to say, Ash, you never stop surprising me," he began, "I mean two championship wins in two years back to back, you really have gone a long way since your first league," he said.

"Yeah I can agree on that," Ash said remembering how Charizard made him forfeit the match, "So what's the prize this time as I never really used the Master Ball I got from my Johto win," he added.

"Well it's still the same as before, $50,000,000 Pokedollars and a Master Ball," Mr. Charles said shrugging at Ash's sweat dripping face. "Now get going I'm sure your friends are waiting for you," he told him.

Teleporting to where his friends are; finding them in the girl's house, Ash appeared behind Setsuna with only Zariel being able to see him. Silently giggling at the quiet gesture her father made towards her, Zariel smiled lightly laughing at the look Sets made when Ash poked her on both sides, "So what's the plan now?" May asked seeing as their journey together is at an end.

"Of course Brock and I will drop you off at Petalburg before we head to Kanto but I don't know about them," Ash said glancing over to the girls.

"Sakura, Michiru, and I will be going to Johto for a little bit before seeing making our way to Pallet Town for a quick break then after that, I don't know," Haruka answered shrugging.

"Zariel and I will be coming with you to Pallet Town so that Zariel can spend time with her grandmother," Eva said smiling.

"While I need to return these two home as their parents wanted them right after the League ended," Setsuna said.

"But before you have to drag us off can I spend a bit more time with Ash please?" Makoto begged.

Seeing the look and knowing what the girl, woman, in reality, was planning Setsuna sighed, "Fine, just try not to get into any trouble," she said.

"Great, Ash let's go out for your victory dinner," she said dragging him away.

Making a quick stop at his hotel telling them that he's going to be staying the night, the pair went up to his room so that he could change into something better for a proper date he felt a familiar sensation. "Oh come on," Ash said moaning as her Lynn body took over and from Makoto's POV she licked her lips seeing the transformation in progress.

"My you really are a Succubus aren't you," Makoto purred walking behind Lynn groping her breasts, "I think this is a sign that you're going to be having sex don't you agree?"

Moaning out an agreement, Lynn moved to get a more appropriate wardrobe that consisted of a black backless pushup half cup Bra with a black Bluebella Nova G-String for her underwear while her outfit consists of a choker backless corset top and a skirt. Having a brief make-out session with Makoto both girls separated so they could celebrate Lynn's win in the Hoenn League, "So Lynn what are you thinking of doing after resting up in Pallet Town?" Makoto asked after they ordered their food at a semi-fancy restaurant, the restaurant was called the Calming Suicune and their seat was near the back with it being small enough to hold two big plates and about three smaller ones plus their drinks.

"Don't know, I may do a small journey like I did with the Orange Islands maybe I'll just relax for the year who knows," Lynn said looking down so she didn't see Makoto's look on her face, but she did feel a foot lightly glide up and down her left leg before feeling the same thing on the right.

"What's with the glare Lynn I'm not doing anything," Makoto playfully said like she isn't giving Lynn's cock a footjob. Smirking Makoto coated her feet with electricity as she jerked Lynn off a bit harder and faster.

Trying not to cause a scene, Lynn tried holding back her moans had to bite her tongue when Makoto stroked Lynn's pussy with her electrically charged foot, " _Damn it Makoto stop it or else I'm going to cum_ ," she thought when the waitress came by.

"Here you go, one Dr. Pepper and one Mountain Dew," she said setting them down before giving them their straws. Seeing Lynn's facial expression the waitress became concerned, "Are you alright miss? Do you want me to call for an ambulance?" Racheal, their waitress' name, asked.

"No need, she's just tired," Makoto waved, "Watching that match between Ash and Tyson seemed to have drained her more than we thought," she explained while underneath the tablecloth was Makoto's right foot slowly being coated in Lynn's girl cum while her left was the same except it was precum. Seeing the calm look on Makoto and the flushed look on Lynn's along with the table slightly shaking causing Racheal's eyes to widen before blushing realizing what was happening.

"I-I'll be back in a couple of minutes, around 15-minutes, for the food," she said stuttering.

Glaring at her mate, Lynn let out a whimper indicating that she came, "I'll get you back for this," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Of course you will," Makoto said grinning, she knew that was going to happen after this but it would so be worth it.

Once their food arrived, both girls comfortably ate their food but before long Makoto asked their waitress, "Can I get two glass of your best white wine?"

"Of course, our best white wine is Starborough Sauvignon Blanc," Racheal said walking away before coming back a couple minutes later with said vine in a small bucket full of ice and two glasses. Taking a glass, Makoto poured herself a cup first before pouring some in Lynn's, "To a better future," Makoto said raising her cup with Lynn doing the same.

Soon, both girls were slightly tipsy but were still able to pay for their food before Lynn teleported them to her hotel.

 **Lemon start**

Right as they appeared in the room, Lynn slammed Makoto against the door; but not forgetting to soundproof the room, and basically shoved her tongue down Makoto's throat, ripping off her shirt and bra in one go then roaming her hands all over Makoto's body. Makoto wasn't idle either as she wrapped her hands around Lynn's body to remove her lover's corset top and strapless bra followed by squeezing and mashing her breasts together. "I told you that you were going to pay," Lyn said growling then went to leave bite marks on Makoto's neck and shoulders although she didn't realize that it was slightly bleeding due to the face that Lynn currently had small fangs on her mouth.

Moaning out in pleasure and slight pain, Makoto gasped feeling Lynn grind her skirt covered dick against her jean covered cunt. Whimpering when Lynn ceased her attempt of leaving bite marks on every part of her body, Makoto watched as Lynn sexually stripped off her skirt and underwear tossing it and making it land on Makoto's face making her smell the scent of her precum and girl cum. Bending down Lynn ripped off Makoto's jeans and underwear in one go then followed this action by stroking her lover's soaking cunt.

"Mn I wonder if you still taste the same then the last time," Lynn wondered starting off slow with small licks then dived in placing her opened mouth on Makoto's cunt so that her tongue could dig in deep.

Moaning out in deep pleasure, Makoto crossed her legs around Lynn's head as a natural reaction though she was slightly surprised when she felt something enter her open mouth before realizing that it was Lynn's dick tail. Sucking on it, Makoto wrapped her breasts around a section of it loving the tangy precum flavor.

Breathing through her nose, Lynn felt that she was getting close as she jerked off her own cock and felt her dick tail also reaching her limit and so as she moaned out the vibrations made Makoto cum as she tasted the cum coming out of her lover's dick tail.

Having a short break to regain their breaths Lynn pushed Makoto onto the bed then slammed her cock in Makoto's cunt before basically using Agility slamming her cock in and out in a blur. "THAT'S IT LYNN POUND ME I WANT TO LIMP WALK TOMORROW MORNING," Makoto yelled out moaning though that moan turned into a yelp when she felt something probe her asshole before it entered. "OH GODDESS I'M BEING DOUBLE PENETRATED BY MY BIG DICKED SUCCUBUS MATE," Makoto screamed out.

Having enough of Makoto screaming, Lynn kissed her as it soon became a battle of dominance; though in the end Lynn one and was soon back to exploring her lover's body. With the room's only sound being slaps of skin, muffled moans, and the occasional groans Lynn felt her body soon about to erupt. "Makoto I'm close to cumming my love," Lynn moaned out before feeling Makoto cross her legs in a way to prevent her lover from pulling out.

"Cum in me, like-like I said last time fill me with your baby batter," Makoto said in the same tone feeling that she was close to cumming as well.

At an unknown signal, both girls screamed out, "I'M CUMMING," while both of the girl's hips were twitching, Makoto's stomach had a slight baby bump on it from the amount of semen entering the body. Yelping in surprise, Makoto felt herself being turned over into a doggy style position before feeling Lynn slap her bubbly yet firm, from years of training, ass.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO BITCH, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU BELONG TO?" Lynn demanded, slapping Makoto's ass as her voice took on a slur.

"Y-you do mistress, I belong to you," Makoto moaned out barking at the end of her sentence. " _Oh Goddess, she's seriously getting into this_ ," she thought, releasing another moan as Lynn increased her poundings.

Cumming in Makoto for a second time, her stomach growing ever so slightly, the couple changed for this time, Makoto was leaning against a wall as Lynn fucked her from behind though this time she was able to bend down forward forcing her already deep pounding cock to go even further. "Makoto scream that you love being fucked by, my . . . Thick . . . Huge . . . Cock," Lynn whispered groping her breasts.

"I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY MY MATE'S HUGE COCK, I WANT TO KEEP FEELING MY LOVER'S DICK TURNING MY INSIDES TO MUSH AND FILL MY WOMB WITH HER BABY BATTER," Makoto screamed out pulling Lynn in close for a tongue curling, saliva swapping kiss.

By the time their fuck session was over, the pair was back on the bed with Makoto's stomach around five months pregnant as semen oozed out of her pussy and asshole respectively. "I love you my beautiful bolt," Lynn muttered once the effects of the alcohol wore off combing through Makoto's hair as she slept on her breasts with her hand on her stomach.


	42. Holiday Fun

**Well, folks, this is the final days until the Polls are shut down; the recent update is that there are 43 votes on the main poll while there are 3 PM votes for the Poll. With that out of the way let's get things started.**

Getting closer to Pallet Town, Ash, Brock, Eva, and Zariel stood on a split path; the right leading to Pewter City and the left heading towards Pallet Town. "See you around Brock, my friend," Ash said extending his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride and don't forget to call me if you're going out on another adventure," Brock said shaking the extended hand.

Splitting up the family of three entered Viridian City, "Man it's been a while," Ash said reminiscing at the moment.

"Come on daddy I want to go see grandma," Zariel said acting like a ten-year-old, i.e. very impatient.

"Patience Zariel and let your father walk down memory lane," Eva said scolding her daughter, though inside she was smiling as they were acting like a family.

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum?" A man said in a smooth voice.

Turning around, the family was met with a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts as his eyes were covered by a pair of black shades. "Yeah that's me, can I help you with anything?" Ash asked seeing the man walk up to him.

"The names Scott, and you see I run a system of something similar to gyms called the Battle Frontier and I was wondering if you would like to have a shot at it?" Scott asked.

"Battle Frontier? I don't think I have heard of it before," Ash said having never heard of it before.

"That's because it's invitation only as I personally look for talented trainers," Scott answered. "For more information, if you do accept, you will have to travel all over Kanto to face the Frontier Brains and win a Frontier Symbol where you will get a shot at fighting the head of the Battle Frontier and have a chance to be part of it," he explained.

"Daddy why don't you do it," Zariel said. "I mean you were thinking of something to do before heading off to Sinnoh so I think this would be perfect," she continued.

"Well it looks like my daughter had spoken for me," Ash said chuckling. "I'll call you for further info as I wish to spend the holidays in Pallet Town," he told him.

"Of course, I'll see you until then and Merry Christmas," Scott said walking away.

Entering Pallet Town, Ash smiled seeing his hometown of this time period. "Wow, so you lived here daddy?" Zariel asked looking around.

"Yup, it's a nice quiet place but it's home," he said as Eva walked up next to him. "I have to agree the quiet atmosphere is quite pleasant but I think it's time to meet the mother of this time period," she said.

Entering the boundary of Pallet Town, all the townspeople cheered seeing their hometown champion come home. "Wow love I didn't think you had such a large fan club," Eva said pulling Ash closer to her seeing the girls stare a bit longer.

Seeing his house in the distance, Ash turned to his lover and daughter, "Welcome to my home," he told them. Getting closer, Ash saw Mr. Mime tend to the vegetables, "Hey Mimey guess who's back," he called out.

Looking up the Psychic Pokémon saw the child of his mistress return home with guests. "Mimey did I hear that Ash is back," Delia voiced exiting the house before seeing him along with a mother and daughter. "Oh I didn't you had company with you," she said.

"Wow daddy your mommy is beautiful," the little girl said making her stop. "Sorry about that, you see my daughter and I met Ash in Hoenn and Zariel thought he was her dad when he died a couple years back and Ash said he didn't mind being her father," Eva explained.

"Oh that's so sweet, come in I take it you must be hungry on your trip here," Delia said moving aside for them to enter.

"Actually we are in Viridian City before we came here," Ash told her as he set his bag on the floor.

"Daddy are those all of your awards?" Zariel asked seeing the trophy case.

"Yeah, these are the badges from when I traveled," Ash said picking Zariel up so she could get a better image before explaining the story behind them, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"My Ash is certainly taking this father thing seriously," Delia said amazed but smiled thinking of having a camera on hand to capture the moment.

Staying in the living room for another hour or so, Zariel turned to her father, "Daddy can we go and see the rest of your other Pokémon?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm sure the others would like their rest," Ash said getting up followed by the mother-daughter pair.

Walking to the Professor's lab, the family of three was greeted by the Professor and Tracey working on something, "Hey Professor, what's up Tracey," Ash waved getting their attention.

"Ah, Ash it certainly has been some time since I've seen you," the Professor said turning his attention to the female pair. "I recognize the woman as one of the females that kissed Ash on TV but who's the little one?" Samuel Oak asked.

"I'm Zariel," she said with a smile but soon turned to Ash and asked him, shocking the Professor and Tracy in the process, "Daddy can I take your Pokémon to the yard?"

"Sure take Amaris and Pikachu so you know where to go," Ash said giving her his Pokéballs.

". . . I think you need to explain," Tracey said after a couple minutes of silence.

Spending a couple hours at the Professor's lab the family soon returned to Ash's house. "Daddy, can we sleep here in the living room?" Zariel asked as they enjoyed some hot chocolate.

"We do have a bit enough futon for three people," Delia said, "Ash can you go to the attic and get it, please," she said.

"Oh and Delia, be expecting company for Christmas," Eva said as she was sitting on the couch.

"Of course, and now Zariel why don't you help me bake some cookies for trial runs for the Christmas Party," Delia said getting an excited look from the demigoddess.

Soon Ash came down from the attic to see Zariel and his mother, of this timeline at least, in the kitchen. "Hi daddy grandma and I are making cookies to try out before the Christmas Party," Zariel said with frosting on her chin.

"Got it just make sure that you brush your teeth really well afterward," Ash said.

As the sun started to set, it was soon time to change into their pajamas, "Wow Zariel you look cute in your Togepi pajamas," Ash said.

"Thank you, daddy, but are you really ok in just pajama pants and a tank top, aren't you cold?" Zariel asked seeing the little clothing her daddy has on.

"It's ok the cold never really bothered me anyways," Ash said only to get Eva to smack him on the back of the head.

"That was a bad pun, love," Eva said rolling her eyes wearing a simple pink pajama pants and long sleeves.

Giggling, Delia came back with a couple pillows and a rather thick blanket, "Ok if you need anything just tell Ash and he'll help you," Delia said before heading upstairs.

Getting into bed, Zariel was in the middle between of both of her parents, who were on the sides, "Tomorrow, why don't you help me set up the decorations inside the house?" Ash asked her daughter.

"Of course daddy, can we also get a tree as well?" Zariel asked in response as she snuggled up to Ash.

"Sure there should be one in Viridian City in a couple days so all three of us can head out when it first opens," Ash said getting a squeal of excitement from Zariel.

"Are you sure it's safe, what if there's a Pokémon inside of it?" Eva asked her husband.

"Don't worry love, they make sure to safely remove the Pokémon before they cut it down," Ash waved kissing her on the lips then Zariel on the forehead. "Good night," he whispered closing his eyes.

The next morning, Ash woke up to see Zariel giggling, "Come on daddy you promised that we would get to decorate the inside of the house," she said before running back to the kitchen.

Entering the Kitchen himself, Ash saw that Pikachu was eating on the countertop while Amaris ate on the floor. "Morning Ash," Delia said seeing that her son is awake, "After eating, think you can get the Christmas decor from the attic as well," she said.

Once breakfast was finished, Ash returned to the attic and brought down the containers with Eva's help as Zariel was in the kitchen baking cookies with Delia. "So these are all the decorations," Eva said seeing the five boxes.

"Yeah, oh and mom I'm taking them to Richard's for tree hunting, in a couple of days," Ash said.

"Of course and if you're free why don't you go give out the Christmas invitations," Delia said.

"Who's coming this year?" Ash asked taking the envelopes.

"The normal Professor Oak along with Tracey," Delia began, "But the Professor also said that Gary would be coming as well. Although this time both Brock and Misty are coming as well, along with most of their family as well," Delia answered.

Seeing the decorations being pulled out, Zariel smiled, "Those are so cute," she said seeing some of the decorations. Spending most of the morning filling the house with decoration the family of three sat in the swinging couch on the porch.

"Seeing this reminds me of the holidays on the moon," Ash said looking out into the snow falling clouds.

"I remember those moments," Eva replied smiling.

"So I take it that Setsuna and the girls coming as well," Ash said noticing that Eva was on the phone.

"Yup and let's just Setsuna has a very special surprise for you," Eva purred making Ash blush.

Sitting between her parents, Zariel hummed drinking her hot chocolate smiling at the moment of calmness.

The next couple of days was the family setting up for the Christmas party, "Daddy does Santa exist?" Zariel asked out of nowhere as she was with Ash in the backyard.

"Actually he does exist," Ash said smirking at Zariel's shocked look, "I even helped Santa by bringing one of his Pokémon style elf to the North Pole," he explained.

On the following day, Ash brought his wife and daughter to Viridian City to buy a Christmas tree, "Ok Zariel why don't you pick the tree," Ash said reviving a cheer from the little girl.

Spending about ten minutes of wandering around Zariel stopped when she said a tree that was on the low side of the medium size that looked pretty healthy. "Daddy I found the perfect tree," she said catching their attention.

"I think this is a perfect tree," Eva replied with a smile on her face.

Allowing the girls to bring the tree home, Ash went out to get his Christmas shopping done. "Ok I gave presents for all the girls and the others so what else do I need?" Ash asked before seeing a mother and her two children walking about, " _Mother_ ," he thought looking up at the sky. Quickly pulling out his phone, Ash pulled up Usagi's number.

" _Hey, big bro, what's up? Eva already invited us for the Christmas party in your world_ ," Usagi said picking up the phone.

"This is for mother as this will be the first Christmas we can have with her since our memories returned to us," Ash said.

" _That's right what about if we have an early Christmas present from each of us then a present from all of us together_ ," Usagi said giggly.

"Cool I'll call Zinnia and see you in three days," he said before ending the then dialed Zinnia's number.

" _Hey, little bro, what's up_?" Zinnia asked after seeing who it was.

"How do you feel about you, Serena, and myself giving mother an early Christmas Present?" Ash asked.

" _That's a splendid idea, and knowing Serena she would want us to have a separate present then have one that's from all three of us_ ," Zinnia guessed.

"Yup that's what she said, but I said it would be in three days," Ash answered.

" _That's fine, I'll start searching for a present, so see you three days_ ," the eldest of the three siblings said.

Smiling, Ash started his hunt for the perfect Christmas present for his mother. Spending the rest of the day on a fruitless hunt it was on the second day that he found something as he made his way down the streets of Pewter City that he spotted a carved Moon Stone in a necklace as sparkles from a Dust Stone coated it. Entering the stone, he walked up to the employee, "Excuse me but how much for the Moon Stone necklace that's on display?" Ash asked.

"Oh that necklace, that is a special offer of only $145 Pokédollars," the employee answered.

Without even a second thought Ash forked over the money, "And I'll add in $20 Pokédollars for it to be in a case," he added.

On the third day, Ash finished getting dressed, "Ok I'll be out for a while so Zariel listen to my mom and Eva," Ash called out.

Walking through the forest, Ash felt the air shift, "Hey Zinnia," Ash said when he saw her teleport in.

"You ready for this?" Zinnia asked with her present in hand.

"You know it," Ash said, "Now Sets can you do the honor," he called out before a portal appeared.

"Usagi has informed me about your plans and I think it's sweet," Setsuna said smiling.

Meeting up with Usagi, the three siblings walked to the Palace. Entering the throne room, they saw their mother exit from her portrait, " _Now what do I owe the pleasure of having all three of my children visiting me_?" Serenity asked with a smile.

Altogether the three said, "Merry Christmas," smiling, each child presented their present with Usagi having an extra present. "I decided that each of us would have a present with one from all of us," Usagi said cheerfully.

Tearing up, Serenity pulled them all into a hug, " _Thank you, my wonderful children, now let's see what you gave me_." Taking Usagi's personal present first, Serenity was presented with a hand-drawn sketch of a familiar scene of all of them in a family photo.

"I took up drawing when I first got my memories and thought this would be perfect," Usagi said fidgeting a bit.

Next up was Zinnia, who was rubbing her left upper arm as her mother pulled out a tribal headband. "The headband is made from a tribe in the Hoenn Region that symbolizes royalty and all those involving a ruler," she explained receiving a smile from her mother.

Opening up, her son's present, Serenity was amazed by the details the necklace had. "It's a silver chain necklace with the centerpiece being that of a carved Moon Stone and sprinkled with dust from a Dusk Stone," Ash explained. "With the money, I get from my winnings, I was able to buy it," he said shrugging.

" _Now let's see what you three gave me_ ," Serenity said taking the box. Inside the box was yet another necklace, this one having a gem on the end of it.

"I didn't know that Leo-nii would give you a necklace," Usagi said.

" _Either way they're lovely presents_ ," Serenity said, " _And Merry Christmas to you three as well. But for now, I think it is time for you three to return to your respective words_."

Doing as told, Ash saw that there were only about four days until the Christmas Party, "Alright I have all of my Christmas shopping done so now it is time for some R&R," he told himself sitting down on the couch.

"Oh hi, honey when did you come home Delia asked as the ladies entered the house with Mimey holding some of the groceries. "I came home a couple minutes ago so now I'm just relaxing," Ash replied letting out a yawn.

Why don't you visit the Pokémon, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Delia suggested while she was putting stuff away for the party.

With nothing else to do, Ash shrugged and with Pikachu and Amaris in tow they set out for the Professor's lab only to be met with a familiar face. "Long time no see hasn't it . . . Gary," Ash said narrowing his facial expression.

"It has been a while hasn't it," Gary said nervously chuckling.

"So from what the Professor you toon up research," Ash noted.

"Yeah as I was trying to find myself after the Johto League, I found that doing research was my forte and it stuck," Gary explained.

"It's nice to see you acting like the real you and not the jerk that drove a convertible around the Kanto and Johto regions," Ash said.

"Yeah about that I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted in those regions," Gary said in an apologetic tone.

"Nah it's alright, and honestly I would have done the same," Ash said shrugging. "So I'll see you at the party in a couple days," he said doing his two-finger salute as he walked out the door.

On the day of the Christmas Party, everyone was enjoying the cold winter night with friends. "Hey, Ash long time no see," Misty said pulling Ash in for a hug.

"It sure has Misty," Ash said before asking, "So how's the gym?"

"It's fine," she answered.

"Hey, Ash thanks for inviting us," May said while Max is seen with Professor Oak and Tracey.

As the night went on, people started to leave to return to their houses to sleep for the night. Seeing his mom retire for the night, Ash was about to do the same but was stopped by Makoto, "Setsuna has her present for you so just wait in your room, and don't forget to put on a silencing barrier," she whispered slapping Ash's ass.

Sitting on his bed for the past couple of minutes; Ash was wondering what Setsuna's present was when the woman in question entered his room, though he was confused as to why she was wearing a trench coat. Before Ash could voice his thoughts, he felt a familiar sensation flowing through his body.

Seeing that he turned into Lynn, she had a pretty good idea where this was leading to, "Well lover girl aren't you going to open your present?" Setsuna asked with a sexual smirk.

Walking over to her lover, Lynn untied the belt on the trench coat to reveal that she was wearing a V-string; her nipples hardened by the cold wind as it dug in between her ass and cunt, with red gloves to finish the look. Blushing, Lynn felt her dick pitch a tent in the shorts she was wearing.

"Merry Christmas my love," Setsuna said pulling Lynn in for a kiss.

As hands began to roam, Lynn started to play with Setsuna's nipples via twisting and pinching them causing moans to rumble in the older woman's throat. On Setsuna's side, she slowly moved her hands down towards the rim of Lynn's shorts pulling them down and began stroking the slowly hardening dick.

"Mmnn," Lynn moaned out separating from the kiss tracing her hands to the straps of Setsuna's V-string moving them aside allowing gravity to let it fall to the floor.

Having a slight blush at the star from her lover, Setsuna walked over to the bed, "What are you waiting for my love an invention?" She asked.

Walking over, Lynn restarted their kiss then trailing downward, leaving bite marks along the way, continuing south to Setsuna's honey pot. Gently blowing against it, Lynn started licking it feeling Setsuna cross her legs around her head. "Mn baby, just like that keep licking my cunt," the Sailor Scout of time moaned out playing with her breasts.

Continuing this course of action for a while now, Setsuna screamed out, "I'm cumming," showing Lynn's face with her girl cum Setsuna uncrossed her legs giggling at the sight of her pussy juice on her lover's face. "Here let me clean you up," Setsuna said as they kissed once more.

Switching positions, it was Setsuna's turn to pleasure her lover and so after leaving bite marks on Lynn's shoulders, the older woman sucked the milk out of the succubus' left nipple first then traveling to the right. In between Setsuna sucking on Lynn's tits, her tail wasn't idle as the appendage slithered between Setsuna's legs going right for the honeypot prize diving right in. Moaning out in surprise; Setsuna was unprepared for the sudden action but went back to work on using her mouth to suck out the semen from Lynn's balls.

Reaching the familiar sensation of her dick close to cumming, Lynn grabbed Setsuna's head and face fucked her then shoved her lover's head to her crotch and came; though, this, in turn, caused globs of semen to travel up the appendage filling Setsuna's womb with the creamy white substance. Pulling out to allow her lover to breath, Lynn turned her around and rested her dick on Setsuna's ass, "Since your vagina is already occupied then I'll just have to fuck your ass," Lynn stated slowly inserting her dick into the tiny hole.

Releasing a groan, Setsuna gripped the bed sheet feeling her lover's dick slowly enter her asshole, "G-Goddess Lynn you're so big," she said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"And you're so tight," Lynn responded before fully sheathing herself inside of Setsuna's asshole. Waiting a couple minutes, Setsuna clenched her asshole signaling for Lynn to start.

Starting slow, Lynn soon picked up speed bending down so that she could bring Setsuna in for a kiss, "Tell me, my Time Witch, how does my dick feel inside of your sexy ass?" She asked slapping.

"I-It feels so good, the sensation of your cock slamming in and out as my tiny hole struggles to take it, it's a wonderful feeling," Setsuna moaned out.

Continuing to fuck Setsuna, Lynn leaned backward leading to Setsuna sitting on her lover's lap freezing due to Lynn's cock reaching further inside of her asshole as the dick tail stabbing through the cervix slamming into the back wall of the womb. "I like this position even better," Lynn said slapping Setsuna's ass, "Now ride me, my Sexy Time Witch," she ordered.

Starting slow, Setsuna began moaning out in pleasure, "L-Lynn I'm close to cumming please tell me your close too?" she asked between moans.

"Yeah, I'm close too . . . Let's cum together," Lynn moaned out grabbing Setsuna's hips.

As seconds turned into minutes both ladies felt the all too familiar sensation before they screamed out, "I'M CUMMING." Slamming hard on Lynn's dick and dick tail, Setsuna saw white while inside of her womb Lynn's semen quickly flooded the tubes leading to the Ovaries causing her stomach to expand.

Resting on the bed, Setsuna turned around staring at Lynn in the face, "Merry Christmas my love," she said closing her eyes to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my Time Witch," Lynn whispered kissing Setsuna on the forehead before going to sleep herself.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to be out of town on the weekend; my normal updating time, so I had to close the Poll now. For the Poll itself, it is 15 votes to both Ash staying as a male and Ash turning and staying in his Lynn form while the gender swap is at 14 votes. However, there are three PM votes to Futa Lynn so that is the winner; if you stop reading this story due to the Poll I understand we all have our different likes and I'm happy that you were able to read this story up to this point. The next Poll is for the Pokegirls to have a shot in Lynn's harem that will be up in a day or so due to trying to think of the girls, so PM me if you have a suggestion. Now with that out of the way let's start this story.**

At the start of the New Year, Ash Ketchum took Scott's offer on challenging the Battle Frontier but not before facing the Former Elite Four member; Agatha. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you, Ash Ketchum," Agatha stated holding her cane at the male.

"I thought that Agatha retired from the battling scene, what's she doing here as the Viridian City Gym Leader?" Max asked out loud as he and May joined Ash on this trip as May was taking on the Contests in the Kanto region.

Laughing a little bit, Agatha ruffled his hair, "Well they needed someone for the Gym; after it was revealed that it was run by the Boss of Team Rocket, for the new season that they went to me. Of course, I agreed wanting to know the potential of those wishing to face the league," she said. Turning to Ash, Agatha let out a smirk and asked, "Tell me, Ketchum, how would you like to face an old-timer like me before you face the Battle Frontier?"

Ash let loose a smirk, "Only a trainer would be insane to refuse a challenge from an Elite Four member, retired or not."

In the Viridian City Gym field, the Gym having a little redesign from the Roman style structure Ash has seen from his first time, Scott was acting as the referee for the match, "This will be a one on one match between Ash Ketchum; the challenger, and Agatha; the acting Gym leader of the Viridian City Gym Leader. The battle will end when one Pokemon on either side is defeated, now trainers release your Pokemon."

"Come my friend let us test the new generation," Agatha said tapping her cane on the ground before her shadow extended to the field followed by Gengar appearing on the field, though the thing that caught their attention was the mega band on Gengar

"I have to ask does Gengar stay in your shadow to do that trick of your because I have to admit that was pretty cool," Ash commented seeing it play out.

"I think I'll keep that to myself," Agatha said smirking, she always did love doing that to her opponents as it spooked them just a tiny bit to loosen their focus at the start of the match.

"Oh well, Pikachu let's give them a shock," Ash chanted.

"I'll let you make the first move," Agatha said wishing to know the lad's first move.

"Pikachu: Quick Attack," Ash barked out surprising everyone.

Narrowing her eyes, Agatha could tell Ash knew that Normal-type moves aren't effective against Ghost-type Pokémon then realizes his plan. "Gengar: Shadow Punch," she called out.

Forced to dodge, Pikachu barely dodged the second punch. "I have to admit your idea to use a Normal-type move against my Gengar is genius. While most people would think that you are an idiot, you would have Pikachu attack from behind which is a good idea; if I didn't realize your plan," Agatha said.

"Pikachu; Flash," tilting his head down to avoid being blinded, Ash followed up from the Flash. "Pikachu: Thunderbolt then go into Voltage Blade," he called out.

" _Smart_ ," the retired Elite Four member thought hearing the cries of pain from her Gengar. "Gengar: Payback then Shadow Claw," she instructed.

With the S.T.A.B. from the Shadow Claw, Pikachu received quite a bit of damage, "Now unleash Snarl," she said. Charging up an orb of black and purple energy, Ash attacked during the charging process via another Thunderbolt.

"Now Volt Tackle," Ash said watching as a cloak of electricity surrounded Pikachu as he charged forward.

"Gengar; Shadow Claw," Agatha shouted out.

Moving forward itself, Shadow Claw met Volt Tackle as the result caused an explosion of purple and yellow energy resulting in sparkles to appear.

"Beautiful," May said watching the sparkles fall and dissolve.

On the field, both Pokémon slowly got up letting out shallow breaths. "How about we wrap this up Ketchum, I'm sure that you're excited to take on the Battle Frontier," Agatha said.

"You know it, and win or lose I'm glad to be facing you," Ash replied.

Standing still for some time now it was only then when the wind blew by that both trainers attacked, "Full-powered Thunderbolt/Destiny Bond," they shouted at the same time. As Gengar fell first, it released two swirling energies that caused Pikachu to faint soon after the swirling energy made contact.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle so this match is a tie," Scott announced.

Meeting in the middle, Agatha and Ash shook each other's hands, "I have to say, keep on the track you're on and you'll be doing great things," the elderly woman told him before walking away.

Before they could have left Viridian City, the threesome ran into Brock, "Hey Brock I thought you were going to go study in the college at Celadon City?" Ash asked as the pair bro-hugged.

"If you think that you're going to travel without me having to watch your back when you took one too many attacks from your Pokemon," Brock said resulting in all of them laughing.

"So are we ready to take on Kanto's Battle Frontier?" Max asked, wanting to get this show on the road.

"Yup, now Scott which way to the first Frontier Brain?" Ash asked.

"The first Brain is Noland of the Battle Factory and his location will be near Cerulean City," Scott answered (RK: I really don't know the actual location so I just guessed from the episode timeline and if you could suggest a site where I can watch the Lucario Movie please send it to me).

 **Sailor Moon world**

Watching Usagi and Makoto leave for school, Setsuna felt something within the time portal, "Luna watch the house I need to go check something," she said getting up.

"What's going on?" Luna asked seeing Setsuna tense up.

"It's about the Prince and his situation," Setsuna said before entering the dimension where her time mirror was again.

Activating the mirror, Setsuna saw that the Prince was in a room made of crystal as he was standing next to a jackal-like Pokemon with both of them covered in Aura and across from them is a man covered in a dark energy with yellow eyes (RK: think of Dark Link or the Heartless). Fast-forwarding to about an hour or so Ash suddenly collapsed and electrical sparks appearing all over his body before his form shifted between his male form and that of Lynn. Trying to focus on the situation, Setsuna was confused on what it meant, " _What does this mean? Does Leo-kun lose his female form or do they fuse? And what about the opponent he was fighting, I know the Pokemon next to him is a Lucario but that man . . . It was like he was possessed or . . . No more like a Yoma took the man's form and hid in that room_ ," Setsuna thought praying to the Holy Goddess that her lover would be safe as she rubbed her stomach.

Appearing in the time dimension, Haruka and Michiru had faces of worry on them, "Setsuna I fear something might happen to Lionel," Michiru said.

"I know," stepping aside, Setsuna showed them what she saw, "I do not know what this means but what I do know is that this will decide if Ash returns to his life as a man, stays at his Lynn form, or will still be able to switch genders," Setsuna said.

"But what about his Succubus form will that affect the transformation in any way?" Haruka asked.

"That I do not know but all we can do is hope for the best and believe," Setsuna said.

"While that may be true, that doesn't mean we can't provide assistance," Haruka argued.

Rewinding the timeline, the three women saw that Ash and his friends were on their way to a palace of some kind for a festival. "That's the Cameron Palace in the Kanto region," Michiru said, "They're supposed to have a festival in honor of the sacrifice Sir Aaron made in stopping the Great War," she further explained.

"Go give the Prince support, I know that Brock can help as the Rhino but he can't do it alone," Setsuna said.

"Of course, we'll tell Sakura about our change in plans and you call Sabrina; I have a feeling that we'll need her help," Haruka said before the couple vanished.

"Please Queen Serenity, please watch over your child," Setsuna whispered before leaving herself to inform Sailor Saturn about the future situation.


	44. Lucario Movie

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I was out for the weekend and could only update now, I already have the Poll for the Pokemon Girls to be in Lynn's, seeing as the futa Ash won the previous poll, big family so go check it out when you have the time. Now let the show begin.**

 **A Thousand Years ago**

Jumping from boulder to boulder, a Pokemon hidden by the mist looked like it was being followed. Jumping a bit higher, the Pokemon dodged a stream of flames followed by two dark beams made out of rings. Getting a closer look at the Pokemon in question, it was at the height of 3'11" the Pokemon looked to be bipedal canine Pokemon, with fur that is a primarily black and blue; with a cream-colored fur on its torso. On its chest and the back of its paws are short round spikes with a long snout and ears as the red eyes warily stared around at the landscape.

Sensing his three pursuers behind it turned to see three Houndoom; all of them wearing red colored armor, growling at it. " _Surrender now and your life will be spared_ ," it said narrowing its eyes.

In response to the Pokémon's statement, the three Houndoom all attacked; the right Houndoom lighting its fangs with fire, the middle one charging in with fire coating its entire body, and the Houndoom on the left charged in with its tail taking on a metallic shine.

Attacking the Houndoom in the middle, the Pokemon released an orb of energy disrupting the fire before forming a staff made of the same energy used to make the orb, parrying the Iron Tail followed by ducking under the last Houndoom placing its pay inches away from the chest releasing a beam of energy sending the last Houndoom flying away. Slightly distracted from the win, the Pokemon growled out in pain when one of the remaining two Houndoom bit it on the shoulder while the other one was charging up an attack. Punching the Houndoom in the face, the bipedal canine Pokemon threw the Houndoom causing it to take the attack from its ally before both Pokemon fell to the assault of quick paste kicks and punches.

Seeing that its opponents defeated, the Pokémon was about to move when a Pidgeot came into view with a man; wearing a blue tunic with grey long sleeves and pants, with blue gloves and boots finishing off the look with a hat and a hooded cape. " _Master Aaron_ ," the Pokémon called out.

"Lucario the situation is getting worse, the castle is close to being over runned and the only way to stop it is to go to the Tree of Beginnings to calm the fighting," Aaron said from on top of Pidgeot.

" _Then let us proceed_ ," Lucario said but Aaron shook his head.

"Sorry my friend, but this is where we part ways as this is something I must do it on my own," Aaron said shocking Lucario.

" _B-But Master Aaron I need to go with you_ ," Lucario argued, " _Or at least let me do this in your stead_ ," he said.

"Sorry, Lucario, it has been a pleasure knowing you but once again this is where we part," Aaron said. Shocked Lucario was about to argue even further but Aaron threw a staff close to Lucario causing a reaction of the Pokémon being sucked into the staff, like some sort of pokéball. Shedding a tear, Aaron instructed Pidgeot to fly towards the Tree of Beginnings.

 **Present day**

Entering the town connecting to the Palace in the distance, the four saw that there was a type of festival. "Hey does anyone know what's up with the outfits?" May asked seeing the People dressing up.

"It's part of the Festival honoring Sir Aaron, with the main event being a Pokemon Tournament and the winner being dubbed 'The Guardian of Aura'," Brock said reading the guidebook.

"I feel out of place with everyone playing the part," Ash said looking at everyone wearing renaissance outfits.

"No need to worry, the Palace is allowing people to borrow some clothes for the event," a familiar voice said.

"Michiru, Haruka, Sakura," Ash said hugging the two older females, causing them to laugh.

"Hey little bro, we were wondering when you would come by," Haruka said ruffling his hair.

"Come on you four, you all need to be properly dressed for the occasion and Ash if you want to compete you'll need to dress up as well," Michiru told them, making all four dashed towards the castle.

Seeing the racks of clothes, the four trainers, the three women already picked their clothes for the event, set off to find the perfect outfit. It only took about half an hour for all seven people to find their preferred costume; with May being first to appear, she was garbed in a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a Beautifly design similar to Beautifly Wings on the back. Max's uniform is that of a young prince with a cape and a beret while Brock's was something similar to an elder. For the special event, Ash wore a wearing a blue tunic with grey long sleeves and pants, with blue gloves and boots finishing off the look with a hat and a hooded cape.

"My, don't you all look dashing," Haruka said as she was followed by Michiru and Sakura.

"But there's one thing missing," May said before they all turned to the Pokemon.

At the field, Pikachu was dressed up as a jester while Amaris appeared to be the advisor; which the meaning of wasn't lost to those that remembered the past.

"So that's the queen huh," May said seeing Queen Ilene for the first time, "She's beautiful," she added.

"Now in honor of Sir Aaron and his noble deeds, we will now begin our annual Pokemon Tournament," she announced waving her arms, as her Mime Jr. acted along.

 **Play Pokemon Advanced Battle**

Running out onto the field, Queen Ilene couldn't help but notice how similar Ash looked to Sir Aaron, minus the fact that Ash's hair is a white leaning towards silver in the back.

As his first opponent sent out a Breloom, Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu: Thunderbolt," jumping off of his shoulder, Pikachu fired off a jolt of electricity; destroying the outfit in the process, before using Quick Attack to get in close and sending Breloom flying.

"Breeloom: Mach Punch," its trainer shouted out, hoping to get one good attack in.

However, that was a failure as Ash had Pikachu duck under the attack and use Iron Tail ending the match in Ash's favor.

The next battle was between a Weavile and a Tropius followed by many more after that as soon it was the final match between the Knight's Weavile vs Ash's Pikachu. Both Pokemon were quick on their feet with plenty of power to back it up but Pikachu won the day ending the Tournament with a bang.

"Weavile is unable to continue, and so we have a new Guardian of the year: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," the referee said pointing a flag in Ash's direction.

"You know the humor isn't lost there," the knight said taking off the helmet to reveal that it was a woman the entire time. "An Aura Guardian being the Guardian of the year," she said with humor singing in her tone.

As the sun set and the moon rose, everyone was in the throne room watching Queen Ilene take the staff from the man that was playing the referee and walking towards Ash. "This Staff once belonged to that of the Great Sir Aaron, according to our tradition, the winner of the Pokemon Tournament is named the Aura Guardian of the year and is presented with this staff. On behalf of my Kingdom Ash it's yours," she said handing it to him.

Accepting the staff, Ash twirled it around before examining it closer, "Wow this looks amazing," he said staring into the gem, though he was confused when it suddenly glowed.

" _My friend, how are you alive_?" Ash heard in his mind.

"Now the Ball shall commence, please enjoy everyone," Queen Ilene said.

On the dance floor, May giggled as she danced with a slightly older man with glasses with Brock dancing with Kidd; mentally thanking that he remembered how to even ballroom dance, while Max was eating the food but was interrupted when one of the girls his age asked if he wanted to dance.

From his place near the throne, Ash was getting bored from sitting there and watching people dance away while he had to sit in the chair. Noticing Pikachu and the Aipom, from earlier, dance around, he had a good idea; while Amaris stood by his side like always. "Hey I think my Pokemon should get in on this too," pulling out his Pokeballs, Ash sent out Sceptile, Bisharp, Gallade, and Swellow while May sent out the Squirtle she got from Professor Oak followed by her Combusken and Munchlax.

" _I'm so thankful that I know how to act during a ball_ ," Ash thought knowing that him leaving would lead to scolding from the head maid next to him.

Unknown to the experience that happened elsewhere with the Pokemon, Ash glanced at the portrait of Sir Aaron, " _Whatever that voice was it seemed to be coming from the staff_ ," Ash thought staring at it.

" _From this knowledge, I know you are not Aaron, so tell me who are you_?" the voice asked once more.

Before Ash could answer, Queen Ilene, stepped forward, "In one last honor of Sir Aaron, our Guardian shall give the signal to start the fireworks," she said.

Getting up from the chair, Ash spun the staff a couple times before taking the pose of Sir Aaron that was in the portrait. " _I must know_ ," the voice cried out before the staff shook like crazy.

"In the name of Sir Aaron, reveal yourself," Ash commanded before the crystal shined a bright blue color.

Standing before Ash was a Pokemon he's never seen before; it stood at the height of 3'11" the Pokemon looked to be bipedal canine Pokemon, with fur that is a primarily black and blue; with a cream-colored fur on its torso. On its chest and the back of its paws are short round spikes with a long snout and ears as the red eyes opened seeing Ash and the crowd.

" _Tell me what happened after my master Aaron left for the Tree_?" It asked looking around.

"From what Legends tell us, Sir Aaron used the tree as a base to stop the war," Queen Ilene answered stepping forward. "Lucario it has been a thousand years since the Great War," she revealed.

" _Queen Rin_?" Lucario asked shocked to see such a familiar face.

"Forgive me but Rin is my ancestor," Ilene said sadly.

"Come this is no place to talk let us go somewhere secluded," Ilene said.

In a different room, Queen Ilene sat on her throne with the maid at the left hand with Ash, May, and Brock behind Lucario. "Tell me Lucario what do you remember?" Queen Ilene asked.

" _There were two armies at the move, ready for war with the Palace right in the middle of the fight_ ," Lucario began, " _I tried to see if there was a way to stop it but it was hopeless. Please answer me this milady, what do the legends say about Sir Aaron_?"

"Legends have it that Sir Aaron did indeed stop the fighting but there was no news that you were with him," Queen Ilene revealed. "Can you explain what happened?"

" _I remember it clearly, he said that he needed to do something on his own, and while I begged to go with him, he refused saying that this is where we part before I was sealed inside the staff_ ," he answered.

"Tell me Lucario; was it because of my Aura that I resemble that of Sir Aaron?" Ash asked forming an Aura Sphere.

" _Correct, I don't know how though I mean Sir Aaron never wed while he was in the Palace_ ," Lucario asked confused.

Before anything could be said, Max burst into the room, "You won't believe that I saw Mew," he screamed as he was followed by the Pokemon.

"You saw a Mew are you sure?" May asked a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, he transformed into a Pidgeot and flew away with Pikachu," he said.

"The kid is telling the truth," Kidd announced entering the room, "Mew did turn into a Pidgeot and took Pikachu away."

"Mew's are a playful bunch," Ash said crossing his arms, "But even so I need to make sure that he's alright," he said.

Led to another room in the palace, the gang was lead to a patio with a large tree in the distance, "Before you think that is a tree it is actually a rock formation," Queen Ilene began, "And according to our ancestors, because of its great age, it is known as the Tree of Beginnings," the head maid added.

" _I will guide you to the tree_ ," Lucario suddenly said speaking up, " _I must know the demise of my master_ ," he said staring at the tree.

"Hey, Ash you don't mind a plus one do you?" Kidd asked wearing something completely different.

"NOW I REMEMBER THAT NAME," Brock screamed out with Mime Jr. imitating him. "For those of you not in the know, Kid Summer is an explorer that has set world records among world records and has many achievements," he said pulling out a guidebook.

"I have a feeling that three more people are going to be coming along as well," Ash said looking at the tree.

"So I take it that this is going to be one of our regular adventures?" Brock asked with May and Max now understand Brock's meaning.

"You mean like when we met Jirachi and the Deoxys siblings with Rayquaza back in Hoenn?" Max asked shocking Kidd.

"What you've seen two Deoxys, Jirachi, and a Rayquaza?" Kidd asked shocked.

"Yup, and let's not forget the time when we ended up getting in the middle of the fight between Groudon and Kyogre," May said shocking Kidd further.

"That's not counting the Legendary Pokemon Ash and I have met through Kanto and Johto," Brock added.

"You weren't there when I had to save the freaking world from the destructive rage of the Legendary Birds with Lugia's help during my trip through the Orange Islands when I was given the title 'Chosen One' and I unlocked the ability to wield Aura," Ash finished.

In the Tree of Beginnings, a man hidden in the shadows grinned, " **About time you showed up Princeling, because it is time to kill you once and for all** ," he said opening his eyes to reveal the bright yellow in them.

Taking a break for lunch, Brock was handing out the food when a Bonsley tried taking a bowl but was given a berry when Lucario took the item back, " _There you go and try not to take something that doesn't belong to you_ ," he said.

Returning to the trip to the Tree, they stopped at a hot spring when they saw that the geysers were active, " _Tell me Ash, when you trained in your Aura how did you do it_?" Lucario asked seeing Ash step out of the water.

"Most of the time I just used it by instinct," Ash began, "First I started sparing with my Pokemon before trying to use it to sense my surroundings," here Ash laughed, "If I had known I could have used Aura when I first began traveling I would have a lot fewer headaches."

" _Yes, even has a master, Sir Aaron ended up getting lost quite a couple of times as well thanks to him not using Aura_ ," Lucario said chuckling as well.

"Hey Ash guess what we found," Max said as the Maple siblings got closer to Ash and the rest of their company.

" _My Arceus, a Time Flower, where did you find it_?" Lucario asked.

"It was near the Hot Spring, and what's a Time Flower?" May asked.

"A Time Flower is like a recording device that resonates only with Aura users," Kidd answered getting a better look at it. "To find one still around after all of these years is astounding," she said.

With night soon gaining domain over the sky, it was a good time to find a place to stay so they could set out for the Tree the next morning. "Wow I never thought you and Pikachu would have a story like that," May said once Ash was finished telling the story of as he and Pikachu became close friends.

Suddenly sensing something, Ash and Lucario got up, "Trouble I take it?" Brock asked getting up as well.

As the clouds revealed the moon's light, two beings appeared before them, the first was a man of great strength wearing a Berserker's outfit and having a battle hammer ax in his left arm while his associate is also a man but is garbed in knight's armor. "You who dares to enter the home of our master shall die," the knight called out, "Turn back now or be destroyed," he said.

"Not until I know that Pikachu is safe," Ash said with Amari on guard.

" _Tell me, why do your Auras feel different_?" Lucario demanded.

"We are the servants of the yoma that has been hiding in the rock formation for centuries, he is the cause of the War thousands of years ago," the knight answered. "But enough, Berserker take the beast I'll handle the human," he instructed as they both charged in.

Forming a sword made of Aura, Ash and the demonic knight clashed, "My master has known of your presents for some time now human, after sensing that his companions have been defeated, he knew that it would only be time when you came to him," the knight said pushing Ash back with his shield then following it up with a vertical slash.

Teleporting away from the slash, Ash slashed back but the armor wasn't like the regular armor so there wasn't a scratch at all. Unable to dodge the sudden shield to the body Ash was sent flying before colliding with one of the rocks in the surrounding areas; though, before the demonic knight was blasted away by a ball of water. "Deep Submerge," a familiar voice called out as the attack came from the left.

"Sailor Neptune," Ash shouted out using the code names and not her real one.

"Stand back and let me deal with this one," Neptune commanded stepping in front of Ash.

Getting up, the Demonic knight was soon joined by Berserker; who also had a couple of scratches, but the origins of the scratches were answered when Sailor Uranus appeared with an injured Lucario leaning against her.

"Enough, Berserker let us return to our master," the knight said, "Soon human you shall know the wrath of a true Yoma and not those of the Master's comrades," he told Ash before he and the Berserker vanished without a trace.

" _It has been years since I have seen combat so of course, I am a bit rusty_ ," Lucario said wincing as Uranus set him down. " _Tell me are you not Sailor Uranus? Master Aaron loved reading of the Silver Millennium whenever he could and was fascinated about life on the moon_ ," Lucario asked.

"Yes I am Sailor Uranus and this is my companion, Sailor Neptune," Sailor Uranus said pointing to the aqua blue haired female. "Sailor Pluto has informed us of a Yoma that suddenly revealed itself and wanted us to take it out," she explained.

"Wow I always wanted to know of the Silver Millennium," Kidd said, "I have so many questions to ask you," she continued.

"Those questions will have to be answered later, but for now the quicker we head to the tree the quicker it will be to stop the Yoma," Neptune said as they stood watch over the sleeping group.

The next morning, Lucario kept on leading the group to the Tree of Beginnings; with both sailor scouts behind them, when he suddenly stopped, "What's wrong Lucario?" Ash asked as they all stepped out of the car.

" _This is where Sir Aaron sent me to the staff_ ," Lucario said before sensing something.

"You sense it to huh," Ash said getting a nod before they both jumped back as something emerged from the dirt.

But as the Pokémon landed on the ground, it was much darker in appearance with a symbol in the middle of the top half of the H. "That's a Regirock," Kidd shouted out before the group broke into a run when it picked up the HUMVEE then tossing it.

"But that isn't a normal Regirock either," Max said.

The Yoma might have done something to it," Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus got ready.

Charging up an attack, the dark Regirock fired a Hyper Beam but this one was that of a darker color than its normal counterpart. Dodging at the last second, Kidd spotted a small entrance between two rock formations, "Everyone follow me," she said taking the lead.

Staying behind, Lucario and the two Sailor Scouts fired their respective attacks towards an oncoming Hyper Beam with the three attacks pushing the Hyper Beam back to Regirock before exploding in its face.

" _We must hurry_ ," Lucario said before the three followed Ash and company. Not seen by them, Regirock drilled away seeing that the targets have escaped.

Walking through a tunnel illuminated by the crystals, everyone had one question in their minds that Max voiced, "How could a Yoma turn Regirock into that?"

"Who knows, Yoma's have existed since the begging of this planet and their powers aren't like anything we've seen before, even with the various Pokemon that live," Kidd said.

"You may not have seen them but we have," Sailor Neptune said.

"Yeah, unlike this planet there has always been some type of war raging on from time to time," Sailor Uranus said, "It's only thanks to the laws that People here don't see things like swords or guns, sure there are those that belong to the military but for normal civilians it's not accessible without going through the black market."

Finding the light at the end of the tunnel, everyone was both shocked and amazed; the amazing part was the beauty of the place as there were numerous waterfalls flowing into a clear lake but the shocking part was the different Yomafied Pokemon patrolling the place as well, with the crystal that is right above the like being a crimson color. " _Everyone we must hide_ ," Lucario said when he spotted a couple of Yomafied Aerodactyl approaching their location.

Reaching the outer rim of the Tree, everyone knew that there was no going back, "Wait if the Pokemon here have been turned into Yoma's then why isn't Mew one of them?" Kidd wondered out loud.

"Mew must have found a place where the Yoma's reach can't make contact with it," Ash guessed.

Climbing higher, they were suddenly stopped with an Ice Beam, "Oh no, Regice has been affected as well," May cried out seeing that this Regice is the color of Obsidian with the mark replacing the center point where the dots are.

Finding a different tunnel to escape from, Regice sealed it shut with Ice Beam, the group found themselves in a rocky valley with it being connected by numerous crystals; these being the same color as the one from the lake.

"I'm worried for Pikachu," Ash said seeing all the Yomafied Pokémon.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu is a tough Pokémon I'm sure he'll survive," Brock said.

"Um everyone we got company," Max nearly screamed out as the final member of the Regis appeared.

"Can't this day get any worse?" May cried out in horror as Registeel along with Regirock jumped down from the ledge they were on towards the one the group was at.

"DON'T GO SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Ash and Brocks screamed out knowing that something might happen.

"Any worse you say, then your wish is our command," the demonic knight said as he and the berserker appeared next to the two golems of rock and steel.

"Lucario make sure that Ash and the others are safe," Neptune said.

"We'll stay here and fight them off," Uranus said.

Charging up an attack, the Demonic knight sent out a crescent wave of dark energy though before the attack could reach them an invisible wall appeared taking the attack. "You will not harm my fellow scouts while I'm around," a monotoned voice said as above them was a different woman with mossy emerald green hair.

"Sailor Saturn," Neptune called out.

"Allow me to join in on the fun," Saturn said as she stood between Neptune and Uranus.

"You heard the scout let's move," Kidd barked out as Lucario led them further into the tree.

Running across the bridge, unaware that Pikachu spotted them, Ash and Lucario destroyed the bridge they were on to prevent the two Regis from following them. "Why do I have a sudden feeling that we're being lead into a trap," Ash said out of nowhere.

" _What do you mean Ash_?" Lucario asked.

"We're in the middle of a Yoma infested area and yet, besides the Regis, none of them have been chasing us," Ash points out.

"He's right we'll need to stay on our toes," Brock said agreeing with Ash's explanation.

Reaching an area with two different paths, Ash turned to Brock and the others, "I'll lead them away while you try and get yourselves out of here got it," he told them.

"Yeah don't worry we understand," Kidd said.

"Brock if you have to do it, we'll try and figure out the aftermath later," Ash ordered his oldest friend and general.

Knowing what Ash was talking about, Brock nodded, "Got it but don't go dying here after all you got a kid to take care of," he said as he, Kidd, and the siblings moved down a different tunnel.

"Lucario, you ready?" Ash asked pulling out a Pokeball from his belt as Amaris was already in attack position.

" _Of course_ ," he said already forming an Aura Sphere.

"Gallade: Psycho Cut, Amaris: Dark Pulse," Ash barked out once Regirock and Registeel could be seen in which Lucario followed up by releasing the Aura Sphere.

 **Scouts location**

Firing off another World Shaker, Uranus had to dodge the scythe swipe from a Yomafied Kabutops. "This is getting us nowhere," she barked out ducking under another swing before kicking it in the stomach area, sending it flying.

"Deep Submerge," Neptune cried out firing a beam of water from her mirror weapon. "I know but we have to stall them," she said.

"Stall us? Please, what your doing is useless, our master will kill your precious prince and there is nothing you can do about it," the Demonic knight laughed as he kicked Saturn in the stomach.

"Rock Wrecker," Sailor Animus cried out taking the Demonic knight by surprise, "Did you honestly think that there were Sailor Scouts in only one world?" She asked with a smirk as she attacked the Berserker with a Focus Punch to the face.

"You could have a hundred scouts and it still won't make a difference," the Demonic knight growled but was stabbed in the shoulder by an Ice Shard attack.

 **Brock's location**

Finding an open clearing with, the group of four were currently crossing it when Max was almost stabbed; however, a timely grab from Brock prevented that. "Max are you alright?" May asked checking her little brother.

"I'm fine and thanks Brock," Max said getting a nod from the Breeder/Pokemon Doctor in training.

"A Yomafied Armaldo and Omastar," Kidd said seeing them, "And I don't think we can beat them in a Pokemon battle either," she continued before the four humans ducked from the Spike Cannon.

"Kidd you take May and Max and get out of here I'll hold them off," Brock said stepping forward.

"No Brock please you won't be able to fight them off you'll get killed," May cried out.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Brock said before getting into a stance. "Hen," sliding the buckle out of the clip, Brock spun it in the air then catching it seconds later to reveal that the image is now the face of a Rhino, "Shin." Sliding the buckle back into place, Brock was covered in head to toe in rock before it broke apart seconds later to reveal that he now wore an armored shirt and pans in a dark and reddish brown color with the boots being the same color with a trench coat over that and a Warhammer strapped to his back.

"Wait your one of the people that fought that demon back in Hoenn?!" Kidd asked shocked as the siblings were also surprised.

Retrieving his weapon, Brock used the staff part to block a swing from Armaldo but had to scream out seeing the Omastar attack the group from behind. Though before the Omastar could tackle Kidd, who was currently using her body to protect the siblings, an arrow appeared out of nowhere. "Do not worry about battling alone General Ridge, I am here to help," a female voice said as she jumped from the ledge she was on.

"Sailor Luck," Brock said pushing Armaldo back then slammed his hammer into the ground causing a small earthquake.

"Sailor Pluto tried to call all available scouts but only myself and Sailor Saturn were only able to answer the call," Sailor Luck told him pulling an arrow out of nowhere taking aim at the two Yomafied Pokemon.

 **Ash's and Lucario's location**

Traveling up a different path, after losing Regirock and Steel a couple minutes ago, Ash froze when he heard a familiar cry, "That's Pikachu," he said taking a different route.

Seeing this happening, Lucario cried out a warning but it fell on deaths ear. Soon appearing in a similar area where Ash and the group encountered Registeel, Ash saw that Pikachu was within a couple yards, "Hang on buddy I'm coming," he yelled out jumping from crystal bridge to bridge only to be sent flying from the winds picking up.

After a couple of close calls, Ash and Pikachu were reunited once more, "Come we still need to find out one more thing," Ash said turning to Lucario, "Well lead the way my friend," he said with Gallade and Amaris nodding.

Taking the tunnel they landed on, the human and Pokemon had to stop when another figure appeared, this one taking the form of a Samurai. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said before seeing Mew, "And I see you even brought my master a present, my master will be pleased to finally have Mew in his grasp," he continued as he drew his sword.

"Not on my watch," Ash said but a sudden sensation filled his body, "D-Damn it not now," he groaned out before his body shifted into Lynn.

" _What in the world_?" Lucario asked surprised.

"Damn oh well, best work with what you got," Lynn said, "Dark Arachna Solar Power," she shouted not realizing that she said something different. The process was different as well as this time it was black flames in a web formation, but her current outfit faded away and was replaced in an antique gold edging Shiny Metallic Swimsuit Bodysuit Teddy Thong Lingerie high cut Leotard, onyx black in color, with a Metallic antique gold mini skirt following suit. As a choker collar appeared around her neck it was connected to an antique gold brooch with an onyx reverse sun symbol etched inside. On her elbows to her fingers, were elbow length fingerless gloves held up by a ring at the middle finger while ankle length heeled boots finished off the look in an antique gold color on the sole and heel, "Dark Sailor Sun," she shouted while her wings and tail made their appearance.

"No matter come so that I may bring you to my master," the Demonic Samurai said.

Flying in low, Lynn sensed the Aura Sphere flying over her before it exploded in their opponent's face, "Eat this you son of a bitch," Lynn roared out throwing a spear of energy.

Easily dodging it, the Demonic Samurai didn't see the tackle Lynn did before she smashed his body to the ground before making a small trench hole from her dragging him around. Tossing the body, Lynn sent the bastard flying into a crystal sending a shock throughout his body. "Damn you bitch, I won't allow something like you to kill me," the Samurai growled out.

" _Don't keep your eyes off of your opponents, or did you forget that you had a second opponent, to begin with_ ," Lucario sneered as he began his assault with a Bone Rush.

"So you're the Lucario the fool Aaron went on about," the Samurai grunted getting up.

" _What do you know of my master_?" Lucario demanded as his eyes glowed blue from his rage.

"The fool willingly challenged the master alone in combat only to be killed," the Samurai answered chuckling, "It was amusing to see the human being thrown around like a rag doll only to die," he said. "He was such a fun plaything that the Master had taken his form as well," he said smirking.

Snarling, Lucario let his rage cloud his action and in a result received a smashing, and it was only with Lynn's help that Lucario calmed down, "Lucario, I know your mad but don't let the anger blind you, we'll avenge Sir Aaron but not when you're enraged," Lynn said as she sent a calming Aura through Lucario's body.

"Please like you could kill me," the Demonic Samurai said laughing.

"Oh don't be too sure about that, because we will get through you to avenge Sir Aaron," Lynn said narrowing her eyes. Charging energy into her claws, Lynn sent forward ten crescent arc energy blades which was followed by Lucario's Aura Sphere.

Grunting from being unable to block the attacks, he had to jump back from Lucario's Bone Rush only to be met with a tail spear from Lynn. "And that's not all," Lynn cried out flapping her wings releasing a barrage of razor-sharp feathers.

Releasing a growl, the Samurai let out a gasp when Lucario punched him multiple times then, "You will not succeed, my master will kill you all," he said with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Oh don't worry we'll make sure that you'll see him soon," Lynn said making the final kill.

Seeing the Demonic Samurai fade away, Lynn turned to Lucario, "So are you ready to face your master's killer?" Lynn asked.

" _Yes, I am_ ," Lucario said, " _And Ash thank you for freeing me from the staff, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here today_ ," the Aura Pokemon told him.

"No problem," Lynn said before turning to Pikachu and Amaris, "Ok you two let Lucario and I get in close and if you see an opening attack from long range," she said getting nods from them both.

Following Mew, Lynn and Lucario made it to the heart of the tree, "Well it's about time you got here," a male voice said as he stepped out from behind a crystal.

" _So you're the one that killed my master_ ," Lucario growled out as he activated Bone Rush, " _I'll avenge his death_ ," he said.

"Ah, you're the Lucario the human mentioned before I took his form," he said smirking.

"Tell me who are you?" Lynn demanded as she already had a spear of energy in hand.

"I am, Aesma the Demon of Destruction," Aesma said, "I was the one that started the Great War to provide the energy necessary to bring my queen here to rule the world," he began, "But that Guardian of Aura foiled my plan so it was only right that I kill him."

Growling, Lynn threw her spear which was caught by Aesma but the second he grabbed it, the weapon exploded in his face leaving an opening for Pikachu to attack with Electro Ball, Amaris to fire off a Dark Pulse, while Lucario dashed behind the two attacks and began swinging the staff. "Begone foul animal," Aesma growled out taking Lucario by the arm sending it to one of the pillars. Backflipping to avoid the feathers from Lynn, Aesma fired off a barrage of dark Aura Spheres although Lynn flew around them returning fire with a storm of crystals.

Distracted by the crystals, Lucario nailed Aesma in the back with an Aura Sphere allowing Lynn to fly in with a low kick followed up by wrapping her tail around the Demon's right leg thrashing him around then releasing him mid-swing. Though, Aesma recovered quicker than she thought and was rewarded with a kick in the stomach before being bashed in the side with an Aura made Warhammer. Colliding with a crystal formation, Lynn got up to see a pair of gloves and seeing them Lucario gasped, " _Sir Aaron's gloves_ ," he said.

"You said that I have the same Aura as Sir Aaron didn't you Lucario?" Lynn asked as her clawed hands returned to their human appearance, "Let's see if that's true." Putting them on, Lynn suddenly gasped as the remaining Aura in the gloves caused a reaction in Lynn's body. As sparks continued to appear something strange happened as three figures burst from her body; the first two are obviously Ash and Lynn but the third was a male but it didn't resemble Ash but the male was a straight 6 foot in height wearing battle clothes made for a royal with a sword in hand (RK: Think of the Hoshido Noble from FE Birthrights).

Letting out another groan of pain, all three figures fused into Lynn causing something else to happen, Lynn grew to 6'4" in height as her hips and waist grew as well with her breasts swelling to a 44P cup; milk leaking from the nipples, as her hair grew to the mid back gaining the blonde hair that both his mother and daughter had before it faded into an emerald silver color near the end. The other part that grew was her dick as it grew to 36 inches in length and 7 inches in width while her wings are now a crimson color as the tail being the same color. Her outfit, after the sailor outfit faded when the transformation began, was a DongDong Lady Sexy Lingerie Nightdress Long Skirt with a Crotchless thong and stiletto heels. On her forehead was the moon and sun overlapping forming an eclipse.

" _Ash_ ," Lucario cried out but was tackled by Aesma.

Groaning awake, Lynn saw her new self, "Worry about that latter, fight the big bad now," she muttered realizing that she had more power than before as her Aura flowed out of her hands to form wolves that all attacked once.

Distracted by the wolves, Aesma didn't see Lynn fly in with a barrage of kicks and punches, adding in a couple elemental attacks in the process.

Letting out a growl, Aesma crossed his arms to release an attack however, Lynn and Lucario stopped him via a kick and punch in the chest where the arms are at, "No this can't be, My queen forgive me," Aesma roared out before his body exploded when it came into contact with the stream of energy.

Panting in relief that it was finally over, Lynn and Lucario saw that the tree was still the same crimson color, "How do we fix this?" Lynn asked looking around.

Hearing Mew speak up, they watched the little Pokemon fly to the center gem and touched it sending green Aura causing the stream of energy turn from crimson to green as all around the tree resonated as well.

" _Thank you for avenging me my friend_ ," Sir Aaron said as his ghost stepped into existence.

" _Master, why didn't you allow me to come with you_?" Lucario asked the question that has always been on his mind.

" _I didn't want you to suffer the same fate I got and knew that it would have to be sealing you in the staff_ ," Sir Aaron said, " _What I didn't know was that you would be released by my descendant_ ," he revealed shocking them.

Thinking about it, Lynn realized something, "You had a child with Queen Rin but was forced to hide it in fear of your enemies attacking the child," she said.

" _Yes, and Lucario I wish for you to travel with her as she will need a proper teacher in the ways of Aura_ ," Sir Aaron said.

" _Of course, it will be my honor to train your descendant_ ," Lucario said bowing.

" _Thank you, my friend, I'm sure that you'll have stories to tell me when we meet again_ ," Sir Aaron said as he vanished.

Exiting the core of the tree, Lynn and the Pokemon saw the rest of the scouts along with Kidd and the siblings standing there. "So I take it that something happened?" Uranus said seeing that her prince was in her succubus form.

Agreeing to tell the story once they were at the queendom, Lynn and Lucario explained their tale from beginning to end. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this," Kidd said swearing to secrecy.

"Yeah May and I promise to keep our mouths shut," Max said with May agreeing, "Though I wish you could have told us from the beginning," May muttered.

"Sorry about that but the fewer people knew the better," Lynn said.

"So I take it that you're trapped in that form?" Brock asked the big question.

"I believe that I can help with that," Ilene said, "After all it's not every day that family shows up out of the blue," she continued.

"I wonder what your mother and sister will react to this?" Saturn said voicing her thoughts.

"Knowing them, they'll be giggling over this," Lynn said with her tail swishing.


	45. Entering the Sinnoh region

**I understand that some people, ok most of the readers, are mad that I went the Futa route but it was out of my hands when I made the Poll and left it up to you to decide. And so with that out of the way let's start the Sinnoh Arc of the story**

A couple months after their adventure at the Tree of Beginnings, Queen Ilene announced that there was a Yoma Prison underneath the tree that tried to destroy the Tree of Beginnings but was stopped by Ash and his friend. Though before the Yoma died, he transformed Ash into a girl with no way of reversing it.

"Man it's so good to be home," Lynn said stretching her arms, not noticing her rack giggle with the motion.

" _Yes it does feel good to be back_ ," Amaris said yawning at the end.

Entering the boundaries of Pallet Town, everyone stopped and stared as they still couldn't believe that the boy that set out to be a Pokemon Master got a gender change; although, most of the ladies in the growing town couldn't help but be a bit envious at Lynn's bust size.

"Oh Ash it's good to see you again," Delia said seeing her son turned daughter approaching the house. Hearing the news about the fate of her child, Delia was righteously shocked and was on the verge of demanding that he, now her, come home right now; however, she knew from experience that no matter Fate's hand for her son Ash would always push forward.

"Hi mom and the names Lynn," Lynn said telling her mother her new name.

"Of course Lynn," Delia said thinking that was a lovely name, "Oh and your trophy for beating the Battle Frontier has arrived a couple days ago," she added.

At the Professor's lab, Samuel finished typing on the computer, "And there we now have everything complete," he said turning to Lynn. "From here on out you are now Lynn Yuki Ketchum," he continued.

"Thanks, Professor," Lynn told him, smiling, "With this, I'll be able to keep competing without having to go through the red tape," she said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tracy asked, trying not to blush at Lynn's figure.

"Well with the Battle Frontier being only two-thirds of the year, I can use this time to train up my Pokémon," Lynn answered.

"Sinnoh is your next region, isn't it? I believe that I may have something for you to deliver to a college of mine when you leave," Samuel said.

Spending a bit more time with her Pokémon, Lynn decided that it was time to spend time with her other family members seeing it has been some time since she's seen them. "Hey, Auntie think you can open a portal to Serena and the others?" Lynn asked.

"Of course my love," Setsuna said appearing from the portal, with her stomach slightly bigger than the last time she saw her.

"Hey love, did you already tell the girls about my transformation?" Lynn asked after kissing Sets on the lips, with a quick grope on her breasts.

"Yeah, I felt that it was only right," she said.

Stepping through the portal, with Pikachu and Amaris in tow, the group of two humans and two Pokémon appeared in the living room, "Big Sis?" Usagi asked hearing the sounds of a portal opening. Seeing the woman next to Setsuna the little sister gave Lynn a flying tackle hug, "Hi Lynn, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked pulling back.

"I just wanted to visit and see how you feel about me permanently being a female," Lynn said sitting down on the couch as Setsuna walked into the Kitchen. "Where is Makoto anyway?" The Succubus said not seeing or sensing, her first lover.

"Oh Makoto-nee had to spend time at a classmate's house for a school project," Usagi answered sitting next to her big sister on the couch. "So how soon are you going to Sinnoh?" Usagi asked while channel surfing for something good to be on.

"I'm curious why haven't there been any Yoma attacks in this world? I would have thought that with Usagi already awakened that there would be some attacks," Lynn asked confused as there was already plenty of attacks in the Pokemon world.

"That would be my doing," Setsuna began, "I used some technology from the Silver Millennium to create a type of device that can cancel out the frequency that corresponds with the girls awakening their powers," she explained.

Hearing the door opening, the three females turned to see Makoto entering the house, "Lynn what a delight to see you again," the brown-haired woman said seeing her lover. Kissing her first, Lynn was a bit surprised; as well as a bit turned on, when she went to kiss Setsuna, who returned the kiss with a slight blush.

"When did this begin? Not that I'm mad or anything I'm just curious," Lynn asked.

"It's nothing too exciting just Sets and I just bonding," Makoto said, "And even if Usagi already asked this already but when are you heading to Sinnoh," she asked.

"Not for a while now actually," Lynn confessed, "The Battle Frontier is based on if you're willing to push yourself to seeing it through, so the time to finishing the Frontier varies depending on the person taking the challenge," she explained. "So since I finished the Frontier in only 9 months I'll have to wait until the League season is over before I can travel to the Sinnoh region," Lynn finished.

 **Three months later**

Waking up for the day, Lynn was getting ready for her trip to the Sinnoh region, "So Lynn do you have everything ready?" Amaris asked letting go of a yawn and using her tail to wipe the sleepiness from them.

"Yeah I remembered to pack last night and sent it to my pocket dimension," Lynn said stripping from her pajamas, which was only a nightshirt revealing that she was wearing a blue LACE RACERBACK BRA and a matching color CRISS CROSS OPEN CROTCH SCALLOP LACE THONG. Going through her clothes Lynn pulled out a few she bought while in Usagi's world which was a forest green Deep V Neckline Frill Hem Halter Top, backless as well as revealing a portion of her breasts from the sides, Women Denim Jeans Shorts Short Hot Pants Low Waist Side Straps and Lace-Up Back Wedge Heel Snow Boots. Seeing that she was all ready to head out, Lynn slid on the hand railing before jumping down on the floor, "Morning mom, Pikachu, Lucario," she said entering the kitchen seeing her mother, of this time period, along with two of her Pokemon having breakfast.

"Morning dear," Delia said, "I take it that you're all ready to head to Sinnoh?" she asked after setting down a plate of pancakes and sausages with toad popping up from the toaster.

"Yeah I am," Lynn replied as she began to eat as Delia set down a bowl of milk with some Pokemon food.

Once breakfast was done with, Lynn got her shades and went to the professor's lab, "Ah, Lynn I was wondering if you pass by," Samuel said opening the door.

"Hey Doc I was just about to grab some of my other Pokemon then head out to Viridian City," Lynn told him with a smile.

"Of course, and just letting you know that with the accomplishments you've achieved you can now have 8 Pokemon," Professor Oak said before handing her a square-shaped device, "This is a new Pokedex I retrieved from my college from the Kalos region, a complete state of the art device that will allow you to switch Pokemon no matter where you are," he began. "And I even have this for you," he said pulling out a silverish white watch, "This is called an Xtransceiver, with this you can call up to four people at once and has a regional map of each of the known regions," he explained.

Happily taking it, Lynn put it on her right wrist, "Cool now for the Pokemon I was thinking of some of my newer Pokemon like Aggron with Pidgeot, in case I need to fly, Flabébé, and Trapinch," she said. Waiting for the Professor to retrieve the required Pokemon she started to wonder what sort of trouble would she run into, " _Why am I even thinking this, I already know how it's going to play out; head to a new region meet the criminal organization followed by meeting the legends of each region and fighting a Yoma or three_ ," she thought.

Reaching Viridian City in 30 minutes, Lynn quickly found the ship heading to the Sinnoh region, "So you three are you ready for a new region?" Lynn asked her Pokemon as she leaned on the rails looking over into the vast blue sea.

" _Yes, I have never traveled far when I was with Sir Aaron so this will be a new experience for me_ ," Lucario said enjoying another chocolate bar. Glancing at Amaris, Lynn eye-rolled seeing her advisor lick her paws clean while Pikachu let out a cry of excitement. Seeing as it was going to be a four hour trip to Sinnoh she went to see what was on the ship.

Spending about half an hour exploring, Lynn sighed as there was only a couple of things that caught her interests. Hearing the alarm start to ring and people start to scream Lynn smirked, "Let's go you three and see what's up," she said breaking off into a sprint, looking to each other the three Pokemon sighed before breaking into a sprint themselves; Pikachu riding on Amaris seeing as he wouldn't be able to catch up with his tiny feet. Making it to the deck area, Lynn spotted Pirates start to climb over the rails and began sending out their Pokemon, "Lucario: Aura Barrage, Amaris: Shadow Wave, Pikachu: Electro Ball," Lynn screamed out getting the attention of the pirates.

Before they could say anything, some of them were knocked off the boat crashing back into the waters below and keeping the rhythm Lynn sent out a couple of Aura Spheres herself. Sidestepping a punch, Lynn grabbed the arm of the bandit and after a couple spins she sent him crashing into another group of pirates, "Pikachu: Electro Net," Lynn called out seeing some of the pirates entering the ship and used Pikachu to cover the entrance with a web of electricity. Turning back towards the pirates Lynn raised an eyebrow seeing the pirates pulling out swords, "If that is how you want to play it, then let's begin," Lynn said forming a naginata.

Seeing the pirates charging in with a scream Lynn just stood there twirling her aura made weapon and once they got close enough, Lynn struck jumping over the clashing blades and once she landed in a different part of the deck, the Succubus charged in bashing the staff part of her weapon against the stomach of a pirate; sending him flying into another group of pirates, followed by swinging the blade part destroying the swords then did a low sweep causing a couple more to trip. Realizing that the woman in front of them was tougher and stronger than them, the pirates began jumping over the railing but that was also a dead end as the Police boats were already there; seeing as the trip was only two and a half hour trip.

"So the rumors were true, you did have a gender change," Officer Jenny said seeing Lynn once the officers got onboard the cruise to see Lynn with a weapon in hand. "And even with a gender change you still do what's right," she continued.

Once the pirates were arrested and brought down to the Police boats, the cruise continued on its path towards the Sinnoh region.

Reaching the port town in the Sinnoh region, Lynn and the three Pokemon touched down on the concrete ground, "Ok from what Professor Oak told me before we left we need to head to Sandgem Town to deliver some papers," Lynn said.

Thanks to the Xtransceiver, Lynn was easily able to find a straight route towards their destination; however, once reaching the forest area there was a scream, "Come on we need to help whoever is in trouble," Lynn said.

For Dawn Berlitz it was a horrible day so far, heading towards Sandgem Town to get her first Pokemon there was a bit of trouble where two of the Pokemon ran off and she offered to find one of them only to encounter a horde of Ariados. " _This can't be the end, not on my first day of being a trainer_ ," Dawn thought watching the spider-like Pokemon come closer, " _I never got the chance to be a Coordinator like my mother, I'll never be able to make lifelong friends . . . And I'll never meet that special someone and get married_ ," she continued closing her eyes.

"Amaris: Shadow Scythe," a female voice cried out, "Lucario: Aura Sphere on the Ariados," she continued.

Snapping her eyes open, Dawn saw a feline-like Pokemon cutting cut the webbing trapping her while a different Pokemon blasted them away. Turning to where the voice of her savior was, Dawn saw a really tall woman with a hair color she's never seen before as a Pikachu stood on her shoulder and seeing the two Pokemon returning to her side Dawn knew that she was an experienced trainer due to how strong the three Pokemon were. "Hey, are you all right?" The woman asked stepping in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you for saving me," Dawn hugging Piplup closer to her body. "I don't even want to know what would have happened to me if you didn't appear," the blue haired girl said.

"Just be lucky that I was in the area when I heard you screaming," Lynn told her before facing the Ariados, "Pikachu give them a shock will you," she said turning to the Pokemon on her shoulder. Nodding Pikachu released a bright bolt of electricity knocking out all the Ariados in front and around them as Dawn, and their unknown watcher, had to cover their eyes due to how bright the electricity was. Seeing that all the Pokemon faint, Lynn turned to the girl behind her, "Come on, we need to go before they can get back up," she said getting a nod.

"Can I ask how long you've been a trainer?" the blue-haired girl asked, "I noticed that you were really good at commanding your Pokemon," she explained asking the question that was on their spy's mind.

"I've started since I was ten, which was before the law changed to 13 and I've been in the Kanto region, where I started from, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh while also being the champion of the Orange Islands," Lynn explained surprising Dawn and their spy. "Before coming to Sinnoh I even beat the Kanto Battle Frontier, and I have to tell you it's really tough and very little People know about it as it is only an invitation League only thing," Lynn continued now receiving a light glare from the male spying on them. "So where are you heading to anyways?" Lynn asked the young woman.

"I'm heading to Sandgem Town to return the Piplup to the Professor after there was a bit of an argument," she answered, "Oh I never got to introduce myself did I? Hi I'm Dawn Berlitz a newbie Coordinator from Twinleaf Town," Dawn said.

"Lynn Ketchum: 16th in the Kanto League, winner of both the Johto and Hoenn Leagues, and recent winner of the Kanto Battle Frontier but I'm also known for my Coordinator like battles," Lynn said making Dawn's and the hidden watcher's eyes pop, though the male watching the girls narrowed his eyes at the titles.

"Wow that's amazing," Dawn said.

Making it to Sandgem Town, they went to the lab to get things underway, "Ah, Dawn I was beginning to get worried when you didn't return a while ago," he said in a rough sounding voice. Seeing Lynn the man had to ask, "Hello is there anything I can help you with?" he asked seeing as she is a new face to him.

"Hi Professor Rowan, Professor Oak wanted me to deliver this to you seeing as I was already heading to the Sinnoh region," Lynn said handing over an envelope full of data.

"Ah yes I was wondering when I would be getting it," Professor Rowan said, "But I'll look into that later now we must allow young Dawn to decide what Starter Pokemon to choose from," he said leading them to a different room where the two other Starter Pokemon were.

"Actually sir I want to stick with Piplup," Dawn said looking down at the little penguin Pokemon she had in her arms, "Piplup and I have already been through a lot together and it would only be right to have it stay with me," she explained.

"Of course, I understand as I would be the same in your place," Professor Rowan said but before something could be done one of the Professor's assistants entered the room, "Excuse me sir, but a trainer wishes to battle girl with the Pikachu on her shoulder," he said.

A bit confused they entered the main room of the lab only to meet a purple haired male wearing a purple jacket with navy blue sleeves, a blue undershirt, dark purple pants, and purple and navy sneakers with white soles. "You," he said seeing Lynn, "I demand to have a battle against you, I overheard that you won the Battle Frontier and I want to see how," he demanded.

"My word, you young man need to change your tone," Professor Rowan said.

"No need Professor," Lynn said before facing the young man, "Sure I'll battle you but remember I'm the winner of basically three different regions so don't expect this to be an easy match," she told him.

"Whatever, now enough talk and battle me already," the man demanded.

At the Professor's battlefield, Lynn and the male stood across from each other, "All right then this will be a one on one match vs Lynn Ketchum vs Pall Shinji now trainers release your Pokemon," Professor Rowan announced while Dawn sat on the steps with Piplup next to her new trainer.

"Elekid standby for battle," Paul called out sending an obvious Electric-type Pokemon.

"Elekid huh," Lynn said, "Trapinch may the moon's light guide you to victory," she chanted.

Seeing the pure Ground-type Pokemon in front of him, Paul knew this was going to be a tough match, although he did have a move that could weaken it a bit, "Elekid: Ice Punch," he barked out with a grin; already thinking that he had the match in the bag.

"Trapinch: Dig," Lynn countered watching her Pokemon easily dodge the ice cold punch.

"Elekid stay on your guard and don't let Trapinch attack or there will be consequences," Paul sneered out.

As seconds turned to minutes, Trapinch emerged from the ground at a distance, "Elekid: Brick Break," Paul ordered; however, when Elekid made the first step the ground suddenly gave way and Elekid fell into a pit.

"Now Trapinch: Earth Power," Lynn said slamming its front feet on the ground the earth started to crack as said crack traveled into the pit before it exploded sending Elekid flying and crashing into one of the surrounding trees.

Waiting for a couple seconds, Elekid did reappear ready for more but that didn't last long as it soon fell forward. "Elekid is unable to battle making Laura the winner," Professor Rowan announced.

Sighing, Paul soon turned to his fainted Pokémon, "We'll be having worlds about your quick defeat," he muttered before turning to Lynn, "Here me Ketchum, the next time we meet I will defeat you," Paul told her before walking away.

"Man, what's with that guy?" Dawn said out loud.

"That's how some people are Dawn," Lynn said, "While there are those who see Pokémon as our friends, other people see them as simple tools to toss away when their usefulness is done," she finished.

"Since it is getting late I already booked two separate rooms at the Pokémon Center," Professor Rowan told them as he walked out of the room he was it.

Nodding in thanks, the pair went to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night. "Hey, Lynn do you mind if I come with you?" Dawn asked as they walked to the center, "I mean you're an experienced trainer and I was hoping if you wouldn't mind teaching me a couple things," Dawn explained.

Thinking about it, Lynn shrugged, "Sure I don't mind having a second student joining me on this new trip," she said causing Dawn to perk up a bit. "Second student? Can I ask who your first student was?" Dawn asked, "You may have heard of her but her name is May Maples," Lynn answered before entering her room, leaving a shocked Dawn standing there.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi everyone, rwbyknight here with a message, I'm going to be gon for around ten days or so starting this Tuesday due to a family emergency. I'll try and keep writing typing stories while I'm away but I don't know if I'm going to as I'll have to help out and all, thank you for your understanding and on with the show.**

Getting up for the new morning, Lynn got dressed for the new day; wearing a V back plunge camisole with a bolero jacket and a pair of bikini jeans as a pair of running shoes finished off the look, making her way to the cafeteria, Lynn got a plate for the Breakfast rush and sat down to eat. It was only after an hour or so that Dawn finally appeared, with her hair slightly wet to boot, "Let me guess, Piplup woke you up," Lynn said receiving a nod from the blue-haired female. "Well at least you weren't electrocuted," Lynn said lightly glaring at her starter.

Finishing their breakfast, the girls were about to leave Sandgem Town when a male voice cried out, "Hey wait up," stopping at the voice Lynn turned to see a very familiar face.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Lynn asked as the male joined the two girls, "I thought you were trying to apply for that College in Celadon City?" she asked hugging him.

"Do you honestly think you can go to a new region without a familiar face joining you?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow. "And at least being with you means that this adventure will never get bored," he said making both him and Lynn chuckle/giggle.

"Seeing as it is only a couple hours until we reach the city over, how about we do a bit of exploring," Lynn suggested.

"That's a great idea, this way I can get another Pokémon before my first contest," Dawn said in an excited tone.

Taking their time to get to Jubilife City, Lynn noticed a flock of bird Pokémon minding their own business. "Thinking of catching one?" Brock asked seeing the flock himself, "A Flying-type has always been useful," he added.

Using her Aura, Lynn discovered the Flying-type with the most potential she found one somewhere in the middle of the flock. "Sneasel: Slash," Lynn called out using a Pokémon she gained from a recent trade.

Attacking one of the Flying-type Pokémon, Sneasel caught them by surprise causing them to fly off except for the one that Sneasel attacked. Seeing the Starly vanish in a burst of wind Ash allowed it to get in close before countering, "Sneasel: False Swipe," quick to react, Sneasel slashed the wild Pokémon quickly weakening it and seeing this Lynn tossed a Pokéball successfully catching it.

Seeing the quick battle and capture made Dawn blink, "That was surprisingly short, but what was move was that anyway?" She asked.

"False Swipe is a move that brings the target to the lowest health but not enough to make it faint," Brock explained.

Checking her new Pokémon, Lynn was impressed; besides the normal Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack, Starly also had the Egg Moves Feather Dance and Steel Wing. "I'll need to have Swellow and Noctowl train with you a bit before bringing Pidgeot and Charizard," Lynn noted.

"Wait you can scan your Pokémon with the Pokédex?" Dawn asked seeing what Lynn did.

"Only with the Pokémon you catch," Lynn answered, "Why don't you try it."

Bringing out her Pokédex, Dawn read the moves and ability of her only Pokémon, "Hey what's Torrent?" She asked not familiar with the ability.

"Torrent is an ability that increases the power of the Pokémon's Water-type when the health is at one third," Brock answered.

Allowing Dawn to take part in most of the fights, Lynn also did her fair share of battles as she wanted to get the feel of Starly's battle style. Though it was around midday when the sun released a brief burst of light. "What was that?" Dawn asked looking around, with Piplup doing the same.

For the more experienced trainers, all three of Lynn's Pokémon were already in battle positions while Brock had a Pokéball in hand.

"Forgive me for startling you, young ones," a gentle male voice said appearing from their right, "It was just a nice day and thought a little Sunny Day would brighten things up," he said making a little pun in the process. With his black hair at shoulder length, the man wore a green cape held together by a red gem and blue cravat, over a blue vest, off-white shirt, grey trousers, and black boots. Next to him is a Pokémon is a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon as its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appears to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet, "Budew," it chirped. "Hello, I am Nando the Bard may I have the honor of knowing your names?" Nando asked with a light now.

"Dawn Berlitz, rookie Coordinator," Dawn said going first. "And this is Piplup," she added.

"Brock Slate, Pokémon Breeder/Doctor in training," Brock said going next.

"Lynn Ketchum, formerly Ash Ketchum until I got hit with a curse from a Yoma," Lynn stated. Though when she told Dawn just to get it off of her chest, the newbie Coordinator was shocked but was understanding about it, "And these are my Pokémon, Pikachu, Liepard; Amaris, and Lucario," she said pointing to each of them.

"I see, but tell me young Dawn how would you like to battle me in a one on one match?" Nando questioned.

"Of course, I accept your challenge," Dawn said as she walked across the dirt field until she was at the distance of a battlefield.

"I don't think it'll be necessary for me to play referee when it's a one on one," Brock said.

"Budew, if you could please, use Bullet Seed," Nando instructed pulling a couple of strings on his harp. Following the instructions, the small Grass-type spat out small seed like projectiles in groups of fine and doing it three times.

"Piplup cancel them out with Bubble Beam," Dawn barked out. Opening its beak, a stream of bubbles appeared canceling out the Bullet Seed and made a smoke cloud.

"Budew use Solar Beam," Nando said. Quick than Dawn expected Budew fired out a concentrated beam of energy.

"Piplup use Bide," Dawn said snapping into action. Standing its ground, Piplup crossed his arms as the attack came into contact with it.

"That was a dangerous move Dawn played," Lynn stated as she and Brock watched from the sidelines. "Her reaction was good but the choice was very lacking," she points out.

Knowing the consequences of using that move in combat, Dawn preyed that her Pokémon could survive the Bullet Seed barrage sent his way. After a couple tense seconds later, Piplup did survive the barrage and was quick to counter rushing in and performed a strong tackle sending Budew quiet a distance. Worried for his Pokémon, Nando was about to voice his concerns when a bright blue light surrounded Budew as it was slowly getting up, "Incredible to evolve at a moment like this," Nando said.

Seeing the newly evolved Pokémon, Roselia fired off a flurry of leaves knocking Piplup. "Piplup is unable to battle making Roselia the winner," Brock announced.

"Aw man, I lost," Dawn said depressed sad at herself for losing.

"Hey no need to be sad it was only one battle there are many more in the future," Lynn said, "And besides, you learn better from failure than from victory," she added. Parting ways with Nando the group of three continued on their path to Jubilife City.

The following morning, after spending the night in the Pokémon Center, they returned on the road where Lynn gained a new Pokémon in the form of Turtwig.

 **Flashback**

Helping an elderly lady defend her home from poachers, Clara, the name of the female, approached them. "Thank you for protecting my home and the Pokémon who live in it," she said with a smile.

Slightly freaking out at her encounter with the poachers, Dawn smiled, "No need to worry, if it wasn't for Turtwig we wouldn't have come here in time," she said.

Approaching Lynn, Turtwig had a challenging gleam in his eyes, "My, this is the first time Turtwig has ever challenged a trainer before," Clara said. "Lynn if you can catch Turtwig please take care of him," she told the Succubus.

"Of course," Lynn said and after a quick match, she gained a new Pokémon. "Brock remind me to retrieve Bulbasaur later on," she said getting a nod from the Breeder/Doctor in training.

"Why would getting your Bulbasaur be important?" Dawn asked with Turtwig also a bit curious.

"You see Bulbasaur is like Turtwig back when Brock and I first met him in Kanto," Lynn began. "Ever since . . . Johto, I believe, he's been acting as Peacekeeper helping out the Pokémon living in Professor Oak's Lab," she explained getting eyes of admiration from Turtwig.

 **Flashback end**

Traversing deeper into the woods, the three friends ran into a face that only Dawn and Lynn were familiar with. "Hey Paulina, how's it hanging?" Lynn said smirking at the ticked off expression on Paul's face.

"That's it I demand another match," Paul demanded, "And this time I'm going to win," he said.

"Whatever you say," Lynn said eye rolling.

Not even waiting for someone to play referee, Paul sent out his chosen Pokémon, "Ursaring standby for battle," he called out.

Seeing the bear-like Pokémon, Lynn turned to her Lucario, "Lucario I'll let you handle this one," she said turning to her Steel/Fighting-type Pokémon.

" _Of course Lady Lynn_ ," Lucario voiced getting a raised eyebrow from Paul.

"Ursaring: Slash," Paul barked out watching the claws on his Pokémon grow and shine a white light.

"Dual Bone Rush to block it then go for Low Sweep," Lynn instructed. Forming a staff made of Aura, Lucario easily broke it in two allowing himself to defend against the claws before he bent down moving his right leg in an arc tripping he Normal-type Pokémon followed by jumping back so that Ursaring couldn't grab his foot, "Now Aura Sphere," Lynn barked out using this to do an air to land attack.

"Ursaring get back up and use Fury Swipe," Paul demanded growling.

Shaking her head, Lynn decided to end the match, "Lucario finish the match with Agility and a Bulk Up powered Close Combat," she said winning the round.

Frowning, Paul returned his defeated Pokémon, "You may have one this one but I swear to you that I will beat you. I know you're type of trainer thinking that Friendship can win everything, but I call bullshit in this world Power is the only thing that matters and you will see that when you lose to me," he told her then walked away.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, Rwbyknight here, sorry for just now updating but jetlag is a pain and was now just able to update ch 47-49 for Moon's Aura. In some news, I do plan to bring Mystic Brawler back from the dead as a way to get my head out of the Futa stories I've been making so on with the show**

* * *

Before making it to Jubilife City, Dawn and Brock gained two new Pokémon; for Dawn, she gained a Buneary, a Bunny like Pokémon, who gained a crush on Pikachu on first sight; while Brock gained a Croagunk . . . Well more like Croagunk found him seeing as he wandered into their campsite then followed him. "Finally, Jubilife City," Dawn said stretching, "I can't believe it took us this long for us to get here," she continued.

"At least we used the time wisely and trained our asses off," Lynn points out seeing as she did teach Dawn most of what she knows.

Entering the city, the first thing they see is a video ad for the Poketch, "Wow I want to get me one of those," Dawn gushed.

"So, you want to get a Poketch do yeah," someone said behind them. While Dawn jumped back in fright Lynn quickly got in a fighting stance while Brock got a Pokémon in hand though seeing the different reactions the man waved his hands, "Sorry for scaring you like that but if you want a Poketch you'll have to face three clowns and battle them," the man told them.

"I'll take that challenge," Dawn said with fire in her eyes, "That Poketch is mine," she added.

Spending most of the morning looking for one of the three clowns, the gang found one of the clowns near the Pokémon battlefield located near the Pokémon Center. "Howdy there trainer, now in order to get the coupon you must defeat me in a state," the clown said releasing a Bidoof.

"This is a perfect time to train with Buneary," Dawn muttered, "Buneary spotlight," she called out using this to bond better with her second Pokémon.

Once the match began, the clown called out, "Bidoof: Rollout," curling into a ball the beaver-like Pokémon charged at its opponent.

"Buneary: Ice Beam to stop it," Dawn countered and firing a beam of ice Bidoof was forced to unroll itself leaving it wide open for the follow up. "Now Dizzy Punch," Dawn said watching her Pokémon punch Bidoof in the face.

"Bidoof are you alright?" The clown asked but then saw it slap its own face. "Oh no it's confused," he realized.

"Now Buneary finish this with another Dizzy Punch," Dawn said finishing the fight.

"Good job kid here's the first coupon so only two more to go," he said.

"Great work Dawn," Lynn complimented as she and Brock walked over.

Seeing her crush watching the entire fight, Buneary hopped over thinking that she won his affection but was a bit sad when Pikachu's reaction was a thumbs up and nothing else. Heading to the Pokémon Center to heal up Buneary, and after two more fights Dawn admired new Poketch, "Now let's head to the Contest Hall for you to register," Brock said.

At the Contest Hall, there was a large crowd of people, "Hey what's going on here?" Dawn asked one of the people in the crowd.

"Oh, you don't know? Michiru is here in Jubilife City for the Contest tomorrow," she said before turning to face the idol.

"Michiru," Lynn said raising an eyebrow, oh she knew why she was in the region but she was expecting to meet her later.

Turning to wave to the crowd, Michiru saw two familiar faces, "Excuse me please, I need to meet someone," she said turning to her security team. As the officers forced the crowd to part like the Red Sea, everyone was surprised to see that the famous Coordinator would approach three random people, "Long time to see, you two," Michiru said hugging Brock and Lynn, "And tell me my little sister have you gotten any gym badges yet?" She asked, surprising the Coordinators that she knew a trainer.

"Nah, I was helping a Green Horn here like I did with May Maples back in Hoenn," Lynn said pointing her finger at Dawn, "You know back when I was a guy named Ash Ketchum before going into the Tree of Beginnings," she added, surprising a lot of people. "So where are Haruka and Sakura anyways? I would have expected Haruka to be glaring at the crowd by now," Lynn said.

"So, Dawn I take it that this is your first Contest?" Michiru asked turning to the blue haired girl.

"Y-yes Ms. Michiru," Dawn said stuttering in the beginning.

"Please no need for the formalities," Michiru waved before turning to Lynn, "For your question little sister, Haruka and Sakura had to do something for a friend of ours so they let me go on ahead," she told him.

Remembering that Dawn had to register, the four entered the Contest Hall allowing Dawn to register for the Contests. "So Michiru how have things been since Kanto?" Lynn asked as the four were eating lunch, totally ignoring the paparazzi taking pictures and the like.

"Not so bad, there was a small fright when we heard the news that our little brother turned into a little sister but we knew you would get back up," Michiru said.

"So Michiru how long have you known Lynn and Brock?" Dawn asked a bit curious about that story.

"Oh, we've known each other since Johto after he helped us after Haruka and I had a run-in with two Team Rocket members," Michiru admitted, "We then met at the Johto League where we offered to sing Ash's, Lynn's male name, intro song during the semi-finals," she explained.

"Yeah, now those were the days," Lynn said, "That was before the beast showed up in near Saffron and called itself Yoma," she explained.

"So, Dawn how's your combination going?" Brock asked making conversations with their youngest member.

"It's alright, a little trouble here and there but it's good," Dawn answered smiling.

"If you need help, I can always offer my guidance," Lynn admitted, "As you already know my style of battle is very Contest like and another set of eyes is no harm," she shrugged.

On the day of the Contest, Lynn and Brock cheered for both Dawn and Brock. At the end of the Contest itself, it was a close call between Michiru and another Coordinator named Zoey; Dawn was eliminated in the semifinals when Michiru was declared the winner. "So now that's over how about we set out for my gym badge," Lynn said.

"According to the guide the first Gym in the Sinnoh region is in Oreburgh City, just East of Jubilife," Brock said looking at the guide book.

"Cool then let's get moving then," Lynn stated moving ahead of Brock and Dawn.

Moving away from the city lights and into the woods, the group of three made their camp near a fresh water lake, "Ok seeing as Brock and Dawn are already a sleep, I can visit the others," Lynn muttered opening a portal.

 **SM Universe**

Hearing the familiar sounds of a portal opening up, and knowing it wasn't her, Setsuna turned to see her lover entering the house. "Hey Sets," Lynn said lightly kissing her on the lips as she gently rubs her stomach.

"Hi Lynn, what are you doing here? Did something happen already," Setsuna asked a bit worried.

"No, nothing like that," Lynn waved off, "I just wanted to check up on you with the baby about to be born soon," she explained.

At that very moment, with Lynn's hand still on Setsuna's stomach, Lynn felt a light kick, "Oh wow that was amazing," she gasped bending down to pressing her ear on the spot where she felt the kick, only to feel another one.

Seeing the sad look on her face Setsuna became concerned and voiced her thoughts, "Lynn what is it?"

"I just feel bad, I'm here traveling a region while your here by yourself with the baby on the way," Lynn explained, "I should be here with you, that's all."

"Oh, big sis do you doubt us so," Usagi said as she and Makoto stood behind the counter, slightly surprising the male turned futanari.

"We have everything covered here love," Makoto told her, "This way all you have to do is take the abuse of Setsuna crushing every bone in your hand while she screams at you," she said before having a flashback herself.

 **Flashback begin**

In one of the hospitals the royal family used when a child is close to being born, Sorine had sweat pouring down her face. "That's it love, you're doing great," Lionel said but winced when the Scout of Electricity tightened her grip.

"Easy for you to say," she said grunting, "You're not giving birth right now," she continued.

"Almost there Lady Sorine," the nurse said, "I can see the head," she revealed.

With one more grunt, the hospital room was soon filled with the cries of a baby, "Congratulations Lady Sorine its a baby boy," the nurse said.

After washing the blood off of the baby, the nurse wrapped her in a blue cloth before handing it to Sorine, "May I let everyone else in?" The nurse asked.

"Would you please, we want them to meet the newest member of the family," Lionel answered.

It was only seconds later that everyone else appeared, "So big bro what's the name of my new nephew?" Serena asked with a grin on her face.

Turning to each other it was Sorine that announced the name, "We thought it over and decided that Lei was a perfect name," she said.

"That is a wonderful name," the queen said smiling.

 **Flashback end**

"I take it you had a flashback," Usagi said seeing Makoto's eyes gloss up a bit, catching Lynn's and Setsuna's attention.

"Lei," Makoto said making them realize what she just remembered.

"Oh Sorine," Lynn said using her lover's past name. "Don't worry we'll get him back along with the other children," she told the crying lover.

". . . I know but it hurts," Makoto replied wiping her eyes. "It hurts so much remembering each of them and having to watch them die only increases the pain," she whispered.


	48. Chapter 48

Finally reaching Oreburgh City in the three days it took from Jubilife City, Starly evolved into Staravia, "Wow. . . This isn't what I was expecting from a city that has a gym in it," Dawn said seeing the town for the first time.

"Well the Gym Leader has to contribute to the city one way or another and the Coal Mine is a way to show that he works with Rock-type Pokémon," Brock said remembering the times he himself had to lend his hand to Pewter City when he was acting Gym Leader.

Exploring the city for a bit, they ran into an already familiar face, "Hey Paulina long time no see," Lynn grinned at Paul's frustrated face.

"Oh, you two know each other," another male voice said entering the scene. The man in question wore the clothes of a miner with a red colored hard hat on his head.

"No, more like she's an annoyance," Paul said, "Now about our gym battle can we have it now or later?" He asked.

"We can have it now if you want," the man said before turning to Lynn and her group. "Can I ask if there is anyone in your group that wants to challenge me?" He asked them.

"I do," Lynn said speaking up.

At the gym field, Paul and the Gym Leader stood on opposite sides of each other. "This is an official Gym battle between Roark, the Gym Leader against Paul Shinji, the Challenger from Veilstone City. Each side is allowed to use three Pokémon each but it is only the Challenger that is allowed to substitute Pokémon," the referee regulated, "Now trainers release your Pokémon."

"Geodude come on out," Roark called out.

"Azumarill standby for battle," Paul barked out.

"So, Paul would win seeing that he has the type advantage," Dawn said after scanning both Pokémon, though she did wince when Lynn flicked her on the forehead.

"Lesson one of combat my student," Lynn began, "Type advantage doesn't decide who wins the match, it's all about the skill the trainer puts on the field as the smartest trainer can win even with the type disadvantage," she explained.

Watching the battle play out, only Dawn and Paul were surprised when Azumarill fainted from Geodude's Rollout attack. "Only five turns on Rollout?" Brock said a bit confused, "I know that the power of Rollout increases with each use but that was only the first use of the move so how could that have happened," he said.

"That could be because Paul never bothered to realize that simple Type advantage won't win you a straight victory as a Gym Leader should always have a counter for Type advantages," Lynn points out.

Narrowing his eyes, Paul sent out his second Pokémon, "Elekid standby for battle," he said.

This time Lynn narrowed her eyes, "Ok this time I think Paul is putting his hopes in the move set and not the type of Pokémon," she theorized.

And she was right when Paul had Elekid use Brick Break to defeat Geodude, this time Paul had to wait for the perfect opening to use it. The next Pokémon Roark sent out was Onix, though in this match Paul got lucky with Onix being paralyzed from Elekid's Static ability. Lynn and her group were thoroughly surprised when Paul sent out a Chimchar to face Rampardos though Lynn was pissed when Paul kept pushing Chimchar despite the fact that the little Fire-type looked like it would faint at the slightest breeze after the match was declared in Paul's favor.

After a quickly healing up his Pokémon, Roark was ready to accept Lynn's Gym Challenge. In the stands, Dawn was excited to see an experienced Trainer take on a Gym Battle while Paul stood to the side using this time to study Lynn's battle style. "This will be the second Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Roark and the Challenger Lynn Ketchum. Like the first match this will be a three on three matches with the challenger only being able to substitute Pokémon," the referee announced, "Now trainers release your Pokémon," he called out.

"Onix come on out," Roark called out.

"Floatzel time to fight," Lynn chanted.

"Onix: Stealth Rock," Roark said hoping to cause damage later on in the match, "Now use Slam," he continued.

"Aqua Jet to dodge then use Aqua Tail," Lynn countered quickly winning the first match.

Turning to Brock, Dawn asked, "Didn't Lynn say that type advantages aren't the deciding factor in a battle?"

Brock nodded, "That is true but remember, Lynn is an experienced trainer who has many styles of combat under her belt," he began. "It is up to the trainer to decide what style to take before entering the battlefield to achieve the quickest way to victory," he explained.

"Geodude come on out," Roark said revealing his second Pokémon.

"Floatzel think you can keep going?" Lynn asked her Pokémon, who responded with a nod.

"Geodude use - Floatzel: Surf to finish this one," Lynn interrupted Roark mid-sentence winning the match.

"Is that even allowed?" Dawn asked turning to Brock.

"Interrupting your opponent? Sure, it's been done plenty of times in the past you've seen it done in the Contest in Jubilife City so this shouldn't surprise you," Brock told her.

"Rampardos you're may last hope," Roark said sending out his last Pokémon.

Humming Lynn turned to her Lucario, "Lucario why don't you handle this one," she said returning Floatzel to the Pokéball. " _Of course, milady_ ," he said jumping from his place next to Lynn and landing on the field.

"Whoa a talking Lucario," Roark said in amazement, "That's something you don't see every day," he added. Getting back into focus, Roark called out his commands, "Rampardos Zen Headbutt."

Flying in at full speed it was when Rampardos was one foot away that Lynn and Lucario sprang into action. "Lucario disrupt the attack with Aura Sphere then use Bone Rush to attack," Lynn instructed. As the smoke appears from the Aura Sphere making contact with Rampardos, Lucario dashed in with a staff in his paw diving into a frenzy of attacks finishing off the barrage with a Low Sweep Force Palm combo winning the match.

Seeing enough Paul walked away already thinking of ways to counter Lynn but forgot to put into account Brock's explanation of a trainer having more than one style of combat.

After getting the Coal Badge from Roark the group of three were at the Pokémon Center taking a small break. "So, what do her do now?" Lynn asked flicking a strand of hair away from her face to behind her ear.

"My next Contest is in Floaroma Town and I want to get there ASAP," Dawn said drinking from her smoothie.

"We'll need to go back to Jubilife the take the road going North to do that," Brock said looking at the Guidebook.

Taking a different route to Jubilife City, the three travelers had to cover their eyes when a sudden gust of wind appeared. Looking overhead, Lynn got a bad feeling when she noticed a woman on a Salamence flying away from them.

"You have a bad feeling about this don't you?" Brock asked seeing the look.

"If you're going then I'm going to so don't try and push me away," Dawn argued.

Soon following the Salamence, the three stumbled upon the woman pointing her gauntlet at a scared girl and Gardevoir, "Why are you doing this?" The girl asked scared while Gardevoir kept shivering at the emotions the silver-haired woman was emitting.

"Why am I here?" The woman asked, "I'm here to take that Gardevoir to my client," she said preparing her gauntlet.

"Flygon: Dragon Claw," Lynn called out.

Surprised, the woman held on as Flygon scored a direct hit on her Salamence. "Who dares interrupt me on my hunt?" She demanded turning to Lynn and her friends though pressing a button on her visor she rose an eyebrow seeing that the energy level on Lynn actually broke the scanner. "Well what do we have here, it seems that the girl energy level broke my scanner, it will be a pleasure to strap you to a table and see what makes you tick," the woman said.

"That won't be happening," Lynn said, "Lucario: Aura Sphere," she called out watching said Pokémon fire off the Aura Spheres. "Amaris: Shadow Scythe," she whispered taking the woman by surprise.

"Now that's a Pokémon that would make me quite a bit of cash on the Black Market," she said seeing Amaris for the first time.

"You're not getting your hands on my Pokémon," Lynn growled.

Before the woman could do anything, she paused as if she was hearing something before letting out a growl, "I'll let you go this time around but the next time we meet don't expect any mercy or hesitation from me," she said before telling her Salamence to move out.

Staying in the forest a bit longer, Dawn caught another member for her team in the form of Pacharisu, though it was tough for Dawn to get a handle on the small Electric-type Pokémon it was with Lynn's firm yet gentle hand that Dawn was able to calm the energetic Pokémon to a certain point.

Reaching Jubilife City midafternoon, the three were heading to the northern gate but stopped when they saw two people, both wearing the same outfit and hair color, ganging up on Professor Rowan. "Alright old man hand over your research notes now or face the wrath of Team Galactic," one of the grunts demanded. Narrowing his eyes, Rowan said in his rough toning voice, "What are you two playing at here? Two grown men wearing those ridiculous outfits and demanding things not belonging to you, this is just stupidity on your parts."

Seeing red the second grunt growled out, "If that's how you want to play it, then prepare to be crushed." Sending out one Pokémon each; a Glameow and a Zubat, the Pokémon were about to lunge at the Professor when out of nowhere a ball of electricity slammed into Zubat while a bigger feline based Pokémon tackled Glameow into the ground.

"You alright Professor Rowan?" Dawn asked as she stood in front of the elderly man as Lynn and Brock stood in front of them. "It's a good thing we got here just in time," Lynn said before turning to the idiots, "From the looks of it I would say that the both of you are grunts in an organization of sorts so scram or get your asses kicked," she told them.

Growling the first grunt was about to send out another Pokémon when Pikachu send a jolt causing him to yell out in pain dropping it while Lucario had the second grunt pinned to the ground via Bone Rush to the neck. "Thank you for the rescue you three, but I could have handled this myself," Rowan said revealing a Pokéball in his hand, "Now how about we call the cops to arrest these foolish men," he continued.

Seeing the cops arrive to the scene, the quickly arrested the grunts followed by Professor Rowan thanking them once more for their help then walked away. Though before anything, Lynn was suddenly tackled to the ground, "What in the world?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Hi moma," the child said grinning.

"Zariel how many times do I have to tell you, don't tackle your mother like that," a woman said picking up the grinning child.

"Brock do you know what's going on here?" Dawn asked being left out.

"Oh, you see before Ash became Lynn, he met Eva and her daughter Zariel back in the Hoenn League and didn't mind becoming the Zariel's father when the child said that Ash looked her deceased dad," Brock explained.

"Aw that's so sweet," Dawn said gushing.

Deciding to stay in Jubilife for the rest of the day Lynn and company went to the nearby hotel room to rent two rooms for the night. "So, I take it that you saw Sets," Lynn said as she got in bed with Zariel sitting between her and Eva.

"Yup, Zariel was excited when she felt the baby kick," Eva told him.

 **Sailor Moon Universe**

Even with her pregnant stomach, Setsuna sat in the couch watching the Gate from the living room. "What's this?" Setsuna said stopping in the forest near Floaroma Town to see a man standing in front if a cocoon but as it opened the man was killed on the spot before moving away. "This isn't good Lynn must be informed," Setsuna said but was forced back down when the baby kicked.


	49. Chapter 49

Making it to Floaroma Town was only a two-day trip, though Lynn did call Lance about the woman she and her two traveling companions ran into. "So, you ran into the Poacher known as Hunter J did you," Lance said leaning against his chair once Lynn was done explaining who she met.

"But let me guess she's smarter than the regular poachers so trying to arrest her is a bitch," Lynn said getting a nod from Lance.

"Word of advice, watch out for that gauntlet of hers, get hit by that thing and it's a one-way ticket to bronze statue quicker that you realize what's happening," Lance told her.

Exploring a bit of the small town, Lynn did spot two Team Galactic grunts near the back of the town. Separating herself from the group, Lynn quietly spied at them from a distance, "Don't know why we need the honey but who cares with it all the Pokémon will belong to Team Galactic," the first grunt said. Following them as they entered the trees, Lynn caught them pushing an elderly man to the ground.

"Hey jackasses pick on someone your own size," Lynn said entering the scene as her three Pokémon got in a fighting stance.

"Please what can a girl like you do against grown men like us?" the first grunt said releasing a Buneary while his companion sent out a skunk looking Pokémon.

Scanning the second Pokémon in his Pokédex, Lynn easily beat them with only Lucario using Aura Sphere then had Amaris knock out the two Zubats the Galactic grunts sent out via Thunder Wave then Shadow Claw. "Shit we need to head back to the wind works and inform Commander Mars," the first grunt said as they quickly fled, not knowing the second grunt dropping the key.

Exchanging words with the elderly man, and getting a dozen containers of Honey as a reward, Lynn looked at the Key Card to see that it went to the Wind Works factory that was East of Floaroma Town. Heading out after stocking up on supplies, she was met with the Galactic Grunt guarding it, "Halt all those not affiliated with Team Galactic will be crushed," he said sending out a Glameow.

Eye rolling, Lynn didn't say a word as Amaris charged forward knocking out the Glameow with one attack. "Crap you must be the girl that the other two guys must have warned me about," he realized stepping back, "I need to warn Commander Mars ASAP," he said running in and closed the door from the inside.

Raising an eyebrow at the code name for one of the commanders, Lynn casually walked up to the door and opened it with the Key Card she picked up earlier and lightly giggled at the expression on the grunt's face. "Crap I need to tell the commander we have an intruder," he said running off.

Casually entering the building, there was the sound of the alarm going off, "All units stop the intruder and bring them to me," a female voice said through the speakers.

Using her Aura as a sonar, Lynn discovered that the commander was in the back of the building with two other Aura Signatures with her and that they were on the other side of the wall in the right side if the hallway she was in. Mentally saying fuck it, Lynn blasted the wall giving her an easy access to the commander, "So you're the commander of this little operation huh," Lynn said looking at the red read, "You don't look very threatening to me," she added.

"Not threatening, am I?" The commander said pulling out two Pokéballs from her belt. "Let's see how threatening I am when I have my grunts take their turns in raping you," she growled out releasing a Zubat and another skunk like Pokémon.

Without even saying anything, Lynn felt Pikachu jump on her shoulder firing a bold of electricity at Zubat and Amaris moving past her with her claws coated in a dark energy aiming for the skunk-like Pokémon. From the commander's point of view, she could only stare in disbelief as her Pokémon were sent flying past her and making a hole in the wall. "Well it looks like you were beaten rather easily," the scientist said letting go of a rather weird chuckle, "We have the necessary data anyways so we can leave," he continued.

Turning the girl said, "Quiet, you have no right to talk, you've only recently joined us," turning back to Lynn she cleared her throat. "As I was saying all members move out, we have all the data required," she said running out the window along with half the grunts as the other half rushed out the front door.

Reuniting father and daughter, Lynn made her way to the Pokémon Center, "Hey Lynn where have you been?" Brock asked as he and Dawn were sitting with a ginger-headed male

"Oh, I found a couple of Galactic Grunts and busted one of their operations at the Wind Works," Lynn said like she was talking about the weather, making the ginger-haired teen choke on the drink he was sipping from.

"D-did you say Team Galactic?" He asked pounding his chest.

"Yeah what can I say, I love the thrill of danger," Lynn said licking her lips rather seductively making the guy blush. "So, what were you talking about while I was on my trip?" She asked sitting down between Brock and the ginger-haired boy.

"Oh, I was catching up with an old friend," Dawn said turning to the ginger-haired teen. "Kenny this is Lynn, she's teaching me the ropes in a couple things and Lynn this is Kenny, he's a friend of mine from childhood and started a few months earlier than I did," she said.

"So, tell me how long have you been a trainer?" Kenny asked trying to flirt.

"Couple of years now," Lynn said. "I started off in Kanto then worked my way to Sinnoh while I am the winner in Johto and Hoenn regions and champion of the Orange Islands," she explained.

"Wow that's impressive," Kenny said, "So are you doing anything after the Contest?" He asked.

"Sorry kid, I already have a girlfriend," Lynn said cutting him off, making him sigh.

Making more small talk, Lynn looked at the sky, "I think it's time retire for the night," she said getting up. "Brock, Dawn I need to talk to someone about the Galactic run in so I'm going to have to skip the Contest tomorrow, sorry Dawn," she told them.

The next morning, Lynn teleported to the Kanto League building and walked towards the receptionist, "Hi is Lance free at the moment? The name is Lynn if you need to know," Lynn asked.

Watching the woman pick up the phone, Lynn could only hear part of the conversation, "Hello Lance I have a Ms. Lynn here asking if you're free," the lady said and after a nod or two the woman turned to Lynn. "Lance said he is currently free at the moment so please take the left elevator and to the top floor," Lynn nodded in thanks before walking off.

"So, Lynn why did you have to teleport all the way from Sinnoh just to speak to me face to face?" Lance asked folding his hands on the table.

"This is about my run-in with Team Galactic," Lynn said, "When I stopped them at the Wind works factory, I went through the computers they left behind and saw that the power they collected is enough to power something big," she revealed handing over the flash drive.

Inserting the flash drive in the port on his computer, Lance grimaced seeing the charts, "This isn't good, Lynn I'll send someone from the International Police to help you in the case but I need you to keep an eye out for anything strange," he said.

"Before I leave can I get the link for the bounties in Sinnoh?" Lynn asked.

"Sure, you'll be getting them in a couple minutes," Lance said and indeed a couple minutes later Lynn's Xtransiver rang.

Returning to Floaroma Town, Lynn made her way to the Contest Hall, "So Brock what did I miss?" Lynn asked sitting down.

"Nothing much, Dawn and Kenny both passed the performance round and are to face against each other in the final battle round," Brock explained. "So, how's Setsuna and the baby?" He asked.

"Oh, they're doing great, I got a call from Usagi that Setsuna is in the hospital for the rest of the month so that there aren't complications if she had stayed at home with Usagi and Makoto being at school in case her water broke," Lynn explained. "Hey what about if I bring you with me to the Moon, you still need to report to the queen," she said.

"Of course, I would gladly come with you," Brock said.

Hearing that it was Dawn's and Kenny's turn to battle, the pair abandoned their conversation in order to watch their traveling companion battle. "Man, that was a rush," Dawn said admiring her first Contest Ribbon, "Thanks for the help, Lynn," she told the woman.

"Hey that was all you, I just showed you a couple things," Lynn said. "Hey Brock and I need to do inventory before we leave tomorrow so we'll see you later," she told the blue haired girl.

Entering the forest surrounding the small town, Lynn opened up a portal, "Welcome home Ridge," the princess said stepping aside so that Ridge could see the grass-covered landscape. "It's good to be home," Ridge said taking a deep breath.

Walking towards the gates, Lynn turned to her General, "So Ridge, did you have a Zoid? I mean I had three but I want to know if you had one," she asked the man. Stopping, Ridge had a look of confusion in his face, "I think so, but it seems that I can't connect to it at the moment," he said.

Stopping their conversation, they finally made it to the gates, "Guards this is the Princess and General Ridge, one of my generals," Lynn announced. Waiting a couple of minutes, the gates parted like how Moses split the Red Sea allowing the two to enter, "Hail Princess Lynn and General Ridge it has been an honor to see you return to us," the gate guard told Brock.

"It's good to be back, but we must be off to see the Queen," Lynn said.

Making their walk towards the palace, Brock followed Lynn to the throne room, "Mother I want you to re-meet one of my generals," she announced.

Seeing the image ripple like a rock hitting the lake, Ridge bowed as he saw the Queen making her appearance. "Ah Ridge, it has been years since I have last seen you," she said in a gentle and kind tone, "Tell me are you still keeping an eye on my daughter?" She asked.

"As much as I can, milady," Ridge said getting up from his now, "But it seems that even in this time period, and even as a girl, she still ends up finding trouble," he said chuckling in the end.

Lynn pouted, "It's not my fault that I like being a one-woman army," she said turning her head to the side.

"So, Lynn how is Setsuna? I hope she isn't pushing herself with the baby on the way," the Queen said.

"No, Usagi called and told me that she and Makoto took her to the hospital and is having Luna watch the Time Gates," Lynn answered.

"That's good, I wouldn't want her to work too hard when there is a baby inside of her," the Queen stated turning back to Ridge. "And Ridge I know that Lynn may dispute this but please look after her, I don't want to hear the news that she died before her time," Serenity told him.

"Of course, I won't allow any harm to come to her," Ridge said bowing once more.

Leaving the throne room, Lynn and Brock made their way back to the Pokémon Center, with shopping bags in had to show that they actually did shop. "So, what's the plan now?" Dawn asked Brock seeing as Lynn was inner own room.

"First thing is that we head straight for Eterna Forest seeing as that is the only way to Eterna City in the first place then after that we'll see," Brock told the girl.

In Lynn's room, the futanari was currently on the computer looking over some data, Makoto sent her from Setsuna, "Damn, why is it that there is always a Yoma where ever I go, it's so damn annoying," she muttered closing the laptop then went to bed.


	50. Chapter 50

Making it to Eterna Forest, Lynn and Brock chuckled at Dawn's look of wonder, "I can't wait to catch more Pokémon here," Dawn said excitedly.

"Even then we need to be careful," Lynn said, "I heard rumors from people traveling through the forest that something weird has been going on," she continued.

Traveling deeper into the forest, while there was a bit of activity here and there the forest was a bit too quiet. It was only thanks to Lynn and Lucario using the Aura as an early warning signal that they pulled Dawn back from being impaled by a bug based Yoma, " _Rats so close,_ " he said getting up sliding his blade like hands against each other.

Though before he could step forward a female called out, "Magical Leaf," jumping back before he could get hit the three humans and Pokémon looked up to see a female the same height as Brock with green hair and eyes garbed in a Silver Tiara round Peridot gem Collar is a darker apple green with a lighter blue piping. Dark Apple green bow with light blue broach engraved with the meadow symbol Light silver bodysuit, Dark Apple green petal skirt with light blue edges, Dark Apple green gladiator lace-up wedge sandals. 

"Now to finish this, Solar Blaster," she said putting her hands in a gun like gesture before firing small bursts of energy.

However, as they were getting closer, the yoma cut them in half with his blade-like hands, " _I may not have had a victim this time but I will be back_ ," he said getting away.

"Wow that was awesome," Dawn said getting in the woman's personal space. "Oh my Arceus you're a Sailor Scout but I don't recognize the outfit," she continued doing a full body inspection.

"No I am Sailor Meadow, I work under Sailor Animus as she blessed me with the powers of the Grass Plate from Lord Arceus," Sailor Meadow said. "Sorry to run but I need to keep tracking that Yoma before he causes any more harm," she said dashing in the direction the yoma went. 

"So that was a Sailor Scout," Dawn said, "She was beautiful."

"Not the first Scout Brock and I met," Lynn said.

"Really? Who else did you meet?" Dawn asked with Piplup also being interested.

"Sailors Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune being the one's Brock and I first met, then followed by Animus and Draco," Lynn answered.

"But what about the prince. . . Or is that Princess? She hasn't been seen in a while," Dawn asked. "Last I saw of her was when she said that she was cursed," she points.

"That's true," Brock said.

Continuing on their way to Eterna City, they stopped when the three encountered a green haired lady wearing an outfit consists of a light green colored long jacket with a white button pin on the top, she appears to wear a black undershirt, and has a long light dark green skirt that has splits, and black boots. "Hello there, do you happen to know where a Honey tree is?" She asked them.

"Honey Tree?" Dawn asked a bit confused.

"Honey Trees are a different type of tree that you can lather in honey to attract some rare Pokemon," Brock explained.

"That's correct, you see I need to find a Honey Tree with a Combee on it so it can lead me to the Honey Palace," the lady said, "Though it would be a bit easier if Burmy evolves into a Mothim," she continued.

"Before that can we have a name please?" Lynn asked though she could sense something familiar with the lady in front of them.

"Oh forgive me," she said giggling a little bit at the end, "I am Cheryl, I'm a Treasure Hunter in my spare time," she said introducing herself.

After introducing themselves, the three opted to help Cheryl on her quests for a Combee, "So why travel through Eterna Forest when there are rumors of a Yoma in the forest?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, that? I know my way around the forest and besides the Yoma mostly hides out in the Mansion off the beaten track at the end of the forest," Cheryl replied. With the Forest being empty of Trainers, Cheryl had to resort to battling the wild Pokemon in order for her Burmy to evolve. "I have to say thank you again for accompanying me on my quest," Cheryl told them as they took a small lunch break. 

"No need to worry, I'm hoping to get some new Pokemon anyways," Dawn said shrugging.

Spending a bit more time in the forest, it was only after a horde encounter with a bunch of Ariados that Burmy evolved into Mothim, "Great now to find us some Enchanted Honey," Cheryl said clapping her hands together. Though it was easier said than done because as soon as they felt like they were getting close the group of four humans and four Pokemon were suddenly surrounded by strange looking creatures.

"Crap it's the Yoma," Lynn said as she and Lucario were already firing Aura Sphere so that the rest of the group could get away.

"Come on this way," Brock called out as they entered a random cave. "W-We can h-hide here," he said between breaths.

Hearing a rumbling behind them, everyone had a fear of panic when emerald eyes appeared in the darkness, "Oh great we're stuck between a being ripped apart and being turned to mush," Dawn groaned.

Though to Brock, it felt familiar to him, like he was reuniting with an old friend though everyone hit the dirt and covered their eyes when the cave lit up like a Christmas Tree as the Yoma outside, along with the surrounding areas, were destroyed. "My Arceus," Dawn gasped at the destruction the thing did. 

Turning back to the cave there was a low rumble as a rhino-like creature stepped into the light, "Dawn let's get out of here," Lynn said knowing what that is. 

As the ladies left the cave, Brock walked up to the metal creature, "It's good to see you again, Black Beast," he said before the Zoid glowed turning into a ball before entering Brock's body.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the group returned to finding the Enchanted Honey, but was once more stopped by the Yoma they met in the forest, "Well if it isn't my lunch, I was hoping to run into you three again," he said, "Oh and you even brought me an appetizer before I eat you all," he continued grinning.

Before they could do anything, the group was quickly knocked out, " _Why does this keep happening to me_?" Lynn thought before she lost conscious.

Opening her eyes, Lynn saw that she was in a room of sorts with her Pokémon and her Pokéballs, "Why would he allow me to still keep my Pokémon?" She asked herself getting up. Nudging Lucario, Lynn could see that they were all sleeping, "Might go check on the others then," she muttered. Exiting the room, Lynn stealthily walked down the hallway hoping to get a sense of the place using her Aura but it felt that she was getting fuzzy, "Damn it, I don't know why I can't get a good reading on the place," she thought.

Hearing laughter in the lower level of the building, Lynn followed the noise until she peeked inside only to gasp seeing the beast and Dawn wrapped up in rope, "Now my little snack, I wonder how you will taste?" he asked lightly tracing his clawed finger down Dawn's left arm. 

Smashing the door down, Lynn fired off an Aura Sphere causing the beast to jump back, "How were you able to wake up from my dream spell?" he demanded with a shock and enraged look on his face.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out myself," Lynn muttered turning to see that Dawn was still asleep as well. "But seeing as my friend here is unconscious, let's fight; I'm sure that someone like yourself would enjoy fighting for his meal rather than eating them while they sleep?" Lynn taunted with a smirk on her face.

Grinning the beast thought about it, "Of course, now let's fight," lunging at Lynn, he had his arms positioned similar to that of a tiger, "Here comes daddy," he yelled out with a gleeful grin on his face.

Still standing in place the backflip front kick Lynn did was a beautiful sight to behold as she soon fired out an Aura Sphere, "Get over here," she called out forming a chain of aura and lassoed the Yoma back to here only for him to anticipate this by positioning himself so that he was able to kick her in the head.

"Hah, now how to cool you?" He thought out loud, "Should I just go for electricity and just make you crispy or burn you for a chewy texture," he continued not seeing Lynn getting.

"Let's see how you enjoy getting a shock," Lynn said firing an electrified Aura Sphere.

"Gah, you bitch," he screamed out in pain as sparks of electricity jumped across his body, "You'll pay for that," he said enraged.

Forming a shield, Lynn picked the beast up by his head before spinning a couple of times then sent him flying through the front door, "Ah, this is much better," she said walking out the front door and down each step. "Now let's finish this shall we, I still have to make it to Eterna City for my Gym battle and my second protégé's Contest," Lynn continued. 

"Grr, that's it, I'm going to just kill you now," he said narrowing his eyes.

"How can you kill me if you can't even touch me?" Lynn asked possessing a thinker's pose with her finger on her lips.

Snarling, the beast jumped forward, "You're finished," she said firing a point-blank Aura Sphere killing him. "Now to wake the others up," Lynn said returning to the Mansion.

"Princess," Cheryl said taking a bow, "Forgive me for not being able to help you but the Yoma's spell kept me asleep," she said in an embarrassed tone.

"No need to apologize, Sailor Meadow," Lynn waved, "Just stay on guard in case Animus or myself call for you," she said.

 **Sailor Moon Universe**

"Hey, Setsuna how are you?" Makoto asked opening the door to her fellow wife's hospital room.

"I'm fine, I would be better if I would stop throwing up," Setsuna responded frowning when Makoto giggled. "Oh shut it, you'll be feeling the same way one day," she snapped.

"Oh I know, and when it happens I'll be shocking Lionel to hell and back," she said pulling out her computer. "So from what this says, you'll be giving birth when Lynn arrive to Eterna City," pausing, the Sailor Scout of Jupiter turned to the Scout of Time, "Did you even get a gender reading on the baby anyway?" Makoto asked. 

"That's what I've been wondering," Usagi said sitting down on the other chair in the room.

Hesitant at first, Setsuna finally caved in when Usagi and Makoto stared at her for so long, "I never got to tell Lynn but it turns out that I'm having twins," she admitted.

As silence reigned for only a couple seconds, it was shattered, "OH MY GOD/THIS IS SO EXCITING," they shouted. Though Makoto paused, "Wait you never told Lynn? Not even when she was still Ash?" she asked.

"I didn't know it myself until I was in the Hospital," Setsuna said, "I just don't know how Lynn will take it," she said looking out the window.

"What do you mean? Big sis flipped when Ivory admitted that she was having twins, how can this be different?" Usagi asked.

Here Makoto finally realized what was going on, "I see, you're afraid that she'll force herself to stay here when she should still be traveling," she said. Continuing on after taking a sip of water, "Don't worry your fellow wife and sister in law are on the case, we'll be taking care of you after all you are family," Makoto told Setsuna with Usagi nodding along.

"Thank you," Setsuna said smiling at the girls.


	51. Chapter 51

**Before we get started I would like to announce that the Poll for the other mates is still open as I don't really know when to close it and for those that keep sending me reviews about the whole Futa thing, that was out of my hands. Yes, I could have easily gotten rid of it but I wanted to get the readers involved seeing as I had not done a Poll in a while.**

Making a pit stop in the town, after exiting Eterna Forest, the three decided to enter one of their Pokemon into what is basically a dress up contest; with Brock winning with Croagunk acting as a Politoed. It was a couple weeks later as the group was walking down the road is when they saw a fisherman rush past them to the Pokemon Center with an injured Pokemon in his arms, "Hey what's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Don't go fishing in the river up ahead, there's an extremely strong Buizel there," he said before taking off towards the center.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lynn said out loud as Lucario looked ready to battle a new opponent while Amaris' eye rolled, " _Some things never change_ ," she thought smiling.

"That we go fishing where there's a strong Pokemon there to catch," Brock said already knowing her train of thought.

"Not if I catch it before you do, Lynn," Dawn grinned.

Arriving at the river where the Buizel was said to reside in, the three set up their fishing gear but as minutes turned hours all three had no bite, not even from a Magikarp. "Man was that guy sure the Buizel was in this river?" Dawn asked growing tired of sitting around not having the patience Brock and Lynn had.

"So you three went fishing too huh," a semi-familiar voice said.

"Zoey, long time no see," Dawn said as the orange haired Coordinator walked closer.

"Hello you three," Zoey said sending a nod to Brock and Lynn, "So Dawn any Contest Ribbons? And Lynn get a Gym Badge yet?" She asked.

"Yeah I got the Floaroma Town Ribbon," Dawn said opening her Ribbon case. "Of course, the Coal Badge was a good battle but nothing I can't handle," Lynn said opening her own Badge case.

"That's great," Zoey said before turning to Dawn, "So Dawn, you're going to enter the Contest in Hearthome city, aren't you?" She asked her fellow Coordinator.

"Now I am, thanks for telling me where next one is too," Dawn said making Zoey giggle.

"So what Water-type are you thinking of catching?" Zoey asked seeing the fishing poles, "Actually rumor has it that there's this really strong Buizel here and both Lynn and I want it," Dawn told her. "Buizel huh," Zoey said before noticing one of the fishing poles starting rattle and shake, "Hey one of you got a live one," she told them causing them to also see the fishing pole rattling around.

"Oh that one's mine," Dawn said grabbing it and after a little struggling she reeled it in to reveal it was the Buizel the three were looking for. "Alright Piplup let's get us a new friend," Dawn said as Piplup waddled onto the field.

Smirking, Buizel did the 'come at me' gesture with a smirk on its face, "Piplup: Peck," Dawn started off. Flying in, Buizel jumped to the left at an angle leaving it open for another attack, "Now use Bubble Beam," Dawn followed up though Buizel was able to dodge the entire stream of bubbles before retaliating with Water Gun right to Piplup's face.

"Come on Piplup, let's go for another Bubble Beam," Dawn called out once Piplup was back on his feet.

Seeing this Buizel surrounded itself in water then jetting off using the waters surrounding itself as a shield against Bubble Beam and collided into the Sinnoh Water Starter a couple of times, causing Piplup to become confused before Buizel knocked Piplup out with another Aqua Jet. Seeing that Piplup wasn't a challenge, Buizel turned to Zoey once more giving the 'come at me' gesture, "So it's my turn huh," Zoey said pulling out a Pokeball, "Glameow, curtain," she called out sending out her feline.

Right as Glameow appeared, Zoey went into action, "Glameow jump on your tail and use Shadow Claw," doing as told the outline of a three tipped claw appeared on the Normal-typed feline's right arm. Though Buizel was able to dodge the attack, it quickly released a white shockwave one after the other, "So it knows Sonic Boom, interesting," Lynn said, "Quick Glameow, Furry Swipe," Zoey said slicing the shockwaves apart making them useless. After a quick Aqua Jet Shadow Claw collision, Glameow was defeated via Aqua Jet.

Once more seeing that Glameow wasn't a challenge, Buizel turned to Lynn, "So it's my turn huh," she said narrowing her eyes, "Now then, Lucario you're up," she announced.

" _Yes, milady_ ," Lucario spoke up surprising Zoey.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," she said as Brock and Lynn had to hold in their snorts seeing as they met plenty of Pokemon that talked, thought only Meowth that could actually speak human talk.

Seeing the newcomer, Buizel smirked feeling that this one would be a more welcoming challenge than the other two and started the match by going straight into Aqua Jet. "That Pokemon really likes using Aqua Jet a lot," Lynn muttered, "Lucario counter to dodge then use Aura Palm," she instructed and with a gleam in his eyes Lucario easily dodged the Aqua Jet and using Force Palm to power the Aura Sphere, Buizel soon found itself colliding with the rock wall on the other side of the river.

"Wow what power," Zoey said shocked.

"Please, this is nothing," Dawn said, "Lynn is only partially trying, though I wonder why she wants the Buizel when she already has a Floatzel," she points out.

"She's most likely going to give it to a friend of ours," Brock said folding his arms, "Misty is the Water-type Gym Leader in Cerulean City back in Kanto and a Water-type Pokemon like Buizel would be perfect for her," he explained.

Returning to the battle at hand, Lucario sliced through the Sonic Boom with Metal Claw then retaliated with Stone Edge as only half of them make contact Swift. Catching their breaths, Lucario was about to charge in when another voice cutting into the fight, "Elekid: ThunderShock followed by Swift," taken by surprise, Buizel screamed out in pain as it was left wide open for the barrage of golden stars.

"Paul, you bastard! This is my fight," Lynn yelled out recognizing both the voice and Elekid.

"Like I would allow you to get a strong Pokemon like Buizel," Paul said showing himself as he walked from behind a tree and onto the rocky ground, "Elekid: Swift once more then follow it up Quick Attack and finally Shock Wave," he barked out. Doing as told, the Electric-type unleashed another barrage of Golden stars keeping Buizel pinned down long enough for Elekid to land a critical hit on it. Not even saying anything, Paul tossed an Ultra Ball towards the unconscious Pokemon and after a minute or so of waiting there was the familiar click and ding signaling that capture was complete.

"Paul that was Lynn's battle, how dare you steal it from her," Dawn yelled.

"This is none of your business, brat," Paul said, "This is between me and the bitch. I promised that I would show the bitch that the only thing that exists in this world is power and to do that I will catch the strongest Pokemon alive," he said taking the Ultra Ball from Elekid and walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Zoey asked narrowing her eyes.

"Paul Shinji, a Trainer who thinks power is everything and everything else means nothing," Lynn said as Lucario returned to her side.

"So where are you heading next?" Zoey asked after the group of four had a small lunch near the stream.

"Eterna City," Lynn answered, "That's where my next Gym Battle is located in," she said.

A couple weeks since parting with Zoey, Lynn and the others were at a Pokemon Center taking a small break, "Man so this is an Elite Four member," Dawn said watching the match of Elite Four Lucian against a Trainer. "This is Amazing," she said in awe.

"I have to admit, Lucian could give any of the Battle Frontier members a run for their money," Lynn noted seeing the end of the match between Girafarig and Scizor.

"I'll take that as a Compliment from someone like you," Lucian said approaching the group of three, "Though even you have to admit that there was something to learn," he added wearing is red jacket and slacks as his grey button-up shirt was seen underneath the jacket.

As Lucian explained how to get to the Champion League, Dawn remembered something, "Hey Lynn, did you ever win the Kanto League as Ash?"

Here Lynn was a bit embarrassed and scratched the back of her neck, "Funny story, while I was able to make it to the final 16 I had to forfeit because of my Charizard disobeying and sleeping on the field," Lynn said chuckling at the end.

"It's a true story as I was a witness to it all," Brock said. "Though it is a bit funny, one of Lynn's most disobedient Pokemon turning out into her strongest Pokemon in battle, beating an Articuno and almost beating a Regirock," he added.

"So Lucian, what are you doing out here?" Lynn asked a bit curious.

"To tell you the truth, nothing much really," Lucian admitted, "Sure I enjoy the crowds but nothing beats the calming nature of the forest," he said.

"I hear yeah, there are days that I would rather just take a nap in the middle of the day," Lynn said closing her eyes as memories of long ago appeared in her mind's eye.

 **Flashback**

" _Oh man I thought that meeting would never end_ ," Lionel groaned as he and his mother exited the throne room as they were in a 6-hour meeting with a few of the council members on some random topic Lionel couldn't care to remember. " _Mother you have my utmost respect for not just ripping their heads off_ ," he said getting a giggle from Serenity.

" _Thank you, my son_ ," Serenity said before taking a look at the clock in the hallway, " _Seeing as there are no other meetings you are obligated to attend you are free to go_ ," she told him.

" _Finally, I thought I had to go to another meeting_ ," Lionel cheered before catching himself and faked a cough, " _Very well Mother, if you need me I'll be in my usual tree in the inner courtyard_ ," he said walking away.

Serenity let out a giggle as she watched him walk away, " _No matter how mature he acts he's still a teenage boy_ ," she said shaking her head as she walked to another meeting.

Entering the inner courtyard, Lionel sat down at one of the trees and pulled out his sketchbook not knowing that he soon dozed off. Appearing in the courtyard herself, a 7-year-old Serena came to the location in search of a place to play when she saw her sleeping brother, " _Aw even Leo-nii is too tired to play_ ," Serena pouted as she was followed by a black cat. " _Serena don't disturb your brother, he must be tired from the meetings he went to with the Queen_ ," the feline said in a female tone.

" _I know that, but walking around the palace tired me out as well_ ," Serena said yawning and took a seat next to her brother and leaned on Lionel's left shoulder.

As the sun began to set and the moon close to rising, Queen Serenity entered the inner courtyard smiling at the sight of her children sleeping underneath Lionel's favorite tree.

 **Flashback end**

Getting out of her daydreaming, Lynn saw that Dawn and Brock were still talking to Lucian, "So Lucian is there anything that you can tell us about Eterna City?" Dawn asked.

Thinking about it, Lucian finally told them, "From what I heard, there's supposed to be a Grass-type only tournament with the winner getting a Pokemon Egg of a Grass-type Pokemon," he said.

"Dang it, I don't have a Grass-type Pokemon," Dawn said snapping her finger.

"Luckily, I have around four or so Grass-type Pokemon," Lynn said smirking.

Looking at his watch, Lucian stood up, "Sorry to leave but I have something to do in a couple of minutes," he said waving goodbye.


	52. Chapter 52

Finally making it to Eterna City, the group decided to explore the city before Lynn took on the tournament and the Gym Leader so standing in the front yard of the museum they saw two statues; the first one standing on all four and the other one standing on two feet. "What Pokémon are those?" Lynn asked.

"Oh the Pokémon standing on all fours is Dialga; the Legendary Pokémon of Time, and Palkia; the Legendary Pokémon of Space," Dawn answered. "Legend has it that it was those two that helped create the world as we know it," she explained.

"How much money do you want to bet that we'll be seeing them somewhere on this adventure?" Lynn asked Brock.

"A few months give or take," he answered.

" _I say five_ ," Pikachu replied.

 **Sailor Moon universe**

While on her computer Setsuna suddenly gasped holding her stomach, "Setsuna what's wrong?" Usagi asked as she and Makoto put down their pencils.

"Babies . . . coming," Setsuna gasped out taking a deep breath between the two words.

"Right, Usagi go call the others then Lynn I'll go get the nurse," Makoto said as Usagi whipped out her phone.

 **Pokemon Universe.**

Entering the museum, they took the tour to each exhibit before ending up in a room with a mural of Dialga with a type of stone in a glass case. "And here we have the Adamant Orb," the tour guide began gesturing to the stone in the glass case, "Legends state that it is with this stone that you can summon Dialga," the tour guide said.

"And we are here to take the orb," as three members of the group raced towards the Orb they threw off their clothes to reveal the Galactic Grunt uniform.

Taken by surprise, one of the grunts smashed the glass case sounding the alarm, "Golbat: Air Slash," another grunt said breaking down the window.

Ignoring the alarms, Lynn followed suit weaving around trees and over roots, though with her Aura Sonar at full blast she was able to easily dodge the Air Slash by spinning around each of the blades via Aura gathered around the souls of her feet (similar to the Soul Reapers from the Bleach series). Seeing the two Golbats up ahead, Lynn ducked back into the trees giving her the perfect cover to knock out both Flying/Poison-type Pokemon, "All right bozos stop right there," she said appearing in front of them as they ran into an open field. 

"If you wish to interfere then you will know pain," the first grunt said releasing another Golbat while the other grunt revealed a Houndour.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Lynn muttered shaking her head and sent out Staravia and a Nincada she got from the Eterna Forest, she went back to see if she could find something about the mansion but ended up with no new information.

"Houndour: Flamethrower/Golbat: Wing Attack," the grunts called out.

"Nincada: Dig to dodge, Staravia intercept Wing Attack with Steel Wing use it once more to attack," Lynn countered.

Digging the hole, Nincada escaped the stream of flames as Staravia's wings gained a steel shine to them using one wing to block the Wing Attack and the other to attack. "Now Staravia Aerial Ace followed by Furry Attack, Nincada appear and use Mud Slap," Lynn called out continuing her attack. Appearing in front of Golbat in a blur a furry of pecks from his beak and slaps from the wings while Nincada burst from the ground slashing Houndour from below before digging its claws in the ground and launching two balls of mud.

Seeing that their Pokemon quickly defeated, the grunts tried to run only to trip over the two holes Nincada created while it was using Dig. "Now I'll be taking that back," Lynn said snatching the Adamant Orb though she quickly jumped back when she felt something from above.

Standing before her is a Pokemon that resembles Croagunk with a single red claw on between the two fingers, now hearing a helicopter noise from above, Lynn looked up to see a Galactic helicopter with a blue-haired man at the door. "Well I heard from Mars that there was someone interfering in our plans but I didn't think it would be the infamous Aura Guardian," he said smirking, "Here this Lynn Ketchum, this will be the last time you interfere in Team Galactic's plan for creating a new world," he said finishing his sentence as the helicopter landed in front of them. "You two get in here, I'll be discussing your punishment with the boss," he sneered.

Returning to the museum, Lynn handed the Adamant Orb to the Museum Head then noticing the number as her phone rang, she went to a secluded area and answered it, "Hey little sister what's up?" Lynn asked.

"LYNN GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL NOW," Usagi roared causing her to pull her ear back while Amaris had to cover her ears, "SETSUNA IS IN THE BIRTHING ROOM," Usagi screamed at her.

 **Sailor Moon Universe**

Widening her eyes, Lynn quickly opened the portal to the living room of the house, sending a text "Good thing you're here, we were about to leave," Haruka said sitting in the living room while Michiru walked downstairs.

Getting in the car, Michiru and Lynn had to hold on to something as Haruka was a crazy driver. "Will you . . . AHHH . . . At least slowdown," Lynn screamed out screaming due to the blonde almost hitting another car.

Reaching the hospital, they talked to the receptionist, "Excuse me, where is Setsuna Meiou now?" Lynn asked, hoping to her mother that she didn't miss the birthing.

"She's currently in her room resting after giving birth," the receptionist answered, "She is currently accepting visitors with four of them in the room now," she continued.

Disheartened that she missed the birth of her baby, the three ladies went to Setsuna's room. Knocking on the door, they were met with Eva's smiling face, "It's about time you got here," she said moving aside to reveal something that shocked Lynn, Michiru, and Haruka.

"Twins h-how?" Lynn asked stepping closer.

"It was a surprise to me too," Setsuna said holding a boy and girl respectively, "I didn't want to name them until you appeared," she told her.

Taking the girl in her arms, Lynn smiled when she opened her eyes to reveal the eye color of a silvery red, "Aw look she has our eye color," Lynn said taking her pinky and waving it in front of the child's face. "So do you have any ideas on names?" Lynn asked.

"I was thinking of Horacio for the boy but for the girl, I don't know," Setsuna revealed.

Thinking about it Lynn stared into the child's eyes, "Leona," Lynn said, "After Lionel," she explained seeing the looks. "Sort of an homage," she explained.

"I like it," Usagi said as she took Leona from Ash's arms, "Hi Leona, I'm your Auntie Usagi," she whispered rocking the child back and forth.

"And I'm Makoto," the Sailor Scout of Jupiter said, "You can call me your second mother," here Leona tilter her head.

"Heh, even Leona is confused," Haruka giggled as Michiru smiled.

As the door slammed open, it smashed against the wall causing the babies to start crying, "Please tell me I'm not late?" Zinnia asked only to see everyone glaring at her while the two babies cried. Sweat dropping, Zinnia nervously chuckled, "Sorry about that, I was on a mission so couldn't get to the call," she explained.

Eye rolling, Lynn smiled, "Zinnia I would like to present you to Horacio and Leona," she told her big sister.

"Welcome to the family," Zinnia whispered. "So Setsuna how long are you going to be stuck in the hospital?" she asked.

"Not long now, a week at most," Setsuna said, "I know that Makoto and Usagi offered to help but I don't what them to do it all on their own so Eva, while Lynn is away on his travels, think you can show me the ropes of Parenthood?" She asked the Goddess of Luck.

"Of course, and Makoto I suggest you also participate in this as well," Eva told Makoto.

Hearing the door knock, Eva opened the door to see a blue-haired woman, "Hi there I'm Doctor Saeko Mizuno," she said introducing herself. "I heard that you finally named your children," she said knowing that Setsuna asked to hold off on the names until the rest of her party was here. 

"Yes Doctor, the boy's name will be Horacio and the girl's name is Leona," Setsuna told her.

"What beautiful names," Saeko said, "I advise you to stay in the Hospital for an extra week in case anything pops up," she told the bedridden woman, who nodded back in understanding. 

Spending a bit more time with her children, Lynn had to return back to the Pokémon world, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit more often," she said.

 **Pokémon world**

Appearing in Eterna City, Lynn went to the Pokémon Center, after going to the Tournament building to register, "Hey Lynn, Brock told me something important came up, is everything all right?" Dawn asked. 

"Yeah, everything is a fine no need to worry," Lynn said.

"So how are the babies?" Brock asked, once Dawn left, knowing the real reason for her to leave in a rush.

"They're fine, the boy's is named Horacio and the girl's name is Leona," Lynn told him, "Remind me to bring you along the next time I head to visit Sets and the others," she said.

Returning from where she came, Dawn sat down next to Brock, "So Lynn I asked about the tournament and the receptionist said that it would be in a couple of days, two to be exact, in case you forgot to ask," she told her.

"Thanks, Dawn, so here's the plan, the Tournament first as it will be a good warm-up for the Gym Leader later on," Lynn told them.

"That's fine, this will give me more time to practice for the Hearthome Contest," Dawn said, "Seeing as it will be two Pokémon, I need to make this perfect," she continued.

"Remember Dawn, while it's good for the performance to be perfect the Appeal Round is all about having fun," Lynn said. "May was so focused on the performance and the battle that she exhausted Bulbasaur to the point of collapse and didn't see it until Nurse Joy verbally slapped her," she told Dawn.

"I see," Dawn said knowing that Lynn was telling her this as a learning purpose.

Spending the two days training her Grass-type Pokémon, Lynn was finally ready for the Tournament. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the Eterna City Grass-type Tournament," the MC called out to the crowd, "Now we have 32 competitors so we will be splitting it down the middle with 16 competitors in block A and block B," he explained.

Looking at the matchups, Lynn discovered that she would be fighting in the fifth round after lunch, "So that gives me plenty of time to figure out my battle strategy," she muttered.

With the first round only using one Grass-type Pokemon, it was soon Lynn's turn, "In our fifth match we have the Breeder Sora against the Winner of the Johto and Hoenn Leagues, Lynn Ketchum," the MC called out. 

On the field, the man wore the typical uniform of those being Breeders, "Time to show this champ the might of a Breeder," he said unleashing his Tangela.

"Turtwig, fight under the moonlit night," Lynn chanted using Turtwig for the experience.

"Tangela: Vine Whip," Sora called out.

"Turtwig: Withdraw then fire back with Energy Ball," Lynn countered, pulling its limbs and head Turtwig gained a red glow increasing his defense against the vines then bursting open and fired the Energy Ball.

"Tangela bring Turtwig in with Vine Whip then use Poison Powder," Sora barked out as his Pokemon sent forward two vines.

Not fighting back, Turtwig allowed itself to be pulled out and just as the purple powder entered the air Lynn went into action, "Turtwig protect yourself with Sword Dance then use Razor Leaf," she countered.

As the winds picked up around Turtwig, it made the perfect defense as the powder curved around the intended target and scattered into the air. Caught off guard by the counter, Tangela took the barrage of sharp leaves, "Now Turtwig: Tackle then use another Energy Ball," Lynn called out. Slamming into the opponent the Sinnoh Grass Starter quickly fired off the second attack causing a critical hit, "Now Razor Leaf as cover to get in closer," she said and keeping the heat on Tangela and preventing it from countering or recovering Tangela fainted.

"Oh and after an assault like that Tangela finally goes down making Lynn the winner of the first round match," the MC yelled into the mike.

Seeing as her next match was in two days, seeing as the second day was for the start of B Block rounds, Lynn took the time to go through her Grass-type Pokémon once more. "So the second and third rounds I'll be using Turtwig for experience, but the second Pokémon is a mystery," she told herself. Though Lynn finally decided on using Meganium for her second Pokémon.

"Ok folk, welcome to the second round of the Tournament. Here the Trainers are allowed to use two Pokémon, so enough talk time to battle," the MC shouted into the mike. "Now in the left side of the field is the Gardener, Rosie, and to our right is Lynn; now battle start."

"Come on out Roselia," Rosie called out.

"May the moon's light guide you in battle, Turtwig," Lynn said.

Once the two Pokémon were on the field, Rosie went first, "Roselia: Poison Sting," she said watching her Pokémon fire purple needles from its rose hand.

"Counter with Razor Leaf then use Energy Ball," Lynn instructed. As an explosion occurred from the clashing Poison Sting and Razor Leaf the Energy ball burst through the smoke.

"Roselia dodge then use Magical Leaf then follow it up with another Poison Sting," Rosie called out. Being unable to dodge the Magical Leaf, Turtwig was left wide open for the Poison Sting, "Great Roselia, now use Stun Spore," Rosie followed up.

"Turtwig: Sword Dance to counter, then use your new move Seed Bomb," Lynn said using the effects of Sword Dance to get rid of Stun Spore then unleashed a barrage of white spheres that exploded when it made contact with the opponent. 

Combined with the effects of Sword Dance, Roselia took a critical hit, "Awesome Turtwig, now use Energy Ball," Lynn continued with her assault winning the battle.

Returning her fallen Pokemon, Rosie pulled out her second Pokemon, "Trap them, Carnivine," she said.

Seeing how tired Turtwig was, Lynn knew it was time to switch things up, "Turtwig return, Meganium come on out," she called out switching the Sinnoh Grass-type starter for the Johto starter.

"Carnivine: Bind followed by bite," Rosie surprised that the move worked but soon realize that she just fell for a trap.

"Meganium: Razor Leaf then follow it with Magical Leaf," Lynn called out getting Carnivine to untangle itself from Meganium. "Now keep it up and use Energy Ball," she said.

Distracted from the damage from Magical Leaf, Carnivine was open to the Energy Ball. "Carnivine get back in there and use Leaf Storm," Rosie called out watching her Pokémon invoke a lot of leaves only to launch them at the opponent.

"Meganium: Light Screen," Lynn countered just in time as a barrier appeared in front of her Pokémon.

"Carnivine: Faint attack then use Sludge Bomb," Rosie said using the effects of Faint Attack's ability to get in close to execute Sludge Bomb.

"Meganium: Vine Whip to hold Carnivine down then use Leaf Storm," Lynn said causing critic damage on Carnivine.

Seeing that Carnivine was getting tired Rosie saw that Meganium was still full of energy. "All right Carnivine, let's go for gold and use Faint Attack followed by Crunch," she barked out. 

"Meganium: Leaf Storm then follow it up with Magical Leaf," Lynn countered winning the match.

Like before the next day was for B Block which allowed Lynn time to once more think over her Pokémon, "I don't think Turtwig will be able to handle the remaining two rounds, the remaining trainers are going to have some powerful Grass-type Pokémon and a Pokémon like Turtwig wouldn't survive against Pokémon like that so Venusaur and Sceptile will have to do. The next two rounds are three so Meganium will be my number three," she decided.

On her third battle, Lynn faced off against a red-haired female, "Now for the third round, to our right is Aki, the girl with Pokémon that are different from their normal shiny coloring, and to the left is the trainer that isn't going let something like a gender change going to stop her, put your hands together for Lynn Ketchum."

"Appear before me Roserade," Aki announced bringing out a black skinned Roserade with both of its hands being a dark red color.

"Sceptile lend me your aid my friend," Lynn said.

"Roserade: Magical Leaf then follow it by Energy Ball," Aki called out.

"Counter with Bullet Seed then use Leaf Blade to slice through the Energy Ball," Lynn countered. Watching the attack coming right at him, Sceptile fired seed out of seed in a gun like speed destroying the attack then sliced through the Energy Ball like it was nothing. "Sceptile: Acro Dance plus Leaf Blade Barrage," Lynn continued.

With the increased power of Sword Dance, the barrage of attacks landed a critical right off the bat, "Now Sceptile, use Focus Blast," Lynn called out.

"Roserade dodge then use Poison Jab," Aki countered watching her Pokémon jump into the air.

"Sceptile: Razor Wind to counter then follow it up with Magical Leaf," Lynn told her Pokémon.

Right as Roserade was getting closer to its opponent, Sceptile fired off crescent blades of wind resulting in Roserade being sent flying back; seeing as the distance made it impossible for Roserade to dodge. Taking advantage of the opening; without any instructions from Lynn, Sceptile used Aerial Ace followed by Leaf Blade winning the match, "Roserade is unable making Sceptile the winner," the referee announced.

"Ok Simisage, time for some action," Aki said bringing out a Pokémon no one in Sinnoh had seen.

'"Simisage?" Dawn asked seeing that her Pokédex wasn't recording the data.

"Simisage is a Pokémon from the Unova region," Brock told her. "The Unova region has Pokémon never seen before so it would make sense that no one outside the region unless you were trading Pokémon, would know about it," he said.

Seeing that Lynn wasn't going to switch out, Aki snapped into action, "Simisage: Acrobatics then Focus Punch," she barked out.

"Please, you want to combat Sceptile with speed?" Lynn said shaking her head. "Sceptile show the forest ape true speed with your own Acrobatics then to into twin Leaf Blade," she told her Pokémon.

While Simisage was fast, Sceptile was on a whole different level as the Hoenn Starter swiftly moved around his opponent and attacking from behind. "Damn that Sceptile is fast," Aki said cursing under her breath, "Simisage jump into the air and use Seed Bomb," she called out.

Without having Lynn saying anything, Sceptile used Agility to get around Simisage and laid down an assault of Leaf Blades before ending it with a Solar Beam. "I forgot Lynn allowed her Pokémon attack on their own," Aki muttered.

"Sceptile: Magical Wind," with the Magical Leaf leaving Simisage wide open for Razor Wind. "Now trap Simisage with Frenzy Plant," stomping on the ground tree size roots twisting around the now immobilized Grass-type. "Now let's finish this with a bang, Sceptile: Forest Cannon," Lynn cried out winning the match.

Seeing as there was only three rounds on the day, Lynn's final match, "Now ladies and gentlemen here we are at the final match of the Garden's Tournament," the MC said. "Let's introduce our final two competitors; to the right, we have the Gardener of high class, put your hands together for Richard. Now to my left, we have the lady of Victory, Lynn Ketchum," the MC said.

Seeing as this is a three on three match, Lynn didn't use Turtwig as he was still her newest member, "Sceptile fight under the moonlight," she said bringing out her speedy Pokemon.

"Shiftry fight on," Richard said responding to Lynn's challenge.

"Sceptile: Aerial Acrobatics," Lynn began taking Richard by surprise at how fast she started the battle than to his surprise Sceptile rolled from Acrobatics into X-Scissor and Fury Cutter. "Excellent my friend, now Toxic then follow it with another Fury Cutter," Lynn instructed.

Using Agility to get in close, Sceptile spits out a stream of liquid poison, poisoning his opponent then used Fury Cutter, this time the attack being a critical hit. "Damn it, Shiftry get it off your back with Icy Wind then use Snarl," Richard swore out before calling out his orders. 

Acting without orders, Sceptile used Agility to dodge before using the same move to get in close to use Low Sweep followed by Brick Break, "Nice work, now send Shiftry flying using Fling," Lynn cheered watching Shiftry being sent flying. 

"Shiftry readjust yourself with Whirlwind then use Aerial Ace to get in close and finish this with Dark Pulse," Richard barked out sighing in relief seeing his Pokemon recovering.

Not even worried, Sceptile back flipped; knowing where his opponent would be thanks to the breeze of the wind, then using X-Cutter, "H-How?" Richard asked, "I know that you figured out a way to dodge Aerial Ace but there was no dust cloud or anything else?" he said.

"Sorry, but this girl isn't going to be spilling her secrets anytime soon," Lynn said crossing her arms under her chest smirking. "Sceptile: Frontal Assault," she said winning the match.

"Breloom it's your turn to fight," Richard said revealing his second Pokemon. "Breloom: Mach Punch combined with Drain Punch," he shouted hoping that Mach Punch would allow him first blood in the second match. Seeing that the hit made contact, Richard wanted to cheer but saw that Sceptile looked as if it didn't feel a thing, "A-Arceus," he muttered.

"I see that you're done now, so let's finish this up, I have a Gym battle to do and thought that this would be a good warm up," Lynn said speaking up. "Sceptile finish this," after saying these words Sceptile blurred into action starting off with Aerial Ace then Leaf Blade then rolling into Focus Blast and Magical Leaf and finally knocking Breloom out with another Aerial Ace.

Seeing that Breloom was defeated, Richard surrendered, "My last Pokemon isn't ready to face to face the champion and knew when enough was enough," he explained his reasons for throwing in the towel.

Smiling as this was similar to her adventure in Hoenn, Lynn said, "I understand but you better bring your best in the League because I want to face you with your full strength."

Richard smiled, "That's a promise," he said walking away.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone, RK here wanting to apologize for not updating after so long. I had to go to Vegas to seal up the urn holding my Grandfather's ashes and after that, I got a nasty cold that left me coughing for days on and while I did get that design job I wanted it's been draining me. thankyou for understanding and let's get on with the story.**

At the Eterna Gym, Lynn stood across from the Gym Leader Gardenia, "I saw your performance at the Tournament and excited to see what you can do here, without the restrictions of using one type," she said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be underestimating you just because you're a Grass Gym Leader," Lynn said.

"I hope so, Go Tangrowth," Gardenia said.

Sensing how strong Tangrowth thanks to her Aura, Lynn knew her newer Pokémon won't be able to survive, "Pidgeot, come on out," she said sending out her first Flying-type Pokémon.

"Wow what a beautiful Pidgeot," Dawn said but noticed something, "Hey what's with the thing around Pidgeot's left leg?" She asked Brock.

"That is a surprise for later," Brock said chuckling at Dawn's pout.

"Pidgeot: Air Slash then get in close with Aerial Ace then Twin Wing Attack," Lynn said starting the match with a critical hit to boot.

"Tangrowth use Giga Drain now that Pidgeot is close," Gardenia said starting off her counter. Watching Pidgeot's energy slowly being drained the Gym Leader kept up the heat, "Now follow it up with Poison Powder," she barked out watching her Pokémon release a purple powder from its hands.

Now that Pidgeot has been poisoned, Lynn knew it was time to switch out, "Pidgeot return, Froslass come on out," she said sending out her Ghost/Ice-type Pokémon. Before Gardenia could call out a move, Lynn blocked her off, "Froslass: Hail then follow it up Icy Wind and Ice Shard," she said.

While the cold winds howled Tangrowth was continuously hit with small pieces of ice, "Now Froslass, Will-O-Wisp followed by Spikes," Lynn called out burning Tangrowth and setting up for her next Pokémon. "Let's wrap this up with Winter's Wrath," Lynn barked up having her Froslass use up every Ice-type move the Ice/Ghost-type Pokémon knew winning the battle.

As the Hail drew to a close, Gardenia sent out her second Pokémon, "Carnivine let's do this," she said bringing out a Pokémon that resembled a Venus Flytrap. Landing on the field, Carnivine took some damage from the spikes on the field, "Carnivine: Faint Attack followed by Crunch," the Gym Leader instructed knowing that with the two Dark-type moves, Froslass would take a bit more damage than normal as the dual-typed Pokémon is weak to Dark-type moves.

"Froslass use Hail once more then follow it up with Avalanche," Lynn said using the cold winds to block her intentions of using Avalanche to box Carnivine in.

"Carnivine: Magical Leaf then once that hits Froslass use another Faint Attack Crunch combo," Gardenia barked out knowing that Faint Attack would be her only way of efficiently finding and critically injuring her challenger's Pokémon.

"Widespread Ice Shard then use Burning Blizzard," Lynn said as Burning Blizzard is a combo of Will-O-Wisp and Blizzard. Now that Carnivine was hit with a Burn status effect, Lynn was going in for a kill, "Froslass: Frost Shard," she said winning the battle.

"Everything relies on you, Torterra," Gardenia said.

"So this is what Turtwig will evolve into," Lynn muttered after scanning her final opponent with the Pokedex, "Definitely will be bringing Venusaur to help with the change of strategy due to the change in weight.

"Froslass start things off with Hail and Blizzard," Lynn said seeing that Hail's effects were wearing off.

"Torterra time to see the light by using Sunny Day," the Gym Leader countered surprising Lynn.

"So Hail won't be working for me this time around huh," she muttered before seeing that Torterra fired off a Solar Beam. "Crap, Froslass: Double Team then fire off an Ice Shard then a Will-O-Wisp," she barked out sighing in relief as a copy if Froslass switched with a duplicate then manipulated both ice and fire using the Ice Shard to make most of the damage then give Torterra a Burn status. Seeing Froslass was slowly growing tired, Lynn new she had to switch, "Froslass return, Pidgeot return to the field," she said as the effects of Poison kicked in before Lynn cured it with a berry, "Pidgeot: Air Slash followed by Air Cutter," Lynn barked out keeping her distance knowing that going in close could mean doom for her.

"Torterra: Magical Leaf then Stone Edge," Gardenia countered.

Seeing the distance was quickly shortening between Magical Leaf and Pidgeot, Lynn went to work, "Pidgeot: Double Team," she said seeing the duplicate of the Dual-type Pokémon while the Magical Leaf suddenly did a U-turn to the Pidgeot behind Torterra until it made another turn but the attack hit Torterra. "Excellent, now let's go with a sniper assault," Lynn said winning the battle.

Taking the Cycling Road to Hearthome City; Brock's egg hatching into a Happiny, the group made it to a small town for a special day . . . . Well, special day for the women but a living hell for the men. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish something happened today," Brock said as he was forced to carry the shopping bags for his female companions.

"I'm so happy that I turned into a girl," Lynn said giggling.

" _I still don't understand why the female mind does this_ ," Lucario said being forced to hold a couple bags himself.

"Lucario, I don't think any man knows the mind and thoughts of a woman," Brock said.

Spending a bit more time in a couple more stores, along making Brock and Lucario sweet a little bit more, the girls were finished shopping as Lynn showed off her newest outfit that consists of a down slit keyhole midriff plunging house, showing the straps of her lace bra, with a steampunk shrug as her bottom half is a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of wedges. Around her hips is a hanging belt that holds her Pokéballs.

A week or so later, the group was resting at a Pokémon Center for a quick break watching Cynthia's match against Lucian. "So who would win Lance or Cynthia?" Lynn asked keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Honestly it could be anyone's guess," Brock said feeding Happiny, "Both are tough trainers so it will be a tough battle."

"Hey did you hear?" A random trainer said after the fight was over, "People are saying the Sinnoh Champion is at the nearby ruins not too far from here," he said.

"Then what are we doing standing around here for, let's go," the other trainer said as the three raced off.

"Meeting the Champion," Dawn said in wonder, "Come on, I'm not missing a chance like this," she said getting up pulling Lynn and Brock.

Arriving at the ruins in question, the three spotted the Sinnoh Champion herself. "Wow, so this is a regional champion," Dawn said in awe.

Scanning the crowd, Lynn found the scowling face of Paul as he pushed past the crowd. "Cynthia Shirona, I, Paul Shinji, of Veilstone City challenge you to a one vs six battle," he announced surprising everyone.

"What? Is he insane, even if he uses six Pokémon Cynthia will still crush him," a trainer said as the crowd started whispering.

"I see," Cynthia said closing her eyes, "As this region's champion I accept your challenge to a one on six battle." Getting a good distance away from the ruins, both trainers were ready as a crowd started to form around them.

Watching the fight from the beginning, Lynn was trying to figure out the reasoning behind Paul's tactic in his battle against the fucking Champion of all people. Seeing him smirk as Garchomp used Giga Impact, Lynn narrowed her eyes, "So that's his plan," she muttered, "But just because that Giga Impact forces the user into a recovery mode doesn't mean that they're defenseless," she muttered.

Watching Cynthia crush Paul's entire team was very satisfying for Lynn, and grinning when Buizel disobeyed Paul's every order, "You may be a good trainer Paul, but you lack something to be a truly strong trainer," the Sinnoh Champion said once the battle was over.

"What do you mean? The only thing that makes a trainer strong is Power," Paul said narrowing his eyes as he frowned. "Things like friendship are useless in a fight . . . . I'm out of here, I would have thought that a champion would agree," he said walking away.

Lynn shook her head, "When will you learn that Power isn't everything," she muttered.

Hearing this, Cynthia turned her attention to Lynn and company, "Ah, you must be Lynn, Lance and Steven have spoken about you and it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the Sinnoh champion said walking over to them.

"I didn't think I was that popular," Lynn said.

"Oh it was after Lance kept rambling on and on about a trainer that peaked his interest that I was somewhat curious but not enough to actively see for myself. But it was only after Steven started to talk about you himself that it started peaking my interest," Cynthia said.

Nearing a river stream on their way to Hearthome city, the three found Zoey's Glameow and Misdreavus in a panic and following them, they found Zoey with her ankle a bit bruised but was easily taken care of with Lynn's Aura. "So Dawn, have you already thought out some combinations for the Double Performance Contest?" Zoey asked.

"Oh I have a couple ideas but I'm not saying anything at the moment," Dawn replied. Making a quick stop in a small town, the group of four enjoyed some hot cocoa for the slightly chilly weather.

Helping an Electrike focus its Electric-type attack a few days after parting ways with Zoey and Dawn gains a new Pokémon in the form of Mismagius, who's prankster nature reminded Lynn of Haunter.


	54. Chapter 54

Traveling through the desert, the group stopped Team Rocket from getting their hands on a rare Pokémon, which at this point, was both annoying and somewhat amusing to Laura.

"I still can't believe that you are still going at this," Lynn said eye rolling as Lucario faced off against Cassidy's Granbull, "I mean we all know how this goes, you try and capture a Pokémon, we kick your asses, you try to get away, but we catch and arrest you," the female trainer said.

"She does have a point," Butch said scratching the back of his head.

"Who asked you," Cassidy growled out before turning to Lynn only to see Granbull's butt smacking her in the face.

"I think you know what happens next," Lynn said smirking as Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, sending both Cassidy and Butch flying.

A week or two later the group of three saw a mountain in the distance. "Wow this is the first time I've seen Mount Coronet this close," Dawn said.

Hearing the rustling of bushes, the human and Pokémon saw a small Pokémon that had a sort of Shield for a face and pulling out her Pokédex, Lynn scanned it.

 **A Pokémon that lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its facial hide is extremely hard.**

Wondering why a Pokemon like that was doing here, it was answered when Lucario narrowed his eyes, " _I sense danger approaching,"_ he said turning to the right. Not even a second later a familiar six wheeler smashed through the trees with the intent to ram them over. Acting fast, Lynn and Lucario fired their Aura Spheres into the oncoming vehicle sending it into the sky before it landed onto its side, "Damn it, of course, we would be seeing you again," the man said climbing out and that's when the group recognized the six-wheeler and the person driving it.

"Fuck, your one of Hunter J's grunts," Lynn swore.

Watching the grunt releasing two Golbats, Pikachu easily dispatched both of them with a single Thunderbolt; however, before they could move two more six wheelers burst through the trees. Though before anyone could make a move a voice only familiar to Brock and Lynn shouted out, "Electivire: Double Thunder Punch." Appearing out of the woodworks Electivire punched both vehicles forcing them to stop.

"Gary?" Lynn said out loud catching his attention, "No time to talk, we need to run now," he said getting a head start with the others soon following. 

"H-hey who's that?" Dawn asked between breaths as they followed Gary.

"That's Gary Oak, the Grandson of Professor Oak and former rival turned friend of Lynn's," Brock answered as they took a short break as they hid behind some trees.

"So Gary what are you doing in Sinnoh? And with prehistoric Pokemon to boot," Lynn asked once she knew that they were out of danger.

"I've been doing research in the region when Professor Rowan contacted me if I could help in turning this area into a nature preserve for the Sheldon," Gary explained. Pulling out a laptop, the Grandson of Professor Oak typed in a couple buttons and Professor Rowan's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Gary it's good to see you again," he said but then saw three familiar faces, "Oh I see you ran into Lynn and the others, good you might need their help. How goes the recovery of the Sheldon?" The Professor asked.

"It's good but I've already had an into Pokemon Hunters so I'm taking these little ones out of here," Gary said informing the professor of the current situation. 

"Alright, in the meantime I'll be meeting you at this location," Rowan said as the map popped up and it zooming in on a mountain close to the lake, "Take care and good luck," he said signing off.

"So how do we get there?" Dawn asked, "I mean this entire mountain range could be surrounded by Hunter J's people," she points out.

Before a decision could be made one of J's vehicles appeared on the scene, "There you are, Hunter J will be pleased when she gets her hands on the Sheldon and the girl's rare Pokemon," they heard over the mic.

"You're not getting your hands on my Pokemon," Lynn called out. "Lucario: Aura Sphere and make a ditch," she said ordering an attack.

Seeing that the vehicle was stuck in the man-made ditch, the group bolted with Electivire holding the four Sheldon in its arms. Running for seems hours on end, the group had to hide when Lynn and Lucario sensed multiple boogies in the area, "Great all direct routes are being blocked and it's only thanks to Lynn that they can't see us right now," Gary said typing on his laptop trying to figure out a way to get around the grunts.

"Why don't we just keep walking with the shield Lynn has up?" Dawn asked, "Can't we use it to sneak away," she points out.

"Sorry Dawn, one move away from this spot will shatter the illusion causing every grunt around us to attack," Lynn said shaking her head.

"There's a river to the north and a deep valley to the south, it's going to be risky but we'll have to try one of the paths," Gary voice out his findings before closing the laptop.

"We'll have to go to the valley," Lynn said, "If anything happens I'll have my Flying-types lay low and act as an escort as well as run interference in case we get jumped by any of J's grunts," she explained.

Sneaking their way past the grunts and making it to the valley, Gary pulled out some rope and tied it around the Sheldon and each other as Laura and Lucario, Laura returned Amaris into her Pokéball, formed an Aura Board with the Princess herself had Charizard, Pidgeot, Swellow, and Noctowl fly escort.

Making their way through the valley without any encounters, the group took a short rest as Gary linked up with Professor Rowan, "Alright, just take care of yourself as well professor, things are going to get dicey from here on out," Gary said. Just as they were going to start moving out again trouble came knocking in the form of Hunter J, "God damn it," Lynn swore as soon other grunts appeared as well, "We're surrounded," she growled out.

"Hand over the Sheldon and your friend or else," Hunter J demanded priming her gauntlet, "You have nowhere to run or hide, this is where you all cease your meddling in my plans for some big bucks."

"Damn it J, is money the only thing you care for," Brock said hoping to find a way to out of the current situation at hand.

Without saying a word, J signaled her grunts to attack, "Charizard take care of Salamence," Lynn screamed out as she made a dome of Aura to protect everyone, "Pidgeot, Swellow, Noctowl distract the Golbat," she continued.

Appearing out from high above, Charizard slammed into the Dragon-Type Pokemon making a decent sized crater before picking it up and sending it flying before chasing after its opponent. While with the other dual type Flying-Pokemon, they made quick work the Dual Poison-Flying types. Releasing the dome, Lynn turned to see that the grunts were siding down the mountainside with batons in hand ready to crush them, "Go I got this," Lynn told her friends as she formed Aura tonfas in retaliation. But seeing as they were surrounded Lynn didn't know how to get them to safety; however, as they got closer a ring of fire appeared and looking up there was a figure in front of the sun, and floating down it was a female figure with that of a teenager. With her bright orange-red hair, she wore a light silver bodysuit as the collar is ruby red with a royal purple piping as a silver tiara resting on her forehead with a round pyrope gem in the center. The ruby bow with royal purple brooch engraved with a flame symbol in silver. The rest of the outfit comprised of a pleated ruby skirt with a royal purple edging as the high heel boots in the same style of the skirt appeared all the while elbow ruby red fingerless gloves finished the look.

Seeing this J started to grin, "So you're one of the scouts of this world huh, I think you'll make me some big bucks in the black market," she said.

"Oh no you don't," Lynn shouted lodging an Aura Sphere but J easily dodged it.

As Hunter J released her Drapion, Lucario went to intercept, " _Your fight is with me, Ogor_ ," Lucario said forming a staff made of Aura. Seeing this, Drapion spits out a glob of poison in which Lucario jumped high, using the sunlight to blind his opponent, turning the staff into a spear before tossing it. 

Back with Lynn, she had her back against the mysterious scout, "So tell me what plate do you represent?" Lynn asked ducking under a punch then performing a low sweep on the grunt in front of her.

"Fire Plate," the scout said catching the punch sent her way before placing her arm at the grunt's elbow and sent him flying into a group of grunts.

While Lynn and the new scout kept the grunts busy; Dawn, Gary, Brock and the Sheldon snuck around the fighting when one of the four prehistoric Pokemon slipped and tumbled down getting J's attention. "Nice for you to finally drop in," J sneered turning the scared Sheldon into a bronze statue, "We have the target, everyone fall back," she barked out.

"Oh no you don't, Ring of Fire," the Flame Scout cried out invoking fire to stop the remaining grunts from running. In the ensuing chaos, Lynn noticed that one of the vehicles was ready to move so she used her aura to turn her invisible and hid underneath the six-wheeler. 

Looking around, Gary groaned, "Please don't tell me that Lynn went off on her own?" He asked hoping he was wrong.

"Gary, you should know by now that even as a female Lynn follows her heart no matter how dangerous it looks," Brock said pulling out a device and began messing with it.

"What's that?" Dawn asked as the scout was also interested.

"It's a tracking device," Brock answered, "After the number of times we were separated, Lynn decided to buy us these," he explained before the device came to life.

" _Or you could have asked me_ ," Lucario stated voicing his reminder.

"Sorry Lucario, but this was before Lynn and I met you back in Kanto," Brock replied and with both the tracking device and Lucario's Aura acting as a sonar they were easily able to find Laura.

Seeing the vehicle stop near a lake, Laura saw that the case containing Sheldon was lowered before moving into the ship, "Now to cause a little chaos," Laura grinned. Exiting the room, Laura released Liepard and started destroying the place by firing Aura Spheres and the likes as the alarm blared. "Come and get you fuckers," Laura said ducking under lunging grunts as well as sending them back to their comrades.

Creating an opening by blasting a wall to bits, Laura caught Sheldon's container at the end of her roll as the grunts guarding Hunter J were defeated by Amaris, "There you go, you're free," the reincarnated princess said petting the crying Sheldon.

"Hunter J, our deal is off, officer Jenny is coming this way any minute now and I don't feel like being arrested," J's buyer said signaling for the helicopter to take him out of there.

However, Lynn had other plans, "Aw, are you sure that you want to leave? I'm sure that Officer Jenny can give you a nice cell in her jailhouse," she said firing off a shot of compressed Aura destroying the second smaller set of propellers. Watching Hunter J walk away, Lynn let her go knowing that any more battling could lead to consequences she didn't want to deal with at the moment before sensing that the others were soon arriving. 

"So Lynn where are you going off two now?" Gary asked as Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny talked about stationing guards to protect the wildlife in the area. 

"Hearthome City for my third badge," Lynn easily replied smirking.

"Please, if I was still a trainer then I would easily on my fifth badge by now, Lynny-girl," Gary smirked before walking away. 

Blinking Lynn slowly registered what Gary just said before walking away and watched as the jeep and motorcycle drove away, ". . . Oh come on, GARY OAK YOU FUCKING BASTARD OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAD TO SAY IT HAD TO BE THAT ALTERATION OF THAT FUCKING NICKNAME YOU HAVE FOR ME ARCEUS DAMN IT, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M KICKING YOU IN THE NUTS YOU HEAR ME OAK, THE FUCKING NUTS," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

" _What was that about_?" Lucario asked trying to get the ringing sound out of his ear.

"Just Gary being a dick," Lynn said rolling her eyes, "Even now, he can't help but be a dick at times," she continued, though she could have sworn that she heard her mother, Queen Serenity, laugh at her reaction but also scold her for her use of language.


	55. Chapter 55

Reaching Hearthome City, Lynn sighed in disappointment as she, her traveling friends, and Nando; a dual Trainer/Coordinator, were at the Pokemon Center as Nando informed them that the Gym Leader was absent. "Damn and I was so excited to get my third badge," she muttered. 

"Well, what's got you of all people in a grumpy mood," a female voice familiar to them asked.

"Zoey," Dawn said hugging her, "Lynn's just being a grumpy pants because the Gym Leader isn't here," she revealed giggling at Lynn's pouting look.

"Well look at this," Michiru voiced as she, Haruka, and Sakura entered the scene, "What a gathering this turned out to be," she said.

"Girls," Lynn said turning her mood 180 degrees seeing them, "It's so good to see you, can I ask why you're all here?" she asked her big sisters and bonded mate.

"If you have forgotten little sister, after the Double Performance contest there will be a tag battle a day or so afterward," Haruka said, "And we're going to watch Sakura and her partner kick all the asses," she grinned.

"YEAHHHH," Dawn screamed out similar to Uncle from Jackie Chan, "I forgot to register for the Contest," she said still screaming.

" _How can the lungs of a female be able to release this much sound I will never know_ ," Lucario said as Amaris tried to shake the ring sound out of her head.

"Did that Lucario just talk," Zoey asked after a moment of silence, though Nando also have a look of surprise on his face.

"It's telepathy," Lynn and Brock said at the same time without missing a beat, seeing as they are already used to answering that question.

At the Pokémon Contest Hall, Lynn blinked seeing a familiar face, "Sets? What are you doing here?" Hearing the nickname everyone turned to the mocha skinned female.

"Twins getting to you huh," Haruka said knowing the reason for this visit.

"Yes, it's tough being a single parent to twins, but I can handle myself," she said sighing at the end.

Hearing this, Lynn got depressed because of the fact that while she was out adventuring collecting pins, Setsuna was at the other dimension not only looking after the time gates but care for _their_ children making her feel horrible. Seeing this, Michiru discreetly kicked Lynn in the shin; snapping the Princess out of her depression, but also Haruka sending a look towards Sets.

While the Contest was getting underway, Setsuna and Lynn; with a little push from the scouts of Neptune and Uranus, were in a private area for a talk.

Before Setsuna could utter a word, Lynn hugged her, "I'm so sorry that I dumped everything on you, I feel so horrible that I forced you to do it without even asking, I'm a terrible mate," she whispered.

Hugging her back, Setsuna pushes Lynn's head into her milk filled breasts, "It's alright my love, I will gladly take care of our children," Setsuna whispered. "Though I do wish you would visit more, it tends to get lonely with the girls at school," she added.

"Of course," Lynn replied back in the same tone before they kissed once more as hands roamed the other's body.

Teleporting to Setsuna's hotel room, Lynn ripped off her mate's blouse revealing the royal purple colored shelf bra; which Lynn also ripped off to get access to Setsuna's breasts, "Did your chest grow?" Lynn asked after two minutes of sucking her lover's milk.

"Of course it did, my love," Setsuna fired back rubbing her covered pussy against Lynn's covered dick.

Groaning at the move, Lynn ripped off her pants to reveal her harden dick and dick tail, "Shut up and let me fuck you," she whispered.

Giggling, Setsuna wiggled off her skinny jeans and thong in one go then crawled over to her twitching mate, "Here let me help you with that," she whispered out seductively wrapping her hand around Laura's shaft. Small licks at first, Setsuna gave Lynn her blowjob which resulted in a gurgling moan from the dick girl Princess, "Hm, I love the feeling of my lovers sucking me off," the Princess said and as this was going on her dick tail was already probing Setsuna's pussy coating it in the Sailor Scout's juices before entering. Wiggling her ass, Setsuna kept her task sucking on her lover's cock and quickly began to multitask as she began to finger fuck Laura's pussy. 

Moaning at this action, Lynn gripped Setsuna's head and trusted her hips so that she could reach more of her mate's throat, "Oh baby, I always love your blowjobs, your throat is tightest," Lynn moaned out, "I'm going to cum baby, swallow all my semen," she added releasing all the pent up semen she had.

Eyes widening at the flow of semen, Setsuna also started coughing but caught herself, "You really must have been backed up," Setsuna noted after swallowing the semen in her mouth.

"Yeah, I've been busy with training and having encounters with criminals, sex is the last thing on my mind," Lynn said panting from her first release.

"Then I think it is my responsibility to release all of your pent up frustrations," Setsuna purred crawling forward; as the dick tail pulled out, and bent down a little so that she could grab Lynn's cock. Making sure that it was pointing straight up, Setsuna impaled herself on it immediately coming, "Damn, I didn't think I was this sensitive after giving birth," she swore before slowly moving up and down.

Getting a rhythm going, the older lover moaned out her cries of pleasure when her Princess resumed sucking on her breasts when the dick tail inserted itself into her mouth.

While the sounds of skin slapping skin and muffled moans filled the room, Laura took a gasp of air then switched to the other breast. Knowing that she was close, Lynn forced herself on top so that she could reach deeper into Setsuna's vagina, "I'm cumming my love, give birth to more of our children," Lynn moaned out filling Setsuna's womb.

Having a short breath, it was Setsuna's turn to sucking on Lynn's breasts. Going at it for a couple more hours it was night time when the pair was finally finished all the while they were covered in sweat and sexual fluids as both panted for air, "I love you my Time Witch," Lynn said kissing Setsuna on the lips before snuggling up against her breasts. 

The following morning, Setsuna woke up hearing the water running in the bathroom before it stopped flowing a couple of minutes later, "Oh you're up," Lynn said walking out with a towel around her body as she used a smaller one to dry her hair. "How long were you awake?" She asked removing her towel; showing off her body, and went to get her clothes then opened up the Pokéballs containing Lucario and Amaris. 

" _About time_ ," Amaris said licking her paws, " _It was starting to get a little tight in there_ ," she added. It was around this time that Setsuna got out of bed to take a shower of her own, though the sourness in her legs made it harder to walk.

" **I agree, so when is this tag battle**?" Lucario asked rolling his shoulders, turning his body towards the patio to keep himself from catching a glimpse of his Mistress' Lover's body.

"Tomorrow," Setsuna said once she was done with her shower, "I looked up the rules and saw that if a Contest and a Tournament were to be in the same city, there would be a day break to allow those who are entering in both to relax for a day before the Tournament begins," she explained.

Once they were both changed and the smell of sex was gone, the couple went to meet up with their friend. "There you two are," Michiru said seeing the pair enter the diner, "Hey what took you girls so long? We were about to start without you," Haruka said.

"And where were you yesterday?" Dawn asked crossing her arms.

"We were discussing things when we lost track of time, sorry to miss your performance," Lynn said before asking, "By the way how did it go?"

"She made it to the second round of the battle rounds before being defeated," Brock answered. "And before she left, Zoey signed her up for the tournament in hopes of getting Dawn's confidences up along with giving her a few ideas," he added.

Separating from the rest of the group, Setsuna and Lynn were on their own date when a familiar, yet despised, voice spoke up from behind them. "Of course you would be here," Paul sneered seeing her, "But know this, if you get in my way I will crush you, the meaning of this tournament is pointless to me as long as I can make people see how powerful I am," he said walking away. 

"Who's that?" Setsuna asked narrowing her eyes at the fool that was rude to her mate.

"Paul, he's a trainer that cares only for strength and power in Pokémon while thinking things like friendship is worthless," Lynn answered.

Deciding to change topics, Setsuna brought them to the other world so that Lynn could visit her children along with the other girls, "Oh hey big sis," Usagi said as she looked up from her math book happy to have some distraction.

"Afternoon Serena, Luna," Lynn said nodding to the cat before she heard a feline yelping. "And how can I forget my own children," she said picking up Horacio in her right arm and Leona in her left.

"You ok Amaris?" Luna asked her fellow advisor, who was currently rubbing her tail.

"Why must it be the tail," she said.

"Hey, where's Makoto anyway?" Lynn asked not seeing her first mate.

"Oh her, she wasn't feeling well and is now sleeping in her room since this morning," Usagi said but then realized something. "We didn't present the children yet have we?"

Staying quiet, Setsuna quickly opened up a gate, "Come on you two," Lynn said rocking them awake, "It's time to visit your grandmother," she continued.

Entering the city square, catching the attention of the citizen, the three ladies; as well as the creatures, smiled at the bowing citizens when Lynn waved them off, "Please there is no need to bow as we have an announcement," she said as the people started to gather. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my children from Setsuna, Horacio, and Leona," she announced. 

Reaching the throne room, the image of the former queen rippled; receiving giggles from the babies, as the queen appeared " _And these must be my grandchildren I've waited to see_ ," she said smiling.

"So you're not mad that we just now remembered," Usagi said nervously.

" _No, I like to think of this as the parents introducing their children to their Grandparents for the first time_ ," Serenity told her youngest child.

Hearing noises from the children, everyone saw them trying to reach out to the queen, " _Oh sweetie, I'm sorry but I don't think I can hold you both_ ," she said kissing them on the forehead.

Looking at her watch, Setsuna realized that they should return to the Pokemon center, "Forgive me, my queen, it seems that we need to leave," she said. 

" _I understand_ ," she responded returning to her painting.


End file.
